Remember Me, My Love
by TamTam43
Summary: Edward leaves Bella, comes back 50 yrs later to find she is in a coma. see what surprises arise. sorry but this story was somehow deleted and I am reposting it.
1. Chapters 1 through 30

﻿

Title: **Remember Me, My Love**  
Category: Books » Twilight  
Author: TamTam43  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: T  
Genre: General  
Published: 06-06-09, Updated: 06-23-09  
Chapters: 32, Words: 80,240

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

* * *

A/N **This story takes place after Edward leaves Bella in New Moon, but he doesn't leave her in the woods instead it took place at the Cullen's house. I hope you like it. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Twilight. That belongs solely to Stephanie Meyers.**

The Accident

_I had to leave this place. How could I have not seen this coming? I knew he could never love me the way I loved him. He was perfect and I was just too plain and boring for him. So why did he even pretend to love me? He was the cruelest person I have ever met, yet I loved him with my whole heart, no matter if he never loved me, I would continue to love him. All of these thoughts were going through my head over and over as I pulled myself up from the ground, and got into my truck. I needed to get away from this place; I needed to find my way home._

_I was sobbing and tears were flowing freely down my cheeks, as I pulled onto the highway. I knew I shouldn't be driving in this condition, but I just needed to get away from that house. Away from anything that reminded me of him right now, I just needed to think. I drove down the highway for about three miles and saw a large enough spot for me to pull over and park. I pulled over and put the truck into park, just then tears started flowing heavier than before. I was all alone. He wasn't coming back for me. How was I supposed to live without him? I couldn't go on another minute without him._

_I realized it was getting dark outside, so I thought I should get going. These roads are very dangerous around here at night, which is why, Ed... (Oh my I just can't bring myself to even think his name) always insisted on driving. I put the truck into drive and started to pull back out into the road when I noticed headlights coming straight towards me at a very high rate of speed. The first thing I thought was; it was him, he had come back to me. However I was wrong, dead wrong. The headlights were swerving back and forth across the lanes of the road, and he would never drive that erratic. I knew then it wasn't him. I tried to avoid them but it was too late. Everything happened in slow motion, only I couldn't react fast enough. We were going to collide. I was going to die. _

_Then there was a large crashing sound, there was a high squeal and the sound of metal being ripped to shreds, then everything went black… _

_Was I dead? No, I could hear the sirens and hear voices; only none of them were that of my Edward, wow I said his name and it didn't hurt, I must be dead. Just then I heard Charlie's voice. He was screaming and crying, oh no I couldn't stand to have him hurting. What was happening? I could sense I was being lifted and then laid down, I can hear Charlie. _

"_Please Bella, wake up. Can you hear me, if you can hear me squeeze my hand?" Charlie was sobbing, I never saw him cry before. He was not one to express emotions._

_I could feel him squeezing my hand. I tried with all my might to squeeze his hand, but nothing happened. What was wrong with me? Why can't I get through to my body? I tried to speak… nothing happened. _

_It felt like a long time had passed, I didn't know what was happening to me, then I was being pushed down a long hallway, I could see long fluorescent lights on the ceiling. I was at the Hospital. I tried to yell at the people pushing me "Go Get Carlisle, he can help me." But no one heard me, because they weren't going to get him. Just then I heard one of them say something._

"_I really wish Dr. Cullen was still here. We could really use his help on this one. Why did he have to accept that job in L.A.?" _

"_Yeah I know what you mean, we could use his knowledge and expertise to help this girl." One of the doctors said, he didn't look to confident that I was going to make it. I scared now. _

_What was going to happen to me? Am I ever going to get better? Without Carlisle here… oh I wish he would come back, if he was here he could change me, and then I would be able to heal.  
I would be one of them. I could be with Edward._

_I heard Charlie again; he was talking to one of the doctors._

"_Is she going to be okay?" Oh how I wish I could hug Charlie right now, I needed to get better, so he wouldn't hurt._

"_I am sorry Chief Swan, but the prognosis doesn't look good, if only Dr. Cullen was here he could help."_

"_Well call him, get him here!" Charlie was screaming. If only he knew they were gone… gone forever._

"_We would love to call him, only we have no number to reach him. He left a couple of days ago, he was offered a new job in L.A., and he decided to take it." _

"_What, the Cullens left? All of them?" he seemed to be surprised and shocked, he was getting used to the idea of Edward never leaving my side. To him we were inseparable._

"_Yes I think he took his whole family with him. We need to run some tests right now; you are more than welcome to stay with her." The doctor said as he left the room._

"_Bella, Bella I am here. Please I can't lose you, I need you; please wake up." Charlie was sitting next to me on the bed, I could feel that he was holding my hand again. I really wanted to tell him I was here and I could hear him, but every time I tried to move or speak nothing happened. He leaned down and kissed my forehead, I didn't want to leave him I had to stay here, and I was too young to die. I needed Edward._

'_I love you Edward, I will always and forever love you. You are my life, without you I have no life.' That was what I was thinking when everything started to dim. My mind was shutting down. Quick, I said to myself; remember. Remember all of them; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, and yes even him, mainly him; I needed to hold on to my memories of Edward, my truest of true loves… I would never forget Edward. Then there was nothing but blackness._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

* * *

Chapter 2

Time Goes on

50 years later:

Edward POV

Today we are going back to Forks, and I wasn't so sure I wanted too. I had been miserable these last 50 years without my Bella. Alice had lost all visions of her since we left. I had asked her over the years to try and see if she had moved on, but she would tell me she hadn't seen anything. I missed her. I was nearly finished packing when Alice came dancing in my room.

"Edward, aren't you going to be a little more excited about the fact we are moving back to Forks?" she may be excited, but I just wanted to curl up in an attic somewhere and try to not think of Bella.

"Now why would I be excited? Everything there is going to remind me of her. I don't know if I am ready to deal with that." I had thought about going back several times over the years, but I always seemed to talk myself out of it. She was safer without me in her life.

"I know Edward, I miss her too, and she was my best friend remember; we all loved her. Maybe if you would have thought more about that before you left…" she suddenly quit talking, I think it was the nasty glare I was sending her way. I knew I had made the worst mistake in my whole existence by leaving her, but she didn't need to rub it in.

'_I'm sorry Edward' __she thought as she left my room. _

_My family was very supportive over the years; I have been a bear to live around. Soon we will be back in Forks. I must find a way of trying to exist at least for their sakes._

_Carlisle POV_

_I pulled into the doctors parking area, I noticed a parking spot with my name, and it is the same spot from the last time I was here. This place hasn't really changed that much over the years. I parked and went inside to start work. _

_There wasn't anyone left who had worked here when I was last here. I had made sure of that before coming back; I had gone through all of the staff records just to make sure. It was good to be back in Forks; this place was my favorite place to live, I only wish we could stay longer, but people would get suspicious of why we don't age. _

_I walked down to the doctor's lounge to get a feel of the staff that worked here now. As soon as I walked in, everyone glanced my way. Everyone stared at me for a second, and then I introduced myself._

"_Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am new here could any of you please point me in the direction of Dr. Davis's office?" I knew where his office would be, but I had to pretend this was my first day here._

"_Sure, I would be happy to show you. Please follow me. By the way I am Corrina Weber. I will be working with you, seeing as I am the head nurse. "she let out a little laugh. She was an older woman, I would guess in her forties. She had a nice tone in her voice._

_She led me down the hallway, as we were passing the nurses' station I overheard the nurses talking about a patient._

"_Yeah, she has been a patient here for 50 years. I hear that she was in a car accident, and slipped into a coma shortly after being brought here. Her dad came to see her every day, but he passed away about a year or so later." _

"_Oh wow how sad, she has been alone all of these years. Stuck in this hospital; with no one to visit her." _

"_That isn't the half of it; she hasn't age a bit. I mean she still looks like she did when they first brought her in," _

_I will have to check into this. This doesn't sound right, but if it were a vampire I would be able to sense it, plus there wouldn't be a heartbeat. I thought maybe this was just a prank they pulled on new people. _

"_What? How can someone not age? That is ridiculous." She didn't look like she believed her._

"_If you don't believe me check it out for yourself, she is in room 315, look at her chart, I am not kidding." _

_Ok as soon as I am done checking in with Dr. Davis I will go look at this coma patient in room 315._

_This meeting seemed to take longer then I had remembered them to take, but he was finally finished. I couldn't get that coma patient out of my mind. I had to see for myself. I walked to the room, opened the door and walked in. I listened inside the room, definitely not a vampire; I could hear a heartbeat. I had to see this girl. I went up to the bed and looked at her… wait she is… Bella. I quickly grabbed her chart from the end of the bed. I glanced through it using my vampire speed. There was her name, Bella Swan._

_I looked at her again and I did notice she had not aged a single day since that last time I saw her. How could this be? She was still human though. This was a mystery to me. I checked her over and listened to her heart closely, it was barely beating, I observed the doctors notes they had noticed it too._

_Edward POV_

_Since school doesn't start for another couple of weeks I decided to go visit Carlisle at the hospital. I got to the hospital and asked a couple of nurses where I might find Dr. Cullen. They told me he was in room 315._

"_Would you like me to show you the way?" she was all too eager to show me._

'_Oh my god, he is the hottest thing I have ever seen, oh the things I could teach him. If only… He… oh but he is so young. Oh who cares?' __women never have anything new to think about? Always the same thoughts; just different women._

"_No I think I can find my way, thank you though and have a wonderful day." I didn't want to sound rude, I was brought up to be polite no matter what kind of mood I was in._

_I headed over to the elevators; I wasn't in too big of a hurry. I got to the third floor, and was walking down the hallway when I heard Carlisle's thoughts._

'_Well her heartbeat is so slow, I wonder if that could have anything to do with it.' __Carlisle must be busy with a patient I will wait out in the hallway till he gets through with her._

'_oh my how am I going to tell Edward?' __wait, what? Tell Edward. Me? Was he referring about telling me something, but just then I heard it._

'_Oh Bella, I will try everything I know to help you.' __He said 'BELLA' I couldn't wait any longer I ran through the door to see what he was doing to be thinking such a thing._

_I flew in and Carlisle quickly turned towards me._

"_Edward, wait…" Carlisle was trying to stop me. Why? He was thinking about Bella, is she in here? Is she dying? I had to know. I ran past Carlisle to see the patient lying in the bed. _

_I came to a screeching halt, when what did I see before my eyes… it was her. It was My Bella. She was as lovely and beautiful as the last time I saw her. But wait it had been 50 years. I looked over a Carlisle, to which he was looking back at me._

"_How? Is this Bella? What is wrong? What happened to her?" Oh god so many questions, How is it she hasn't age at all. I listened to see if she had a heart beat. Yes her heart still beats._

"_Carlisle?" I needed to know._

"_Edward, I only just found out about her. It seems she was in a car accident 50years ago. She slipped into a coma, and has remained in this state for the last 50 years. I have a theory of why she hasn't aged, but I am not positive." Carlisle looked and sounded like he could cry._

"_What is your theory?" I said as I walked over to the side of her bed, I needed to feel her; after all these years, here she is._

"_Well I think it might have something to do with what happened when James bit her" Carlisle spit the name James out, he didn't like bringing up that memory either._

"_And. what about it? I sucked the venom out, she didn't change." I was trying to stay focused on what he was saying, but all I wanted to think about was Bella, here she is. But I wanted her to wake up._

"_I think that maybe there was no way to get all of the venom out of her system, I think a little bit stayed in her system, not enough to change her, but with her decreased heart rate over the years I think it was enough to keep her body from changing." The more Carlisle talked on the subject the more it seemed to be confirming his theory._

_I sat there next to her holding her hand in mine; oh how long it had been, and now I am touching my Bella again. I should have never left her. She wasn't safe, even without me._

"_Carlisle, when did she have the accident?" I needed to know. Carlisle looked on her chart._

'_Oh Edward, I am so sorry, it appears she was admitted the same day that you left her. I am so sorry.'_

_The same day; how could I have been so stupid? What was I thinking? I will never leave her side ever again. I will stay with her until she wakes from this. _

_I leaned over and kissed her on her lips; there was nothing. I know she is in there; she will come back I know it._

"_Bella love, I will never leave you again. I am here. Please wake up. I need you. You are MY life. I cannot exist without you." I truly did need her she was… is my life._

_Bella POV_

_The blackness seemed to be fading away. I have been in total darkness for what seemed like a lifetime. I heard his voice; it was the voice I had been searching for. It is the voice that has finally shown me the light, the way out of this darkness. _

_A/N Thank you for the reviews, I am happy that you like it so far, I will try to continue to update. _

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

* * *

Chapter 3

Awakening

Edward POV

I would spend forever waiting for her to wake up. I will sit here by her side, until the day she comes back to me. I only leave when Carlisle insists that I need to hunt. I argue but he always seems to bring me out of the daze. I keep thinking every time I walk into the room; this will be the day she wakes from her slumber and we can have our forever together, but each time she is still sleeping. I find it easier to think of her as sleeping, rather than in a coma. I am just thankful that the powers that be found it in their hearts not to take her away for good. I know as long as she is sleeping; there is a chance for her to awaken.

"Bella love, I have to go for a short while. I will be back soon I promise. I love you." I had to go hunt, staying in this hospital with all of the human blood scents, I couldn't risk exposure. I leaned down and kissed her forehead, as I did every time I had to leave.

Bella POV

The blackness is turning to grey now. Every time I hear that voice and feel a cool touch to my skin; I see the light getting brighter. His voice… it seems to be guiding be from this darkness. I need to escape. I need to see the owner of that voice. It was so dark for so long, how could this voice be my salvation?

The cool touches seem to be awakening my feeling of my body. I still have no power over it. I can't make my body respond. I want to wake up, I need to get home. I thought about where I am; am I in hell? No if I was in hell how could I hear such a voice? His voice; it was a voice of an angel. I am starting to feel my mind again. It is hard to recall how I got here. What was that last thing I remember? Charlie, oh yes my dad. I miss him now. I hope he okay. Renee she must be going crazy. I need to wake up. I want to wake up.

Please angel of my mind; please show me the way out of here. Speak to me I need to hear your voice again, so that I may awake from this darkness.

Edward POV

I hunted all morning, making sure to get completely full. I wanted… no I needed to rush back to Bella. It has been 3 weeks now, since I found her lying in that hospital bed. I wonder if this will be the day she wakes and comes back to me.

I quickly ran back to my car, I sped to the hospital; it never took me that long to get there. On my way back I noticed a cross on the side of the road; I stopped and got out to see it. I walked up to it and looked; it had writing on it. I recognized the writing; it was Chief Swan's handwriting.

'Isabella Marie Swan' he must have put this up as a reminder of the accident. How he must have grieved for her, he lost he that day as well.

All of a sudden I got this urgency to get back to Bella's side; I had been gone for too long. What if she awoke and I was not there. I would never be able to live with myself. I jumped back in the car and sped back to the hospital; back to Bella.

I walked into the room, Carlisle was in there as well as the whole family. They always came to see Bella when I went out to hunt. It was out of courtesy for me, for they knew I would hear their thoughts and I was hurting enough over Bella to have to hear them.

They saw me and were getting ready to leave, but I wanted them to stay. I don't know why, but I wanted them near Bella today.

"Please everyone, stay."

I could hear their thoughts, 'are you sure, we can leave you to be with her alone.'- Alice

'Oh Edward, I don't want you to feel anymore than you already do.'- Esme

'We can come back Bro.'- Emmett

'I am sorry Edward, I wish she would wake up' –Rose now that shocked me, coming from her.

'Edward, would you like me to calm you?' – Jasper

"No really everyone please stay." I walked over to Bella's side.

"Bella love, I am here. I told you I would come back. I don't need to leave again for awhile. I love you" I leaned down and kissed her forehead; I always kissed her forehead, because since the time I kissed her lips and there was no feeling in them I had avoided them. It hurt to not feel her kissing me back, but something was telling me to kiss her on her lips, so I moved down and I cupped her precious face in my hands and kissed her on her lips. I felt a small electric shock, and I thought for a moment there was some movement. Could she be waking up? Or was it my mind was playing tricks on me?

"Bella; Bella love, can you hear me?" everyone looked at me as the tone in my voice held a different sound to it; it was hope, I had hope that she would come back to me. In an instant they were all surrounding the bed. Then I saw it; her eye lids fluttered.

Bella POV

His voice; it came back, I hear him. I can see the end of the tunnel now. Oh and that cool touch. It feels nice, please don't stop, I need to feel that again. Just then the sensation of that ice cold touch was engulfing my face. MY lips; I need you to kiss my lips. I don't know why; all I knew was if he could kiss my lips I could get to the end of the tunnel and break free from this darkness. I was walking then running in my mind to get to the end, there was a barrier there, I couldn't break free, I needed his help; I needed my angel. Please hurry; then I felt it; there was a surge of electrical sparks shooting in every direction within this darkness. The barrier it is almost gone. I can almost step out of it.

I tried to speak. Nothing. I tried to open my eyes… wait I felt it. I moved them. I was breaking free.

The darkness was gone.

Edward POV

"Carlisle, her eye lids moved. Does that mean she is waking up? Is she coming back to me?" I was so excited. My Bella is coming back. Please. Please.

I looked back over at her, and her eyes moved again. This time it was as if they were almost ready to open. Then they did. I saw those gorgeous big brown eyes. She stared up at me, could she forgive me for hurting her all those years before? She looked confused, well duh she has been asleep for 50 years you would be confused too.

"Bella love, can you see me? Can you hear me?" I just needed to hear her voice. I loved her so much.

She just looked at me and then looked around the room, and she looked back at me. It was as if she was trying to figure something out.

"Bella love, I love you" I needed her to know that I loved her.

Bella POV

There I finally broke free. I had control of me again. I opened my eyes; I needed to see the face of my angel voice. I needed to see him. I looked up and saw someone staring back at me. He spoke

"Bella love, can you see me? Can you hear me?" That is the voice, but who is he? I have never seen this face before. He is beautiful and that is the voice; the voice that guided me out of the darkness. I am confused; my mind is still real blurry. I looked around; there are a lot of people here all looking at me with love in their eyes. But who are all of these people. I don't remember any of them. Should I know them? They seem to know who I am.

My angel looked back at me and I looked back at the person who spoke with my angel's voice

"Bella love, I love you" He says he loves me, but who is he? I told my mind to speak. I needed to say something.

Edward POV

I stared at her; I didn't want to miss a single thing. She looked at me, and it looked like she was trying to speak. Then she opened her beautiful lips and spoke.

"Who are you?" I never expected to hear that. I wanted to shake her and tell her to look at me; to make her see it was me; Edward, and that I loved her more than anything, but I heard Carlisle and hesitated.

'Give her time Edward, her mind has been dormant for many years, it may take some time, she has been through a lot.'

"Who are you?" she was staring at me, Oh how I missed those chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Edward." I tried to hide my shock and hurt within my voice. She had to remember me. I will get her to remember. I love her to much to lose her now.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

* * *

Chapter 4

Memories

Bella POV

I felt very strange; I wake up from the complete darkness to be surrounded by complete strangers. Where were my mom and Phil? Where was Charlie? I thought they would at least be here. I tried to figure out what was going on. I know who I am right? All these strangers keep saying my name, they know me somehow, but who are they? I look at them and they are all beautiful. Why would all of these beautiful people be so concerned with me? I looked away from them trying to get my thoughts in order and I glanced out the window, It didn't look like phoenix, Where was I? I needed some answers to my questions.

"Where are my mom and Phil?" If these strangers knew me; than they should probably know my mom. I looked to the guy that spoke with my angel's voice. He stared back at me with the most loving eyes, they were golden and I had a feeling I had seen those eyes before, but I had no memory of it.

"Carlisle; I mean Dr. Cullen will answer any questions you have; hold on I will go get him." He stood up and went out into the hallway, a moment later he came back in with a man, he must be the doctor.

"Bella, how are feeling? I bet you have many questions for me; I will try to answer as many as I can, but you need to stay calm okay, if you start to get upset I will have to stop answering your questions, okay?" his voice was soft and calm, I didn't know who he was, but I had a feeling I trusted him, I trusted him completely; it was as if I knew he would never let any harm come to me.

"Okay I promise, now can you please tell me where my mom is? And where I am?" I stayed calm waiting for his answer.

"Bella I think maybe before I can answer those questions I need to tell you some other things first. Okay?" he shot a glance over at the tall blonde guy standing with the short pixie like girl. She seems so familiar, I do not know where I know her from, just that I know her. Weird.

"Okay" I muttered out, as long as I get some answers, I started to tense up, but then an overwhelming sense of calmness swept through my body.

"Well to start with, you are in the hospital in Forks, Washington…" wait what did he say? Forks. What am I doing in Forks?

"Wait… Did you say Forks? How did I end up in forks? I mean I was thinking about going and living with my dad, but I hadn't left yet." I was confused.

"You don't remember moving to Forks?" My angel spoke. Oh how I love the sound of his voice, if only I could remember him, Edward, I think that is what he said his name was.

"No, wait yes, now I remember I did move to Forks to live with my dad. Charlie where is Charlie?"

"Okay, now that we have that clear, I want you to try and think of the last thing you remember. Can you do that for me?"

"The last thing I can remember…" I had to stop and think for a moment, they were all staring at me. I thought hard and something came to me. "The last thing I remember was getting ready to start my first day at Forks high School. It was my junior year. I can't think of anything after that everything is just blank after that."

"Okay now when I tell you this next thing you have to stay calm, this may freak you out a bit, okay. And I want you to know that I am telling you the truth, I will not lie to you okay." Dr. Cullen looked so concerned; it was almost like he thought I would go back into the darkness if he finished telling me things. I will never go back to that darkness.

"Your last memory happened 51 years ago. You have been in a coma for 50 years." He stopped I guess it could have been because of the look on my face, I had no idea what I looked like, they were all staring at me waiting for me to say something.

I mustered out the only thing I could think of "I am OLD?" they were all looking at me I couldn't tell what any of them were thinking by the looks on their faces.

"Oh and you call me vain!" I don't know her name but she has got to be the most beautiful blonde woman I have ever seen. I could never be beautiful like her.

"Rose shut it." My angel voice snapped at her, I could swear it was almost like a growl.

"Can I see a mirror, please" I wanted to see what I looked like, but then again maybe I shouldn't.

Edward, the one who spoke my angel's voice brought over a mirror and put it in front of me. I looked at me, but I looked the same as I had remembered me to look. 50 years? No way.

"50 years? Are you sure? I look the same." I know I should be fighting hysteria right now, but for some odd reason I remained calm.

"Yes Bella, I can't explain it as to why you haven't aged. But yes it has been 50 years." Dr. Cullen spoke I a calm and constant manner; you can't help but to trust what he says id the truth.

"So now that you know that you are in Forks, and it has been 50 years; I will finish okay my dear." He waited for me to nod before starting in again.

"It appears that you were in a car accident, from what I have gathered you were struck by a Drunk Driver. You were brought here and soon after you slipped into a coma, awakening now 50 years later." He carefully looked me over to make sure I wasn't slipping back into the darkness, but I had a question that seemed to pop into my head.

"So now I am confused." I looked around at everyone in the room."You all are look like you are my age, and you all seem to know who I am, but how? If I have been here for 50 years; how do you all know me?" I looked around at each of them waiting for someone to give me an answer, I finally looked back to Dr. Carlisle, but even he looked like he was at a loss for words.

"Bella, I think that is a question that will have to wait to be answered at a later time; is that okay with you, I know you want to know, but we can't answer that one right now. I am sorry. And we will answer it in due time okay." Dr. Carlisle came and put his hand on my shoulder, just then I felt his cool touch; was it his touch that I felt? But wait it was not his voice that I heard. I reached over to Edward, the one that spoke my angel's voice and he grabbed my hand to put in his, and I felt the icy cold feel of his touch that is the touch that I remembered. I must have expressed some feeling of remembrance with it, because he smiled a smile that seemed to go all the way to his soul. I feel so close to him, even though I have no memory of him, other than his voice and touch guiding me out of the darkness.

"Where are my mom and dad?" I thought about that question right after I asked it; it has been 50 years do I want to know the answer?

"I am sorry to have to be the one to inform you that both of your parents are deceased. But know that they loved you very much." I could tell there was more to that answer, but he wasn't going to tell me right now I will ask more of it later.

"So I have no family left? I am all alone?" I hesitantly spoke.

"We are your family Bella." They all spoke at once, and then I saw a flash of something in my mind.

'We were all together, I mean every person in this room and me; we were sitting in this large room, and it seemed like we were at a party, I think it was a birthday party by all of the decorations and everyone was happy.' Then the vision I was seeing was gone. Were they my family? Why can't I remember who they are? But I felt that they did care for me.

"I don't know your names; well I know Dr. Cullen and Edward, but who are you guys?" I looked around trying my hardest to remember, but nothing came to me. So they introduced themselves to me.

"Bella, I am Alice Cullen. It is so good to have you back." It was the little pixie girl, she came up and gave me a hug.

"Bella, I am jasper Hale." He was the blonde that the Doctor kept sneaking glances towards while he was talking to me.

"Hey there little sis, I am Emmett Cullen." He was the big huge one. When he came over and gave me hug all I good think of was a big grizzly bear. That was strange.

"I am Rosalie Hale." She stood across the room, I don't think she likes me; I got a strange weird vibe that we were not close. But she was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

"Oh Bella, I am Esme Cullen, I have missed you so much dear." She ran over to me and engulfed me in a hug, to which I thought only a mother would give her child. I felt as close to her as I did to my mom, maybe even a little bit more. That was strange how I could feel that close towards another woman other than my own mom.

"It is so nice to meet you." I didn't mean to sound blank about it, but after all to me I was just meeting them. They all smiled; somehow by me excepting them they were happy again. Earlier when I first saw them they all seemed so sad.

"Welcome back into our family. We are beyond thrilled to have you back." Edward whispered in my ear. Then he kissed my forehead, and I didn't mean to jump, I just wasn't expecting it, but when I looked at him it looked as though his heart was breaking.

"You will remember Bella; I will help you to remember. I will always be here." He sounded so caring and understanding.

"Okay come now I think Bella needs to get some rest; it has been a long day for her. You guys can come back later; Doctor's orders everyone out." Dr. Cullen pointed toward the door. Edward shook his head, but the doctor just looked at him and eventually he nodded and stood up looked back at me and said "I won't be very far away, I will be back soon." Then he whispered something that I could hardly make out but I think it was 'You are my life Bella.' (And I got this flash of me and him in a beautiful meadow, but it must have been a dream) If only that wasn't a dream I thought, if only that could be real.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

* * *

**A/N Thank you for allof the reviews so far. I am happy you like this story. please keep reading and review, **

Dreams

I laid there staring out the window watching the rain fall; thinking about them, and him. I was trying my hardest to remember something, but always coming up blank. I gave up after awhile and drifted off to sleep. That is when the dreams started.

I was sitting in the cafeteria of a school, I can tell because of all the teenage kids that were there, that was when I saw them. They were all sitting together it appeared to me that they were eating, but I never saw them take a bite; they just played around with the food, and then threw it away. I thought it was strange that none of them ate a single bite. I found myself staring at him; it was Edward, the one who spoke my angel's voice. He was staring back at me; then it went dark.

I struggled to get out of the dark again, that is when something came into view. I saw that meadow again. He was lying next to me and the rays of the sun were bouncing off of him, it was so beautiful; I would say it looked as though millions of diamonds were what made up his skin; casting off rainbows. I look over at him and he looks back at me with nothing but love in his eyes. He loves me, and then it goes dark again.

Everything brightens up again; I see myself sitting on the ground next to my truck, Edward is there again, I don't look like I feel too good, but he walks over to me and cups my face within his hands, (I can feel the icy cool touch) he leans down and slowly puts his lips upon mine; he is kissing me. I can feel the spark of electricity flowing between us. I love him, I can feel that. He stops kissing me and looks at me, and again it goes to darkness.

Why is it every time I dream of him, and he is looking at me it goes to darkness? I start running in my mind to escape the darkness; I keep calling out for him. 'EDWARD, EDWARD help me I am slipping back into the darkness.'

I can feel his icy cool touch on my skin. I can see the light; I run towards it and the next thing I knew I was sitting up my bed, I was awake and I was back in the hospital room. I look around and there he was standing right next to my bed; he was looking at me; I had to look away quickly I didn't want to fall back into the darkness. I was afraid. Why was I afraid to look at him? Those dreams were nice dreams… well until he looked at me. Why was that? Was he not good?

"Bella, are you okay? Why won't you look at me?" Edward sounded like he had so much pain and anguish in his voice. It was different sounding then that of my angel's voice; I wanted my angel's voice back.

"I can't look at you, because in my dreams every time I saw you looking at me… I slipped back into the darkness. I don't want to go back into the darkness ever again. I just can't bear to be there again. All alone in the darkness.

"Bella love, you will never be alone again; I will forever be by your side. Do you want to talk about your dreams?" He sounded so concerned and they were nice dreams, so why did they frighten me so much?

So I decided to tell him about all of the dreams, and how each of them had ended. He sat there and held my hand through it, and I could feel him stiffen up when I got to the end of each dream. Something was bothering him, but I didn't ask. I still don't understand everything that is happening yet; maybe someday I will, but right now I just want to feel safe, and I do feel safe with him near me.

"Bella, those were not dreams, those were memories; memories of us." He spoke with my angel's voice again, and I knew he was telling me the truth. But I still can't figure out how Edward and the darkness I feel are connected.

"Do you want me to go?" The words came out as he spoke them, but I detected that he didn't want to say them.

"No stay; please don't go" I wanted him to stay, I didn't know why, but I feared that he might not come back.

"Can you tell me more of our memories?" I asked him, while still looking down.

"I will only if you look up at me; please." I had to know more so I looked up at him, and we talked throughout the night. It felt so familiar to be lying in bed with him staying up all night talking. He told me of all the times he came into my room after Charlie had gone to sleep. How we would sit up and talk just like this. He sat there all night, and talked with me until I guess I finally went back to sleep, only this time there were no more dreams.

When I awoke; it was daytime. I looked around, and he was still here; sitting in the same spot. It looked as though he hadn't even moved an inch. I had a warm feeling come over me at that moment, and we stared into each other's eyes; the darkness did not come.

"Hey, you are still here." I said not wanting to break the connection we had staring into his eyes.

"As I said earlier, I am not ever going to leave you again…" His voice broke at the last word.

Just then Dr. Cullen came into the room.

"Good morning Bella, did you have a good night?" he was in a chipper mood today.

"Yes, I had some dreams, but Edward told me that they were memories." As I spoke he looked over at Edward and then nodded. It was strange, because it was like they were holding secret conversations within their heads.

"Oh do you mind telling me about them?" He seemed to be very interested in what I was remembering.

So I told him all of the dreams, but when I got to the one about the meadow, by the way I think that is a mixture of a memory and a dream, but I told him the whole thing anyway. He looked over at Edward and it was as if they were having another of those hidden conversations. Did they know something that I didn't?

"Dr. Cullen, how much longer do I have to stay in the hospital? I mean… when can I go home? I think I might remember more if I was to be around more familiar surroundings." There was a pleading tone in my voice. I had been in this bed long enough I wanted out.

"I can look into seeing about getting you out of here, would you like to come live at our house with us?" As soon as he said that Edward had this worried look on his face, as if he didn't want me to go live with them.

"Can I go back to my house, I mean after all I am what 68 years old." I let out a little giggle as did they.

"Well I really don't think it would be a good idea to allow you to be alone, you have been through a great ordeal." Now he was speaking like a doctor.

"Edward can stay with me; I mean he told me of all the time we spent together." I pleaded my case. I looked over at Edward and he smiled a crooked smile, my mind responded to that smile, I felt like I had totally melted inside; it was as if with that smile he could get whatever he wanted.

"You know you dazzle me when you smile like that." Oh my god why did I say that out loud. My cheeks were burning hot, and I could imagine they were beet red. I looked over at him and he was in a daze just staring at me.

"And every time you do that (pointing towards my cheeks) it dazzles me. So I think we are even in that department." He smiled again and again I blushed.

"I am going to look into releasing you and I am having Esme go fix up your house." Dr. Cullen walked out of the room.

"So I am going home. I forgot to even ask you if you wanted to stay with me. I am sorry."

"My answer is yes; don't ever doubt that I would never be by your side. I will forever be here for you."

"You keep saying forever like you mean it." I can't believe I say some of the things that I say when I am with him.

"Trust me when I say forever I mean forever; I love you and I always will, just trust and believe in that." He smiled that crooked smile again, and again I blushed. How does he do that? But I had this deep I mean deep feeling that something about what he said was true, I mean the forever part. It was weird but I let it go.

For now that is.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

* * *

**A/N Thank you all for the reviews. I am trying to take things slow, I know many are wondering why I haven't included the rest of the Cullen family in the story as much, I figured they would give Edward and Bella some space, so that bella can concentrate on Edward, but soon I promice they will be making thier way back into Bella's life. Alice would have no other way about it. remember if you have any questions about anything please feel free to review, and I will answer them. now on to the story. ENJOY**

Going Home Again

Today is the day I get to go home I kept telling myself. I am hoping that once I see my house, and my past surroundings; all of my memories of how my life was before would come back to me. Memories of how I knew this family. This family I could see loves me. I just couldn't stop thinking about how they all look young, and yet they knew me 50 years ago. Dr. Cullen had said that he would explain all of that to me at a later time, but I keep thinking that they are all hiding a secret from me. I would have to find out what they are hiding from me, if I could allow myself to fully trust them, but I do trust them, and that is why I am so conflicted. They haven't lied to me about anything; it's just they are not telling me everything.

I was in deep thought when Dr. Cullen and Edward came back into the room. Edward immediately came over and stood by my bed. He grabbed my hand and held it in his. I liked it when he held my hand, or more like it I loved it when he would just touch me. I still wondered about the cool iciness of his (wait all of them felt that way, now that I think about it) touch. They all felt cold.

"Edward, can I ask you about something?" I whispered not knowing how I would be able to ask such a question.

"Yes Bella, what do you want to know?" He answered still holding my hand, which now he started to move his thumb back and forth across the top of my hand.

"Why… how… I mean… Oh never mind." I couldn't spit it out. Why was it so hard to ask him about that? Would he even tell me? Would I want to know? Yes I wanted to know

"What is it Bella, you know you can ask me anything." He seemed very curious to want to know what I wanted.

I just then noticed that he only ever looked at me with that look of curiosity. I hadn't noticed it before but when he looked at everyone else; it was as if he knew what they were thinking. I shook my head; ridiculous nobody can read minds.

"Well… I was just wondering why it is that all of you feel so cold to the touch?" as I said that he quickly removed his hand from mine. I was saddened by that.

"No don't get me wrong please, I like it when you touch me, I was just wondering why, that's all." I looked back up to him so that our eyes met, and put my hand up to his face, it was icy cold but I wanted to show him I didn't mind it. That I just wanted to know the reason for it.

"Bella that is one of the things that will just have to wait at least until you get some more of your memories back. It will make more sense to you then, but until then just trust that we love you and we want what is best for you." Dr. Cullen spoke up even though I was looking at Edward to answer me; Edward quickly nodded in agreement with Dr. Cullen. Although by the look on his face I assumed he wished he could tell me everything right then and there. What was it that they were keeping from me?

"Dr. Cullen…" I was trying to ask him something else but he cut me off.

"Bella, please you can call me Carlisle, I feel strange having you of all people call me Dr. Cullen." He said with a bright smile. And I think he chuckled a little bit.

My cheeks flashed with a bright shade of red, and Edward quickly brushed his hand down across my cheek, to which only made the shade grow into a darker red, and Edward's smile grow bigger and deeper until I swear it hit his eyes.

"Carlisle, can I go home now?" I was so eager to get out of here.

"Why yes, that is why I came in here, Edward will be driving you to your house, and later I will be over to give you a check up and make sure everything is okay." He was still smiling and gave a quick nod towards Edward and walked out. I wanted to ask Edward about the nods and what seemed to be secret conversations, but I wanted to go home.

We got outside and he told me to wait for a moment so he could get the car. I was sitting there in the wheelchair when I saw him pull up in front of me. I saw him get out of his car, and he stood there for a moment and looked at me. Just then a flash of a memory came back to me. I was standing by my truck and he was standing by _that_ car, when out of nowhere he was holding me, and we were almost hit by a van, but he stopped it with his hand. Then it was gone. I gasped out loud, and he was suddenly right next to me just like in the memory.

"How did you do that?" I could barely muster out I was so shocked.

"Do what? Are you okay, what happened?" He looked even more surprised then I felt.

"You stopped the van. I mean you got to me so fast and you stopped the van with your hand." I was gasping for air trying to figure out what I had just seen. He looked shocked and seemed like he was at a loss for words.

"In due time sweetheart, I promise you will know everything soon." He wrapped me in his arms and carried me to the car. I think my mind is playing tricks on me; the things I see cannot be real. It just doesn't make any sense.

We drove for what seemed to be a lifetime, I glanced at the speedometer and he was going like 10mph under the speed limit, this felt strange for some odd reason.

"Do you always drive this slowly?" I smiled hoping he would get the hint to speed up. I was anxious to get home.

"No" He smiled back and hit the accelerator, we sped up. I think he was going a little too fast now, but I kept quiet. His driving skills were good, and he seemed to be enjoying himself now.

We pulled up to my house. It was slightly run down on the outside; I was hoping it would look better once we got inside.

"Esme has been working on getting this place back in order for you. She says to tell you welcome home." As he said that he opened the door, I glanced around and found that everything was left the exact same as I had remembered it. The pictures of me were still on the mantle. I looked around some more and then headed upstairs. I walked into what was then my bedroom, everything was as if I had just walked out this morning, there was no dust on anything, and my clothes were still strewn about. Charlie must have never come in here after the accident. At that thought; I missed him.

"Are you sure it has been 50 years? I can't help it; it is just that everything is the same, except that Charlie is not here. I miss him." Just then I started sobbing, and Edward was right there allowing me to cry on his shoulder. He picked me up and carried me over to the rocking chair. He sat down holding me in his lap; stroking my hair and rubbing my back. He knew I would mourn the loss of Charlie. We sat there like that for about an hour or so; I didn't really know what time it was, but it was starting to get dark outside.

I sat up and looked around my room; I was looking for something, but I didn't really know what until it dawned on me. I looked over at Edward and our eyes met. He responded to my expression with one of his own, he looked scared or more like afraid of what I was thinking.

"I am trying to understand all of what is happening, but I just noticed something. If we were together like you say, then why is it that I have nothing in this room… my room of us or even of you?" I must have sounded more like I was accusing instead of questioning him, because he dropped his head and looked at the floor.

He walked over to the closet and in a blink of an eye he held some items in his hand. He walked back over towards me and set all of them but one on the bed, he then walked over to the CD player and placed a CD in it and pushed play. He then came back over and sat on the bed with me, handing me the rest of the items.

Just then the most beautiful sounding lullaby filled the air. A flash of him sitting down at a piano playing it came into view in my mind. I turned my head in a hurry to look at him.

"You… this is you playing isn't it?" tears started to cover my eyes. This lullaby has so much meaning and love flowing from every note that is played.

"Yes I wrote this for you. It is only one way to express to you how I feel whenever I think about you." His voice was so quiet and soft, almost as if he were ready to cry. His eyes looked as though he would tear up and cry, but he didn't actually shed any tears.

He pulled his arms around me and engulfed me into his body; it felt like I belonged there. Our bodies seemed to have been made to fit one another, almost like completing a puzzle. He then moved down and placed his lips against mine. I took a deep breath in and I felt so dizzy, but I couldn't pull away. I pressed myself closer to him, and he responded our lips were moving back and forth until I finally had to pull away so that I may be able to breathe. I think that was the most intense feeling I have ever experienced in my life.

I shot a look at him and I think the feeling was mutual. He had a glow about him that I hadn't seen before.

"You don't know how long I have waited to feel that again. I thought I had lost that forever. I love you." He said as he was pushing a few strands of hair away from my face to behind my ear. I blushed. He smiled that crooked smile, and my cheeks turned deeper shades of red. Which in turn made him smile even longer; I felt the never ending battle so I looked down onto the bed at the rest of the items.

I picked up some photos. They were of him. I looked back over at him to look closely and then shot back to the photo again, it looked like it was just taken recently. I know that they will explain that to me later, but I wanted to really know what the big secret was, and why I couldn't know about it yet. What memory do I have to have in order for them to tell me? I was going to ask him. I needed to know.

"Edward, what do I have to remember before you will tell me what it is you are hiding?" I carefully watched as his expression changed from a smile to something of utter fear.

"You will know what it is, when you have that memory back. Trust me you will know." He seemed to settle down after that.

"Can I ask you for something?" I asked trying to be innocent about it.

"Anything, what would you like?" He smiled again, oh how much I love that smile.

"Could you possibly…" Crap I chickened out. I couldn't finish.

"What is it Bella, What do you want? You know how frustrating it is when I can't hear what you are…" He stopped rather quickly. I wonder what he was going to say. He answered me so I know he can hear what I am saying. Was he going to say thinking? No that is so ridiculous; nobody can read minds. I mentally shook it off in my head.

"Well I was wondering if you would kiss me again." There I said it. I just wanted to feel his lips on mine again.

"You know you don't have to ask me, if you want a kiss all you have to do is come get it; I would never turn you away." He was chuckling like I was absurd for even having to ask such a thing.

Just at that moment; he swooped me up, and gently pressed his lips onto mine. This felt so right to me.

After we ended the kiss; again it was because I had to breathe, we stared into each other's eyes.

"Soon I will have all of my memories back. I will remember everything about you, and everything that has happened between us." I wanted him to know that I truly wanted to remember everything. But what he said next struck a deep aching feeling in my heart.

"I am hoping not all of your memories come back, not all of them are good ones." He put his head down between his hands. He must be thinking of some of the bad memories he spoke of.

"As long as you are in them; they are all good memories to me." I was trying to comfort him.

He whispered something; I wasn't sure I heard it all correctly, but it sounded like he said

'_Please don't let her remember the day that I…'_

that was all I heard before it got so faint that I couldn't hear it. What could he have done that was that terrible? Something that he wishes I could or would never remember.

This puzzled me. I had to know, but did I really, truly want to know what it was that he did to me?

I have to remember that day; I don't know what day it is, but I have to remember that day.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

* * *

Chapter 7

Nightmares

Edward POV

I finally convinced Bella I wasn't going anywhere, so she could get some much needed rest. We laid together on her bed talking for hours. It reminded me so much of all those times we did this many years ago; in this very room, and on this very bed. I think about all those wasted years, and how if I wouldn't have left her, she wouldn't have been in that accident, but then I think it was a blessing in disguise because she is just as she was before in my arms. I know now more than ever before we are meant to be together.

My mind wandered thinking of how to get her to remember her lost memories, and then I would think about the day I left her. What was I thinking? I had told her I didn't love her and that I didn't want her. If she remembers that before I can get her to remember all of the rest, would she still love me? Would she want me? Then I thought about something else, what is going to happen if she remembers that we are vampires? Will she accept it the same as she had done the first time? Will she be terrified and not want anything to do with me? How can I win? I can't stop her from remembering, she already remembers she just hasn't added it all up yet, I know she will figure it out, after all she figured it out all those years ago.

I was lost in thought when I noticed she was starting to talk in her sleep. That was something I had missed, that was the only thing I had to figure out what was going on inside her head.

"Edward" I loved it when she spoke my name. I have heard so many people speak my name over the years, but I have never felt the emotions I feel whenever I hear her say it. I wonder what she is dreaming about now. Just then she started to toss and turn; her dream has turned into a nightmare.

"Don't touch me. Stay away from me!" What is this nightmare about, oh god please tell me she isn't dreaming about me being a vampire, and I could not handle it if she felt that way about me.

"What do you mean you could hear what they were thinking?" I settled down a little bit; she was dreaming about that night in Port Angeles. Oh wait that was the night she told me the truth about knowing what I was. I needed her to wake up she couldn't finish that dream, it is too soon. I gently caressed her face with my fingers, she reacted almost immediately. She sat straight up in bed covered in sweat. Tears were starting to roll out of her eyes. Did she remember the truth of what I am? She just kept staring at me. At least she wasn't running away screaming. But she didn't say anything at all. That is what had me worried. I couldn't read her thoughts.

"Edward, I dreamed about the strangest things." She looked as puzzled as I must have looked terrified; terrified that she knew about me. I had to settle down and find out what she knew.

"What did you dream about? How bad was it? You were tossing and turning." I didn't want to tell her about the fact that she talks in her sleep. She would want to know what she says and I don't want to have to lie to her.

"Well it is weird, I was dreaming about almost getting attacked by some men, then you showed up and saved me, but the weird part was that you said you could tell what they are thinking." She looked up at me trying to get a sense of if it were true or not. How am I going to do this? Maybe just maybe she will respond the same way as she had the first time. I was hoping. I didn't say anything and then she blurted it out.

"Can you read peoples' minds?" She looked so confused, if I say no and then later she remembers everything she will know that I lied to her, if I say yes, she might freak out and want me to leave. What am I going to do?

"Bella, can this wait till later?" I was trying my hardest to get out of answering this question.

"No, I am tired of being told to wait until later, I don't know what it is that I know, and all I know is that something is being kept from me. I think that if I knew what it was that was being withheld from me, all of my memories would come back faster. I want you to answer this one question for me, please." She looked me dead in the eyes this time, and I knew she was serious. She was confused and all she was looking for were answers; answers that I had but couldn't give her. I was torn into pieces.

"Okay, but I just want you to know that I love you and I would never, I mean never hurt you." I had to get that out just in case she did figure out that I am a vampire. I lowered my head and stared towards the floor.

"Yes I can hear what people are thinking." There I said it, but she wasn't screaming. She just sat there.

"So you know what I am thinking?" She asked looking away from me. Why won't she look at me? I need her to look at me. I need to see into her eyes.

"No, you are the one exception. I have never been able to see your thoughts." This is going good so far. She is taking the news almost as easy as the first time.

"Why, is there something wrong with me?" she still thinks something is wrong with her.

"No nothing is wrong with you, I am glad I cannot read your mind, that is one of the reasons I love you so much." I wonder how much longer I have until she puts all of the pieces together and rediscovers what I am.

"Oh okay. I didn't think anything like that was possible, but I am thinking of a lot of things that seem to be impossible." Does she know? The first time she figured it out she hadn't let on all the way through dinner at the restaurant.

She sat there staring at the window; I couldn't tell what she was thinking about she had no expression on her face. Then it changed like she was remembering something. She got up and walked over to the window, and looked back at me.

"Did you used to come in through the window?" she more stated that question instead of asking it.

"Yes, every night after Charlie went to sleep; I would come through the window and spend the night with you." Okay that wasn't a bad memory. So I thought.

"How did you get in? I mean we are on the second floor. It is long ways up here and there is no trees right next to the window;" She had a confused but calculating look to her. She was figuring out there is something non-human about me. Would she figure it all out?

Just when I was about to open my mouth and answer her; there was a noise coming from her stomach. I tried to remember when the last time she had eaten, and I realized it had been awhile.

"Are you hungry?" I tried to change the subject fast.

"Yeah I guess I am. It has been awhile hasn't it?" She grabbed a hold of her stomach and walked over towards the door.

"I will go and fix you something to eat. You just relax and take your time." I kissed her on her forehead and started to walk out of the room when she said something that stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Ok no problem I need a human moment anyway." She had a shocked look on her face; I would think that my face held the exact same look, so I quickly turned back around and faced the other way.

"Why on earth would I say something like that? That was just too weird." She said shaking her head back and forth and just walked into the bathroom. Phew I dodged that one. This is going to be hard her mind is starting to release more and more information. I don't know how much longer till it all comes back.

How much longer until either I have my Bella back forever, or I lose my Bella forever?

* * *

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

* * *

**Starting Over or Starting Again**

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next day, and looked around; No Edward. I crawled out of bed, and headed down the stairs. I smelled something in the air, it was eggs and bacon; my favorite. I crept towards the kitchen, being as quiet as humanly possible; thinking of sneaking up on Edward, but just as I turned the corner he was there; standing right in front of me; with a big smile on his face.

"Are you sure you can't hear what I am thinking?" I jokingly smarted off to him; giving him a mischievous smile.

"No why? What were you thinking?" he smiled back

"I was thinking of sneaking up on you and surprising you." Still smiling with that mischievous grin.

"Really; I can't hear your thoughts, however I can hear your footsteps." He stated with that crooked smile of his; you know the one that melts my whole inner being.

"Are you hungry? I have made you some breakfast." He said as he turned back towards the kitchen.

My stomach did a small growl, I guess after smelling the food I am a bit hungry. I walked over to the table and sat down. There on the table was only one plate of food.

"Aren't you going to eat too?" I said right before taking a bite of eggs.

"I already ate. I made this for you. So enjoy." He was over at the sink washing the dishes he had used to cook with.

"So is there anything you would like to do today?"

I hadn't really thought about what I wanted to do. I didn't even know what time of year it was. Besides what is there to do in Forks?

"I don't even know what time of year it is. Do you have any plans? What would you like to do?" I seemed to get all of that out before shoving another bite in my mouth, wow Edward is a great cook.

"Well it is almost October. I was supposed to start school a couple of weeks ago, but I wanted to stay with you. I can always start school later; it is not that big of a deal." He had finished cleaning the dishes, and had taken the seat across from me at the table.

"School huh. I never did finish my senior year did I. Maybe that would help jog some of my memories. I mean I don't remember going to school after moving here, but I know that I had gone, how else would I have seen you in the cafeteria? Sounds like a plan; I guess we are going to go to school."

I kind of thought it was funny though; considering I am going to be a senior in high school who also happens to be 68 years old. I shook my head and gave a little giggle; this seemed to perk Edward's interest up.

"What is so funny?" he said as he looked at me giggling across the table.

"I was just thinking that I will be a senior this year, and the fact that I am technically 68 years old; I am also a senior citizen." I giggled some more, just hearing the words come out made me giggle.

He just sat there and shook his head back and forth; smiling at me.

"Well let me give Carlisle a call and see what he thinks of you attending school, and if he agrees to it I will have Esme set it up with the school." He didn't look like he was that thrilled about the whole idea of going to school, but he reached in his pocket and pulled out his phone and called Carlisle.

Since he was busy on the phone, I had finished eating and headed upstairs to take a shower and change my clothes. While in the shower I was able to relax and think about things. I thought about what it is that they were keeping from me; I felt like it was staring me right in the face, but I couldn't see it. I had always thought I was rather very good at being observant. I mean when nobody ever notices you; you tend to see things differently. I was always aware of people around me, so that I could stay hidden and out of sight. So why can't I see what they are keeping from me? Oh well like they said I will remember it later. Next thing on my mind; I wish I could figure out what it is about Edward, some of the things that he does is weird, like the fact that he can read people's minds, and the fact that he could get in through my window on the second floor, or better yet I have never seen him eat. He is incredibly fast and strong… as that last thought crossed my mind I suddenly felt extremely cold. I snapped out of it and had realized I had run all of the hot water out, and was standing in the shower with ice cold water pouring over me.

"ARGGGGGGGHHHHH" I let out a huge shrieking sound.

Before I had the time to put a towel around me; Edward had came running into the bathroom, causing a very awkward moment now. I was standing there bare naked and he was inches from me with what started out as a worried look, but has now turned into more of a lustful look, and I could have sworn I heard a deep moan coming from him. Both of us standing there frozen; neither of us doing anything besides staring at each other in shock. Finally after what I thought was forever he handed me a towel and apologized for busting in, he had thought something had happened to me.

He left the bathroom and I was able to get dressed, as I was finishing up I thought about something. I wonder if Edward and I had been together. The last thing I remember; I was a virgin. How am I going to bring that subject up; especially after what had just happened in the bathroom?

I slowly crept my way into the bedroom; trying my hardest not to look up at him. I noticed he was sitting on the bed. Oh god the bed, was he expecting something to happen now? I was not even close to being ready for that to happen. How was I going to ask him? I could feel the burning sensation engulfing my cheeks. I glanced over to him, and from the look on his face I think he may be even more shocked and embarrassed than I am.

"I am so sorry Bella; I didn't think before charging in there. I thought you had been hurt or something." He spoke in a very low and apologetic voice.

"Um well yeah about that; it got me to wondering about something, and I wanted to ask you about something." I was stuttering the words out. He just sat there silent.

"I was wondering if… well if before… if me and you ever… how do I say this?" I just couldn't find the right words to get it out. I was standing there staring at my feet; Fidgeting around.

"I think I know what you are getting at, and the answer would be no." he must have been thinking the same thing as I was. Oh I think that was good news, at least I know I am still a virgin.

"I talked to Carlisle and he said it was up to you, if you wanted to go to school or not. Shall I call Esme?" thankfully he changed the subject. I didn't think I could get any more redder than I am right now.

"Yes please," as soon as I said that he hurried downstairs to make the call.

I went back into the bathroom and ran the blow dryer through my hair, brushed it and then brushed my teeth. By the time I was done Edward had finished his call, and he was standing in the doorway of the bathroom watching me. I turned to see him, and he had a different expression on his face; no longer was it the lustful look but more of a worried look, so I turned back around to face the mirror; big mistake I said to myself as I could plainly see my bright red cheeks in my reflection of the mirror.

"Edward, is there any way that we can forget that happened?" I couldn't even bear to look at him.

"Forget what? Did something happen?" I turned around to say excuse me, until I saw the smirk on his face, he was letting me know that he wouldn't bring it up again.

"Thank you." I think my face has finally returned back to its original shade of pale. As I thought about how pale I was, I noticed that Edward was even paler than me. Why hadn't I ever noticed that before now? Even as pale as he was; it seemed to suit him. I mean god look at him; he is just the most beautiful creature I have ever seen.

"Don't think anything of it. Are you ready? Esme said we can start school today." I think he was trying to get me away from the bathroom, so that the memory of seeing me without clothes on didn't come back to him.

"Yeah let's go." I walked passed him heading for the stairs; needing to be anywhere other than the bathroom at the moment.

The drive to the school was a silent one; neither of us speaking a single word. All I thought about was thank goodness I was the one exception for his mind reading capabilities. I would die of horror if he could actually read my thoughts at the moment. I felt dirty and they were my thoughts.

When we pulled into the parking lot of the school he looked over at me.

"Are you sure you're ready for this? You don't have to do this if you don't want to." He sounded concerned for my well being, or was he concerned about something else?

I opened the door and got out; as to let him know I was ready and eager to do this. I would do anything if it meant recapturing my lost memories. He in turn got out of the car. Together we walked to the front office to receive our schedules.

We entered the office and Edward went up to the lady at the counter; I had an instant feeling of déjà vu. I had a feeling that this had happened before. I thought hard and a flash of this office came in view. I saw Edward at the counter talking to a lady and I was standing by the door. Edward turned to look at me and glared at me. Then I was walking into a lab classroom, I looked over at him, and he looked down right disgusted to see me. He was looking right at me, and his eyes were black. He covered his mouth and nose, as if to say that I smelled. Did he hate me? Why would he give such a look to me? I didn't understand what I was seeing. Then the vision of that nasty glare faded away. He turned to look at me, and I couldn't get that feeling of the glare out of my head.

The next thing I know Edward is gently shaking my shoulders. Asking me if I was okay? I guess I was in some sort of a daze.

"Did you hate me?" I had to know if that was a memory or if it was something else.

"What? Whatever made you think I could hate you?" He was shocked.

"I saw us in this office, and you looked at me and I saw the meanest and most evil glare of hatred coming from you, and it was directed right at me, and then we were in a classroom and you looked disgusted to even see the sight of me, and covered your mouth and nose; like I reeked of something horrible, and your eyes were pitch black." Tears started to roll down my cheeks at the thought he hated me.

"Oh Bella, that day it had nothing to do with you, that was my entirely my fault. I was having a bad day. Please don't think that I hated you. Please. Remember I said not all of the memories were good ones. I was hoping you wouldn't remember that day." He pulled me into a loving embrace; kissing my hair. He was so sincere, how could I not believe him.

I don't think this was that day; the day he did something horrible to me. The day he doesn't want me to remember, I still have to figure out what day that was.

But my thoughts went back to that glare and the black eyes; they seemed to be coming from the face of something evil.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Chapter 9**

* * *

**A/N thank you all for the great reviews, it has given me the confidence to keep writing this story knowing so many people are wanting to read more and find out how everything turns out. i have many twists and turns coming your way.**

**School with the Cullens**

Alice POV

I was sitting in my first period English class when I saw it. I finally got a vision of Bella's future.

_Bella had decided to attend school; I wouldn't see her until lunch. She would come and sit with us. It seemed like any other normal day, until Bella notices that we don't eat anything and puts everything together; she remembers that we are vampires. I see her freaking out and yelling and screaming at us. Everyone notices and we are exposed._

I have to tell everyone that we have to force ourselves to eat something at lunch. I know no one will like the idea of that, but we can't let Bella figure it out like that. She is not ready to handle the truth. As soon as I decided another vision appeared.

_I saw all of us sitting in the cafeteria, Emmett and jasper were eating some pizza, Rose was eating some fruit, and I was snacking on some chips. When Edward and Bella came over to our table Edward had a piece of pizza and Bella had a salad. They sat down and we all ate our lunch_.

No outburst. No exposure.

As soon as the bell rang; I leaped out of my seat and went to find the others. I had to warn them. We had to be very careful around Bella; I can't see any further into her future. I think it might be because of her memory loss, but I am not sure; plus it don't help that Edward can't read her thoughts.

Jasper was waiting for me right outside the door, as he is after every class. I told him of the vision and just like I had assumed he wasn't very happy about having to eat human food, because I all of a sudden a very nervous and uneasy feeling swept across me.

"Jasper calm down, I saw that if we eat something she won't figure it out, thus no outburst. Okay" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him off to our next class.

Lunchtime finally arrived, and Jasper had filled Emmett and Rose in on the vision. Rose looked like she was ready to kill someone; I had to tell Jasper to calm her down before Bella gets in here. We had to make sure she didn't remember us as vampires here.

I saw Edward and Bella walk in and I started thinking about the vision I had earlier. I glanced over at Edward and he showed me a quick nod, I wasn't sure if Bella saw it or not. He took her over to the food line and got their food. When she came over and sat down everyone started to eat their food, and we had to act like we enjoyed it; that would be the hardest part. She didn't seem to care whether we ate or not, her eyes were staring at Edward, but after he took a couple of bites of the pizza she calmed down, and it looked like we were in the clear. At least this time we were safe.

"Bella, I noticed that when I was helping Esme clean your house, that your closet seemed a bit on the bare side. I was wondering if you would like to go shopping with me." I was trying not to be over excited about it, I remember that used to scare her, and she would find excuses not to go shopping with me.

"Um sure I guess I so, are you going to come Edward?" she looked over at him, and he shoved the pizza into his mouth, so he just shook his head back and forth.

"Oh no; I don't allow any boys with me when I go shopping. Sorry Bella that's the rules." I can't just go and change everything; some rules are never meant to be broken.

Bella agreed and we finished our lunch, and we all headed off to class. When Bella and Edward were across the cafeteria she turned to him and whispered in his ear, thinking nobody could hear her.

But I could.

"Is Alice always like that? It seems like she always has to get her way."

Edward just shrugged his shoulders and glanced back towards me and whispered back to her…

"You have no idea." He knew I would hear and I swear I saw him smile at that. He is going to pay for that one.

My next class was Spanish, and it went by very quickly. I headed towards my last class of the day gym. When I walked into the changing room I saw Bella; oh goody I said to myself I do get a class with her. I remembered she hated gym, and one look at her and you can see that she hadn't forgotten about that. I ran up to her and gave her a hug. We changed into our gym clothes, when I looked over at her she looked deep in thought.

"Bella are you okay?" I gave her a little shake and she snapped out of it. She had a strange expression on her face. "What wrong Bella?" I really wished Edward was here right now, but seeing as we were in the ladies locker room it wouldn't be a good idea for him to be here.

"Alice, I remember something. It was strange, I heard your voice and you were saying I have seen the change Edward, she was one of us. What does that mean change, one of us?" Bella looked so confused. I don't want to lie to her but I don't know if I can tell her the truth.

I tried to concentrate on which way I should go.

_If I tell her a lie; she would be mad at me later for lying to her, but she would understand and forgive me. If I were to tell her the truth; she would freak out even more than how she would have freaked out in the lunchroom._

I hope one day she will be able to accept that we are vampires as she had done the first time. Decision made; I was going to have to lie to her.

"I said that to Edward many years ago after you started dating Edward, I was referring to giving you a makeover and about you becoming one of us; joining our family.

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense." I think she bought it, great now I have lied to her, I hate lying to her.

We walked out into the gym and Edward was standing there. He grabbed a hold of Bella and gave her a hug while he looked at me over her shoulder; I showed him what I had seen, and he did a quick but unnoticeable nod. He let go of Bella, and told her he couldn't wait to see her. She bought that one too, but I really don't think he was lying.

I will have to be keeping all of my thoughts onto Bella. We have to make sure she finds out the truth in just the right way, or we could lose her. I don't think I could handle losing my best friend after finding her again.

And besides like Bella said I always get my way.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Chapter 10**

* * *

**Day with Alice**

**Bella POV**

Alice pulled up in the driveway just minutes after Edward and I arrived back at my house after school. I know that I had agreed to go shopping with her; I just didn't think she meant immediately after school. I let out a huge sigh and Edward chuckled.

"Did I ever enjoy shopping with her?" I asked with a bit of a sarcastic tone.

"Don't worry Bella; it will be over before you know it. I promise to tell her to take it easy with you on your first shopping trip." Edward just squeezed my hand and shot me a warm look.

"Okay I guess I can endure whatever she has planned for me; this time." I tried my hardest; to put a smile on my face.

Alice came dancing into the house; I swear I don't think her feet even touch the ground when she moves. It is almost like she is floating on air rather than actually walking on the ground. She is so graceful no matter what it is she is doing.

She came right over to me and engulfed me with a hug. I hugged her back hoping that if I behaved she might just go easy on me.

"Okay let's get going Alice." the sooner we get going the sooner I can get back home; I thought to myself. I tried to sound excited and even mustered up a smile, but I don't think I was that convincing to her, because she kind of frowned.

"Geez I try and help my best friend look her best and try to teach her some common sense in fashion and this is the thanks I get. Why do I even try?" her tone had guilt trip written all over it.

"I am sorry Alice I just have a totally different view on shopping than you do; I will try harder to enjoy it though okay." Feed her ego, and this will go quicker.

"Okay come on lets go." She shot a look over towards Edward and then he shook his head.

"Alright enough with the hidden conversations; what was said?" I hated feeling like they always had to have hidden conversations when I was around.

"What do you mean Bella?" Alice acted so innocently.

"I know Edward can read minds, and I am not dumb that after any of you look at him; he either nods or shakes his head to answer. Why all of the secrecy around me? I thought I was part of your family." Now it was my turn to lay on the guilt trip. I bit my lower lip, and pouted.

"Oh sorry Bella I didn't know that you knew about that; I was thinking well more like I was asking Edward if it was okay to drive my normal speed with you in the car. I want to get to all of the shops before they close."

"Well that depends on what your normal speed is." Did I really want to know if she had to ask Edward first?

"It depends on what car I drive, the speedometer goes higher in the Mercedes than in the Volvo." She said it like it was no big deal to top off the speedometer.

"What is with this family and driving fast?"

"Okay I will slow down while you are in the car; deal Bella, now can we get going I am going to miss out on 4 stores now, because they will be closed by the time we get there." She seemed to drift off in a daze as she was talking.

"Okay bye Edward; if I am not home by bedtime sends a search party out to all of the fashion stores." I laughed a little as did Edward. Alice on the other hand wasn't amused at all.

I looked at the speedometer as we were flying down the road, it read 120mph. I shot a quick glance towards Alice and she didn't even seem affected by how fast we were going.

"Alice I thought you said you would drive slower." I was gasping for air.

"I am the speedometer tops off at 160 mph." she giggled and then looked over at me I must have looked like I was going to have a heart attack, because she instantly slowed down to about 80mph. I calmed down a little bit.

We finally made it to the first store; as soon as she parked the car I jumped out and kissed the ground. She started laughing, but stopped when she realized she had to come over and pick me up off of the ground. I finally regained the use of my legs and we headed in to the store.

She had me trying on every single outfit that came in my size. I kept telling her pink is just not my color, but she always had something pink in her hands. I thought this would never end. We must have done the same thing at least five different stores. She didn't even look tired; me on the other hand I was completely exhausted.

I was in the dressing room trying on what I think must have been my millionth outfit; when I stepped out for her to approve of it she was just standing there her eyes glossed over; it was like she was a zombie. Then out of the blue she snapped out of it looked at me and grabbed her phone, and called someone. She quickly walked in the other direction while talking on the phone, her voice was so low and fast I couldn't make out a word she had said. She looked back over at me and dropped all of the outfits she was holding.

"Okay I have had enough of shopping, and you look exhausted I think it is time to head home." Her tone was more demanding that I get ready to leave than it was that she had just gotten bored of shopping. So I did what I was told and we were on our way home.

It was really late when we pulled up into the driveway; Edward was waiting outside for us. I felt like something was up, but I am always the last to know anything. He came over to my side and helped me out of the car. I was almost the walking dead. He carried me upstairs and put me in bed. I can't remember anything after my head hit the pillow. I fell into a deep sleep.

I started having the weirdest dream; I was dreaming that Edward had fallen ill. He was lying in a hospital bed; the doctors around him were saying he wasn't going to make it. He was going to die along side of his mother. He was dying of the Spanish flu. Then I saw Dr. Cullen, I mean Carlisle; he was helping Edward. He leaned down and whispered into Edwards's ear, and then Edward screamed in agony.

I screamed "NO" and quickly awoke shaking and crying. Was Edward going to die? Was he sick? Just then I felt his cold touch on my arms.

"Bella, Bella what is wrong? Can you hear me? I am here with you." He sounded scared,

That couldn't have been a memory that must have been a nightmare. Edward didn't die, he was right here next to me. I was so sure that it seemed more than just a dream.

"Oh Edward, you died." The water works really started to flow now.

"What Bella, I am right here; tell me all about it." He was rubbing his hands up and down my arms trying to calm me.

"I had a dream; no it was a nightmare; you were dying of the Spanish flu. Carlisle was there and he whispered into your ear and then you screamed in excruciating agony." I told him as the sobbing attack continued.

"Bella, shh just relax, you are safe, I am not going to let anything happen to you." He remained so calm. His voice was that of my angel's voice again. I instantly calmed down.

He held me tight throughout the rest of the night. I didn't have another dream or a nightmare.

What would I ever do if he left me, and was no longer with me? I couldn't bear to live a single day without him.

I would turn to total darkness before I would go on existing without him.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Chapter 11**

* * *

I am starting this chapter off with Edward's POV. It is from the previous chapter. Then after Edward is done then I will move it on to the real chapter 11. I will remind anyone who forgets or didn't read this.

**Day with Alice (cont.)**

**Edward POV**

I decided to use the time away from Bella to go out on a hunt. I was in desperate need of one. With the way Bella had been waking up in the middle of the night I couldn't risk not being there. So I was asked Alice to take Bella shopping; I really hope she never finds out that it was my idea, but I really needed to hunt. I called and asked Emmett if he would like to join me. We couldn't go too far, but it will be nice to spend some time with my brother again. My family has been so supportive lately, let alone the last 50 years. No one could have a better family than mine.

We made our way up north almost to the border of Canada, when we both hit the scent of some mountain lions. Emmett's favorite is grizzly bears but they are still in hibernation this time of year. I was fortunate that mountain lions were my favorite. He headed a bit to the east, and I got a scent of one towards the northeast. I was just finishing up with it when my phone rang. I looked at the caller idea; it was Alice. Oh god is Bella okay? My mind started to race thinking of everything that could go wrong; because where Bella is concerned what could go wrong usually does go wrong. I flipped open the phone.

"Alice, just tell me she is okay before you say anything," I had a tone of urgency in my voice.

"Edward, trust me when I say this; Bella is fine, but I had a vision and I need to tell you right away. It is very important you listen to me and do exactly what I say. Do you understand?" I think her tone was hugely more urgent than mine.

"Gotcha Alice, what is going to happen?" Alice usually doesn't act like this unless her vision meant someone was going to be harmed.

"Now Edward, you need to promise me you will stay calm as I tell you my vision, and listen to it completely." She waited for a response

"Okay I promise." Now I was starting to get worried. This must have something to do with Bella.

"Okay the first thing I saw was Victoria; she was reading a newspaper article about Bella waking up from a coma after 50 years, and she has decided to come to Forks to kill her, and get her revenge for James. I also saw something else; well I didn't actually see anything that is what has me worried."

"What do you mean you didn't actually see anything else?" I cut her off.

"Edward I said let me finish; After seeing Victoria I looked to see if I could see Bella and she disappeared, not that someone took her, my vision just went black. I couldn't see her. That has never happened before. I am bringing Bella home right away, I know you needed the time to hunt, but I don't feel safe having Bella away from you right now. I need to figure out why she disappeared. We will be there in about an hour." She hung up before I could say anything. Whatever is going to happen; it has Alice spooked. I called Emmett right away and quickly gave him the rundown of the situation, and told him I would see him back in forks. I ran faster than I had ever run before back to Forks; back to make sure my Bella was safe.

I was pacing out in front of the house when Alice finally pulled up. I went to the car scooped Bella up and carried her to her bed; she was completely exhausted. She fell asleep instantly. She was home. She was safe for now.

**Old friends**

_A/N this is where chapter 11 actually starts. I wanted to give you Edward's POV for reasons that well if I included in last chapter it would give too much away for this chapter, I am sorry for leaving you all hanging on Alice's vision, but I am new at writing these and I was trying to go for suspense._

**Bella POV**

When I woke up; I wasn't feeling too good. I looked over and Edward was right next to me. He felt colder than usual. I felt hotter than I usually felt.

"Bella, are you feeling okay? You don't look so good." Edward had that motherly caring look to him.

"Oh and I love you too." Even though I wasn't feeling very well; I couldn't resist getting a wise crack in.

"Actually I don't feel good, I feel like I am on fire, and my whole body aches." I mustered out the words.

"I think we need to go see Carlisle at the hospital today." He looked like he had a lot of different things going through his head at the same time. But he was right I needed to see Carlisle.

Okay, let me get dressed and we can go." I got up out of bed slowly, and took my clothes into the bathroom. I closed the door, and this time I made sure to lock it. I didn't need a repeat of the incident from the other day. I could hear him talking to someone on the phone; I think he was calling Carlisle. I jumped in the shower and quickly cleaned myself. I kept peeking out of the side of the shower curtain; just checking that he wasn't standing there, which he wasn't ever there.

I got out and got dressed; when I opened up the door he was standing right there. I nearly had a heart attack. How can he be so quiet at times?

"You ready? Carlisle said he can see you now. Do you want me to carry you down to the car?" He was holding his hands out.

"I am perfectly capable of walking at the moment, I will let you know if that fact changes," I giggled letting him know that I was kidding around. For some reason I always get snide and sarcastic when I get sick. It used to drive my mom crazy. We walked down to the car, and he drove a little fast, but not nearly as fast as Alice had driven last night.

We pulled up to the hospital and went inside; Carlisle met us right inside the main entrance. He walked with us to an examining room. Once inside he had me sit on the bed. I noticed Edward nod and right away I knew they were doing it again. I cleared my throat and Edward looked at me; I think he knew why I had cleared my throat, because he looked so guilty.

"If you want to talk about me, and you don't want me to hear it will you two please at least step out of the room and away from me." I had that sarcastic, but mean insulting tone in my voice.

I think they got the hint.

"Bella, Carlisle and I are going to go to his office for a few minutes to discuss some things. We will be right back. I want you to stay in here, and lie down and relax okay." He walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out of the room with Carlisle.

I sat here on this bed for a few, but Mother Nature was calling, so I looked around and there was no bathroom in here. I walked to the door and peeked out. I saw a restroom sign on a door down by the nurse's station; it wasn't that far, so I head towards it.

As I passed the nurse's station I saw someone standing there talking to the nurse, but it sounded like he was almost arguing with her.

"I am sorry sir we are not at liberty to give out such information, unless you are family, and according to our records she has no family." The nurse was trying to be nice to him.

"Please, I just need to know if she is okay, I know the papers said she was released a while ago, I came here as soon as I got the news. I need to see her." He was pleading with her.

I felt bad for this guy, it sounds like he really wanted to find this girl.

"I am sorry sir I wish I could help you, but there are rules."

"Fine, I will just have to find another way to find her." Just after he said that he turned around and we nearly bumped into one another. I looked up at him, and he seemed so familiar; I just couldn't place where I had seen him before.

"Oh I am sorry, excuse me." He said as he looked down and our eyes met one another. His eyes grew very wide and confused looking.

"Bella, is that you?" He knew my name. Do I know him?

"Do I know you? You seem to know me. Who are you?" I knew he seemed familiar, but I couldn't put a name to him.

"It is me Jacob; Jacob Black. Our dads were best friends. Oh my god I can't believe the story was true. You haven't changed a bit. How are you? I have so many quest…" I cut him off before he could go on rambling.

"Jacob, you knew my dad? But he died a long time ago. I mean I have been here for 50 years, and you don't look any older than around 25. Why is it that nobody ages around here?" I mean really all these people that know me all look so young.

Just then I heard a loud growl coming from down the hallway, I look over and I see Edward. He is glaring at this guy Jacob, and he has that evil glare in his eyes; I remember that glare it is the same one from my dream.

My head started to spin and I was getting dizzy. I looked towards Edward then I turned back towards Jacob. I kept turning my head looking back and forth until I my legs just gave out on me. My head was spinning out of control. Then everything went black.

It was dark for just a moment, and then there was a flash; the next thing I knew I was walking on a beach, and I was talking to that guy Jacob. He was telling me about his old legends of his tribe. I seemed to be very interested in hearing about them. Then he mentioned something about 'The Cold Ones'. I listened to what he had to say; as soon as he finished with that story a flurry of other visions came into focus. Cold skin, incredible speed, never eats; don't go out in direct sunlight, oh my god they are… no that is impossible. I recalled some more memories, yes I remember now they are VAMPIRES!

All of a sudden I heard his voice calling for me. Do I want to respond to him? Can I handle the fact that I am in love with a vampire. Vampires who would ever believe me? I don't think I would ever tell anybody. Is this the secret they have been hiding from me? Was that the day Edward wished I wouldn't remember? The day; I discovered what he was. The more I try to rationalize the fact that they are vampires; the more I think of all of the memories of them; there are lots of happy memories with them. I love them; all of them, but I know that I am 100% in love with Edward. I can feel all of these emotions that have been buried deep within my own mind. I need him; without him there is no me. But now I wonder about something else; if I was a part of their family then why am I still human? If they loved me as much as I loved them wouldn't I be one of them. A flash happens, I hear the words 'Edward I have seen the change, she was one of us.' But I didn't change I am still human, and very confused. I needed answers, but how am I going to get them. Will they tell me, or are they hiding something else? What if they don't want me? I couldn't take it if they didn't want me. Do I really truly want to be a vampire? I don't know.

I hear his voice calling for me again, and now I can feel his icy touch. I want to go to him, but I am slightly afraid. I am afraid that if I tell him I know what he is; then I don't know what will happen.

"Bella, Bella wake up love. Please I can't lose you again. Come back to me. I need you." His voice is so full of love and pain. I need to go to him. I feel a strong desire to go to him. I start to open my eyes. Here goes nothing.

I look up at him; his eyes are filled with love and concern. I need to tell him, but I want him to tell me. I think that if I can get him to tell me about what they are; then maybe I can trust in the fact that they still want me.

"Edward… I…" I am telling myself what to say but the words are not coming out right.

"Oh Bella you came back to me. I thought I had lost you again." He bent down and kissed me on my forehead, and I sort of flinched. I didn't mean too. It was some deep down subconscious reaction. He pulled back very quickly and looked at me with a look of pure shock.

"Edward I know… but I really need to hear you tell me. Please." The tears starting pouring down my cheeks.

"Bella what do you mean you know?" He sounded as those he had to choke those words out.

"I know about you, all of you." I had to look away. I felt so ashamed. "I just need to know that you trust me enough to tell me." I whispered while hanging my head down.

"Are you sure Bella? I don't want to lose you. I don't want you to be afraid."

"I am only afraid that you will all won't want me if I say it; so please I need to hear it from you this time."

"We will always want you no matter what. We love you Bella."

"Please…" I finally looked up and stared right into his eyes. Then he responded in a low whisper of a voice.

"We are Vampires."

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12**

* * *

**Questions and Answers**

Edward POV

I can't believe I told her, but she begged me too. I wish she would say something. She hasn't said a word since I told her. Say something; anything just say something. Does she still love me? Can she love me? Have I lost her for good? I am going insane. Why did that dog have to show up here? We were doing just fine, and he shows up and crashes our world. I knew she was getting close to figuring it out, but I wanted her to react the way she did the first time she figured it out. What else does she know? Does she remember everything? Please Bella say something.

Our eyes were still locked onto one another, neither of us breaking away. I wish I could read her mind right now. To know what to say; to know what she is thinking. Will she leave? Will she be repulsed by us? She flinched when I kissed her forehead. Does it disgust her for me to touch her? I really need to know. I want to grab her and pull her into my arms and feel my lips pressing hers. I want to feel the sparks of electricity that flows between us. The jolt of electricity that jump started my heart all those years ago, and brought me back to life. Please I need to hear that you still love me.

**Bella POV**

Oh my god I was right they are vampires. Why isn't he saying anything? Is he mad at me for making him tell me? He told me though; that is a good sign right? Will he still want me? Do I feel the same way about him as I did before I knew? Yes. I know I still love him; I can't ever imagine not loving him. Why isn't he saying anything? He hasn't even looked away; he is still staring into my eyes. I am staring into his eyes; I am trying to look and see deep into his soul. Is there a place for me in there? I feel as though he has already captured my soul. I still wonder why I never became one of them though. Did they think all those years ago; that maybe I wasn't good enough to become one of them? I don't want him to think that I don't want him to touch me again, I feel bad for flinching when he kissed me. I want him to kiss me. I want him to wrap me in his arms and hold me tight. Whenever I am in his arms I know I am safe, and nothing can hurt me. Please I need to hear that you still love me.

**Carlisle POV**

I watched as Edward and Bella just sat there, and stared into each other's eyes. I can only wonder what is going through both of their minds. I have a feeling that as much as those two are connected it is most likely the same thoughts and questions. I can only sit back and let them work it out. I wish there was something in my power that could make this situation easier on both of them. It tears me up inside to see them both in so much pain. They love each other more than either could ever comprehend. I have seen it from the very beginning. When Bella came into Edwards life she awoke him out of a lifetime of darkness, and in turn he awoken her from a lifetime of darkness. They were put on this earth to be together.

I suddenly became aware of the fact that we were not alone. I looked around the room and I noticed Jacob black standing by the door. It seems he was the key to unlocking Bella's memories of the fact that we are vampires. I think I need to step out and give them some space; hopefully Jacob will follow me out, and leave Edward and Bella to work things out together.

**Jacob POV**

What the hell happened? What did those bloodsuckers do to her? Why is she just staring at him? She still is as beautiful as she was before. I can't believe I am actually looking at Bella. She didn't know who I was though. Why didn't she know me? She acted like she had never seen me before. She made that bloodsucker tell her they were vampires. Didn't she already know that? When the hell did they come back here? I wonder if the pack knows. I should go and inform them, but I feel that if I leave now I may never get to see Bella again. Wow I still can't believe she is right here in front of me. I just wish she would stop staring at that filthy bloodsucker. I need to say something to her, and snap her out of the spell he is putting her under. I remember going over to Charlie's and trying to console him after she slipped into the coma. He was so heartbroken. I wonder if she knows how he died yet. I have to get her attention.

"Bella can you hear me?" She didn't respond, so I walked over to her, and shook her shoulder. She shuddered and jumped away. At least she finally broke eye contact with that bloodsucker.

"Jacob Black if you ever put your hands on Bella again I will rip them off and feed them to you." Edward coldly spit out.

"Who are you; to tell me what I can and cannot do; you filthy bloodsucker." I snapped right back at him.

At which point he jumped up and stood in a crouch fighting stance directly in front of me, and I sprung into my fighting position. Just as we were about to go at it, Bella screamed.

"STOP IT, PLEASE. I DON'T WANT ANY OF YOU TO FIGHT!" she slumped towards the floor, Edward caught her just before she hit the floor; he carried her over to the bed and laid he down upon it.

"I am sorry for screaming, but it looks as though I have both of your attention now." She spoke in a soft, but authoritative voice.

"I am having a hard enough time trying to figure everything out that is going through my head without having to break up fights between you two. Please I beg of you I am going to need both of you to help me recapture who I was 50 years ago. I have a lot of memories flooding my head all at once, and I may need some help putting them in the places they belong. I have questions for both of you to answer." I don't remember her being this demanding, but I think I like it.

I glanced over at the bloodsucker, and he shot me a nasty glare, oh that's right I almost forgot he could read minds.

"Now Edward would you mind; if I had a few minutes to speak with Jacob alone? I think he can answer some questions that I have regarding Charlie." She looked over at him and I could tell she was pleading with him through her eyes.

"Fine, but just so know I will be right outside the door." He shot a glare my way. I just smiled, and I thought to myself knowing he could hear it '_ha bloodsucker she does want to talk to me first_.'

There was a deep growl eradiating from within him as he walked out of the room.

Now it was just me and Bells.

"What would you like to know bells?" my tone went back to being nice and chipper.

"Well for starters can you tell me what happened to me?" She needed to know the truth and who knows what those bloodsuckers out there have told her.

There was a loud sounding growl coming from right outside the door. Good he is listening; he should hear all of this; _after all it occurred because of him._

"You were in your truck and you were hit by a drunk driver in a suburban. His vehicle was bigger than the truck and he was going very fast. I came to the accident site just as they were taking you away. It was a very gruesome sight to see. Everyone was shocked that you even came out of it alive and in one piece. Let me know if I am saying anything that you don't want to hear okay Bells." I wanted to truthful with her, but I don't want to hurt her.

"No I need to know everything, I lost 50 years of my life. Did you know who was driving the other vehicle?" she looked like she was strong enough to hear the truth.

"Yeah, I think the drivers name was Tyler something… Crowley I think. Yeah his name was Tyler Crowley." Her face turned to utter shock.

"Tyler Crowley did this to me? What almost killing me the first time with his van wasn't enough? Oh I just can't believe my luck.

"Can you tell me about Charlie? I need to know how he was after what hap…" she started to tear up and couldn't finish her sentence, but I knew what she wanted to know. I just wished it wasn't me to be the one to tell her.

"Charlie had a rough time after the accident. You were his whole world; I know you know that he loved you more than anything in the world. He slipped into a deep depression. His whole life fell apart when he lost you. He came up here every day for a year to sit by your bedside, and hold your hand. He would talk to you for hours on end, but you never woke up. He eventually got fired from his job and he quit going fishing. On the one year anniversary of your accident, Billy and I went to visit him and to check on him, we…" I couldn't be the one to tell her. I can't hurt her like that. She is going to be in so much pain.

"And? Please I want to… I need to know!" she was pleading with me through her eyes now. I can't refuse her when she looks at me like that.

"We found him unconscious in his bed; he was holding a picture of you and him. The official cause of death was ruled a suicide by sleeping pills." She cried out in hysterics; I knew this was going to hurt her.

Edward came running in and went right to her side. He wrapped his arms around her and rocked her back and forth. She was sobbing Charlie's name over and over. He shot me a dirty glare, but then it changed into a remorseful apologetic look, as if he understood how hard it was for me to have to give her that news, and thankful that he wasn't the one who had to do it.

I needed to get out of here. I couldn't handle seeing her in this much pain.

"I am so sorry Bells; I never wanted to have to tell you. I am so sorry." I don't know if she heard me or not, but I had to leave, so I turned towards the door and ran. I ran all the way through the hospital; all the way to the woods behind the hospital, as soon as I was in the cover of the trees I phased, and ran until I couldn't run anymore.

**Edward POV**

Jacob was right; everything that has happened was because of me. If I wouldn't have left her that day; none of this would have happened. Bella would have never been in that accident, Charlie would have never felt the need to end his life, and I would have been with Bella for the last 50 years instead of her being trapped in darkness. If she ever found out this was entirely my fault; she would never be able to forgive me. She is hurting so deep right now, I am just thankful she is not pushing me away. I couldn't stand it if she had to suffer like this alone. I wish I had the power to go back and never leave her. I don't know if she can get over how much pain Charlie had to endure. That he was in so much pain he thought the only way out was to end his life. I know she is feeling guilty thinking it is all her fault, but the blame lies at my feet. I have to help her get through this, but how? What can I do?

"Bella what can I do to help you get through this; to stop feeling so much pain?" I pleaded with her.

"Just hold me… and don't let go. If I am going… to get through this… I need to feel you… all around me." She sputtered out in between bouts of hysterical sobs.

"I love you Edward." She whispered as I held her tightly against my body; wrapping my arms around her.

"As I love you Bella."

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews, I enjoy reading them and knowing that somebody out there enjoys my story. i already know how I am going to end this story, but everything leading up to that point is just flowing through my fingers as i type. so if you find the story is going astray please feel free to let me know. thank and enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Chapter 13**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all so very much for all of the good reviews. I really enjoy reading them and knowing that so many people like this story. I apologize that I won't be putting this through Bella's POV, but her mind is racing all over the place and I don't think that I could put it into words that anyone would be able to understand.**

**Truth and Lies**

**Edwards POV**

As I sat there holding her in my arms; allowing her to cry out all of the pain she felt about Charlie; I thought about the fact that she just told me that she loves me. She still loves me; even after remembering what I am. I keep wondering if she has remembered that day yet. The day that will forever be planted into my memories as the day I ruined Bella's life. I don't know how much more time I have before she remembers it. What will be the trigger to set it off? I notice that the important memories need some kind of trigger in order for her to recall the memory. I have to figure out what it could be, so that I can avoid it. How much longer will I get to be with Bella? I am hoping that our love will be enough for her to forgive me for leaving her, but with Bella I never know what she is going to do, or how she will react.

I glanced at the clock on the wall; we had been sitting here now for about 6 hours. She was still sobbing and crying out for Charlie. Every time she said his name I felt an ache within my cold non beating heart, and then she would look up at me and I swear I could feel it take a beat. I wish I could take all of this pain away from her. Just then the sobs seemed to slow down, and come to a stop; was she going to make it through? I gave her a slight squeeze, and she responded by reaching up and touching my cheek with her hand. She uncurled out of our embrace and cupped one side of my face within her small fragile hand. She just stared right into my eyes, no better yet she saw straight through right into my soul. She must have seen something, because her eyes didn't squint anymore, and it looked as though a huge barrier had been lifted from her eyes. She pulled away from me at that moment. Oh my god, she must have remembered that day. What am I going to do? I can't lose her, not now.

"Edward I think it is time for you to answer some things for me." She spoke in a soft, calm voice. Just moments ago she was hysterically crying, and now she was calm and she wanted answers from me. What am I going to say?

"What would you like to know?" I tried to hide the fact that I was about to have a panic attack. I kept telling myself don't let it show, remain calm, and whatever you do don't hurt her again.

"Well for starters…" she trailed off, and it looked as though she was trying to find the right was to say something.

Was she trying to tell me that she didn't want me anymore, because I had already been the one to leave her, and that I was the one to blame; for why her whole life had been taken away from her? I think she saw that it looked like I was about to have a panic attack when she spoke again.

"Give me a moment I want this to come out right. Okay." I would give her all the time in the world, if it meant that we could stay together forever. The she started to speak again.

"I have all of these memories coming back to me at once, some I understand but there are some that don't make any sense to me, and then there is this one memory. It hurts to even think about it, and I think you are the only person to elaborate on what happened. So can you tell me everything now." She looked confused and bewildered. She was determined to get everything out in the open and make sense of all these new memories.

My worst fear came to light, she remembered that day. What am I going to say to her? How am I going to explain that I was so wrong to even think about doing that to her; let alone the fact that I Did actually do that to her. What am I going to do?

"What memory is it that hurts you?" I tried to sound like I didn't know what one could possibly hurt her so much.

"Well it is still kind of blurry, but I see you and me and I am in so much pain, I am burning so much inside; then you say that you will make it all go away. Then you bite me and the burning pain goes away. I know that you stopped me from becoming one of you and I want to know; why?" her voice trailed off into a whisper by the time she said that last word.

Oh thank the heavens above, she remembered the day that James attacked her, and not the one when I had left her. I had to try and focus I could not let on that I was so excited by the fact she didn't remember the worse day of her life.

"Oh that was when James attacked you, and he bit you, I sucked all of the venom out before you went through the change. I couldn't stand to see you in pain." I hoped that I didn't sound excited. I tried to speak in a non emotional tone.

"But why? I mean why wouldn't you let me change, why didn't you let me become one of you? Didn't you love me? Don't you want me to be with you?" tears started to form in her eyes.

I had to explain to her; at that time I still considered myself to be a monster, and I didn't want to take her soul from her, I couldn't end her life. But how was I going to get it through to her in just the right way? Here goes nothing.

"I didn't allow the change, because I loved you so much that I couldn't end your life; I couldn't take your life from you. I believed myself to be a monster at that time; it was you who finally showed me that there is a purpose to living. You were not ready to leave everything behind, and I knew that. I also want to admit that I was selfish I wanted you to remain human; I wanted to keep you human so that you could experience a life, a normal life. I loved you with all of my heart, and I still do. I wanted to spend a lifetime with you." I was being truthful with her, and at the same time I was being truthful to myself.

The look on her face then changed from one of confusion to one of understanding, and she curled back into my arms, and squeezed me as hard as her tiny fragile human arms could muster. I felt a rush of relief wash through me. She understood why I did what I did at that time, Could she understand like this when she remembers that I had left her? I could only hope and pray.

We sat there and talked all through the night, and I told her everything, well not everything the only thing I didn't tell her about; was that day. She seemed to be more at peace about her life now; it was as if she was complete again. She had said since she woke up from the coma;that she had felt like there was this big hole that was consuming her, but now that she knew everything it seemed to be almost gone.

"Edward you have told me everything; right?" She asked with a worried, but yet calm expression on her face.

What was I going to do now? I don't think I have it in me to lie to her. I was hoping she wouldn't ask this, but she did. Now I have to decide what I am going to do. I can't tell her, there would be no way of telling her something like that without hurting her. I decided that I had to lie to her; she had been hurt enough today. I didn't want to lose her again.

I quickly pulled her close to me, so that she couldn't see the look on my face as I was about to lie to her. I felt so ashamed and guilty.

"Yes." As I said it a wall of utter disgust for myself hit me. How could I lie to her? I had to keep convincing myself that I did it to protect her, so she wouldn't be hurt, but my rational side kept reminding me that I was also doing it to save myself from being hurt.

As soon as I said that she yawned and snuggled up deeper into me; I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her; instantly she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. I looked down at her sleeping face and felt so ashamed of myself, but then I thought about the fact that I still have her in my arms. She is still here with me; I had to keep telling myself that was the reason for doing it. A struggle I was going to have to live with forever.

I realized a while later that I hadn't been able to finish my hunt, and I was thirsty. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my phone. I needed to call someone to come over here and stay with Bella, while I go hunt.

"Hey I was wondering when you were finally going to call me." Alice said with a tint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Yeah well Bella is sleeping now, and I need to hunt, can you come over here and stay with her?" I knew she would, but out of courtesy for her I asked anyway.

"Yeah sure I will be right over, oh and by the way you know you didn't have to lie to her. When will you ever have faith in Bella?" I really wasn't in the mood to have to deal with Alice, because I knew she already knew what I had just done to Bella.

"I know, please don't rub it in I feel bad enough as it is. I really don't want to talk about it right now." I hung up the phone.

Alice was right, but the damage was done and I would have to live with it. I decided to have Bella stay in the hospital overnight, I felt it was safer for her to be here than anywhere else right now. I remembered that Victoria was on her way to Forks, and with me gone to hunt I figured it was safer for her to be here; she would have Alice and Carlisle around to protect and watch over her.

Alice and Carlisle walked into the room, and I slid gently away from Bella, and walked over to Alice. I gave her a look to tell her please I don't want to talk about it right now. She seemed to understand and nodded back to me. I then looked at Carlisle,

_'Edward don't worry we will take perfectly good care of her, she is safe with us. Plus I want to check her out, and run some tests; considering she wasn't feeling so good this morning. Now go and hunt.'_

I nodded to him and he gave me a small smile as he nodded, as if to reassure me that Bella will be fine,

I left the hospital and made my way into the woods behind it. I could still make out the scent of Jacob. This was the way he had gone. I started to run. I needed to clear my head, but I couldn't get the fact that I had just lied to the most important person of my whole existence. How could I have done that? I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until something made me stop dead in my tracks. It was a scent. A vampire scent; it was slightly fresh maybe from earlier this morning. I started to follow it, and I seemed to be getting close, but then I noticed I was at the border. I came to a halt. I really wanted to follow that scent, but I couldn't break the treaty.

Out of the trees ahead I saw a couple of figures coming out. I looked closer and sniffed the air. I realized it was a wolf. I wasn't sure who it was, so I listened to their thoughts.

'_What is he doing here; he almost crossed the border, and that would have meant war.'_ Came from the silver one

_'Settle down; let us see what it is he wants'_ came from the brown; I took him to be the leader of the pack; he had a strong authoritative tone in his thoughts.

"I am Edward Cullen, and I am sorry that I almost crossed the border, I was on the trail of another vampire's scent." I wanted to reassure them I wasn't looking for a fight.

'_Jacob told me about him that is the bloodsucker that can read minds.'_ The silver one seems to have a temper about him.

"Yes I can hear you."I was trying to be as respectful as possible with them.

'_Well then we will be able to communicate without having to phase.'_

_'Yes we have been out patrolling our land and we came across that scent this morning, we have been chasing her all around, she is fast and very elusive. Why may I ask are you following it?'_

"Well I am afraid that she has come here to hurt a human girl, Bella. I am trying to protect her."

_'Bella. Bella Swan?'_

"Yes," Do you know Bella?" I knew this was not Jacob.

'_I have never met her, but Jacob has shown me thoughts of her, so why does this female vampire want to hurt Bella?'_

"Well a long time ago, her mate tried to hurt Bella so my family had to kill him, and she wants revenge, so she wants to kill Bella." Just saying those words made my whole body cringe.

'_We will assist you on our side of the border, but I can't allow you or any of your family onto our land. We will do everything in our power to protect Bella; we do not wish any harm upon her. If we are to find this female vampire on our land, we have your permission as a Cullen that we may destroy her?'_

"Yes, and may I ask a favor of you?"

_'What is it that you would like to ask?'_

"Well I was wondering if you could relay a message to Jacob from me." I was so hoping he would agree.

_'A message for Jacob? Okay what would you like me to say to Jacob?'_

"I wanted to tell him thank you and also to say I am sorry it was him who had to be the one to inform Bella about her dad's death. I know it was very hard for him to do that. I also wanted to tell him that she is doing better now, she is devastated but she has regained herself. I just wanted to let him know that she will be fine; I know he was worried about her when he left earlier. Thank you for granting me this favor."

_'If that is all, we must get back to our patrols now.'_

All of them turned around and headed back into the trees and were gone.

So Victoria is back. At least we have the assistance of the wolves if she runs onto their land.

I had to go hunt, I had to be strong to protect Bella. I took off running up north away from Vitoria's scent so that I won't get distracted again.

I had to hurry so I could get back to my Bella.

I missed her already.

* * *

**Chapter 14: Chapter 14**

* * *

Chapter 14 **A/N Thank you so much for the reviews. **

**Danger in our midst**

Edward POV

As I walked back into room; I could see Alice sitting in a chair next to the bed. I gave her a look and she shot one back at me.

'_So are you ever going to tell me why you lied to her, you didn't tell her everything, I think you "left" out the most important thing?'_

It was times like this that I really dreaded that Alice could see the future, and know everything. I knew I had made another mistake, but I was still rationalizing that it gave me more time with Bella, more time that Bella loved me.

I shook my head at her, and she just stood up and stomped in a very quiet manner out the door, as to not disturb Bella.

Once we were alone again I climbed back into the position next to Bella, she wiggled around a little bit, but stayed asleep. I gently moved a few strands of hair from her face and put them behind her ear. Oh god I love her.

It was starting to get dark again and she still wasn't waking up. She had been sleeping for 16 hours now. I was concerned hoping that all of the news she received yesterday and last night didn't push her mind over the edge and slip back into a coma again.

I called out to Carlisle, in a voice that was so low that no human would be able to hear it, but I knew Carlisle would.

"Carlisle, Bella is still not waking up it has been 16 hours. Can you please come and check on her?"

It was only about 5 minutes later that Carlisle walked in.

"Edward she is fine, yesterday was a traumatic day for her, she needs time to recover from that. She will wake up when she is ready. All of the tests I ran came back; it seems that is was just a simple virus. Her immune system will battle it, but I want to keep her here for a couple of days though. She is going to be fine. You just need to give her some time." Carlisle always seems to be able to calm you down, no matter what he was talking about. He always spoke with a certainty in the words he spoke. He would never lie to you. He is so much of a better person than I am.

"When I went out to hunt I came across Victoria's scent, she is back. I followed it out to the border; that is when I ran into the wolves." I didn't want to tell him that I almost crossed over the border into their land.

"What happened? The treaty isn't broken is it? Did you inform them that Victoria is not one of us?" Carlisle was worried; he didn't want the wolves to think of us as any danger to them.

"No Carlisle the treaty is still intact, and they have stated they will take care of her if they find her on their land. They know of Bella through Jacob, and they feel the same way protecting her." I could see the worry lines fade as he heard all was well with the treaty.

Just then Bella moved around a little. She put her hands up to her eyes and rubbed them; then stretching out her arms and yawned. She is awake, I was so happy.

"Hey there, how long was I asleep?" she looked at me with a small half smile, she seemed happy to see that I was here. That is a good sign she hasn't remember it yet.

"Well you have been asleep for about 16 hours, love." I gave her that crooked smile I know she likes, and just on cue her cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"You just love to make me blush, stop it." She giggled, but continued to blush.

"Bella you must be hungry, I can get the nurse to bring you something to eat, what would you like?" Carlisle said.

"Yeah I guess I am hungry, Could I get some soup, my stomach still feels a little queasy. I like chicken noodle. Thank you Carlisle." She snuggled up into my chest and wrapped her arms around me.

Carlisle stepped out of the room to go take care of getting Bella her soup.

"Did you have a nice sleep? How are you doing? Are you okay?" I said rubbing her back as she held onto me tighter.

"Well I think I am okay, I mean I still feel this ache in my heart for what happened to Charlie. I just wished that I could have woke up, and helped him. I miss him so much. How are you doing?" she looked up at me with those big chocolate brown eyes; they still had a bit of sadness to them, but when she looked at me they filled with love. I got a sudden surge of guilt penetrating my whole body.

"Better now that you are awake." That was the truth. I leaned down and kissed her hair.

"Edward, I was thinking about school, and I am not really sure I want to go back. Since so much as happened lately and I don't think I would do any good at school, at least not right now. Do you think that is okay?"

"You can do whatever you want, if you feel that you don't want to go back to school; then you don't have to go back, if later you would like to go back then I will see that it happens. I just want you to be happy, and that is all that matters to me, besides it looks like Carlisle wants you to stay here for a couple of days. I love you." I kissed her hair again, and she just sighed

"Well if I am going to have to stay here can you go get me some fresh clothes and my toothbrush please?"

"Okay I won't be long. Esme was saying how much she wants to come see you, would that be okay?" I didn't want to frighten her about the fact I didn't want her to be left alone for a single minute, because there was a vampire wanting to kill her.

"Oh I would love to see Esme; I have missed her so much, now that I remember who she is. I still feel so bad that I had forgotten all of you." She bowed her head as she said the last part of that.

I reached over and put my finger under her chin and raised it back up.

"Don't you ever feel that you have to apologize for what happened; none of it was your fault. Please don't feel sad; you remember us now and that is all that counts okay. Now let me see you smile." In an instant a perky little grin appeared on her face.

She leaned up and gave me a kiss, I think it was meant to be just a short little peck, but she wrapped her hands around my face and held pulled me closer to her. I then in turn wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. Kissing her always felt so right. She moved her hands up into my hair and grabbed chunks of my hair in both hands squeezing and tugging, I felt a surge of lust flow all the way through my body, we had crossed over the boundaries I had set in place all of those years ago. I was pushing my self control to the most outer limits it would go. I didn't want to end this kiss, our lips moving in unison together, but I knew I had to stop. I had to stop before I got to the point where I wouldn't be able to stop.

I pulled back just a bit, and she knew that was the sign I was losing my control. So she pulled back too. It took her a moment to catch her breath, and then she just shook her head from side to side with a dazed glossed over look in her eyes.

"How could I have ever forgotten that?" she said jokingly still shaking her head back and forth.

"I have to go… now. I don't think I have the strength to fight my self control to not grab you and repeat what just happened. Carlisle is getting ready to come in anyway. Esme will be here in a few. I will see you later, I love you so much." I got up and walked to the door glancing back at her.

"I love you more."She instantly replied. I smiled at her. If only she knew the extent of my love for her.

As I walked out the door I knew Carlisle was standing right on the other side.

"Can you have Esme come here and watch Bella I am going to get her some fresh clothes I won't be gone long." I hated being away from Bella; I think a part of me was thinking that if I stay close to her and am always in her sight, then maybe she won't remember that day.

"Already done, I was at the door and I heard you two talking, and I didn't want to interrupt." Carlisle said looking away.

'_I don't know how Edward has that much control. I have never seen two people have so much passion towards each other._'

"Carlisle, you saw that? How come I didn't hear you come in?" I was completely shocked, how could I have missed him coming in and catching us kissing like that. Thankful Bella had no idea that Carlisle had walked in on us, because I don't think there is a name for the shade of red she would've turned.

"My son, you were very distracted." He smiled and let out a chuckle.

I drove to her house, and as soon as I stepped out of the car I smelt it. Victoria had been here. I quickly went inside. Her scent was not in the house, so that means she hasn't been in the house yet. I went upstairs and threw some clothes in a bag, and got her bathroom necessities for her. I put the bag down in the car. I wanted to follow that scent.

I followed it for about 6 miles, It seemed to be getting stronger and then it just faded to the point it was hardly noticeable. I turned around and started to head back to the house when my phone started ringing. I stopped and looked at the phone; it was Alice.

"Edward, I just saw Victoria, she was at Bella's house. She saw you, and you didn't have Bella with you, so she went to the hospital. Edward I saw her go into the room. I saw her attack Esme, and then Bella. Carlisle couldn't get to her in time. I tried to call Esme but her phone rang here, she didn't take her phone. I am so worried; we are on our way to the Hospital; you can get there faster we are still an hour out. Get there quick please." Alice was frantic.

"I am on my way, I decided to run all the way to the hospital; I could get there quicker by running. It only took minutes before I ran into the room, I didn't know what to expect, but when I got in there Esme and Bella were sitting there talking. I frightened both of them as I had run into the room at full speed. Bella looked terrified, and Esme looked at me.

'_Edward dear what is the matter? You look like something has you terrified.'_ Esme asked quietly in her head as to not alarm Bella.

"Alice had a vision." That was all I said. I didn't want to go into what she had seen, Bella would have freaked out.

_'What was the vision? Was Bella hurt? You know I would never leave Bella unattended.'_

"I know that Esme, everything is okay now, we don't need to worry about it anymore." I said pointing my expression towards Bella, Esme got what I was doing.

'_Oh you don't want to tell Bella about it, you think she will be scared? Edward she is stronger than you give her credit for. She understands the danger of being around us, we talked a lot tonight. She had been doing a lot of soul searching since yesterday. Have trust in her; she will let you know if something is too much to handle.'_ Esme was right.

I always seem to react as if Bella can't handle anything, but look at how well she handled the news that vampires do in fact exist and she knew and loved a whole family of them.

"What was Alice's vision?" Bella was alert and wanting answers.

"Are you sure you want to know, because it is not going to happen. I can promise you that." I would die before I would let that evil witch Victoria lay one finger on Bella or Esme, or anyone of my family. She is going to die and soon.

"Yes I want to know what is going on. You have been acting strange today, and now Alice gets a vision of something you come running in here at full steam, and you had a look on your face like you were surprised to see us in here. What is going on?" She stated in a demanding but yet concerned tone.

I had no choice I had to tell her the truth, I promised myself I would never lie to her… again.

"Alice called me and said she saw Victoria coming here and then she saw her attack Esme…" I shot a glance over towards Esme, and she looked scared.

'_It is okay Edward continue._' The look on her face didn't match the thought she was thinking.

"Then she turned to you Bella. Alice said Carlisle was too late and we had lost both of you." I hated having to be the one that had to tell them both Alice had a vision of them being killed. Now I know what Jacob had felt like when he had to tell Bella about Charlie.

"What Victoria is after me? Why? When? For how long?" she was frantic.

"When Alice took you shopping she had a vision that Victoria read an article about you waking up from the coma, and decided to get her revenge. She wants to take you away from me, because she feels that I took her James from her. Vampires are very bonded to their mates. When a mate is killed it affects a vampire on a much deeper level and they almost always seek out revenge." I was hoping that would help to explain why Victoria wants to kill Bella, so as to not scare Bella.

"You knew she was coming after me, and you didn't tell me. I thought we weren't hiding anything from each other. We agreed no more secrets." She was starting to get upset. Esme spoke up for me.

"We all thought it was for the best sweetie; we are very sorry we did not intentionally hide this from you. You only just got back your memory and we didn't wasn't to frighten you. We were going to tell you when the time got right, and I think that time just came. So please do not be upset with Edward dear." When Esme spoke with that tone of loving and caring in her voice no one could ever stay mad.

"I am sorry, I understand." Bella looked over at Esme. See what I mean.

"I am so sorry Bella; this is all my entire fault."I lowered my head down, and I swear if I could cry I would have sobbed.

Bella got up out of the bed and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me as hard as she could. I kissed her hair, and then she pulled back and pushed me head up with her finger.

"Don't you ever feel that you have to apologize for what happened; none of that was your fault. You were only doing what came naturally; you were protecting your mate. Now let me see that smile." Bella was comforting me. I don't deserve this, if it wasn't from being with me that day James would have never gone after her in the first place, so it was my fault. EDWARD I yelled to myself, you have to stop thinking that way; that is how you were thinking when you decided to leave her; remember! No stop it. I quickly snapped out of it and gave her a smile.

"Now I know you can do better than that." She looked at me; waiting for me to fully snap out it, and gave her a real smile.

"You asked for it." I said as I released a powerful grin, one that reached all the way to my eyes. I knew I had done it right when she grabbed my face with both hands and planted a kiss on me.

Just then Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all came strolling in. all of them instantly changed their expressions once they saw everyone was safe.

'_It was close Edward; you beat Victoria here by mere minutes. You must have set a vampire speed record getting here. I am so glad they are safe, that vision scared me. I will be looking more closely from now on. But she knows my power and she waits till the last minute before deciding anything. We will all have to be on the lookout all of the time. Right now I don't see her doing anything. Thank you for getting here so quick_.'

I looked over at Alice and gave her a look of acknowledgement. She in turned went over and hugged Bella and Esme. Everyone followed suit and the hug parade was started.

My family was again safe.

But I knew we hadn't seen the last of Victoria.

* * *

**Chapter 15: Chapter 15**

* * *

Chapter 15 **A/N Thank you for the reviews, I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I do apologize for the cliff hanger, I will be updating it soon though, enjoy and please let me know how you think the story is going.**

**The Trap**

**Bella POV**

I have had enough of this hospital, and I wanted to go home. Edward was staying with me around the clock. I noticed that we were never alone together again. There was always someone else hanging around the room with us. I guess they wanted to make sure I was safe, but I was starting to feel like a small child that had to be looked after every single minute. If I had to use the restroom Alice, Rose, or Esme went with me to stand guard. I felt as though I was being locked up. I needed some fresh air, but they thought it best that I stay indoors. I tried a couple of times to sneak out, but Alice always seemed to be one step ahead of me. Today is the day Carlisle said I could finally go back home.

I packed up all of my stuff, and was waiting for Carlisle to give the final okay to leave. Edward went outside and surveyed the entire hospital grounds. He said he wanted to make sure no one was or had been around the grounds in awhile. He came back in the room and said the grounds were clear. I get to go home.

I had been having this reoccurring dream. I wasn't sure what to make out of it, so I usually just let it go. I never got to finish the dream, always right at the end everything would go black and I would wake up. I was sure that is was just a dream, since I had gotten my memory back. I was sure I was back to having dreams and not memories.

I had been thinking a lot about whether I wanted to become a vampire or not. I know that before I wanted nothing than to become a vampire, however I don't think the same as I did before. My whole life has been altered. Before I had no doubts, even when it meant I would have to give up Charlie, Renee and all of my friends. Now I have no one left to have to give up, and the decision is harder. I can't understand why when I had so much to lose, I was willing to give up my humanity, but now that I have nothing to lose; I am not sure I want to give it up.

"You ready? I just got the okay from Carlisle." Edward said as he was walking over to the bed. I was sitting on the side of the bed when he sat down next to me and put his arm around me, and kissed my hair. I pushed myself into him just a little.

"Heck yes I am ready, I think I have had enough of being in this hospital. I want to go home." I stood up and headed for the door. I looked back and he was still sitting on the bed.

"Well you coming? Or do I have to walk home?" I was trying to sound serious, but I was only joking around.

"What? You think I would let you walk…" he looked over at me and saw that I had replaced my serious look with a huge grin.

He got up and walked over to me, and hugged me. "Not funny Bella."

On the drive home we didn't say a word. It was total silence. When we were a couple of blocks from the house I finally broke the silence.

"I can't believe we are alone, where is everyone?" I looked over at him and he seemed to be a million miles away.

"Edward… earth to Edward." I chuckled.

He finally turned his head to me. "Sorry I was trying to concentrate to see if I can sense anyone around the house. What did you say?"

"I said I can't believe we are alone, where is everyone?" I said it in a snide manner, and hoping he picked up on the fact I hated to be ignored.

"Oh, everyone is out searching the area around Forks. They will be coming by later."

We pulled into the driveway of the house. He held up his finger at me to instruct me to stay put. I obeyed and just sat there. He opened his door and stepped out. His face went cold and statue like. I wondered what he sensed.

He quickly turned in the direction of the house and stared at it for what only seemed to be a few seconds, and then he scanned the street in both directions. He then looked back at me in the car, and I was still sitting there wondering what was going on.

"Ed…." I started to call out to him, but he just held up his finger to his lips and looked at me. So I didn't say another thing.

All of a sudden he stiffened and grabbed me from the passenger side of the car and pulled me through the driver's side. I was pinned up against the car with Edward in front of me. He was posed ready to attack. I could tell he was listening for thoughts all around him, and I looked around to me we seem to be alone, but I knew he sensed someone was here. I kept looking around but saw nothing. He grabbed me and ran up to the porch of the house. He put me with my back to the door and kept moving his head in all directions trying to see who was here with us.

All of a sudden I could see them, there was two figures coming from each end of the yard. Each of them was moving closer to the house; closer to me and Edward. I saw one of them, he was tall, and had a muscular build. I would say he was in-between Emmett and Edward. The other one was small in height, but had huge muscles like Emmett. Could Edward fight the two of them, and still protect me?

Edwards's phone was ringing, I bet it was Alice she must have seen this coming. He didn't answer it, he was too busy looking at them and I bet he was listening to their thoughts and what they were going to do.

I could hear the growls and snarls coming from Edward. The sounds that were coming from him slightly scared me. I had never heard these deep scary sounds before. I backed up to the point where my back was glued to the front door. I wanted to run, but I knew I couldn't out run them, and I didn't want Edward to get hurt trying to hold me. What could I do? If that was Alice and she saw what was happening I knew they must be on their way here to help. How long would it take them to get here? Could Edward hold these two off until help arrived?

Both of the vampires were now at the edge of the yard. They just stopped. Edward looked at both of them, and then his face got hard. It looked like he was searching for what they were thinking, but it appeared he was getting nothing useful. They both took a jump forward towards us, and Edward went into a crouching position. He took one step forward leaving me standing at the front door. There was a good arm reach between us.

He shot his head back towards me in a swift motion almost a blur to me, and then it all happened so fast. The two vampires lunged forward to Edward, and he was looking at me, and then he turned back to them, the front door opened someone grabbed me and I was carried away in a fast motion. I felt like I was going to be sick. I didn't know which one of the Cullens had me, I was trying to open my eyes to see, but they were glued shut due to the speed in which we were moving.

**********************************************************************

**Edwards POV**

On the drive back to the house I was trying to concentrate on everything around us. I was trying to listen to see if I could hear if anyone around the house. Bella had been quiet throughout the drive.

"Edward… earth to Edward." I heard Bella say something and it brought me out of my concentration.

"Sorry I was trying to concentrate to see if I can sense anyone around the house. What did you say?" I didn't mean to ignore her, but I keep hearing someone, but they are thinking erratically, and strange.

"I said I can't believe we are alone, where is everyone?"

"Oh, everyone is out searching the area around Forks. They will be coming by later." I had told them to search for any signs of Victoria.

All of a sudden I heard voices.

'_I see them.'_

_'Yes I see them too. Wait till they get to the house, don't go near the car.'_

I pointed over to Bella to stay in the car; they didn't want to attack while she was in the car. I opened the door and stepped out. That is when I caught their scent. There were two of them. I had never smelled these scents before. Then I caught another towards the house, but it seemed old. I looked down the street in both directions to figure out where they were.

"Ed…." I cut her off by holding my finger to my lips. She needed to be quiet.

_'She is still in the car, in the passenger seat, you distract him and I will snatch her from the car.'_

I can't leave Bella in the car. I quickly reached in and grabbed her and pulled her through the driver's side and I set her down behind me pinning her to the car. I shot my head around and tried to listen.

_'Oh he took her out of the car. She is in the open now. Just make sure he doesn't get her close to the house_.'

I quickly grabbed her up and ran up to the porch. I set her behind me, now they have to go through me to get her. I can see them now they were coming at us from two different directions. They were getting closer.

I heard my phone ringing, I knew it had to be Alice, but I couldn't answer it, I couldn't allow myself to be distracted for one second. She must have seen this, and if I don't answer she must know what is happening I know they will be on their way here, can I hold these two off until they get here. Can I keep Bella safe long enough?

I felt a deep growl coming forth and I started to snarl, I have never felt this much rage before, how dare these vampires dare to try to hurt my Bella. I feel Bella move back a step, and I moved forward a step, so that I may have a better advantage.

'_Hum hum hum hum hum hum hum'_ that was all I was getting from one of them

_'La La La la lalalala'_ and the other one is doing the same thing, they are useless.

I heard a faint sound behind me I turned to look at Bella thinking she may have collapsed. As soon as I was looking at Bella I heard them

_**'**NOW'_

_'NOW'_

I heard them both lunging my way, so I turned to fight them, and as I was getting ready to defend myself I heard the front door open, and that was when they stopped and stood still.

When I turned around Bella was gone. She must have went inside, I was distracted for a split second when one of them grabbed a hold of me; He tried to squeeze me, but I caught him slipping and took advantage and got out of his grip. We danced around and I finally went in for the kill. After I was done with him, I looked around, and saw Emmett was fighting with the other one. I saw Alice, Rose, Jasper, Esme, and Carlisle, but no Bella.

I ran into the house, I was hit with the scent of Victoria. She had been in the house. I ran through the house looking for Bella. She wasn't anywhere to be found.

"Edward Victoria has Bella, which is what I was trying to call and tell you, why didn't you answer your phone?"

I fell to my knees, and my family all came to put their hands on my shoulders. They were all thinking the same thing.

_'We will find her'_

**Victoria has my Bella**.

* * *

**Chapter 16: Chapter 16**

* * *

Chapter 16 **A/N Thank you for the reviews, Again I am sorry for leaving such a cliff hanger, but as i saw it unfold I had to leave it there. I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter. I am trying to update 1 to 2 chapters a day. depending on how easy it flows out. some chapters are harder than others. but with all those awesome reviews it makes it easier to keep writing this story.**

**Victoria's Revenge**

**Victoria POV**

I was running through the forest with Edward's mate on my back thinking of the fact that my plan actually worked. I had fooled those stupid vegetarian, mate killing vampires. It seemed too easy; I used their powers against them. I knew Edward would fight to save his precious little human girl. They had to pay for taking my James away from me. A mate for a mate. Now maybe he will feel the pain that I have endured for all of these years. I was just happy that those two lackeys had the sense to do as I told them and think of only the things I had told them to think. Edward reacted to their thoughts just exactly as I had planned.

I had to admit though I did owe Laurent for informing me of all of their gifts. After he left our coven when they killed James, he went up to Alaska to live with that other coven. They were friends of the Cullen coven. They accepted him right away. They told him everything I needed to know. He would relay information about them to me. I was going to get her one way or another. Now she is mine. I thought about killing her right away, but instead I figured that I would play some cat and mouse games with Edward; using this human as live bait.

Laurent had also told me of the treaty the Cullen family has with the Indian tribe here. He informed me that none of the Cullens were allowed onto their land. That made my plan perfect. I could go there and they wouldn't be able to follow me.

I would have to hide this human on their land, so I would be able to start my game. I was getting close to the place I wished to hide her, so I slowed down to a walk and came to a complete stop. I pulled her off of my back and set her on the ground. Her eyes were still closed. Even more perfect, she didn't know it was me that had taken her. I get to see the look of terror on her face. Just then she started to speak and open her eyes.

**Bella POV**

Finally I thought we are slowing down; I felt as whomever it was that was carrying me set me onto the ground. I was dizzy; Edward had never run this long with me on his back before. I needed to regain my senses. I sat there shaking my head back and forth.

"Geez are we even in the United…" I finally opened my eyes, and what I saw nearly scared me to death.

It was not one of the Cullens who had grabbed me and ran. It was Victoria. How could this have happened? Didn't Alice see this happening? Edward, oh my Edward was he okay? I straightened up immediately and looked at her. She was staring at me, then her expression changed it was as if she was toying with me. She smiled at me.

"Oh now there is no need for you to get hysterical, I have no plans to kill you, I am only using you to get to Edward." She spoke in a quiet voice and if I didn't know the rage she had towards Edward and me; then I would have thought she was sincere.

She didn't want to kill me, but she wanted to kill my Edward. No I wouldn't allow that. I couldn't allow her to harm Edward. I needed to save him, but how? I knew there was no way I could over power her, or even run away from her, or better yet there was no way to kill her.

I saw her turn her head to the tree line, I saw a figure walking our way. I thought; is that Edward had he found me? As the figure came closer I noticed it was not Edward. It was Laurent. Had he come to save me, after all he was friends with the coven up in Alaska. They were like a branch of the Cullen family. He had moved in with them after the whole James issue. But then I saw that he wasn't walking towards me; he was walking straight towards Victoria. She smiled as did Laurent.

"I see your plan worked Victoria, I should have never doubted you." I looked closer at him and noticed his eyes were red; not the golden color of a vegetarian.

I really feared for my life now; instead of one red eyed vampire there were two, and they were now staring right at me.

Oh Edward… Edward I love you.

**Edward POV**

As soon as I heard that Victoria had my Bella I ran in the direction of her scent. The scent seems to fade in and out, it didn't make any sense, I couldn't quit thinking about Bella, and what I could have done differently. It was my fault that Victoria had her. I just hope that I will find her before Victoria could harm her. I realized that I was running in circles. Where could she have gone? I was going back and forth hoping to find a fresh trail when my phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Edward you need to come back here. Alice is having a vision about Bella, She said that you won't find her if you stay where you are. She says that right now she can see that Bella is alive, but you need to get back to our house. She says you will find something on the way, but to keep coming home. She will explain when you get here. She says for you to hurry."

"I am on my way." I closed the phone and took off running the long way home; it would take me out by the border. I wonder what I would find.

As I neared the border I slowed down, I caught a scent in the air, I stopped and took a full breath in to see if it was the same scent I was following before, this one was different, but I did know it. It was Laurent. What was he doing down here, this scent was fresh. I could tell he stayed on the wolf's side of the border; he knew of the treaty we had with them. Why would he stay on their side? Alice had told me I would find something, was this what she was meaning? I decided to go home and find out. Just then my phone rang again, it was Jasper again.

"Hey, Alice said to tell you to go two miles north along the border, she says you will run into the wolves, because your future disappears. She said we need to tell them about what happened to Bella. She says we need their help."

"Got it, I will be home after I talk with them." I hung up the phone and turned to head north.

It only took a couple of minutes to notice a rust colored wolf was running along the border. I called out to him.

"Can we talk please?" I made sure to emphasize the word please, to show respect.

'_What do you want bloodsucker?_' I knew that voice, it was Jacob.

"That vampire that has all of us on high alert; well she has Bella." I really wished it was any other wolf other than Jacob. He has always hated me for being with Bella.

_'WHAT HOW COULD YOU ALLOW THAT BLOODSUCKER TO GET HER HANDS ON BELLA?'_ he was screaming very loud within his thoughts.

"I didn't allow it, she set an ambush and snatched her up, she has taken her and I can't get a fix on her scent, it seems she has passed onto your land. I come here to inform you and your pack. I had talked with Sam earlier. He expressed his desire to help protect Bella. So I am asking for that help now." I knew that he would do anything to help save Bella.

'_What do you want us to do? You know I can't let you onto our land without Sam's permission. I will search our land to see if I can't locate Bella's_ _scent._' He seemed to sound as concerned and determined to find Bella as I was.

"Oh and I came across a scent that I know; His name is Laurent. I noticed that his scent stayed on your side of the border, so I do not know what that means, or if he is involved with Victoria. That is all I came here to say I need to get home so we can come up with a plan to find Bella." He nodded his head and as he turned away he thought one more thought.

'_Sam gave me your message, Thank you I needed to know that Bella was fine after hearing about Charlie._'

He did really care for Bella. In a way I felt bad for him, because I know how special Bella is, and how much of an impact she makes on everyone she meets. You can't help but to love her.

I turned around and headed back to the house. I needed to talk with Alice and see what else she has seen about Bella.

**Laurent POV**

I couldn't believe Victoria's plan had actually worked. She is a crafty thing I will give her that. Edward is going to be furious. I just hope that by me staying on the other side of the border he would not be able to sense that I was involved. I don't want the wrath of Edward to come back to me. Victoria was planning on killing Edward, but I don't know how she is going to do it, she has kept her plans about that to herself. I don't think she has decided yet due to that pixie one seeing it.

"Laurent I want you to take Bella somewhere for me. I have found the ideal place to spring my trap on Edward. Go about twenty miles south over by the base of the mountain. You will see a small clearing, if you look up the cliff face you will see a cliff, I want you to take Bella and put her in that cave. Once she is there come back here to me okay."

"You want me to leave her there alone? Aren't you afraid she will escape?" I was confused she went through all that trouble of getting her just to leave her alone in a cave.

"Don't worry, she is human she won't be able to get out of there, you will see when you get there. I need her to be hidden on their land so Edward cannot find her. Now go we need to hurry."

I looked over at Bella she had a terrified look on her face. I felt bad about helping Victoria, but James and she was my coven. I didn't like James all that much, but I felt I owed it to Victoria to help her seek revenge. I walked over to Bella and picked her, flipped her over on my back and took off running.

As I was running I got a strange scent in the air, it reeked, but I kept running to get to the cave. It took about 5 minutes and I saw the clearing, looked up and saw the cave. Victoria was right there would be no Bella could escape from there. It was about 200 feet straight up a sheared off cliff face. I got to the base and moved my way up into the cave. I set Bella down, and she broke into sobs.

She looked at me with her eyes filled with tears.

"Why Laurent, I thought you had turned your way of life around? What happened?" she pleaded with me.

"My dear I tried for many years, but I was not able to fully embrace that style of living. Victoria had welcomed me back, and I vowed to assist her with getting revenge over James. I am sorry that you had to be involved. Now stay here and please don't try to escape it would upset Victoria if you were to die before she gets what she wants." I tried to sound as nice as possible.

I left her there just like Victoria had wanted me too. I made my way back down into the clearing. I was going around in circles confusing the scents. Once I could tell that Bella's scent was scattered around I started running back to where Victoria was when I came face to face with a giant wolf. This wolf was the size of a horse. He sniffed the air, and then he growled at me. I crouched in a fighting stance, he lurched right at me, I tried to move out of the way, but he took a snap at me, and bit into my arm. He was shaking it viciously. You could hear the grinding of his teeth as they sank deeper into my skin. Finally my arm gave way and it came clean off. I tried to swing my other arm to hit him, but he moved out the way and bit into my side. He had my whole mid section between his teeth. He started to shake his head back and forth I was being ripped in half. I was going to cease to exist. He let go of my right before I was torn in two. He walked up to me, and I knew what was coming next… he lunged towards my head and bit it off.

**Jacob POV**

I was out searching our land when I came across Bella's scent. It was faint like someone was trying to hide it. But I knew her scent all too well. I could find even the smallest trace of it amongst a million people. I started to follow it when I came face to face with a vampire. I sniffed the air and he had Bella's scent on him, and I could tell he was in on kidnapping Bella with that other bloodsucker. I growled at him. He took a fighting stance, but I was angry and I wanted to kill him.

I charged at him, he tried to move but I got a hold of his arm. I shook it until it tore off from his body. He tried taking a swing at me. It only made me angrier. I ducked his swing and was able to sink my razor sharp teeth into his mid section. As I shook him back and forth all I could think about was Bella, and wondering if she was still alive. I nearly ripped him clean in half, but I stopped and dropped him to the ground. He was heavily injured, and was unable to get away. He sat there on the ground, this was too easy I walked up to him still feeling so much anger,

_This is for Bella, you filthy stinking bloodsucker'_

I thought to myself as I bit his head off.

and ended his existence.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Chapter 17**

* * *

Chapter 17 **A/N Again and Againi wish to thank all you that gave me reviews. i am sorry if I wasnt clear on what happened with Bella, I hope this chapter will help. Please enjoy. **

**In Search of Bella**

**Bella POV**

I sat there on the cave floor for about ten minutes. I wasn't sure if Laurent was going to come back. I finally stood up and walked over to the opening of the cave. I peered out and I could see a clearing down below. I was so high up I realized there would be no way for me to escape from this place; Victoria was right. I could only hope that Edward would be able to find me and save me. I was so afraid that Victoria would find him first though. I figured it would useless to scream, so I just turned back to face the inside of the cave. I just then noticed there were camping supplies sitting over against the far wall of the cave. I found a sleeping bag, and spread it out on the ground. At least I wouldn't have to lie down on the bare ground.

As I laid there, I couldn't help but wonder if Edward was okay. I needed him to be okay. I had to reassure myself that he is fine and he will find me. I knew he would never give up on finding me. I just hoped that it would be soon. I missed him already. I needed to feel his cold arms around me. It was only when I was in his arms that I truly felt safe.

I hadn't realized how tired I was until I let out a big yawn. I decided to try and get some rest. I laid there staring at the roof of the cave, and let my eyes close. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep.

**Edward POV**

I arrived at the house, and everyone had come outside to meet me. I felt so empty inside without Bella. How could I have let this happen? I couldn't protect her. I turned to Alice, and she had a sorrow expression on her face.

'_I am so sorry Edward; I didn't see it until it was happening. I am sooo sorry.'_ I couldn't blame her; it was my fault I was there with Bella and I couldn't protect her.

"It is not _your_ fault Alice. Have you seen anything more? Is she okay?" I was desperate; I needed to know that she was still alive; that Victoria had not killed her yet.

"She is fine at the moment, I just got a vision that she is in a dark cavern of some kind, and she is lying down on a sleeping bag. She has just decided to get some sleep. I can see she is by herself. No one is with her." I could see the vision as she thought about it. She looked so terrified. I knew she hated to be left alone, but at least she was safe right now. I don't know how much more time we have though.

I wondered what Victoria was planning. It was like she was playing games with me. She could have killed Bella, but she didn't. I cringed at just the thought of Bella being harmed, let alone being killed.

"What did the wolves have to say? Are they willing to help?" Carlisle spoke up at that moment.

"Yes, they are going to search on their side, and I caught Laurent's scent on their side, I was puzzled as to why he stayed on their side. I don't know if he is helping Victoria or not. I told Jacob that Bella had been taken. He could not give me permission to enter their land, so I came back here as soon as possible. We need to find her." I dropped to my knees and covered my face with my hands.

"We will find her Bro, she will be fine." Emmett said.

"Oh dear Edward, we love her too, we will do everything to get her back." Esme said in her soft voice.

'_Oh how I hate to see you in such pain.'_ She thought; I cringed at the thought of Esme being in pain because I was in pain.

"Come now let us go inside and figure out what our next plan of action will be." Carlisle said as he came over and rested his hand on my shoulder. That gave me the strength I needed to stand up and walk into the house. He was right I needed to remain level headed if there was any chance of saving Bella.

We walked inside and sat at the dining room table, we started to talk about all of the possibilities of how we were going to track down Victoria. When all of a sudden I heard a thought, it was far off and I could barely hear it, but I knew whom it belonged too. It was Jacob Black.

'_Edward, I hope you can hear me. I need to talk with you, I have some news.'_

"Jacob Black is out there, he says he needs to talk; he says he has some news." I was already to the door before I had gotten it all out.

As I was running I suddenly sensed that my family was running behind me.

I caught his scent and came to a walk. I could see him standing by a tree. He was in his human form. He had a worried look upon his face. He looked at me and noticed my reaction to his expression. I tried to hear his thoughts.

'_I wish I had better news.'_ What did he have to tell me? Please don't tell me Bella was hurt.

"You said you had news to tell me. Did you find Bella?" just as I started to talk to him, my family arrived. Jacob stiffened a little.

_'Great now I am totally outnumbered, what are they going to do to me when I inform them?'_ Jacob seemed to be scared of our reaction.

"No need to worry Jacob, they came only because they are concerned for Bella." I was trying to reassure Jacob, and it worked he relaxed slightly. "Now what news do you have?"

"Well after talking with you I went searching on our land for any sign of Bella. I came across a scent; it was a mixture of Bella's and a vampire. It was not the same scent as that of Victoria. I followed it and it seemed to be as if someone was trying to disguise it. It kept fading in and out. That is when I came upon the vampire." Jacob stopped talking and stood up as if he was bracing himself in a defensive position.

_'If they attack me I couldn't fend off all of them, I hope that the treaty is not broken.'_ He thought to himself.

"No need to worry Jacob, we have no intentions of fighting you. What happened?" I looked at him with a confident look. As to reassure him we were not there to fight with him.

"Well I could smell Bella's scent all over him, and I knew he had recent contact with her, which meant he was involved with her disappearance. I got angry and we fought. I killed him, and besides he was on our land. So the treaty should not be broken, do you understand." He got defensive all of a sudden.

"No son we hold no hard feelings towards you for killing him, you were justified as he was on your land, and he was involved with taking Bella. As far as I am concerned the treaty is still intact." Carlisle spoke up, and hearing this from Carlisle Jacob relaxed.

"Where on your land did you encounter him? Did you find Bella?" I felt a rush of anxiousness as I awaited his reply.

"I found the scent about 50 miles from here, and I searched around after I was through with that bloodsucker, but I could never get a real trail on it. He did a good job of disguising it. I will keep trying to find it. I just thought you should know what happened." He stood there for a second waiting for our response.

"Jacob I know that your people do not like our kind, but we have to ask something of you and your pack. I think that if you guys were to allow me and my family onto your land to help search for Bella, we could find her sooner. And I also think that if your pack could get a sense of our scents that way you could distinguish us from any other vampires." I was pleading I really felt helpless having to stay on this side, when I knew she was somewhere out of my reach.

"I will have to discuss that with Sam. He is the alpha. Only he has the power to modify the treaty. I will be in contact soon." As that he turned around and phased and took off. I could hear his last thought.

'_Maybe it would be in the best interest of Bella for us to work together, but I still don't like it.'_ And then he was out of my range to hear him.

I turned back towards my family; they all had looks of hope on their faces.

I heard Alice's thoughts '_They will agree because the future disappears, which means our future is intertwined with that of the wolves. I don't like it though because I can't see how it turns out, stupid damn dogs.'_

I couldn't help but smile at that last part; she looked at me and frowned.

**Victoria POV**

Where was Laurent, he was due back here ages ago. He better have done what I told him. He wouldn't dare cross me. I couldn't stand it any longer I had to see for myself that he had followed my instructions. This was not part of my plan. I would be risking it all by going to check, but if he did not put her where I told him my plan would not work.

I took off running towards the cave. It took me longer to get there, because I had to spread my scent everywhere to throw off anyone from following me. I made it to the cliff I climbed up into the cave. She was here; Laurent had done it, but where was he? I looked down at this little human girl sleeping.

I wondered what it is about her that a vampire would care so much about her. She was food; plain and simple. Humans were put on this earth to sustain us. What is so special about this human? How could he feel such a powerful need to protect her? And then I thought that would be his downfall. His need to protect her would give me the opportunity to exact my revenge for him taking my James away from me.

I suddenly felt the burn in my throat, I was getting thirsty. I had to leave here; I could not feed upon this human, no matter how delicious she smelled. I needed her alive so my plan would work. I needed to get away from her. I held my breath before the thirst was able to take me over. I jumped out from the cave and headed away.

I hadn't gotten too far when I came across the scent of Laurent. It was mixed with a foul reeking scent of a dog. What was that smell. Then I noticed the remains of a fire that had been used to dispose of a vampire. Something had killed Laurent. I was not expecting this to happen.

I will have to change some things, but first I needed to feed.

**Jacob POV**

As soon as I phased I heard them. All of them. It was the pack.

_'Jacob, are you okay?_' it was Quil.

'_Wow how did it feel to rip that bloodsucker apart, you are so lucky I wish I could have been there._' Paul was always wishing he could kill a vampire.

'_Quiet now everyone, Jacob that was very dangerous of you, you could have broken the treaty. You need to be more careful in the future._' Sam was upset but at the same time I felt a sense of approval hidden in his thoughts.

_'Sam I just got done talking with the Cullen family. They want me to ask you if we could modify the treaty and allow them on our land to help search for Bella. I would have to agree with him on that one; I don't like it, but I think it would help find Bella quicker_.' I secretly hoped he would say no, so that I could be the one to save Bella, then maybe she would think of me as her savior instead of that bloodsucker.

_'I think that it might just be okay to modify the treaty just this once. Our main concern is to see that Bella is found.'_ Damn he agreed with them.

_'Okay I will inform the bloodsuckers.'_ I replied but I wasn't happy about it.

_'Jacob, wait we will meet you, I will be the one to talk to them. Stay where you are we will be there soon.'_ Sam gave me an order.

I quickly phased back into my human form, so that I could have some form of privacy about my thoughts.

Why did Sam have to agree with them; I could find Bella, I could save her without the help from those bloodsuckers. I needed to be the one to save her, and then she might love me for coming to her rescue when her bloodsucker couldn't. Why did Sam have to allow them onto our land?

I only had to wait for a few minutes when the pack started to arrive. We ran together until we hit the edge of the border.

'_Jacob, can you call to them, they seem to know you. Tell them I want to talk with them._' Sam still didn't trust them, but somehow he knew I did in a weird, sick way I did trust them, only because of Bella though.

I walked a bit closer and sent my thought out towards their house, hoping that maybe he wouldn't hear me.

After a few minutes I knew he had heard me, crap stupid bloodsucker had to hear me. They walked up to us, Sam had ordered all of us to stay in our wolf form, and he still didn't trust them.

_'Jacob here has informed me that you wish to modify the treaty. I have some reservations about doing so, but I do feel it may be necessary to find Bella.'_ Sam was looking over at Edward.

Edward repeated everything Sam had thought; he repeated it word for word.

"Yes, our main concern right now is to find Bella; she is in the hands of a very bad vampire that wishes to cause her harm." Carlisle stepped forward in a friendly way with his hands out in front of him, as to show how desperate we were.

_'So what is it that you ask of us? What kind of modification are you thinking of?'_ Sam wanted to hear exactly what they wanted, so that he could make sure nothing else would change in the treaty.

Edward repeated Sam's thoughts again.

"We were wishing you would allow my family to enter onto your land in order to search for Bella, and for you and your pack to acquire our scents, so that you would be able to differentiate us from those of other vampires. As soon as this situation is over we can discuss outing the treaty back to the original agreement. As I stated before we mean you and your people no harm." Carlisle spoke with a calm and very certain tone in his voice. Even I had the feeling he was sincere.

_'I see what you want, and I feel that you can be trustworthy not to harm any of our people. I can see that you care very deeply for Bella, and that we both have a common interest to preserve her life. Your request is granted. Now if you would hold still so that my pack could smell your scents.'_

Edward repeated what Sam had said. They all nodded their heads, and one by one the pack went up to each one of them and took in their scents.

_'EW they stink.'_ Embry was shaking his head as he smelled them.

_'I think I am going to be sick, I don't think this is a good idea, I won't be able to get rid of this stench_.' Paul was thinking.

I was the only one who didn't walk over to them. Sam looked at me and pointed his head over towards them.

'_Jacob I know you do not like this, but you need to smell them.'_

_'Sam I already know all of their scents, I used to smell them on Bella. Please don't make me do it again_.' I was pleading with Sam. I still hated the fact she was in love with him.

He nodded his head at me. I looked over at Edward and he was looking at me, he had a small smile on his face. He looked so smug; I just turned around and took off. I still couldn't believe Sam had let them on our land; their scent is going to be everywhere. I could not escape from them no matter where I went now.

But I would deal with it; if meant Bella would be found safe and most of alive.

**Edward POV**

As soon as we got the permission to enter onto their land I took off. I ran in the direction that Jacob had said he had fought with Laurent. I soon found the remains of the fire. I stopped and looked around; I took a deep breath and got a faint aroma of Bella's scent, it was faint but I was positive it was hers. Then I caught a fresher scent; it was Victoria. I quickly ran after hers. It was fresh and it was strong. I followed it not realizing that I was heading towards the town of Forks. I slowed to a walk near the out skirts of town. I followed her scent down the streets it was getting stronger I knew I was getting close. I heard someone, it was Victoria. I listened.

_'Oh I needed this, I was so thirsty, and her blood is so delicious. I can't wait to see the look on Edward's face...'_ Victoria was feeding. Where was she? I looked around through her thoughts and I saw the alley way. I ran there.

Then I saw her in the alley. I saw her kneeling over someone. I looked closer and realized that it was a girl, she had long brown hair, and she just laid there, her heart beat was barely beating, and then it stopped; the girl was dead. Bella came into my thoughts at that moment; no that couldn't be Bella.

I gasped at the thought that could be Bella. Victoria heard it and whipped her head around at me and just smiled and took off. I wanted to chase after her, but I had to make sure that girl was not my Bella.

I ran over to the body and picked up her head, I closed my eyes hoping when I opened them I would not be looking at Bella. I couldn't open my eyes. I was too afraid. I sat there holding this limp body in my arms. I had to open my eyes; I had to see, I had to know one way or another.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked at this girl's face. I felt as though my heart would burst out of my chest, and then a rush of relief washed over me.

It was not my Bella.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Chapter 18**

* * *

Chapter 18 **A/NThank you again for your reviews, oh and to Nickster, I just wanted to tell you I am 100 % Team Edward, so you have no worries. I hope that didn't spoil anything for any of you.**

**Confusion**

**Bella POV**

When I awoke, I looked around, and noticed I was in a cave. I had thought it was a dream, but seeing as I am in a cave I knew everything had happened. I was taken by Victoria, and Laurent was helping her. She wanted to Kill Edward. Oh my Edward if only I knew he was okay. Laurent had brought me here to this cave under orders from Victoria; it had something to do with her plan.

I kept trying to think of what she could possibly be planning. How would she be able to trick Edward? How did she trick him to get me in the first place? I missed Edward so much.

I had to get up, my body was sore from sleeping on the ground. I stood up and stretched. I walked over to the entrance to the cave and looked outside. I could see for miles, but other than the clearing all I saw were the tops of trees. I wanted to scream out for Edward, but as far as I knew; by how long Laurent was carrying me and running I could be in Canada. I didn't see anything happening out there so I went back into the cave. I noticed there was some food in an ice chest. I did feel hungry so I grabbed some of it and went back to the sleeping bag. I sat there and pondered what I was going to do.

I was lost in thought when I heard a noise at the entrance of the cave. I looked up and Victoria was standing there. Is she here to kill me?" Is this my final moments? She just stood there staring at me.

She took a few steps toward me and I instantly cringed and closed my eyes. I was terrified of her. I thought back to when I found out Edward was a vampire, I wasn't scared of any of them. But looking at her I was terrified.

All of a sudden I realized I was no longer sitting on the ground, I was being lifted up, and then the wind hit me. She was running with me. She came to a stop and set me down. I opened my eyes and looked around. We were in the clearing. The clearing I could see from the cave. I glanced up to see if I could see the cave. It was a small black opening on the side of the cliff.

"I want you to walk around here. I want you to go everywhere." Victoria was pointing in all directions.

I just stood there; I was too petrified to move. I thought is she playing with me, maybe she likes it when her prey tries and runs. I couldn't move.

"NOW!" She screamed.

I took off running. I had no idea where I was running too, but I was going to run. Then I did what I did naturally. I fell. I hit the ground hard. I tried to catch myself but my arms were too weak to withstand the force of my body. I hit my head on a small mound of dirt. Normally I wouldn't have been running so fast, so the fall wouldn't have given me much of an injury, but I had been running full force.

I started to bleed; I had a gash on my cheek. I hated the smell of blood. Just then it dawned on me. I was laying here bleeding and there was a blood thirsty vampire over there, I looked to see if she was there and noticed she was right next to me. I didn't know if she was going to eat me.

"Perfect" was all I could hear her say before I lost consciousness.

**Victoria POV**

I headed into town to feed. I knew it was risky but I knew Edward wouldn't be in town, because he would be running around in circles looking for Bella. I still can't believe everything is working out for me. He is so predictable.

I walked around searching for my next meal, when she stumbled into my view. She had long brown hair, and at first glance I would have thought it was Bella, but knowing Bella is trapped up in that cave I knew it wasn't her. Perfect I thought, since I couldn't have Bella I would take this girl. I sniffed the air, and her scent caught me off guard for a moment, she smelled wonderful and delicious. I followed her until we came up to an alley way. I ran up to her grabbed her and pulled her into the alley. I looked around no one had seen us. I bit down into her skin and started to drink.

I thought to myself how delicious her blood was, and I couldn't wait to see the look on Edwards face.

Just as I finished up with this girl I heard a gasp coming from behind me. I shot my head around in a flash and I saw Edward standing there. By the look on his face I think he thinks this girl must be Bella. I took my opportunity and tossed him a smile and I was gone. I took off running and didn't stop. I looked back every once in awhile and noticed he wasn't coming after me. What could make him not come after me? Didn't he want to chase me down and get his precious little human girl back? I had been relying on the fact that he would hunt me down to find her. I think I may have to rethink what I am going to do.

I ran around for a couple of hours not allowing my scent to stay in one place. I had learned from some friends down south how easy it was to mess with a vampire's senses. They had told me that vampires rely solely on their senses and all you had to do is over whelm the area with your scent and it would confuse whoever was after you. The only kind of vampire that this kind of tactic didn't work was that of a tracker, that was what my James was.

I finally had disguised my scent trail so I headed back to the cave. I made my way into the cave and saw her sitting there she had found the food I had left in here for her. I was wickedly evil, but I was not cruel; I needed to keep the human alive. I stood there staring at her wondering why Edward was not out looking for her. Maybe her scent was too hidden, so I walked over to her and she cowered down and closed her eyes. I thought to myself good she is afraid of me. I picked her up and headed out to the clearing.

I sat her down and took a step back; I looked at her and could tell she was trying to comprehend where she was. I gave her a minute to gather herself.

"I want you to walk around here. I want you to go everywhere." I pointed in every direction around the clearing. I needed her to spread her scent around; I wanted it to be fresh.

She just stood there, why wasn't she minding me?

"NOW" I yelled at her, we didn't have a lot of time. She took off running; she was darting back and forth not running in a specific direction, and then she tripped over her own feet. Clumsy little human. I let out a small chuckle. I saw her lying there she was bleeding, thank goodness I had just fed or I might have attacked her right then and there, and ruined getting my revenge on Edward. It wasn't enough to just take his mate from him. I wanted him to watch me as I did it, and then I would kill him.

I walked over to where she laid on the ground, her cheek was bleeding.

"Perfect" was all I could say before she fell into unconsciousness.

I picked her limp body up and ran around the edges of the clearing marking it with her blood, and her scent. This would bring him into this clearing. After I was done spreading it around; I headed back to the cave. I needed to tend to her wound, before she dies. It would not be good if she died now.

After I fixed her up, I noticed her shirt was covered in her blood; I removed it and put on a fresh one. I then took the bloody shirt down and set it in the middle of the clearing. Then I had to make a decision, so that the one called Alice would see.

I thought about it for a moment and I decided that I would kill Bella in this clearing.

**Alice POV**

I was out looking for Bella when I was hit with a vision. I saw Victoria and she had decided to kill Bella. It happened in a clearing, but I had never seen this clearing. It must be on the wolves' land. I looked around and I saw Bella lying on the ground bleeding. She wasn't moving.

No Bella cannot die! I had to find Edward and the wolves they would know where this clearing is.

Once we find this clearing; then I knew we would be able to find Bella.

I whipped out my phone and called Edward.

It just kept ringing. He didn't answer.

What has happened to Edward?

* * *

**Chapter 19: Chapter 19**

* * *

Chapter 19 **A/N Tahnk you for the reviews, without them i think I would have given up on writing this story, With every review it gives me the confidence to continue knowing there are people who enjoy this story as much as I do. I can't seem to stop writing it. Thank you again for the comments. **

**The Clearing**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting there staring at this girl I was holding in my arms, Thankful that it was not Bella, but then sadness fell over me. She may not be my Bella, but she was someone's Bella. My phone started ringing; I just let it go to voice mail. I didn't want to talk with anyone right this minute. I had to figure out what I was going to do with this girl's body. I couldn't just leave her in this alley. I had to do something. I knew Carlisle would be at the hospital, so I took her there. He would know what to do.

After dropping the girl off at the hospital I headed back to the alley to pick up on Victoria's trail. I followed it for a little ways and then it was everywhere. I couldn't concentrate; it seemed like she was going in every direction at the same time. My head started to spin. I stopped to gather my senses.

It was then that I looked at my phone to see who had called. Alice had called me. I dialed her number and before it rang once she picked up.

"You know you should really not ignore my calls. What if it had been life or death?" she really sounded irate.

"I am sorry I was dealing with something emotional at that moment." The tone in voice as I recalled seeing that girl thinking it was Bella; expressed my emotional state.

"Edward what happened?" She sounded concerned.

"I saw Victoria feeding on a girl and at first glance she resembled Bella. So I am sorry if I didn't answer your call. Now what was so important?" I was still a bit shaken of thinking about that again.

"I had a vision."

"And are you going to tell me?" Why the secrecy?

"Well I need to show you, it took place in a clearing and I don't recognize it. It is about Bella." As soon as she said it was about Bella I closed the phone and took off running. I didn't even know where Alice was, but I would find her.

It only took me about 20 minutes before I came across her. She was standing there with a wolf. I didn't recognize him.

'_Hello my name is Seth.'_ He was looking at me; he must know I can read his thoughts.

"Hi Seth, I am Edward Cullen" I was being polite to him since he had introduced himself nicely to me. I noticed he wasn't as mean and non-trusting as the other wolves were.

I looked over a t Alice and in that instant she showed me the vision she had earlier. I couldn't help but to growl and hiss when I saw Bella lying on the ground not moving and bleeding.

_'I am so sorry Edward, but I need you to find that clearing.'_

I had never seen that clearing or its surroundings before. It must be deeper into their land.

"Seth, Alice had a vision of a clearing, I think it is on your land. I saw a large cliff on one side of the clearing. Does this sound familiar to you?"

_'Yes, it sounds like the one that is at the base of the mountain towards the north from here. I can take you to it if you would like.'_ Seth had a nice and kind way about him. I could tell by his thoughts that he is a gentle soul.

"I don't mean to be rude Seth, but I think it might help us more if none of the wolves were involved. You see Alice has visions of the future, only every time the wolves are involved our futures disappear. Alice could be very helpful and needed in order to get Bella back safe and sound." I felt bad for having to refuse help from Seth, he seemed so eager to assist us.

'_Just go North till you see the mountain and then you will come into the clearing right before the cliff. Good Luck. I will inform the rest of the pack_ to _stay clear so that your Alice's visions will not be hindered.'_ Seth thought and then watched as we left.

'_I don't know what Jacob has against these guys I think they are nice._' I heard Seth's thought as we started to run north towards the mountain.

We were getting closer I could see the mountain becoming bigger, and then Alice came to an abrupt halt. Her eyes glossed over, and I could see what she was seeing.

_'I walked into the clearing; the scent of Bella's blood was surrounding us. It was everywhere. I panicked and ran all the way around the clearing, only to not find Bella but her bloody blouse, thinking I was too late I dropped down to my knees and sobbed for Bella. Victoria caught me off guard and called to me. I turn around and she said if I ever wanted to see Bella alive that I would have to meet her about a mile over there, and she pointed towards the cliff. Then I see her with Bella, and she rips Bella's heart out. I lunge for her and kill her, but the damage is done. Bella is dead._

I viscously shake my head back and forth.

"No Alice, that can't be right; we have to change it. We have to. Bella cannot and will not die." I was growling and spitting out the words.

"Edward, we need to think about how we are going to approach that clearing, it feels like it is a trap. I get the feeling that it is an ambush. Victoria has been using our strengths against us from the start. I see it now. She was never going to attack Esme and Bella, and then when she took Bella from the house, she used those two lackeys, and they used their thoughts to manipulate you into doing what she wanted. We have to think of how we can outsmart her. That is the only way we are going to stop her from killing Bella." Alice had a point, it all made sense now that I stepped back and looked at it.

Just then Alice received another vision.

**Bella POV**

I woke up and I realized I was back in the cave. What was the last thing I remember? Oh yeah I was running in that clearing and I fell. Just then I felt the pain. My face hurt. I reached up and touched my cheek. I felt a thick bandage coving my wound. Who did this? Did Victoria tend to my wound? Why? Why would she help me? I was majorly confused. I tried to stand, but I felt dizzy, so I sat back down.

I looked around and saw that I was alone. Since I couldn't stand I crawled over to the entrance of the cave. I looked out over the tops of the trees. I don't know what I was looking for, maybe a sign that Edward was coming, but I saw nothing. I needed to do something. I could not let Victoria kill me. I decided that if I was going to have to die, that I would die on my own terms. I decided that I would jump from this cave. I would jump to my death rather than let her kill me.

I tried to stand, I still felt dizzy, but I finally got to my feet. I stood at the edge holding onto the side of the entrance. I closed my eyes and whispered the words.

"_I love you Edward."_

**Edward POV**

I looked over at Alice and saw that she was having another vision. This time I saw Bella, she was standing on a ledge in the middle of a cliff. She had a bandage on her face. She had been Hurt. She was getting ready to jump. I saw the clearing as it was the one in Alice's previous vision. She was looking out and then she said

"I love you Edward."

And then she jumped.

"NO! Alice; why do all of these visions show Bella dying?" I was frantic I couldn't face life without Bella, I had tried to do it before, and now after having her back I couldn't bear one day without her. She can't die.

"Edward, wait this is good news." Alice was jumping up and down.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" How dare her say that Bella committing suicide was good news.

_'Edward look at it, Bella just showed us where she is. We can save her before you go into the clearing. Victoria won't be expecting it. You will know she is safe and you won't go crazy.' _she showed me in her thoughts.

"I see what you mean, and I am sorry for even thinking that you didn't care about Bella." I held my head down.

'_Okay enough moping lets go save Bella. I will go up the cliff and get her you go into the clearing and freak out. I will let you know when I have Bella and you can get Victoria off guard okay."_ Alice sounded like she was very confident this was going to work out.

"Okay lets go, I really want to kill Victoria for harming my Bella." I sounded all too eager to get this over with once and for all.

We set out towards the clearing. Once we got close enough to see the edge of the clearing Alice cut around and headed to the cliff that housed the cave. I was to wait until I heard that Alice had rescued Bella and she had her safely away from here, before going into the clearing.

Oh i wish Alice would hurry up, I need to know Bella is safe.

**Alice POV**

As we got closer I could see the cliff and then I could see right where the cliff was. I could see a figure standing in the entrance, it was Bella. I had to hurry before she had the chance to jump. I ran faster and just as I made my way into the entrance I heard her whisper "I love you Edward" then she started to take that fatal step. I wrapped her in my arms and pushed her back into the cave.

She opened her eyes and stared at me. She looked as though she wasn't sure she was really seeing me.

"Am... I… dead?" she stuttered out the words.

"No Bella, snap out of it. I am here. I stopped you from jumping. Oh and how could you do that to us? Do you know how devastated Edward would have been? You should have seen the look on his face when he saw it in my vision. He was frantic." I think I got my point across because she had a look of total remorse for even thinking of jumping.

"I am sorry I just didn't want Victoria to be the one to kill me." She started crying.

"Well I am just happy that I was able to get here in time. Now wait right here don't move I have to let Edward know that I have you." I started to walk towards the entrance to let Edward know Bella was safe.

I heard her whisper to me "Please dont leave me." then she started to sob.

"I am not going anywhere Bella, calm down I am just going to be right over there." she must have been through hell these last couple of days.

_'EDWARD I HAVE HER, SHE IS SAFE. I AM GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE. I WILL SEND SOME HELP._' I knew I didn't have to shout it in my thoughts but I wanted to get his attention.

I grabbed a hold of Bella, and put her on my back. We made it out of the cave, and I ran the opposite direction of the clearing. I hated to leave Edward there alone, but I knew that in his state of mind, Victoria would not come out of that clearing alive.

**Edward POV**

I was standing there waiting for what seemed to be a lifetime. Then her voice came in loud and clear.

'_EDWARD I HAVE HER, SHE IS SAFE. I AM GOING TO TAKE HER AWAY FROM HERE. I WILL SEND SOME HELP_.' Dang she didn't have to shout it.

That was my cue; I went running into the clearing. I could smell Bella's blood. It was so much more potent then what I had imagined in the vision. I needed to keep a level head about myself. I acted like I was going insane running all around the clearing, before heading into the middle. I saw her blouse lying there on the ground. I knew Victoria was near. She would appear in just a second. I dropped to my knees, and she appeared.

'_Yes just as I had planned Edward would react. If you kill me now you will never find you precious little Bella_.' Victoria sounded so sure of herself, if she only knew that Bella was safe with Alice.

Then she spoke. "If you ever want to see Bella alive again, you should meet me about a mile over there." She pointed in the direction of the cliff.

I knew that she would not find Bella when she returned to the cave, but she didn't know that yet. I waited for her to run and I started to run after her; I was faster than she was and I had caught up to her quickly. I caught her off guard with her back to me. I pounced onto her pushing both of us onto the ground. She sprung up as did I. we both stood in a crouch position facing each other.

'_Doesn't he care about seeing his human girl again?_' her thoughts had a hint of fear in them.

"Oh Victoria you think you have outsmarted me. I know where my Bella is, and it is not in the place you think it is." I couldn't help but to sound a little smug about it.

She quickly looked up towards the cave.

"That's right she is no longer in that cave up there." Now I could see the fear in her eyes as well as in her thoughts.

_'How? I had it all planned out. I can still kill you though. It won't be as good as what I had planned for you, but it will have to do.'_ She thought the words but they didn't have much feeling behind them other than fear for her life.

I snarled at her and she flinched. I wanted to kill her. The more I thought about it, the angrier I got. How dare she try and take my Bella from me. She is going to die.

I lunged for her, catching her off guard and caught her. I leaned in and bit into her neck, I think I did that for revenge for that poor girl from town. I ripped out a chunk of her skin. I heard her wince in pain.

I threw her to the ground still holding onto one of her arms. I put my foot on her to hold her down, and pulled her arm up. I felt it give way and then it was separated from her body, I then reached over and grabbed her other arm and did the same to it.

She was screaming out in pain, but I ignored her, I could never make her feel the amount of pain I had felt seeing that vision of her killing Bella. I wanted to make her suffer, but then I thought of Carlisle, and my rational side came back to me. I reached up and separated her head from her body, putting her out of misery.

I then gathered all of the pieces together started a fire and burned them.

I thought to myself Victoria will no longer be able to bother us again.

Bella is safe.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Chapter 20**

* * *

Chapter 20** A/N I am sorry that I haven't updated in a few days. I was attending my sister's college graduation. So now that I am home, I am able to start writing again. I know you all can't wait till Bella remembers that day, It will happen, believe me it will happen. Enjoy.**

**Another Discovery**

**Bella POV**

Alice ran with me safely on her back for what seemed to be a long time. She finally came to a walk and then stopped. I climbed down off of her back and had to sit down. No matter how many times I run with them I still get dizzy; whether I close my eyes or not. After a couple of minutes I looked up at her; she was looking back in the direction we had just come from. I turned to see what it was that she was looking at. I had to squint my eyes to see that far, but I finally saw it. It was a plume of smoke. I turned to Alice to get her reaction to the smoke.

"Alice what does that smoke mean?" I was curious as to what it could mean.

"That smoke means a vampire has been destroyed." She never even turned to look at me when she spoke; she just kept her eyes focused towards the clearing.

"Is Edward okay? Victoria said she was going to kill him. Did he get hurt from those two vampires? I am so worried Alice I need to know that Edward is okay. How come you came, does that mean Edward is not okay? Alice, please will you tell me something?" I was rambling and saying everything so fast. Tears were starting to pour down my cheeks now.

"Bella, slow down; I can't tell you anything if you are talking a mile a minute. Just relax and breathe." She then turned to face me.

"Bella I think if you just look that way, all of your questions will be answered." She said pointing towards the clearing.

I quickly shot a look in the way she was pointing, and I saw a figure standing along ways off, and before I could ask Alice anything about it, I saw him; it was Edward. I was going to be in his arms again. The next thing I felt was his cold unbreakable arms wrapped around me. He was holding me tight, but not too tight. It seemed like he always knew just how tight he could wrap his arms around me without hurting me. I squeezed as hard as I could, knowing that it didn't matter how hard I held onto him, because I knew I couldn't hurt him. We stood there holding each other; not caring about the time. He finally leaned down and with his hands cupped around my face he brought his lips to mine. Our lips moved in synch with one another. I didn't care if I ever took another breathe again; I couldn't pull myself away from him, and he wasn't breaking it off either. It wasn't until we heard a throat clear that we realized we were not alone, but it still took another minute to pull ourselves apart from one another. As we separated we looked into each other's eyes. At the same time; as if they were the only words in the English language; we said "I love you".

"Geez get a room you two" I recognized that voice, it was Emmett. When did he get here?

I looked around and the whole family was standing over by Alice. I shot a look up to Edward and he was shooting dirty glares towards Emmett. I could only imagine what Emmett was thinking.

Within a blink of an eye, everyone had come over to where we were standing and one by one they all hugged me. Edward never let go of me all of the way, as each one hugged me he kept one arm around me. I truly felt loved at this moment. I kept looking back up to Edward and he would look back down towards me, and then we would smile to one another. I was so happy that I was back in his arms.

"Edward can we go home now? I really want to go home." I wanted to shower and change, and most of all I wanted to be alone with Edward.

"Yes I will take you home, but first we need to find Sam and let him know that you are safe and Victoria is gone for good." He cringed as he spoke her name, but it was finally over.

I nodded my head as to let him know, he pulled me onto his back and we took off running. It was only a short time later that we had run into a couple of wolves. I was confused; these wolves were huge. I didn't understand why we were meeting these wolves. Then we came to a stop in front of them. They didn't try to attack us, so I glanced up to Edward with a puzzled look on my face.

"Edward who are these wolves, I don't understand." I tried to whisper but I could tell that they heard me, because they both looked right at me and then one of them walked away into the bushes. One minute later Jacob came walking back.

Was that rust colored wolf Jacob? Now I am confused. I looked at Jacob and then looked back to Edward. Edward smiled at me as to reassure me everything was okay.

"I think I will let Jacob explain." He said looking back over towards Jacob. Jacob nodded his head to Edward; it was almost like he was saying thank you to Edward.

"Bella would you mind taking a short walk with me?" Jacob said as he walked closer up to me.

I quickly looked to Edward; he just nodded his head letting me know it was okay. I reached up and gave him a kiss, and I swear I heard Jacob sigh, and when I turned away from Edward I saw that Jacob had turned his back to us.

Jacob and I walked a short distance away from the others, but I kept looking back at Edward and he was still watching us until we stopped walking, and then Edward turned towards the other wolf and started talking with him.

"Hey there Bells, it is so good to see that you are safe." Jacob smiled; it was the little smile that I remembered from all of those years ago.

"Wait, I have some questions for you. Why didn't I ever know you could change into a wolf? How come you haven't aged? I am so confused." I almost started rambling again, I needed to stop asking questions and give him a chance to answer.

"Well you remember when we took a walk on the beach that one time right?" now he was asking me questions.

"Yeah" I wanted him to answer.

"Well do you remember what I told you that day?" Another question.

"Yeah; you told me about the cold ones." I remember that is when I figured out that Edward was a vampire.

"Before that, do you remember what I told you before I told of the story of the cold ones?" Why wasn't he just spitting it out, why is he making me guess? I hate playing these games.

"Okay give me a minute," I thought back to that day and it came to me.

"You said that your tribe was descendants from wolves. Oh I get it now, I thought you were only kidding, I guess you were serious." Now it makes sense, I guess.

"Well at the time I had no more idea that it was true, it wasn't until after your accident that I found out that I can phase into a wolf. Are you freaked out?" Now he had a worried look.

"No not really, I mean if vampires exist, then why not werewolves." I chuckled a little, it seemed to relax Jacob, and he chuckled too.

"So we are okay then?" He looked at me and grabbed my hand. I didn't try to pull away.

"Yeah why wouldn't we be okay?" I smiled back at him.

"Bells there is something I want to ask you, but I don't want you to get upset okay." Jacob looked back towards Edward to see if he was looking our way, but he was still busy talking with the other wolf.

"Sure you can ask me anything." Now I was the curious one, what could he want to know that might upset me?

"Well I was just wondering… I know that you are back together with that blood... I mean Edward, and I was wondering…" I had to interrupt him or he would never get it out.

"Jacob spit it out; I won't be upset no matter what it is."

He took a deep breath and started again.

"I was wondering if you loved him." Wow that took me by surprise. Why would that upset me?

"Yes Jacob I do love him, I have always loved him, and I plan on loving him forever. Why do you ask?"

"Forever? So you plan on becoming one of them? You can't…" he turned his face away and I noticed his hands were balled up into fists and he was starting to shake.

"Jacob what is wrong? And for your information I don't know yet if I want to become a vampire or not, I mean in the beginning I did, but I am not so sure right now." I noticed his shaking had stopped, but then I felt the presence of Edward close by me.

I looked over and saw Edward; he had a look of pain and shock on his face. I just lowered my head, I hadn't meant for Edward to hear that. I know that I would have to explain to Edward what I had meant by that, but I wanted to do it when we were alone.

"Jacob looked right at Edward and he said only four words.

"Remember the treaty Bloodsucker." His tone was so cold and mean sounding.

"I think before you start something with me about that you should go talk with Sam." As soon as Edward said that Jacob looked over at the other wolf, which I finally caught on; he must be Sam, and he just nodded to Jacob.

"No how could you ever agree to that? That goes against everything that we stand for." Jacob was ranting and screaming towards Sam, and then looked at me. He had the saddest expression on his face. I wasn't sure what was going on.

"Bells I have to go, I don't want you to become a bloodsucker, but if you do then our friendship is over." He was starting to shake again and that is when Edward pulled me close to him, and moved us back a little ways from Jacob.

"Stupid bloodsucker I would never hurt her. I am not that kind of a man. It takes someone without a heart to hurt someone as special as Bella." He was staring straight at Edward when he said that. I wonder what he meant by that. I looked at Edward and his expression changed as though what Jacob had said hurt him. What could Jacob had meant by that, and why did it affect Edward in that way?

After that Jacob took off running into the trees and Sam followed immediately after him.

"Wow I wasn't expecting that; what did you mean when you said he needed to talk to Sam?" I knew it had to do with the treaty, but I didn't know what exactly the treaty entailed.

"Well the old treaty stated that we the Cullens; could not bite a human, which would mean we could not change you. We talked it out with Sam, and he agreed that you are a special consideration. That you would have the choice on whether to become one of us or not. We explained to Sam that you no longer had any family alive, and that you had once been bitten before and that is why you haven't aged in fifty years, so he agreed to modify the new treaty to exclude you." Edward reached down and gave me a kiss. It was just a simple one, but I still got all tingly inside.

"Oh okay can we go home now?"

"Okay, let me tell the others that I will meet up with them later, so I can take you home." He turned his head to talk to the others, but I grabbed a hold of his arm to get his attention.

"I don't want to go back to my house; I want you to take me _home_. I want to go to the home that houses my family." I smiled up at him hoping he would catch on.

He looked back at me and I saw a wave of emotion sweep across his face. He turned to the others and said.

"We will meet you guys at home; Bella is finally coming home." And he grabbed me up and engulfed me into his arms. He smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen. He was truly happy, and that is when I made my decision. I had made up my mind at that moment; I would become a vampire.

I truly wanted to spend forever with Edward.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Chapter 21**

* * *

Chapter 21 **A/N I am sorry if I gave the impression that the story was done. It is just that in many reviews people kept asking about when Bella wasgoing to remember. I just wanted to tell everyone that it was coming. I am not done with this story just yet. you will know when it is complete. thank you again for reading and reviewing. The reviews really help me to know how everyone is interpetting the way the story is heading. please let me know what you think of this chapter. **

**Welcome Home Bella**

**Bella POV**

As Edward was running with me on his back; I was thinking of how I was going to tell him that I wanted to become a vampire after he had just heard that I wasn't sure if I wanted to or not, and Jacob crossed my mind too, why would me turning into a vampire ruin our friendship? I didn't want to have to choose between my friendship with Jacob, and spending eternity with the man I love. Jacob was forcing me to have to choose.

I was deep in thought when I noticed Edward had slowed to a walk. I opened my eyes, and noticed we were not at his house, but instead he had brought me to our meadow. I had not remembered it being this beautiful. My memory of this place seemed so clouded. I looked around as Edward pulled me off from his back. This place felt so magical. I brought up the memory of when Edward had first brought me here. He wanted to show me what he truly looked like in the sun. I remember that was the day I knew I loved Edward; that I wanted to spend forever with him.

I looked at Edward wondering why he had brought me here.

"Edward why did you bring me here, don't get me wrong I love this place, but I thought we were going home." I looked up into his eyes and they were glowing with so much emotion.

"Bella I thought we needed some privacy to talk, and at the house we wouldn't be able to have any. Is that okay?" I swear sometimes I really do think he could read my mind. I chuckled to myself.

"Yeah I think we do need to talk." He grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the ground with him as he sat down.

"Well first I wanted to ask you about what you had said to Jacob. I didn't mean to listen in, but I heard Jacob shouting it in his thoughts. I need to know. Do you not wish to become a vampire?" I knew he was going to start off with that one. I looked into his eyes and they had so much worry in them.

"Well, let me explain please. I remember when there was nothing I had wanted more than to become one of you, but my whole life changed. When I finally remembered what you are, I wasn't sure anymore. I had time to be around you without knowing what you are, and I didn't have the fact that you would live forever and I wouldn't; hanging over my head. As far as I knew we were both human." I noticed he had hung his head down and held it in his hands. I reached over and pulled his head up to look at me.

"However I now know that I want to spend forever with you, I have decided that I do want to become a vampire, and I think my decision this time is one made with a clear head. I love you and I never want to be without you…" I wasn't able to finish what I was saying before he pulled me towards him and pressed his lips to mine. We fell backwards still intertwined.

It wasn't until I needed to breathe that we pulled away from each other.

"Bella now that you have made your decision on that matter I was wondering if you would…" He just stopped and stood up, and then he pulled me into a standing position.

"Bella I love you, I have always loved you, and I will love you for the rest of my existence. What I am saying is…" He then bent down onto one knee, and grabbed my left hand. "Bella Swan will you marry me?" He pulled out a ring and waited for my answer.

I couldn't believe what was happening. Edward had just proposed to me. I thought about what my mom and dad would think, and then the sadness hit me; they were gone. I think Edward noticed my sad expression, because he quickly stood up and faced the other direction and said "I'm sorry"

"What are you sorry about?" I grabbed his arm and turned him around.

"Well you didn't look happy that I just asked you to be my wife." He looked as though he would cry; if he could.

"I was just surprised and then I thought about what my mom and dad would think about this, and then I realized they were both gone."

"So you weren't upset that I proposed?" His expression was one that showed excitement now.

I put my finger up to his mouth to hush him. "Wouldn't you like to hear my answer?" I was toying with him now. He nodded quickly and his eyes were glued upon mine.

"My answer Mr. Edward Cullen is…" I hesitated just for a second and his eyes grew wider. "

"Yes I will marry you, and spend forever with you." I smiled and I didn't know if I jumped into his arms or if he grabbed me up, but we were locked into place connected as one. Both of us feeling the electricity flow through us; as we held onto one another. He then gently pulled away from me and took my hand and slipped the ring on my finger. I held my hand up and stared at it for a minute. I looked at him and he had a look of pure joy on his face.

He flung me over his back and took off running; I think he really wanted to get back to the house to tell everyone the news. I wondered if they knew what he was going to do. I knew Alice would have known, and she would have seen me say yes, so the whole family knew.

We made it as far as the river before I noticed the whole family standing there. Emmett was hooting and hollering, so he definitely knew; which meant they all knew. Edward let me down and Emmett snatched me up and spun around.

"Welcome home little sis, and welcome to the family." He was still spinning me around, and I was trying to warn him by tapping on his shoulder to let me down.

"Emmett stop; your making her sick." I heard Edward as Emmett finally stopped. I fell to the ground and held my stomach; I was so close to losing it all. Edward came over and put his cool hand up to my forehead; it felt so good.

After a few moments I was feeling better, but Edward had already sent everyone back to the house. He picked me up and carried me towards the house. When we were close I tapped Edward on the shoulder.

"I can walk from here. I am feeling better." I was my stomach wasn't feeling queasy any more.

He let me down and we were to the corner of the house, as we turned it to where we were facing the driveway and the front of the house; my head started to spin. I was getting dizzy. I stopped walking as did Edward. He came over to me, but I held up a finger to get him to stop. I needed a moment to gather myself.

Then all of a sudden this image popped into my head. It was me and Edward standing right where we are right now, I had tears rolling down my cheeks and he was telling me I wasn't any good for him and that he didn't want me. What is this? When did this happen?

I looked up to him to see if he could explain to me about what I am remembering. Why hadn't I remembered this before now? Why now? I remember feeling the hurt and the pain. Oh the pain I remember the gaping hole in my chest. I couldn't breathe. I wish he would say something, but I said something first.

"It will be as if I never existed." As soon as I said the words I heard a gasp from Edward. I dropped to my knees. He had left me before.

"Edward you… you left me; you didn't want me. You left me. Why? I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said you had told me that I had remembered everything. You LIED to me. How could you." I was sobbing uncontrollably now. He came over and put his hand on my shoulder, and I shoved it off. I didn't want him to touch me, how could he have done that to me.

"Bella please let me explain." Edward said, and I noticed that he sounded funny. I looked up at him and his chest was rapidly moving in and out and his face was torn and so much emotion was clouding his eyes. He was scared and he was sobbing also. He was in pain. I thought I needed to hear him out. I still loved him, but right at this moment I wasn't sure how much I liked him.

"Fine; explain how you could have left me, and I also want to know why you felt the need to LIE to me!"

**Edward POV**

I was carrying Bella to the house; when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"I can walk from here. I am feeling better." So I let her down.

We were almost to the corner of the house where the driveway was, and she started to sway a little. Then she stopped. I was about to ask her if she was okay but she put her finger out to me to stay, so I waited for a second. Then her facial expressions changed rapidly; first it was confusion, and then came the pain, and then it looked as though she was having difficult time breathing. Oh my god no not now… she remembered. Why? Why now. She had just agreed to marry me. I can't believe this is happening. What is she thinking? Then I heard it.

"It will be as if I never existed." Oh why did I ever say those words to her, hearing those words come from her was the ultimate in pain. I could only imagine how much I had hurt her when I had said them to her all those years ago. I felt as though I was going to crumble into a million pieces. What did she think of me? I needed to know what she was thinking. I needed her to know why I left her. I didn't know how to tell her. I didn't know if she would even listen to me. Then she spoke again.

"Edward you… you left me; you didn't want me. You left me. Why? I thought you said you loved me. I thought you said you had told me that I had remembered everything. You LIED to me. How could you." Even worse now, she knows that I lied to her. How can I get her to believe me now? She was sobbing uncontrollably I needed to comfort her; I needed to let her know it is going to be okay. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder, she shoved it away. I have lost her. She doesn't love me enough to forgive me. How can I convince her that I left her while loving her? How can I convince her I still love her? I needed to explain everything to her.

"Bella please let me explain." Just as I spoke the words it was hard for me to breathe; it was a weird and strange feeling considering I didn't even need to breathe, but my chest was moving rapidly in and out and I felt this ache and this overwhelming pain in my chest. I couldn't control it. I was so terrified of losing her forever; especially now that she had agreed to spend forever with me.

"Fine; explain how you could have left me, and I also want to know why you felt the need to LIE to me!" she was going to give me a chance, now come on Edward think; think of how you are going to tell her.

I tried to slow my breathing down, so that I could talk to her.

"Bella please understand that I never stopped loving you, I made the mistake of leaving you all those years ago because I thought you would have been safer without me in your life. I wanted you to live your life without the constant worry of being hurt or better yet killed, by just being around me. I didn't know what a huge mistake I had made until it was done. I lied to you back then when I said I didn't want you, I did want you; I do want you. I wanted you so much but I felt it necessary to protect you from my world. I was wrong, and I am so sorry. I hope you can forgive me." I looked into her eyes; I needed her to see that I truly meant every word I was saying.

"What are you saying? You told me that you didn't love me. How could you do that?" How can I ever convince her?

"Bella leaving you was the hardest thing I had ever done in my whole existence. When I told you that I didn't love you I thought it would take a long time to convince you of that, but you believed the lie so fast. I mean I thought you knew how much I loved you. How could you have doubted it so quickly?

"It never made sense for you to love me, and I knew that." How could she think that?

"No Bella to me it never made any sense for you to love me, for many years I thought of myself as a monster, but when you came into my life you showed me that I was capable of love, and that I was capable of having someone love me. I never meant to hurt you. I love you too much. All I wanted was to keep you safe." I felt as though I wasn't getting through to her, but then she said.

"I understand now why you did what you did all those years ago, but what I don't understand is; if you truly loved me why did you feel you had to lie to me?" she was staring at me waiting for me to explain this one. What was I going to say? I can't lose her.

"I was scared when you started getting your memories back, you were falling in love with me again, I didn't want to lose you. I didn't think about what I was doing. I loved you and I thought I had been a second chance with you. Before I came back and found you at the hospital I thought I had lost you for good. I couldn't bear to not have you in my life again. I didn't want you to hate me." I turned my head down to the ground in shame for all that I have done to her.

"I don't know if I can forgive you right now. I need to be alone and think. Can you please just give me some time?" As she was saying the last part of that she reached down and took the ring off of her finger and handed it back to me. "Please don't think that I don't love you, because I do. I do love you more than anything I have known, but I need time to sort things out. Will you promise me one thing?

"Anything, as long as it means you will come back." I needed to know that she will come back to me.

"Can I borrow a car, and I don't want you to follow me please. I just need time, can you give me that?" tears were streaming down her cheeks. I had to give her whatever she wanted, I owed her that.

"Yes you can take my car, and can I ask you something?" I handed her the keys to my car.

"What would you like to know?" She asked.

"How long do you think you will be gone?" I didn't really want to ask her that but I needed to know.

"I don't know" She looked down as she said it.

"However you decide about us, can you please come back and let me know, please don't do what I did; I would like to know whichever way you decide to go I will accept your decision. And I wanted you to know that I am truly sorry for all the wrong I have done to you." I just needed to let her know I wanted her to come home.

"Edward; please tell them all that I love them and that I am sorry for leaving, but I can't see them right now. I need to go." She walked over to the car and opened the door, and got into the driver's seat. She started the car and hesitated for a moment. Then she started to drive off down the driveway. I heard her say "I do love you Edward, please wait for me."

"I will wait forever for you to come back home my love." I whispered as I dropped to my knees clutching my chest in my hands.

And then she was gone.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Chapter 22**

* * *

Chapter 22 **A/N I want to thank those who did review. I know that it seems like this story is taking a turn but it will all make sense later I promise, enjoy.**

**Choices**

**Bella POV**

I walked over and got into the car; I started the engine, and I sat there for a brief moment. I almost got out of the car and ran back to Edward, but I told myself I needed the time. I then put the car into drive and headed down the long driveway. I couldn't allow myself to look back; if I was to look back I knew I would turn the car around and run back into his arms. I had to go.

"Edward I love you please wait for me." I whispered out loud. I was hoping in a way that he would hear me.

I made it to the highway, but where was I going to go? I couldn't go back to my house; everything there reminded me of him. I didn't know what I was feeling, but I knew that I still loved him; I would love Edward for the rest of my life.

I was driving slowly down the highway, and I noticed a white cross on the side of the road. I decided to pull over and take a look. I had a weird feeling that this place was familiar to me, had I been here at this spot before? I got out and looked at the cross. There was some writing on it. I recognized the handwriting.

It said 'Isabella Marie Swan' across the top of the cross. It was Charlie's handwriting. He must have written this when I had my accident. I looked around at the site in which I was standing, and it came back to me in spurts. I remember that I had pulled over here after leaving Edward's house. I was crying. I tried to remember the crash, but it never came to me.

I looked back at the cross and noticed some other writing further down than that written by Charlie; it was written in beautiful script handwriting, there was only one person I knew that wrote that perfectly. Edward. When had Edward been here? Why didn't he tell me about this? I leaned down and read what was written.

_**'I cannot live without my life I cannot live without my soul: My** **Bella'**_

Edward had written that about me. He truly does love me, but I needed to do some soul searching to see if I had it in me to be able to trust him again. I sat there with tracing my fingers along the words that Edward had written. I cried for what seemed like hours. I kept thinking many times to just go back to him, but that wouldn't help in the long run. I needed to be able to trust him. I couldn't see him for awhile, because just seeing him I would meat and forget about everything. I needed to heal myself, before I could heal us.

I finally pulled myself up and got back into the car. I sat there with the car running at an idle for a few minutes. I finally opened up the glove box to see if there was a map. Don't ask me why I thought he would have a map but I decided to look any way. What I saw blew my mind. There was a map, a letter and an envelope. I pulled it all out to have a look. I set the map down on the passenger seat, and looked at the letter; it had my name on it.

_Bella,_

_I had a vision that you would be taking this car on a trip. We will miss you. We want you to remember that we all love you. I will be looking forward to seeing you again. I have put some cash in the envelope, and just in case you need more I have included a credit card with no limit. I want you to be safe so that you can come home to us. I know that you have a lot of soul searching to do, so I promise that we; I mean Edward will not be going after you. Please hurry home._

_Love Alice._

_P/s if you look next to the driver's seat there is a cell phone in case you need it._

Oh Alice, what would I do without her? I looked in the envelope there must be about $20,000 in here, and a credit card. How long does she think I will be gone? I couldn't even know how long it would take me.

I put the car in drive and just drove for awhile. Before I knew it I found myself going south. I crossed the state line into Oregon. I needed to stop and get some rest, so I pulled into a hotel, and got a room. I realized I didn't even have any clothes with me. I went shopping and got some clothes and personal items. I went back to the room and took a shower. I went out onto the balcony and sat down in the chair. I had gotten a room with a view. I was in Portland and I was overlooking the river. It was beautiful at night. I thought that it would be perfect if Edward was here to share this with me. I shook my head I had to stop thinking like that, nit forever just for a little while. I missed him so much. I walked back into the room and got dressed; I wanted to go get something to eat.

I walked around downtown Portland until I found this neat little restaurant. I walked inside and there were a few patrons already seated and eating. I waited in the front to be seated when a man came in the front door. He looked at me and I saw something familiar about him. I tried to place where I had seen him before. I kept staring and then it hit me. He had golden eyes, just like the Cullens. I wondered if he was a vampire. I couldn't just come out and ask him. I looked to see if he was alone or if he was meeting someone. If he was a vampire what was he doing at a restaurant; vampires don't eat human food.

"Are you dining alone?" Oh I can't believe I did that.

"Are you talking to me?" he pointed to himself. His voice sounded just like theirs, it had a hint of musical notes to it. I was becoming more convinced by the minute he was a vampire.

"Yes, I was just asking because if by chance you were I was wondering if you would like to join me. I hate to dine alone." I tried to act like that was what I wanted, but I really was curious.

"Well I think that would sound okay, I was supposed to be meeting someone but it appears I have been stood up, are you sure you don't mind dining with a stranger?" He was very nice and he seemed harmless, after all if he was a vampire he was a vegetarian.

Just then the hostess came over to us.

"Table for two?" she said pointing to me and this gentleman.

"I guess it is a table for two." He said and I nodded and followed the hostess to a secluded table in the back.

Once we were seated he looked over at me and said

"By the way my name is Edmund Wellington, and might I ask with whom I am dining with this evening?" the way he talked and his name instantly brought Edward back into my thoughts. I was dazed for a second, but then realized he had asked for my name.

"Oh I am sorry I am Isabella Swan." I gave him my full name because I didn't think I wanted to hear anyone call me Bella right now.

"It is very nice to make your acquaintance Isabella. And may I ask as to why such a pretty lady as you is dining alone?" His voice was calm and very reassuring, but I still felt like I had to keep my guard up.

"I was supposed to meet a friend here and she bailed on me at the last minute." I lied to him, but I didn't want to let him know I was alone in a strange city far from home. Home… damn I thought about home and then Edward came back into my head. I missed him now more than ever.

"Can I ask you about something?" I was curious, and I didn't know how I was going to ask, so I thought I would just come out and ask.

"Well I don't have anything to hide ask away." That was a strange way to answer; it almost seemed like he had a lot to hide.

"Well I noticed the color of your eyes, and I was wondering if by chance you were a vegetarian?" if he was one he would understand at that moment that I knew. I looked at his expression and then I was positive; his eyes grew wide and had a look of total surprise on them.

"Excuse me, how would you know of such a thing?" He was shocked, I could tell he was testing out that I was a human he took a deep breath and turned his head a bit sideways to listen to my heart. He sat up I know he had heard my heart beating.

I didn't say anything I just put my right hand up on the table exposing my scar. He looked down at it and smiled.

"So you do know about me, how? I see that you had been bitten but you remain human. Would you care to elaborate?" He was the curious one now.

I told him about the time James attacked me and bit me, and then what Edward had done to save me. We spent the next couple of hours sitting there talking about everything. It felt so good to be able to sit and talk with someone and know that Edward wouldn't know all about it. I finally felt like an independent person. When I was finished telling all about me, I asked him about him.

He had told me that he was born in 1898 and he had died, well changed in 1917. He had lived his human life in Chicago. I kept thinking so much of his story sounded like Edwards, it was almost creepy. I asked him about how he had become a vegetarian and he told me that he had heard of a coven up in the Pacific Northwest that had decided to live that way and he had started to do it, and found he enjoyed his existence much better. He also said he was traveling up to find this coven. He wanted to see how a large coven can stay together for so long. I knew exactly which coven he was seeking out. It was my family.

We were still talking when the waitress came over and informed us that they were closing. We got up and I paid my bill considering he didn't have anything, and we walked to the front door. We stood outside and agreed that it was getting late.

"I so enjoyed your company, I was wondering if you would like to have lunch tomorrow with me?" was he asking me on a date? I was so not ready for that. My heart still belonged to Edward, but I did enjoy talking with Edmund.

"Well you know I am really not looking to date…" I started to say but he cut me off.

"No please don't get me wrong you are a very pretty woman I was just wishing to continue our conversation." As soon as he said that I blushed and he smiled.

"Well then why don't we meet at the park right by the river, I know you do not eat so we could just take a walk." I really did want to continue our conversation. I smiled as did he.

"Okay then it is a date; oops I mean I will see you there." He smiled. I giggled.

We parted ways after that. I walked back to the hotel. I was thinking of Edmund and how strange it was that I spilled my guts to him. I had told him everything. I felt almost as I did in the beginning with Edward. I felt a sense of security that I could tell him anything.

I made it back up into my room and as soon as I sat on the bed; my phone rang. The only person that I thought would be calling is Alice. Of course she saw what had happened tonight. I reached over and answered the phone.

"Hello" I tried to sound like I had been sleeping.

"Oh now I know that you were not sleeping, do you mind telling me what you were doing with a vampire tonight?" she saw right through me, as she always did. No one could ever fool Alice.

"Alice please relax; it is not what you are thinking. I noticed he was a vampire and asked him to join me; I needed to talk to someone. He is a very nice gentleman. He actually reminds me of Edward." I tried to get it all out before she would stop and interrupt me.

"Bella are you sure you know what you are doing?" She sounded worried. I wasn't sure if she was worried about my safety or about whether I would be coming home.

"Yes Alice, I am fine, and I know what I am doing. Believe me when I tell you my heart still belongs to Edward." There I hot both of her worries.

"Okay but just be careful. I love you." she sounded a bit more relaxed.

"I love you too Alice I will talk to you later Bye." And I hung up the phone. I needed to get some rest. I lied down on the bed and soon drifted off to sleep. I had a hard time sleeping that night it was the first night in many nights I didn't have Edward next to me. I missed his cool hard body pressed up against me.

In the morning I awoke and jumped out of bed. I looked at the clock and realized I had overslept. I was supposed to meet Edmund in about one hour. I quickly got ready and darted out the door.

When I got to the park he was sitting on a bench reading the newspaper. I walked over and sat down beside him and asked him if he had the funnies. He looked over at me and chuckled.

We started talking some more about his adventures and then somehow Edward came into our conversation. He asked why I had such a look when mentioned that name. I thought to myself could I talk to him about Edward, or was that just too private. I finally realized I had no one else to talk with about Edward, and I needed to talk to someone. So I told Edmund everything. He let me sit there and get it all out. He was very patient even through the sobbing fits. He never crossed the line when trying to comfort me. He would just put his hand on my shoulder to let me know it was okay. When I got to the end; I looked at him and he just stared at me. He put his hand on my shoulder again and said in a soft caring voice.

"It sounds like you have a choice to make. I can tell by what you have said that you love this Edward very deeply, and I can also gather that he loves you deeply. It sounds like you two are soul mates. And with him being a vampire I can tell you that when a vampire feels the way I have heard he feels for you, it is forever that way." His looked turned to one of deep sorrow.

"What choice do you think I have to make?" I didn't think I had a choice; I loved Edward and he loved me.

"Well dear Isabella your choice is; do you love Edward enough to forgive him, or do you choose not to forgive him and move on with your life without him. Do you want to you live with or without him in your life? I will give you some advice; whichever way you choose it has to be forever, there is no turning back. So you must choose wisely." He seemed to be talking like he had been through this before,

"Have you ever had to make such a choice before?" I asked him.

"Yes I am afraid so. I lost the love of my life." He bowed his head down.

"May I ask what happened, but if it is too painful I will understand." I really wanted to know.

"It was a very long time ago. I was living in northern California when I fell in love with this girl, her name was Betty. I loved her more than anything. The only problem was she was human, and I was a vampire. You have to remember that I had yet to become a vegetarian at the time. She didn't care that I was a vampire. She still loved me. I thought I could keep her safe from all dangers, but I was wrong."

"Tell me about her please."

"Well she was the most beautiful creature ever to walk this earth. She had long brown hair and the softest blue eyes you have ever seen." He pulled out a picture and showed it to me. She was very pretty.

"She never wanted anyone to do for her; she was so busy always doing for everyone else. I loved her so much. It was my love for her that was her demise. I should have never have let our relationship go that far. I had tried to convince myself to leave her, but I didn't have the strength. Remember when I told you that when a vampire feels love it is strong and forever? Well I stayed against what my head was telling me to do." He shook his head back and forth. And he looked at me.

"Bella I know that it hurt you when Edward left you but please understand I can see his side, I was there once. I left Betty. You were lucky you were given a second chance with your soul mate. I have to live my whole existence with the fact that I never went back for her. I never saw her again." He started breathing irregular it reminded me of how Edward looked right before I left. He was sobbing.

I was speechless I didn't know what to say. I just put my hand on his shoulder to let him know it was okay.

"Bella please you have to rethink how things happened. You have to step outside of yourself and put yourself in his place. He loved you enough to leave you, then he found you again, he was given a second chance, and he just couldn't lose you again. If I could go back I would have done anything to regain the love we shared, but I never got a second chance with my Betty."

"Would you have lied to her?" I asked in a whisper.

"I would have said anything if it meant keeping her in my life with me. I would have hidden her away from the whole world if it meant she would be mine forever." I looked at Edmund for a moment and I started to see what he was getting at.

"Edmund there is something that I need to tell you." I think I should let him know about the Cullens now.

"What is it" He looked at me, and waited for me to answer.

"Well that coven you are searching for, well that is my family. The Cullens; I could give you the address to where they live." I was hoping this would cheer him up.

"I take it you are not ready to go home then? May I ask you if I was any help in aiding you along your journey?" He smiled at me.

"No I am not ready just yet, and yes you have allowed me to see Edward's side of things. I just need to spend some time alone and clear my thoughts. I need to miss Edward. I need to know what I feel is real. Do you understand?" He nodded, and stood up I gave him the address and he said he must be on his way.

I thought to myself I think I will go to the Oregon coast. I always did my best thinking while watching the ocean, and Edmund had given me alot to think about.

So I went to the hotel room packed up and checked out.

I got in the car and headed west to the ocean.

* * *

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

* * *

Chapter **23 A/N I want to thank you all; this story has gotten over 10,000 hits. I really like it when you review it helps to let me know that I am taking this story in the right direction. So please review, and let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome, if you don't like something about the story or with my writing please feel free to say something. Enjoy.**

**Visitor for the Cullens**

**Edward POV**

I was sitting in my room; as it seemed that was all I ever did since Bella left. I just kept thinking about all of the wrong I have done. I missed her so much. Alice isn't letting me know anything. She just keeps singing songs in her head whenever I am around her. She says Bella is okay and to just give her time. Alice said Bella needs to make her own journey now, and then she will come home. I held onto the fact that she said Bella will come home. I just don't know if she would want to be with me when she does comes home.

I decided I needed to hunt, so I got up and was heading out the door when I heard an unfamiliar voice. I listened for a second.

'_I hope this coven is as nice as I have heard. I can't wait to meet them. Isabella said they would_ _be welcoming._' He was curious to meet us, and he didn't seem to want to cause any harm. Is he thinking of Bella?

There was a knock at the door; I opened it to find a man with copper hair and yellow golden eyes. He looked closely at me and then spoke.

"Hi my name is Edmund Wellington; I just wanted to meet the coven that had inspired me to change my lifestyle. I wasn't sure I had the right place until you answered the door." He was looking at my eyes. He was very proper and nice.

"Oh yeah, we are the Cullens, my father will be home shortly, won't you please come in." I held open the door so that he may walk in.

'_I wonder if this is Edward, from the way Isabella described him to me, he must be him.' _What? How does he know my name? Isabella? My Bella knows this man, this vampire. How? Alice has some explaining to do.

"Do we have a guest?" Esme came walking into the room.

"Yes this is Edmund; He wanted to meet us." I said as I guided him to the living room.

"Well Edmund welcome to our home." Esme always loved it when we had visitors.

"How did you know where to find us?" I needed him to say that he knew Bella.

"Well I had been searching for many years, and I was in Portland when I met this very lovely human girl; Isabella. We got to talking and she told me you were her family and gave me the address here." He looked at me and smiled.

"You know Bella, and wait you said you were in Portland. Was she okay? Do you know if she was planning to stay in Portland, or where she was going?" I had so many questions and before I could read any of his thoughts to get the answers I wanted; I was grabbed up and pulled outside. I was carried far enough away from the house before I was let go. It was Alice.

"**YOU PROMISED HER!**!" she screamed at me.

"What? I am not going after her I just want to make sure she is safe, and why didn't you tell me she had met a vampire. You know she is a danger magnet." I tried to justify myself.

"I am keeping tabs on Bella to make sure she is safe, so you don't need to interfere, and he was a gentleman, Bella just needed someone to talk to and he was there. Besides her heart still belongs to you, and I have a feeling that his heart belongs to someone else." Alice was talking instead of screaming at me.

"So can we go back to the house I promise to be good, but I would like to hear his story." I looked over at her and gave her my crooked smile.

'_Now you know that look may work on Bella.' Alice thought._

"Fine but you better be good. You hear me." Alice said turning and running back to the house, I took off after her and I beat her there. I see that it does work on Alice too…sometimes.

I walked in and saw that Carlisle had arrived home. He was sitting in the living room with Esme and our guest Edmund. They were talking about why he wanted to meet us.

'_Wow I never thought I had inspired anyone outside of my family to live they way we live.' _Carlisle thoughts were almost pleasing that he was finally seeing from someone outside of the family what a great man he is.

I just sat down and listened to what Edmund was saying, and then he got to the part in which he met Bella. I sat straight up and paid more attention.

'_Be good Edward, I am warning you!' Alice was scolding me in her thoughts._

"We talked about the things she was sorting out with her life, and I told her of what had happened to me. I hope that she takes to heart what I had told her." His face turned downward towards the floor; he was feeling sad.

'_I hope she and Edward don't turn out like me and my Betty. I hope she forgives him.' _

So he knows all about what happened with me and Bella, and I wonder what happened with this Betty.

Just then he looked over at me.

"You must be Edward am I correct?" He waited for my response.

I just nodded my head.

"Would you be so kind as to take a walk and give me a few moments of your time to talk with me?" He asked in such a manner that I couldn't say no.

"Okay, I know of a place we can go to talk." With that we both stood up and he followed me out the door. I would take him to the meadow. I haven't been there since the last time I had taken Bella there. We took off running and in no time we were there.

We sat in the middle of the meadow and he started.

"Edward I know I don't need to tell you how special Isabella is. My Betty was special too, because as Isabella is human so was my Betty. I fell in love with her the minute I first laid eyes on her. I loved her more than anything. And as you with Isabella I wanted to keep her human. We were always in danger. I tried to protect her, but the time finally came that I thought the only way to save her was to leave her." He stared at the ground. The memories of this Betty were very hard on him.

His story sounds all too familiar to mine and Bella's romance. I see now why Bella sent him here.

"The only difference between us is that I never went back for Betty, and you had been given a second chance with your love. There isn't anything I wouldn't give to get a second chance with mine. But she is gone. I told Isabella to make her choice with a sound mind. I know you miss her and I could tell she misses you. I guess what I am saying is she needs to take her journey to see where it leads her. I am hoping for both of your sakes that it leads her back here to you." He was very sincere with his words and his thoughts were just as sincere.

"I know I am not supposed to be asking you this but do you know where she is headed?" I was breaking the rules, but I needed to know.

"I don't know where her next stop on her journey will be; only she knows that. But I will do the same for you that I did for her. I will give you some advice; you need to rethink what all happened and somehow step out of your shoes and into hers. You need to see things from her point of view. I think that this time apart from one another will actually do you both some good." He said looking deep into my eyes.

He was right though; I needed to stop wallowing in my own self pity and think of how Bella felt. I was always so absorbed in my own feelings and worries that I never stopped and saw what Bella was going through. How could I be so selfish? I needed to change the way I view things before Bella comes back. I need to become a better man for her. So now that I see it; I am thankful for the time apart so that I can become the man Bella deserves.

"Thank you for showing me what I need to do before Bella comes home. I also wanted to say am sorry about your love, I know more than anyone what you had to give up when you left her. I didn't come back for my Bella either, but I think fate found a way to bring us back together. I only wish there was a way for you to recapture your love again.

"Edward you truly are a good man, I see why Bella loves you so much." He was telling me I was a good man, and yet he didn't see himself that way. He truly is more like me than we both care to see.

"Edmund, I was wondering if you would like to stay with us for awhile. I know Carlisle would love to have more talks with you and I would enjoy having you around." I liked him, and maybe if he stayed he could help me become the man I need to become.

"I would like that very much. Are you sure that it will be fine with your family?"

"They would love to have you come on lets go tell them." I said while getting up from the ground and heading back towards the house.

**Bella POV**

I knew I was getting close when I could smell the sweet aroma of the salt water. When I had lived in Phoenix I never thought of the ocean, but when I moved to Forks and went to see it I fell in love with the ocean. It held such mysterious powers that seem to draw you in and stare at the marvel of its beauty.

I saw a sign that said Seaside 4 miles. I wasn't sure why I picked Seaside but something was drawing me to this place. I saw a small motel that was right on the beach. You can go out your door and step right into the sand. I pulled in and went into the office to check in.

I stood there waiting for someone to come to the desk, but no one came. So I rang the little bell that was sitting on the counter.

A couple of minutes later this woman walks in carrying an armful of towels.

"Hi I will be with you in a moment, please fill out a card there with your name and car information. I will be right back." She had a lovely almost musical tone to her voice. I never got a look at her face, but from the sound of her voice I could tell she was beautiful.

I filled out a sign in card and waited for her to return.

When she walked back in I looked up and saw her.

She had golden eyes and long brown hair, and she was beautiful.

She looked familiar but I don't remember where I have seen her before.

Then it finally hit me and I let out a loud gasp.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

* * *

Chapter 24

**The Coast**

**Bella POV**

I just realized where I had seen this woman before. She is Betty; the girl in the picture Edmund had shown me. How? I thought he said she was human, but looking at her I knew that she was indeed a vampire. I just stared at her with my mouth hung wide open.

"Are you okay dear? You look as though you have seen a ghost." She said it not knowing that I indeed was looking at a ghost.

"It is just that you look exactly like someone I know of." That was the only way I could spit it out. Technically I never knew Betty, but the picture; it was definitely her.

"Someone you know of?" she sounded confused.

"Well a friend of mine had shown me a picture of a woman, and you look exactly I mean exactly like her." I replied to her.

"Well who is this friend, maybe I might know him?" she said in an almost giggly tone.

"Edmund Wellington." As I said his name her eyes grew wide with shock and then turned to a sorrow look.

"You know Ed… Edmund? How? Who are you? Is he here with you?" I could see all of these emotions going through her at one time. I recognized them because I had at one point felt the same way.

"Yes I met Edmund just recently, and my name is Bella; no he is not with me. That means you must be Betty." She looked totally surprised that I knew her name.

"Yes I am Betty, but why would Edmund tell you about me?" she seemed shocked that Edmund would even speak her name.

"I know you don't know me, but is there a place we can go and talk? I think we might have a lot in common." I felt that she was what was drawing me to this place, and that fate was playing a game with me. These two people lost their way as Edward and I had. Now it seemed like fate was about to reunite them.

"Yes, would you like to walk along the beach?" I think she was still in shock. I needed to tell her my story and then tell her what Edmund had told me. "Let me close this place up and we can go." She escorted me to the door. She locked it and pointed over to the beach access.

We walked for a little ways not saying a word. I think both of us were trying to figure out where to start. So I spoke up first.

"I have a story to tell you and I would like it if you were to listen to the whole thing before asking questions is that okay with you?" I needed to get it out. I knew she had experienced the same things I had, I think that we both may be able to help each other.

She nodded her head, still in disbelief this was happening.

"I know what you are…" she shot her head over at me and I just smiled and nodded my head and put my finger to my lips. She let me continue.

I told her all about Edward and I. we both battled our emotions as the story went on. I could tell she was remembering her love with Edmund. As both of our stories; were as if we were telling the same one. It helped me to know that I was not alone. Someone else had felt the same pain I had once felt. Once I was complete with the story of me and Edward I got to the point where I had met Edmund.

I told her of how we met, and then I told her that he had told me of her, but he thought she was dead.

"He said that he just wanted you to be safe. He loves you still to this day." I noticed she was sobbing minis the tears.

"He loves me? Why then did he never come for me?" she said in between dry sobs. I know how she feels.

"May I ask you how you became a vampire if Edmund was not the one to change you?" I was curious about that one.

"Well you see after Edmund left me, I was a total wreck. I wouldn't eat, sleep or even function in any way. After months went by and he still didn't come back I went looking for him. I never found him, but I came across this vampire and he took pity on me. You see I truly wanted to be like Edmund. I wanted to spend forever with him, but he wanted me to remain human." Oh God that sounds just like Edward; they could be twins with the way they both think. I laughed to myself.

"He took me to this place in the middle of the woods and he changed me. The burning was real bad, but I kept thinking I would be able to find my Edmund once it was complete. I screamed for Edmund to come help me, hoping he would hear me, but he never did. When I awoke from the transformation I saw the man that had changed me. He had such a sorrow look upon his face. I didn't understand it until he mentioned Edmund's name. He had expected me to be his mate, but he saw that I already had a mate. So he stayed with me for awhile until I was able to function on my own." She looked as though she would cry tears but nothing came out.

"So this man that turned you left you too? I am so sorry for you. Have you been alone since?" I felt bad because I had been in a coma, so I didn't have the feeling of loss as she had.

"Yes I choose to live alone. If I couldn't be with my Edmund I didn't want anyone else. So I traveled around for many years finally settling on this place. I still hope someday within my existence I will find Edmund, but I think sometimes I will never find him." She was giving up.

"Can I ask you about your eating habits I noticed your eyes are golden? I know that means you feed on animals; what made you choose to do that?" I thought the Cullens were the rare exception in the vampire world.

"Well many years ago I heard of this large coven that survived on animal blood instead of human blood. It intrigued me because I never was too fond of having to feed on humans. I tried it out and I found that I could live again. I could mingle with the human population." She seemed proud of herself for living the way of the Cullens. I was proud that more vampires out there were choosing the lifestyle of my family.

I let out a large yawn and she responded.

"I think it is getting late, you need to get some sleep. I will get a room ready for you. You may stay here as long as you like. I would like to talk with you some more. If that is okay with you." she was being so nice. I wanted to tell her about Edmund, but I wanted to spend some more time with her, and I knew the minute I told her where she could find him she would leave. I was being selfish I know.

I felt like I needed her to help me heal. To help me sort through things.

We walked back to the motel and she took me to a room.

I was too tired to take a shower so I crawled up on the bed and drifted off to sleep.

**Betty POV**

I showed Bella her room, and then headed back to the beach. I needed to think and the beach is where I feel the most comfortable. I never would have imagined after all these years searching for my Edmund; that a human girl would walk into my place and recognize me from a photo shown to her by Edmund. What are the odds? Who is this Bella, and I do I feel so connected to her? I have been alone for so long, and yet I feel as though she has been with me through it all. I am so majorly confused. I thought I was the only person in the world to have felt the pain in which I had been feeling. But I see now that she had felt the same pain.

I don't know what to think anymore. Talking with her about Edmund has brought up so many memories. The worst memory was the day he left. He left me there crying, and I felt as though my whole world had come crashing down onto my heart and breaking it into millions of shattered bits. Now being with her has somehow started to rebuild my heart.

How could a human girl help me to mend? What power has brought her into my life? I can see that she needs to heal too. Maybe I can help her through her ordeal and she can help me to put my heart back together. Then once it is complete I can go search for Edmund again.

It feels like fate has brought us together in order to help one another.

**Bella POV**

I awoke the next morning and immediately I felt a sense of wellness. I haven't felt like this without Edward being with me. I thought it was strange, but I got the feeling that I didn't need Edward to feel good. I knew I still loved him, but I was beginning to realize that I am my own person. I can feel good being by myself. I did miss him, but it wasn't the painful kind of missing someone. It felt more like I was finding who I am. I never knew who I was before. Edward had consumed so much of my being that I seemed to have forgotten about me. What I wanted. What I needed. I always put Edward ahead of me, but now I am putting myself first and it feels great.

I got up and got dressed. I needed to get something to eat. As I opened the door I saw Betty standing there, and she had donuts in her hands. I wonder if she could read minds like Edward because that is what I was craving. I shook it off.

"Would it be okay if I came in, I brought donuts." She smiled and I nodded.

She came in and sat in the chair by the window.

"I did a lot of thinking last night, and I came to the conclusion that somehow fate seemed to bring us together. Our lives have both been lead down a similar path, and we both have been deeply hurt by the men we love. I think that we can help each other." She took the words right out of my mouth.

"Can you read minds? Because that was exactly what I was thinking." I said giggling a bit.

"No I cannot read minds, but something brought you to me and you must have felt it too." She sounded so sure that was what it is.

We sat there talking most of the morning she wanted to hear about Edward. I told her about how he had lied to me about my memories, and how he had proposed to me. She looked surprised when she heard about the proposal.

"He proposed to you? A vampire usually doesn't care about human traditions. This is strange." She was thinking of something because her brow creased and her eyes deepened.

"Why do you think it would be strange for Edward to propose? I thought it was romantic. He wanted to get married before he changed me." I remembered the meadow and how happy we were before I remembered that day.

"Well you see a vampire feels differently about mates than humans do. I mean when a vampire takes a mate it is forever, but we see marriage as being small in comparison to having a mate. So for Edward to want both means he loves you in such a way that I have never heard of a vampire being capable of loving. It almost seems as being with you has brought back some of his human emotions." She was still puzzled but was coming to the conclusion that me and Edwards love was unique and very special.

"I thought all vampires feel human emotions?" now I was the confused one.

"We feel emotions that humans feel, however the emotions for vampires are on a different level than those of humans. Do you understand I can't seem to say it just right? I mean for Edward to feel the need to marry you that means part of his human side is overpowering his vampire side. Does that make sense?"

"So you mean by being with me I have brought Edwards human self back to him." It did kind a make sense. I had noticed how Edward did seem different from all of the other vampires.

"Yes, and for a vampire to change like that, well it is powerful and everlasting. He will forever be connected to you. You are more than just a mate to him. You have given him a soul." Just as she said that I thought back to the cross on the side of the road.

'_I cannot live without my life I cannot live without my soul My Bella.'_

I then changed the subject before I broke into a sob fest. I asked her about her and Edmund. She told me of the memories of them together. She really loved him. I wondered when I would be able to tell her about where Edmund was. I needed to talk to Alice, and find out if he was still there. I needed to ask her to keep him there.

"Betty I don't mean to be rude but I was wondering if I could have some alone time." I tried to ask without sounding inpatient.

"Oh yes dear I am sorry that I have consumed most of your time. Just give me a holler if you wish to talk some more later." And she got up walked over to me and engulfed me into a hug. She squeezed at just the right pressure. I hugged her back. She had been my eye opener to how important Edward was to my life and how important I was to his. Then she walked out the door.

I picked up my phone and dialed Alice's number.

"Hello Bella, I know why you are calling and yes our visitor is still here. And yes you are on the right path. I know what is happening and I must say it has surprised even me." Why did I even bother to try to ask her anything? I chuckled.

"Alice how is Edward?" I know I shouldn't ask I told him not to ask about me, but I felt like I needed to ask.

"Bella you will just have to wait and see when you get here. And yes I know when you will be here. So don't try and change your mind, I have seen you try but you always pick the same time to return." She chuckled.

"Oh Alice I love you I will talk later, bye." I hung up the phone.

I now knew I would return home soon.

* * *

**Chapter 25: Chapter 25**

* * *

**Authors Note**

I know I hate these too, this is not a new chapter, but as most of you know I do regularly update this story. I try to do at least 1 to 2 sometimes 3 chapters a day, I am going out of town for 5 days. I will be writing the chapters but I will not have access to the internet to upload them. So be prepared that next week I will be adding them. I just didn't want you all to think I had stopped writing this story.

I am glad to hear from some of the reviews that you guys like the characters Edmund and Betty.

So I think I will be updating around Monday night or early Tuesday morning. I don't know how many chapters I will have done, but I promise they will be worth the wait.

Thank you

TamTam43

* * *

**Chapter 26: Chapter 26**

* * *

Chapter 25 **okay I am sorry that I said I wasn't posting until next week but I had just finished up on this chapter and I wanted to get it posted before I leave. I hope you all like this chapter. I couldn't wait to post it knowing I had gotten it finished before I left. **

**Finding One's Self**

**Edward POV**

As each day passes without Bella here, I notice that I don't feel as though I am an empty shell. My family has noticed it as well. They see that I don't mope around as I did for all of those years that I was without Bella. I feel like a new man, because of this I know that I can love Bella in the way she needs to be loved. I no longer feel the urge to protect her from everything, and I now know that she has to experience all of the things in her life. The good and the bad. She needed time away from me so that she could find who she was; I understand that now, and I have discovered that I too needed to find who I was.

All of those years I spent without Bella in my life; I never lived I just went with the motion of everyday living. Now I feel as though I see the world with new eyes. I think of her often, and yet I don't feel pain about it. I just feel eager to see her. No longer do I feel that I need to control her every move. I have been given so many chances with Bella, and it wasn't until she left me that I realized how deeply I truly do love her. When she agreed to marry me, it felt as though my heart grew and my mind opened up to a whole new meaning of life. Even though she is not here physically I feel her presence all around me.

I have started to join my family on their hunts more now, and I spend part of the days talking with Edmund. He is wise beyond his years. He has given me so much to think about. How I need to stop making decisions for Bella. He tells me that I need to stand beside her instead of always standing in front of her; protecting her. I need to support her instead of controlling her. If I keep acting the way I had I would lose her forever.

I stopped wallowing on how miserable I felt and realized I wasn't miserable. I was glad that Bella was off discovering the world out there.

My family was happy to see me enjoying life again. I even went shopping with Alice. Jasper was curious as to how my emotions had changed almost overnight.

"Edward I have noticed a change in your emotions lately and wanted to ask what happened for you to feel so differently." Jasper said as he walked over to me.

"Well after talking with Edmund I realized how I had been putting my insecurities ahead of what Bella truly needed, and I knew I had to change or I could lose her forever. So I thought long and hard about what she needs. I discovered I do have a life of my own and she has her life. We need to discover who each of us are without the other in order for us to be together again." I said the words and they truly made sense to me.

"Well I have to say that I feel the difference in you, and I like this you better. I know that Bella will too. You are much more confident in who you are now. It shows; you smile even though she is not here. You are part of the family again and I feel something deeper within you that I didn't feel before. I feel a deeper feeling of love. I think this separation between you and Bella has made your love for her stronger." Jasper came up and gave me a hug. "It is good to have my brother back. We missed you"

I went over to the piano and sat down. I looked at the keys and started thinking of what to play. I have not played a single note since Bella left, but now I wanted to play. Playing the piano brought me joy. I had thought I always played for her, but I actually played for me.

I let my fingers glide across the keys, and before I knew it Esme was standing behind me listening.

'_Oh Edward you are playing again, but this time there is something different in the way you play. I think it is wonderful, so vibrant and full of life.' _Esme noticed in her thoughts how different my playing was.

I thought about it as well. I was playing for me now. This song I was composing was for me, it was the story of my life. For the first time I was experiencing the joy of my own music.

When I was done with the song; I looked at Esme, and instead of looking as though she would burst into tears she had a smile of pure joy on her face, and I heard her thoughts.

'_Edward I wish you could see what you look like right now, you are truly happy with yourself, and that makes all of us truly happy. You are finally becoming the man that we all knew you to be.' _She was right.

I stood up and kissed her on her cheek.

"I am going to take a walk I will be home later." I told her as I walked to the door. I wanted to go see something and I needed to be alone to do it.

I went out to the garage and got into a car. I felt like taking a drive. I knew where I would be going, so I took off down the long driveway and onto the highway. I drove right to it, and parked the car. I walked over to it and looked down at it. I was at the spot of Bella's accident; where the white cross marked that dreadful event.

I sat there looking at it for a while, and thinking of Bella. I missed her so much. I pictured her in my mind. I saw her long brown hair swaying in the wind, and her deep chocolate brown eyes staring back at me. I felt so close to her even though we were miles apart. I was thankful that I could always picture her so perfectly in my mind. She will always be with me.

I whispered into the wind "I love you Bella. I am still here waiting for you. However long it takes you I will be here waiting."

I thought there was something else I had to do, so I got back into the car and drove. I found myself pulling up to the cemetery. I needed to visit Charlie. I walked over and found his grave. I kneeled down and thought about what he looked like. Once I had his vision in my mind I started to talk to him as though he was right there with me.

"Charlie I thought it was time for me to tell you how very sorry I am for all that has happened. I thought I knew what was best for Bella, but I was wrong. I never meant for you to lose her as well. And for that I am truly sorry. There is nothing I can ever do to make up for what my actions have caused. It was my actions that led Bella onto that highway that day. I just wanted to let you know that she has turned into a beautiful person. I have asked her to marry me and I wanted to tell you. If you were still here I would have asked for your blessing…" Just as I said that last part; a gust of wind blew right through me, and I felt a sense of closure. I knew I was just imaging things, but it felt as though Charlie was letting me know he forgave me, and he was giving me his blessing.

I looked back at the grave and bowed my head. I promised him I will love Bella until the day that I no longer exist.

I sat there remembering Charlie. I only wished I had more memories of him. He was an important part of Bella's life, which meant that he had become an important part of mine.

I realized I had been sitting here for the whole day, and thought it was time to get back home. I went back to the car, but before I got in I looked back over at his grave and said aloud.

"Goodbye Charlie and thank you for bringing Bella into my life. I will forever be in your debt for that." Just then another gust of wind came and I could swear I heard the faint whisper of "No, Thank you" mingle in with the wind. Charlie was saying thank you to me.

I got into the car and drove back to the house. I walked inside and found everyone sitting around talking. I smiled at everyone and they smiled back. I noticed they weren't trying to hide their thoughts around me anymore.

'_Edward I love it when you smile like that.'_ Esme thought as she looked at me.

'_Edward has changed a lot since I first arrived. He seems to enjoy his life more now. I think he has finally seen the light, that in order to truly love someone else you must learn to love yourself first. I am happy for him. He has been blessed with a new outlook on life.'_ Edmunds thoughts of me were always so kind and understanding. I was only blessed because he showed me the way.

"Edmund would you mind taking a walk and talking with me some more?" I asked him knowing he would say yes.

"Yes Edward it would be my pleasure to talk with you." He always spoke and thought in such a proper manner, I remembered that I used to talk in that manner, but in order to fit in with the humans I taught myself to talk how most humans talk nowadays. I picked a lot of it up from Bella.

We went out the back door, because I wanted to walk around down by the river.

"So Edward what is it that is on your mind?" He smiled at me as we walked.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for all you have done to help me." I could never say how truly thankful I was to him.

"Edward I did nothing to change who you are; that was all you. You have always been this person you see now. You had just lost your way. You didn't understand the emotion of love until you met Bella. All of those new emotions hitting you all at once; messed up your rational thinking process. I know how it feels. I went through the same thing when I fell in love with Betty. Now that there is no longer any guilt you feel, you are able to decipher your emotions better." He spoke to me as though he was speaking into a mirror.

"I can see how all of the decisions I made were always wrong ones, but one decision I will never see as being wrong." I thought about when I asked Bella to marry me.

"What one is that may I ask?" He looked like he was trying to figure out what one I was talking about. I remembered I had never told him I had proposed to Bella.

"The day that Bella left, I had asked her to marry me, and she had accepted. It was when we reached the house to tell everyone that she remembered the day I had left her and that I had lied to her about her remembering all of her memories. It was the best day and the worst day of my existence." I felt as though my heart was racing even though it hasn't held a beat since 1918.

"Why haven't you told me that you had proposed to her? That changes everything." He seemed shocked to hear about my proposal to Bella.

"What do you mean that changes everything?" now he had me worried.

"Edward do you know what that means?" He asked me waiting for an answer.

"I didn't think I was doing anything wrong; I love Bella and I wanted her to be my wife. I knew I wanted to spend forever with her. She had decided to become one of us. So I asked her to marry me. I wanted her to become my wife before she was to become my mate." I couldn't see where there was anything wrong with that.

"Edward you know that when a vampire takes a mate it is forever. Well for you as a vampire to want to marry Bella, well that is a human emotion. It seems that being with Bella had brought your human side back to you, and just by proposing to her you allowed your human part of yourself to overpower your vampire part. I have never heard of a vampire doing such a thing. Once a person changes into a vampire all of their human attributes are overtaken and enhanced by the venom. But Bella brought out your human side. You will forever be connected to her, and she has given you something that I thought to be impossible, she has given you a soul. Not the kind of soul that we all have, I believe we all have a soul, but she has given you a pure soul. One that could never be lost. Do you understand?" I do have a soul then. I thought I had lost mine, I knew Carlisle believed we kept our souls even when we became vampires.

"I have a pure soul? How does that change things?"

"A pure soul is that like one of a baby. When you discovered love with Bella, you were in sense reborn. All of your prior sins were washed away, because between you and Bella you were destined to be together. That is why fate has kept bringing you back to her. She is your soul. You saved each other." As he spoke I listened to his thoughts.

'_If only me and Betty had that kind of connection. He has no idea how deeply bonded him and Bella are. I think if one were to die the other would perish as well. I don't think I should tell him that though; not right now at least._'

What did he mean if one of us were to die than the other would perish as well? That bothered me, but I thought about when I thought I had lost her to James, I had wanted to die as well. I hadn't really thought about that until I thought she was dead. It popped into my head the minute I saw Alice's vision of Bella dead. It also made sense to me why without thinking I had been so protective over her. but I didn't understand and I took it overboard.

I had so much to think about that I had excused myself from Edmund and went on a run. I ran as fast as I could and before I knew it I was in our meadow. I looked around and I could see Bella in everything. So she was my soul mate in every sense of the word.

Our love was unique and special.

I looked up into the sky and saw a falling star.

I closed my eyes and made a wish.

And then sealed it with "I love you"

**Bella POV**

I had decided to take a walk along the beach tonight. I had been walking for a long time. I kept thinking about what Betty had told me; that I was Edward's soul. I still didn't quite understand how me; a simple human could change his life so drastically. I know that he had changed mine. My heart will forever belong to him. I thought about how special it had been for him to ask me to marry him, then I thought about the look on his face when I handed him back the ring. Why didn't I just keep the ring? At the time I was very hurt and confused, but still I looked back on it and I realized I was no better than him. I had hurt him by leaving also.

All this time I spent wallowing in my own self pity; he was hurting too. I know now since I can see myself clearly that we both had caused each other so much unnecessary pain and heartache.

My legs started to hurt from walking so I thought I would take a break and sit for awhile. I sat down in the sand and wrapped my arms around my knees. I didn't feel like crying but tears started to ease their way out of my eyes. I missed Edward, and for some reason right at this moment I felt his presence all around me. It felt like he was sitting right next to me. I laid back; putting my arms under my head, and I stared up into the dark sky. I just laid there looking at the stars.

I thought about going home. I wasn't sure if I was ready to face Edward. For some reason I suddenly felt ashamed for my behavior. I thought about what I would have done if the roles were reversed. Would I have lied to him about something that terrible? I asked myself. I looked deeper into my mind to pull out my answer. It finally came to me; yes I would have done the same thing he had done. I would have lied to keep him near me. How could I be so upset with him, if I would have done it too? I knew right then and there that there was nothing for me to forgive him for. He was acting out of desperation.

He was trying to hold onto me. He loved me enough that he lied to me. I know it sounded strange to think of it like that, but by him lying to prevent me from remembering the worst day of my life, he was protecting me from hurting myself. I was too blind to see that if I would have remembered it before I had the chance to fall in love with him all over again, I would have left him for good. He lied just to give me more time with him.

I saw a shooting star streak across the sky, and I closed my eyes and made a wish.

I sealed it with "I love you"

**Edward and Bella POV**

Just then I heard a faint whisper in the wind.

"I love you" it was Edward's voice

"I love you" it was Bella's voice

My wish came true.(Bella)

My wish came true.(Edward)

* * *

**Chapter 27: Chapter 27**

* * *

Chapter 26 A/N **Guess what everyone. i was riding int he car when I typed this chapter out, and when we got to our hotel, it has free wi fi. So I am able to post this chapter. I don't know if I will be able to finish the next chapter before we check out in the morning, but I will try, and if the next hotel has free wi fi I will be posting, sorry for the confusion about my earlier post. i didn't realize hotels had free wi fi. so I will try to finish the next chapter. enjoy and don't forget i like reviews! **

**Complications**

**Bella POV**

It has been almost a month since I had arrived here at Betty's motel. We have become very close. It wasn't that hard to open up and talk with her. She is the only person that could truly understand the way I feel. I think I have noticed a change in her as well. She was very guarded when I first met her, and now she seems happy and carefree. We take walks along the beach every day. I really enjoy her company, but I knew that our time alone was coming to a close. I have been selfish for far too long. I needed to tell her about Edmund. She had to know where he is. I just didn't know how to tell her. I don't want her to be mad at me. I hope she will understand why I kept that information from her.

I decided to hint that maybe it was time that she hunts. I feel she would be in a better mood after she was fed. I know Edward was always in a better mood after he hunted.

"Betty hasn't it been awhile since you last hunted? I think it might be a good idea for you to go hunt I can stay and watch the motel. We haven't had any visitors in awhile, so I should be fine." I tried to sound like I didn't have ulterior motives behind her going hunting.

"You may have a point Bella, it has been awhile. Are you sure you can handle everything here by yourself?" She was already heading towards the door.

"Yes go I will be fine." I pointed to the door.

She got the point and headed out waving as she left.

I was sitting at the counter doing a crossword when the door opened. I thought that was quick, she had only been gone for about 30 minutes. So I looked up to see if it was a customer.

I froze as I looked into the eyes of a man standing on the other side of the counter. His eyes were bright red. He was a vampire. A vampire that fed on humans, and I was human and I was all alone here. I was terrified. I wanted Edward. I decided to act innocent and not let on that I knew he was a vampire. I also thought why else would a vampire be coming to a motel other than to eat me; vampires don't sleep why would they need a room? I screamed within my thoughts hoping, and yet knowing Edward would never be able to hear me. The phone started to ring, but I was too frozen to answer it. The phone was behind me and I didn't dare turn my back to this vampire.

"Hello sir do you need a room?" I tried to hide the fear, but I was never that good at acting.

"No I am in no need of a room." His voice was soft, but yet it still sent chills up my spine.

"Then what is it that you are here for?" I just knew he wanted to kill me, but why hadn't he already? I mean I was all alone and He could've killed me within seconds of walking through the door.

"I am searching for an old friend, and I know she was here." He still spoke in a soft voice.

"Do you know if your friend stayed with us, and how long ago I will be able to look her up in the registry?" I was trying to see if I could help so I could get him to leave.

"No she was not a customer she is the owner. I am looking for Betty." His voice got a bit colder. I was getting more scared by the minute.

I heard the phone start ringing again. I had a feeling it was Alice. She would definitely see me in danger. I had to answer the phone, but I would have to get him to leave first.

"Betty is not here right now, but if you leave your name I will let her know that you stopped by." I hoped that would work, but I had my doubts. I could hear the phone, and he looked at the phone as well.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" he said pointing to the phone.

"Yes I think I should if you will please excuse me." I inched my way backwards trying not to let him out of my sight.

His eyes narrowed as to say that how I was acting was an insult towards him.

I answered the phone, as I had thought it was Alice.

"Hello" I said knowing he was listening.

"Bella, are you alright? I saw…" I had to interrupt her before he heard her.

"Yes Alice I am fine, I am just helping someone who is looking for Betty. He is an old friend. He kind of reminds me of James." I was hoping she would get the hint about the red eyes and know how scared I was.

"Oh is Betty there?" She replied, yes she got my hint. She knew he was listening.

"No Betty stepped out to get something to eat; I don't know when she will be back." I had to think of something. I was running out of time.

"Bella I was calling because I wanted to tell you that Jasper will be picking you up from work tonight. You get off in a few minutes right?" she was letting me know Jasper was on his way here.

"Oh okay yeah I get off in a couple of minutes. When will Jasper be here?" I don't know when she sent him, but I was hoping he was close.

"Oh he should be there in just a minute. He was afraid that he might be late so he left a little bit early." Just then I heard a car pull up in the front.

"Alice I think Jasper is here, yeah I see him now. Oh Emmett came with him. Why didn't you tell me? Now I have to put up with him teasing me all the way home." I laughed as to let this guy think that they picked me up all of the time.

"Okay well I am going to let you go now that they are there. I love you Bye." She sounded a bit more relaxed.

"Bye and Thanks." I could always count on Alice. I hung up the phone.

I looked back to the vampire standing there staring out the window; he was looking at Jasper and Emmett making their way into the office. His eyes narrowed into a thin line when he took notice of the fact they were vampires. He shot a look back at me. It terrified me. He was angry.

Just then Jasper and Emmett walked in smiling. Emmett came over behind the counter and grabbed me up into a huge bear hug. I could sense he was thrilled I was unharmed. I looked at Jasper and he was sending out calm feelings, because all of my fear subsided. He stood by the door putting the red eyed vampire in between him and Emmett. Strategic that was Jasper.

"I guess I will just come back another time, maybe Betty will be back by then." He wasn't too happy, he was out numbered. He turned to the door and started to open it.

"Excuse me but you didn't tell me your name." I quickly spoke up before he could leave. I wanted to warn Betty.

"Just tell Betty that Landon came by." And he sped off into the night.

I collapsed in Emmett's arms. I was so relieved they were here. Jasper came over and touched my shoulder, and I was totally calm.

I reached my arms around Emmett and started to sob. He just rubbed my back.

"You are safe now little sis. Your big bros' are here. I am just glad we made it in time." He gave me another squeeze; almost making me pass out, because I couldn't get a breath in.

Jasper had to slap him to get him to realize I couldn't breathe.

"Oh sorry sis I keep forgetting how fragile you are." He said as he took me over to the chair and sat me down.

"So are you ready to get going, we can be home within an hour." Jasper said looking at me.

"I can't go home just yet. I still have something I need to do. I have to stay here and wait for Betty. She will be back from hunting soon." I wasn't going anywhere without her.

"Hunting? Is she a vampire too?" Emmett popped off.

"Yes but she is like you guys. She is safe. We have become very close friends. I will be safe with her. Can you guys stay until she gets back? I don't want that Landon to come back." I knew they wouldn't leave me there alone.

"Yes but I was told by Alice to bring you home with us." Jasper said his tone was that of concern because Alice was going to rip him a new one for not bringing me with him home.

"Don't worry Jasper Alice knows that I have decided to stay here." Just as I said that the phone rang.

"See I told you so, now you won't get in trouble." I giggled.

Jasper answered the phone and talked with Alice. He nodded his head a couple of times. Then there were a couple of yeses and then a no, and then he said something real low that I wasn't able to hear. Then he hung the phone up.

"Okay she said to stay here with you until your friend returns then we are to leave you with her and head home." Jasper didn't sound like he agreed with Alice, but had no other choice.

We sat around and talked for about an hour. They were telling me about how much the family likes Edmund. We talked about everyone in the family except Edward.

"You know you can talk about Edward; I can handle it. I am not the same fragile Bella as I was before." I hoped they had seen the change in me.

"Alice instructed us not to say a word about Edward. She would know if we said anything and we would be dead the minute we walked through the door." Emmett chuckled it out, but I got the feeling he was serious. I wonder why Alice won't let them tell me about Edward. I started to worry.

"Bella I feel that you are confused and worried. All I can say is that there is no need to feel either of those emotions. Trust me please. That is all I can say." Jasper put his hand on my shoulder again, and I felt relaxed and my worries went away.

"Okay I trust you Jasper, but I know I will worry again right after you leave." I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

Both Jasper and Emmett shot a look back over to the front door of the office. They must sense something outside, and then the door flew open and they both took a protective stance in front of me. I peeked around them and noticed Betty was standing there with a shocked look on her face.

"Okay everyone relax!" I shouted to get all of their attention. It worked they all looked at me.

"Betty this is Jasper and Emmett, they are part of my family from Forks. And guys this is Betty." As soon as I introduced them they all relaxed their positions.

"Why are they here?" Betty asked looking directly at me. "Are you leaving?" her tone turned into a soft whisper, she thought I was leaving her.

"No I am not leaving; they came here because they thought I was in danger. I had a visitor stop by. He was looking for you. He was a vampire, and he had red eyes. I was scared and Alice must have seen that and she sent these guys here." I realized that I just let it slip that Alice sees the future; I have not told either her or Edmund that anyone in my family had powers.

"Did he say who he was?" She had a strange look on her face; it was as if she was trying to figure out who would be looking for her.

"Yeah he said his name was Landon." As I said his name her face went as white as a ghost. She had a terrified look on her face.

"Who is this Landon and does he mean you harm?" Jasper spoke up, and I knew he could feel all of the emotions that were showing on her face. I wondered who this Landon was.

"Landon was the vampire that changed me." She shot a look over towards me. "Remember when I told you about when I was changed?" I nodded and she continued.

"Well when he changed me he expected me to be his mate. He left me a year after I was changed, but he has been hunting me down ever since. I thought when I came here and I hadn't seen him in so many years that he had given up. But now he has found me again. He has also been searching for Edmund. He wants to kill Edmund, so that I will become his mate. He knows that as long as Edmund exists I will never want anyone else." As she said Edmund's name her voice saddened. Jasper walked over to her and touched her shoulder, the sorrow look disappeared and she looked at Jasper and then to me.

"How did he do that? How did he make me feel like everything was okay? I felt a rush of calmness sweep through me." She wasn't hysterical; she was actually speaking in a calm manner. I knew that was Jasper again.

"I have the power to manipulate people's emotions. I just thought you needed a little help to calm down." Jasper pulled his hand away when she shot him a glare.

"I don't want you to take away any feeling I have about Edmund. Whether it is good or bad; I want to feel everything about him." She relaxed her glare, and I understood what she meant.

"So is this the same Edmund that…" Emmett started to speak but I cut him off.

"Yes this is the same Edmund that I had met in Portland." I shot Emmett a look that told him to shut his trap. He understood and looked away. He says that sometimes the looks that come from my little human face scare the crap out of him. I know he is not scared of me, but I still use that look.

"Are you safe to be here with him around? I don't like leaving you and Bella here if this Landon means any harm." Jasper spoke up.

"I don't think he would harm me, but I am afraid I can't say the same for Bella." Betty was worried for me. Of course she was I was still human.

"Well how about we take both of you back home with us and my family will be able to protect you." Emmett was the one to suggest this.

I had to think of something quickly; I had been planning on going home soon, but I wanted to be able to tell Betty about Edmund. I thought of a way to tell her about Edmund, but we needed to be in Forks for it to work.

"That sounds like it is the best option we have. Let me go get my things together and we can leave. Bella are you ready to go home?" Betty was asking me if I was ready to go home to Edward. I was ready.

"Let me go get my things together too." I only had a few minutes to call Alice and set my plan in motion.

I went to my room, and I knew that she wouldn't be able to her me in there. Her room was too far on the other side of the motel complex. I whipped out my phone and called Alice.

"Alice I need you to do something for me." I knew she had probably already seen what I was planning.

"Yes Bella I saw what you are planning, and I like it. It will be less of a shock than if you were to tell her there. I will have everything ready here. You guys just be safe and get home. I have also seen this vampire. He doesn't give up too easy. I will have to tell Carlisle and Edward about what is happening. I can't tell yet but I think this might end in a fight. Please be careful. Love yah."

"Thank you Alice and I love yah too." And I hung up the phone.

I walked over to the door and was just about to open it when my phone rang.

I flipped it open while letting out a little chuckle.

"What Alice?" I said in a laughing tone; what had she forgotten to tell me?

"Don't open the door." It wasn't Alice.

It was my Edward.

* * *

**Chapter 28: Chapter 28**

* * *

Chapter 27 **A/N okay guys i am still at the hotel and I finally completed this chapter, i am sorry for leaving a cliff hanger there. but it was the best place to leave it. so here it is i hope you like it, please review and let me know. I will be leaving this hotel in a few hours so i dont think I will be able to get another chapter posted today, Remember to review please.**

**Bella the Danger Magnet**

**Edward POV**

I heard Alice screaming downstairs, so I ran down as fast as I could to see what was going on. She threw me a phone.

"Call Bella and tell her not to open the door. Don't ask just do it NOW!" She was frantic she must have seen Bella in danger. I quickly dialed Bella's number.

"What Alice?" she said when she answered the phone.

"Don't open the door." I said back in a tone I knew she would understand would mean she was in danger.

Just then I heard the door break open, and I heard a man's voice.

"I figured I would need an incentive in order to get Betty to talk with me. I heard how close you two have become. You can come with me the easy way or the hard way, because you smell so delicious." He sounded so evil.

"BELLA RUN; RUN TO JASPER AND EMMETT!!" I screamed into the phone.

"EDWARD HELP!" Bella screamed she was still holding the phone. He was going to take Bella. I felt so helpless. Please Jasper, Emmett get in there and save my Bella.

I then heard her scream again and the sound of the phone hitting the floor. I could still hear noises in the back ground. He took her! I am going to kill this vampire.

"Hello who is on here?" I heard Jasper's voice.

"Jasper this is Edward. Is Bella okay? Please tell me she is okay." My voice was begging.

"I am sorry he took her, she is not here." Jasper sounded as though he couldn't even contain his own emotions.

I let out a loud growl and then came the dry sobbing. My chest was aching like I have never felt it ache before. My Bella is with a human feeding vampire. I saw his red eyes through Alice's vision. Please let her be safe.

I hung up the phone and looked at Alice.

"Alice tell me where she was. I am going and you are not going to be able to stop me. I want to know where to go." I was demanding of her; I was never like that with her. I know that I promised Bella, but she needs me now.

"Edward she is in Seaside Oregon. I am trying to see her, but I can't see her. Just go now please. Bring my bestest friend home please." Alice was so upset. I knew she loved Bella too.

I was going to ask Edmund to go with me but as I headed to ask him Alice cut me off.

"No Edward he can't go. You will understand when you get there. Please just trust me. Now Go!"

As I ran out the house I wondered why Edmund couldn't go, we would need all the help we could get. I went out and got in the car. I drove as fast as the car would go. I didn't stop for nothing.

I pulled into the motel parking lot. I saw Jasper's car and I had barely put the car into park when I jumped out. I ran inside and demanded someone tell me what is going on.

"You must be Edward. I will fill you in." It was a woman vampire, but her eyes were golden. This is who Bella has been with for the last month.

"And may I ask who you are?" I was trying to tone down my voice, but I was still more angrier and worried than I had ever been before. Jasper's touch couldn't even affect me. And he was worried by how deep my rage went.

"Oh I am sorry; my name is Betty, I have gotten close with Bella and I am very sorry for her getting kidnapped is my entire fault." She sounded so concerned for Bella. What does she mean her fault.

'_Yes Edward she is Edmund's Betty, but Alice told me not to say a word to her about Edmund. She said they will find out about each other soon, but now is the wrong time so says Alice.' _Jasper quicklythought_, _I think he knew I was about to ask if she was his Betty.

"Can someone please explain to me what is going on, who has Bella and why he took her?" I wanted answers. And all of their thoughts were jumping around I couldn't cue in on them.

"We really don't have time to go through all of it; Landon is the one who changed me. He wanted me to be his mate, but during my transformation I screamed the name of my true love Edmund. So when I was done with the changing He realized I could not be his mate because I already had a mate. He stayed with me for about a year, thinking I would be with him, only to leave me when I still refused. He has been hunting me down ever since. He is also hunting for Edmund. I hope that he never finds Edmund because he will kill him. He thinks I would be his mate if Edmund ceases to exist. He has taken Bella has some form of leverage to get me to talk to him. I am scared of him, he is pure evil. I will go to him in order to save Bella." She was will to sacrifice herself in order to save Bella. I could not allow that no matter how much I needed to save Bella. Betty needed to be protected.

"So where has he taken her?" I wanted to go searching for her and bring her back.

"I don't know but I think we should start looking up the beach about a mile south of here there is some caves and they are very secluded." She said and we listened to her since she knew this area better than us.

"Jasper you go with Betty and had east into the mount range. Emmett you go north and search along the beach and cliffs. I am going to these caves. Call if you find her scent or his."

We headed to the room where Bella was when he took her. I caught his scent and burned it into my mind; I was going to kill this vampire. I smelled Bella's scent; I lingered there in the room engulfing all of the air, I had missed that scent. I turned around and followed her scent; it led me out to the road, and then disappeared. He must have had a car here. I then turned to the south and headed for the beach. I ran down the beach until I was coming up on the caves. The wind blew and I caught Bella's scent. I went crazy. I took off running as fast as I have ever run. I hot the entrance to the cave. I saw him standing there. I looked around the cave and saw another man holding Bella. She was lying in his arms. She wasn't moving so I listened for her heartbeat, and there it was. She was just sleeping or passed out. But she was alive.

I growled at this vampire named Landon. I glared at him.

"How dare you take my mate!" I spit the words through my teeth.

"Your mate? But she is human. I didn't smell any vampire on her when I first met her. I only smelled Betty on her. If she is your mate than why does she not have your scent on her?" He spoke back to trying to justify taking Bella. Assuming that no one had claims on her.

"She has been visiting her friend Betty for a month now. She was going to come home soon, and then you went and snatched her. I demand you give her back to me now and I will let you live. Harm a hair on her head and I will kill you where you stand." I was growling in between each word. I wanted him to know that I meant business.

"All I wanted was to talk with Betty; I was never planning on hurting this human girl. I will give her back to you if you can just have Betty talk with me," He stated.

'_What you promised me I could have this human after you got your Betty. That is not fair.'_ I heard the one who was holding Bella think.

I let out a large growl.

I heard the sounds of someone approaching, and I could hear the thoughts of Jasper and Emmett.

'_Edward we are coming we will be there in a minute.'_ Jasper thought.

'_Hey bro don't start fighting till I get there.'_ Emmett was always looking for a fight.

I turned back to this Landon guy.

"I will not say it again. Release Bella now and you two may walk away from here alive. Refuse and you will die." I snarled at the end.

"Not until I see Betty. I have waited a long time for this." Landon seemed so confident as long as there were two of them and only one of me.

Just then Emmett and Jasper appeared in the entrance of the cave and stood next to me.

The look on both of their faces turned to utter shock as they realized they were the ones that were out numbered now. The one in the back of the cave holding Bella thought to himself.

'_This is not worth it; I can get a human girl anywhere what is so special about this one.'_ He was scared but he was not willing to fight with Landon.

'_Oh crap now there are three of them. And this punk I know won't help me. I don't feel like dying tonight, I will get her another time. They can't protect her forever.' _Landon thought.

I looked back at Emmett and Jasper to hear what they had planned.

'_The one who has Bella looks the most scared; I don't think he wants to fight, Edward give me a nod if he thinks about dropping Bella and running. You go get Bella and we will distract Landon.' _Jasper could read what the one who has Bella was feeling, and he was thinking along the same things I was.

I listened to his thoughts again.

'_I could just drop this girl and run, they won't come after me, and all he wants is the girl. Okay come on Scott on the count of three drop her and run. 1… 2…' _I didn't let him get to 3 before I turned to Jasper and nodded my head.

I ran over and caught Bella before she hit the ground and Emmett and Jasper crouched in front of Landon. I had Bella she was safe.

Just when Jasper and Emmett were about to attack; Betty came into the entrance and distracted them for a split second, which allowed Landon to escape. He was gone but both Bella and Betty were safe.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Betty looked over at me holding the very limp body of Bella in my arms.

"She is just unconscious, other than that I think she is fine. I need to get her back to a bed so I can lay her down." I said while running with her back to the motel. As soon as she wakes up I will take her home so I can keep her safe.

I made it back to her room and as I put her down on the bed, she spoke, and I recognized the sound of that talking, she was asleep.

"Oh Edward I love you" She mumbled.

I whispered back to her as I moved her hair to behind her ear. "I love you too Bella."

I sat next to her bad as she lay there sleeping. She tossed and turned a couple of times. I would rub her back or caress her forehead and she would relax.

"I cannot live without my life I cannot live without my soul; my Edward." She mumbled out.

I was shocked I remembered I had written that on that cross. How did she know of it? Did she see that cross? She feels as though I am her soul.

It was about 3 hours later that she finally came too. I wasn't sure if I should stay by her side or not. I whispered real low; so low that she would not hear me.

"Betty I am not supposed to be here I think you need to come in here." I knew she would hear me.

I started to head towards the door when I heard her sit up.

"Please don't go Edward." I froze right where I stood I had my back to her.

"Please Edward forgive me." This shocked me. Why was she asking for forgiveness from me for?

"Forgive you for what? You have done nothing to require me to forgive you." I was so confused.

"Edward we need to talk. I was hoping to do this in a different place and under different circumstances." She sounded so sure of herself. This is a new side to Bella.

"Are you sure you want to talk right now, we can talk later when you are more coherent." I did want to talk everything out, but I wanted to make sure she was feeling okay enough first.

"I am fine and yes I want to talk now please. I need to explain everything I have been sorting out in my head and my heart.

"Okay we can talk." I said as I walked back over to the chair by the bed.

"Well Edward I want to say some things and I want you to be quiet and hear me out before you say anything. Okay?" She wanted to go first, that is something new. She is so much bolder.

I nodded my head and sat back in the chair my eyes glued to hers.

"Well for starters I want to say I am sorry for leaving the way I did." I was getting ready to say something and she held up her finger to me and I kept my mouth shut.

"As I was saying I had no right to leave you the way I did. I never meant to hurt you. A friend gave me some great advise; he said to think about if the roles were reversed what would I have done, and that got me thinking and I came to the conclusion I would have lied to you also. I mean I understand why you did it, you were trying to prevent me from getting hurt by my own memories, and giving me the time I needed to remember how much I loved you, and I found that I learned to love you in new ways during that time. I want to thank you for doing that. I have always thought I wasn't good enough for you never thinking that you felt the same way. I have learned over this time apart to finally see myself clearly. To see myself the way you tell me you see me." Tears started to swell in her eyes.

"After talking with Edmund and Betty I understand why you left me all of those years ago. Betty has explained to me how deep our connection to one another is. I also wanted to ask you to please forgive me for accepting your proposal and then giving you back the ring. I never meant to ever take that ring off of my finger. I was confused and hurt, but after leaving I realized I would have been hurt a lot worse if I didn't have you in my life to be with me."

"I have to admit that the longer we were apart I discovered that I could think of you and not feel pain and heartache. I was able to see the world through my eyes instead of yours. I love you but you did get a little overprotective at times. I need to be able to make my own mistakes."

"Tonight when you called and then he broke into my room, I screamed for you. I needed you. When I thought I was going to die I thought of you. I know I need you in my life. I cannot live forever without you. I just want you to know you have nothing to be sorry for." She held her head down and cried. I wanted so much to go over and pull her face up and kiss her, but I needed her to hear me out now.

"Bella I need to tell you some things too. Before I met you I just barely lived my life. Then you came along and being with you opened my eyes to a whole new world that I was missing out on. Then I left you and was without you, and life was not the same I survived but barely I moped around and barely functioned. Then you came back into my life. And I thought we were meant to be together every minute of forever, and I thought that if we were separated I would fall back into that way of life again, but this time I realized I needed to live my life for me. I missed you but like you said I didn't feel the pain or the heartache. I didn't know if you were happy, but I felt as though you were, it was strange but I felt as though the farther we were apart the closer our bond became"

"You are my soul Bella. I found I can survive without you in my life, but I cannot survive without you in the world. You are your own person and I realized that I needed to stop standing in front of you always protecting you and instead I need to stand beside you and support you." I looked over at her and she was crying but it wasn't a sobbing kind of crying, it was more like tears of joy that we both really understand our love for one another.

I wanted to reach over and hold her, but I was afraid she didn't want me too.

She looked into my eyes and the next thing I know she had jumped into my arms and wrapped her arms around me. I in turn wrapped my arms around her. We just sat there holding each other for the longest time. Not saying a word just holding each other. I felt closer to her than I had ever felt before.

I reached down and pulled her face up to look at mine.

"Bella I promise you from this day forward I will respect you as your own person. I will respect your wishes and wants. I will listen to you about what you think you need, and I will love you with every fiber of my being for the rest of my existence. No matter what decision you make I will stand by your side and support you. I don't want to lose you completely from my life." I kissed her forehead. And pulled back to look at her,

"Edward I promise you from this day forward I will respect the fact that you are your own person as well. I will respect your wishes and wants. And I will let you decide what it is that you need, and I will forever love you with everything that makes me who I am. My heart has belonged to you since the first day I saw you. I don't want to lose you either. And I want you to know nothing on this earth would please me more than becoming your wife. To spend forever with you is everything I wish for, everything I want, and everything I need." She reached forward and grabbed my face with both hands and kissed my with every ounce of passion she had within her.

I didn't want to pull out of this kiss; I had missed this so much. I was gentle with her; I didn't want to lose control. We had been kissing longer than we had ever kissed before, and yet I felt no sudden surge of losing control. I was in complete control with her. I started to kiss her a little harder and she responded pulling herself up into me. She let her hands move into my hair and grab chunks and then she pulled my hair. I let out a deep moan, and she pulled away knowing that is usually the point in which I say enough, but I was more in control of myself than ever before. So I pulled her back into me and we resumed kissing each other only pulling apart in order for her to take a breath.

I finally pulled away from her and picked her up and set her back in the chair.

I kneeled down in front of her and I quickly pulled out the ring from my pocket.

I pulled her left hand down and stretched out her fingers.

Isabella Marie Swan.

I love you with all of my heart.

Would you please do me the honor of becoming my wife?

She held out her hand even closer to me and said.

"There is nothing I would want more than to marry you and spend forever by your side.

Staring into each other's eyes we both said at the same time.

"I love you"

* * *

**Chapter 29: Chapter 29**

* * *

Chapter 28

**Plans**

**Bella POV**

He slipped the ring ontomy finger. I thought to myself; why did I ever remove it in the first place? I didn't think I could feel any happier than I feel right at this moment, and judging by the look on his face I knew he felt the same. I had my Edward back, and we decided to leave the past in the past and make a fresh start.

Now I had to focus on my plan to reunite Edmund and Betty. They deserved to be happy. They had suffered long enough without each other. I just hoped that everything will work out as I have planned it to. I needed to get Betty to Forks, so that I can set the wheels in motion. I didn't want it to be us that reunited them. I wanted them to find each other on their own.

"Edward we need to help Edmund and Betty recapture their love." I said as I snuggled into his arms.

"Yes love I agree with you. I heard their thoughts of one another. They still think of each other in many of their thoughts. When I would talk with Edmund; every time I would talk of you and how much I missed you and the love I feel for you; he would think of Betty. I can sense that he feels as greatly for her as I do for you, and that surprised me, because I didn't think there was anyone that could feel that deeply for someone." as Edward spoke he gave me a gentle squeeze and kissed my hair.

"Well I have an idea, but we need to get Betty to go to Forks. I don't know yet if she will go. I need you to do something and I know that you will say no right away but please hear me out okay." I really didn't want to tell him to do this, but I really had no choice.

"Okay love I promise to hear you out, so what is it you want me to do?" Edward had a smile on his face, but I knew it would disappear as soon as he heard my request. I knew him all too well.

"Well I need you to…" I hesitated for a brief moment trying to figure out the best way to put it.

"Bella please don't be afraid to tell me anything. I gave you my word I will hear you out. Do you remember what I just told you? I said that I will trust you in the fact that you know what is best for you. I love you and I want you to be able to tell me anything." Wow this is a completely different Edward. I looked into his eyes and they were genuinely soft and caring.

"Okay I need you to go back to Forks without me." There I spit it out quickly. I looked to him to get an idea of what he was thinking by the look on his face. To my surprise he wasn't frowning, and he didn't look mad.

He sat there looking at me with a blank look; I knew that look he was in deep thought. He was mulling over what I had just said to him.

"If you think that is best, then I will go back to Forks without you, but may I ask a Question?" His look turned to one of concern.

"Anything Edward." I was still mystified by his response. Before; I would have to argue with him just to let me out of his sight; to go to the bathroom.

"I will do as you ask and return to Forks alone, but I would like to know if you do intend on coming home to Forks as well." His voice trailed off, and I realized what he was thinking. He was afraid I wasn't going to go home. I had to explain to ease his mind.

"Yes Edward I do plan on going home, I will be bringing Betty home with me. I need you to go home to be with Edmund and get him to be in a certain place at a certain time. Do you understand why I need you to go without me now?" I hoped that cleared things up for him.

"Oh okay, you had me worried there for a moment, I thought maybe you were not ready to come home yet." The concerned look quickly faded and changed into one of his crooked smiles. I melted.

"So I think it best if you, Jasper and Emmett all go home together and Betty and I will follow in a day or so. I want Betty to feel as comfortable about going there as possible." I shot him a smile and he responded to it with reaching down and kissing me on my forehead.

"I don't want to sound like I am overreacting, but there is still the fact that Landon is still out there, and he wants to get his hands on Betty. I read his thoughts and he thinks she belongs to him. He will stop at nothing until he gets her. I really wish you would rethink the idea of you two traveling alone." He was worried, and it showed on his face, and in his tone.

"I have thought about that, and if you could read my mind you would have known that." I giggled. I thought by teasing him he would ease up and laugh. I thought wrong. He gave me a little groan and closed his eyes.

"Edward I really have thought about it, and I figure that you guys can take off first and then double back to make sure he isn't following us. Then when we get close to Forks you guys can go ahead. Alice will fill you in on what needs to be done." I looked back at him with one of my confident 'Everything will be okay' looks.

He glanced back at me and went into a blank stare for a moment. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew he hated the idea of not being with me to keep me safe, but he wanted to let me make my decisions, and trust that I can be safe without him.

He finally spoke up. "I see that you have put a lot of thought into this, and I think it will work. We will stay close enough to watch out for you, but far enough away that Betty won't know we are there." He sounded as though he was convinced my plan was the way to go, but somehow I sensed a bit of concern and doubt in it, but I wasn't going to open that can of worms; he was agreeing to do it my way.

"Thank you Edward I love you so much, and I have to say I like the new and improved Edward. It suits you well."I said laughing a little.

"Well thank you and I am glad I have changed into the new me, because I don't think the old me could survive the new you." he said as he let out a chuckle. I liked it when he chuckled it told me he was relaxed and not as tense.

We sat there on the chair curled up together for what seemed to be hours, but was only minutes when there was a knock on the door. I looked at Edward and he let out a low growl and moved me off of him, and went to answer the door.

I tried to see who it was but he was blocking the view. I could hardly hear what they were talking about, so I got up and walked over to the door. It was Jasper.

"Hey Jasper what is going on?" I could tell something was up because neither of them had happy faces on them.

"I think I will let Edward explain, I have to go back to patrolling the area. Have a good night Bella." He turned and walked off; I got a sense that he was very worried about something.

I turned to Edward waiting for him to explain.

"Bella we have a complication in your plan. I know what I agreed to earlier but with what jasper just said I have to discuss another way to get you and Betty to Forks, and we have to go now before it is too late." His voice was so cold and filled with anger.

"What has happened? Why do we have to change the plan?" I knew something was wrong but now I was starting to get worried.

"Jasper and Emmett have been taking turns doing patrols around the area, and Jasper was out around the outskirts when he came across a bunch of scents. They were scents of vampires. He said he could make out about 15 different scents and one of them was Landon's scent. Jasper thinks he is building an army to get Betty."He looked away from me at that moment and I knew there was something else.

"What else are you not telling me?" I grabbed a hold of his shoulder and tried to spin him around.

"Well Jasper wants me to go with him to search out for these vampires to see if I could hear them. I don't want to leave you, but I think we really need to know what they are planning. Emmett has already called Carlisle and he is in the process of calling in favors from old friends. If this comes to a fight we will need all the help we can get." He didn't want to leave me, and instantly I thought that a part of the old Edward was slipping back through, but I could see where he would not want to leave me after what had just happened to me because of Landon.

"Edward please go and figure out what Landon is up too. I will be safe here. Emmett can stay here. Please don't let worrying about me get you hurt. Okay. I love you but you need to go and do this." I reached up and put my hands around his face and pulled his lips to mine.

I felt his icy hard lips as they gently pressed into my warm soft lips. It was like fire and ice, only the ice was never melted by the fire, actually it was the fire that was being melted by the ice. His lips swayed back and forth with mine, when I had to pull away to breathe he would only allow our lips to be parted by a portion of an inch. As soon as I took a breath he pulled me back into him, and he gently moved his tongue around my lips. My whole body was riveted with tingles flowing throughout it. I reached up and wrapped my hands into his hair grasping with both of my hands and squeezing. He let out a low deep moan from the middle of his chest and let it rumble up through his throat. I wasn't sure how much longer his self control could hold out. He usually ended it by now. I started to pull away and this time it was him that wouldn't let go.

I wondered how he was controlling himself like this, but I didn't want to think about that. I threw myself back into the kiss. We stayed locked into each other's embrace for about twenty minutes, but it seemed like eternity to me. We only separated for brief moments in order for me to be able to take a breath.

I was losing all control over my own self control. I wasn't going to be able to stop myself. I wanted Edward. I wanted all of Edward, and I was willing to give him all of me. When he pulled away for me to allow me to take a breath I managed to speak

"Edward… make love to me." I whispered while exhaling after a quick breath.

He instantly pulled away.

He looked at me and I noticed his eyes were burning with lust. He caressed my cheek with the back of his hand and it sent shivers throughout my body.

"Bella I would love nothing more than to make love to you right now, but I don't want our first time to be like this. I want it to be in a special place. I am sorry I lost my self control. I didn't mean to get so carried away. I love you and I promise soon we will be together in every way." I could tell that it took every ounce of self control he had left at that moment to say that and to stop.

I knew if I really wanted too I could break his control and get what I wanted, but he was right I wanted our first time to be special too. So I pulled myself away and took a few more breaths to calm myself down.

"You're right Edward, I am sorry I was just so wrapped up in the moment." I turned my face away and looked down. he reached over and with his finger he lifted my face back up to the point I was looking at him.

"Don't ever apologize for wanting me like that, because I want you more than anything. I am sorry that I have to go now. Jasper is waiting outside. I will be back soon." He stood and reached down and kissed me on my head. He started towards the door and looked back at me. I heard a low moan and saw his eyes; they were still black with lust. He then mouthed the words 'I love you' and opened the door. He walked out and was gone.

I took a deep breath in and let it slowly seep out. I missed him already.

**Edward POV**

I walked out the door leaving Bella behind. My whole body was aching for me to turn back around and go back to her. Go back and sweep her up into my arms carry her over to the bed and make mad passionate love to her. I heard Jasper clear his throat, and just then I realized he could feel what I was feeling. He just looked at me with a very apologetic look upon his face.

'_Edward I am sorry for interrupting I can feel that you wanted to stay. But I need you to be able to read them from a distance, and I need you to concentrate on this. I know it is hard but you have to get those feelings of lust out of your mind for now.' _Jasper was thinking, and he was right. I needed to concentrate on helping to keep Betty safe.

"Sorry Jasper I will try to get my emotions in check. Now where do we go?" I needed to change the subject.

"I caught the scent about 20 miles south of here. I think we should turn our phones off, I wouldn't want them to ring and alert them we are there." I nodded and we both turned our phones off, and then he pointed in the direction for us to go, and we took off running.

It wasn't long before I caught the scents, so we slowed down a bit. I was trying to listen to see if I could hear any of them.

I came to an abrupt stop when I heard a bunch of them.

'_Wow this is the sweetest scent I have ever smelt, I have to have her. I will have to savor such a delectable treat.'_

'_I have to be the victor, after getting a whiff of this scent, I have to have her. She will be mine.'_

'_Landon wasn't kidding this is a most delicious reward. I will kill whoever I have to in order to be the one to receive her.'_

'_I can't decide whether to eat her or turn her, she smells so delicious, but I want a mate. Should I take her as my mate before or after I turn her? Oh she is delicious smelling that's for sure.'_

That is when I heard him clearly. I heard what Landon was thinking.

'_Now that I have all of their attention with that human girl's scent; I can use them to distract her mate and those other two vampires, while I take back what is mine. I will have Betty. She will be mine whether she likes it or not.'_

He was very rude and hateful in his thoughts when it came to Betty. He truly believed she was his mate. He cared for her, but not in the way I had heard Edmund think of her. Edmund truly loved Betty, and Landon only thought of her as belonging to him, as since he didn't have her; that just made him want her more.

Once I heard that I let out a growl.

I was going to go in there and kill all of them for even thinking those things about my Bella, until Jasper came over to my side and put his hand onto my shoulder. I suddenly felt a calming effect sweep over me, and I knew then that Jasper had felt my rage.

. "Edward what is it that you heard, what could make you feel such rage?" Jasper spoke softly and sounded very concerned.

"Sorry Jasper and thank you, I needed that. I just heard Landon and he is planning on using Bella as a reward for all of those vampires to fight us, so that he can take Betty. He has given them Bella's scent and they are going crazy over how sweet it smells. They all want her." I felt sick to my stomach to even think about what they all wanted to do to my Bella.

"Edward you need to remain calm, there are only two of us, and it wouldn't help for us to attack them right now. Let us go back and get the girls with Emmett and get out of here and go to Forks. Carlisle will have some news on any help that may be coming." Jasper knew strategy and I had to put faith in his logic, but I was still thinking of going in there and attacking them for wanting to harm Bella.

We turned back towards the motel and set off running, when we arrived I noticed the car was gone. No one was here.

I quickly shot a look over at Jasper and he looked just as surprised as I did, I pulled out my phone turned it on, and dialed Emmett's number. It rang once and then someone answered it.

"Hello" It was Betty. What was Betty doing with Emmett's phone?

"Where is Emmett?" I didn't mean to sound cold but I was worried that they were all gone and Betty was answering Emmett's phone.

"I think I should let Bella explain, but relax we are all fine. I will keep her safe." She quickly stated before I had the chance to cut her off.

"Edward we are fine, Emmett received a call from Alice, I guess you guys turned your phones off, so Alice called Emmett. Emmett talked really fast to her and then hung the phone up. He instructed Betty and I to take the car and head towards Forks. He is running and making sure we are not being followed. Something has Alice freaked out and judging by the look on Emmett's face it is big. Do you know what is going on?" She sounded as worried as I felt.

"No Bella I have no idea until I talk with Alice, but I am glad that she called to get you guys to a safe place. All I care about right now is keeping you and Betty safe. Tell Betty to drive as fast as possible. I will meet you in Forks." I tried to reassure her that everything is going to be okay.

"Edward you remember what my plan was? Can you find a way to make sure a part of that plan is not in Forks when we arrive?" I knew what she wanted. She wanted for me to find a way to get Edmund away from Forks for awhile. I will call Carlisle.

"Don't worry love I will call Carlisle and arrange for that to be taken elsewhere for awhile. I love you and I will see you soon."

"Thank you and I love you. I can't wait to be in your arms again. Bye." Just as she said that I thought about our moment earlier.

"Bye love." I hung up the phone.

I heard Jasper at that moment.

'_Edward concentrate you need to focus.'_ He was looking at me like I had committed a deadly sin, but then he smiled.

We went to my car and I started it up. As we pulled out of the parking lot I heard a familiar voice in my head.

'_They are leaving; I need to find out where they are going. I will get what I want.'_ It was Landon; he was close by; close enough to see us. I had to lead him away from Bella. I drove in the opposite direction than the way Betty and Bella had gone, and they followed us.

"Jasper, Landon and those others are now following us, I need to lead them away from Bella to give them time to get to safety. We need to call Alice and find out what she saw." He nodded and picked up his phone and called Alice. He then handed me the phone. Before it even rang she answered it.

"Edward, are you okay? I tried calling you and Jasper but your phones were off. I saw you attack a bunch of vampires and it didn't turn out good, I then saw those guys go and take on Emmett and the girls. I told Emmett to get them out of there and I was so worried about you and Jasper. What were you thinking? Are you suicidal or something? If I was close to you right now I would smack you. You are just lucky that Bella has no idea what you had decided to do. Don't you ever do that to me again do you hear me?" Damn for such a small little thing she can be so vicious. I knew she had seen what I wanted to do to those guys. I was going to go in there and try to stop them from doing what they were thinking of doing to my Bella.

"Alice, will you let me explain please?" I pleaded with her.

"Fine but this had better be good." She was still pretty upset with me.

I told her about what I had heard and that it was a good thing that she had gotten them out when she did because they showed up as we were leaving. I also told her that I was leading them away from Forks.

"Okay I understand why, but next time use your damn head before you decide to do something that stupid; especially when you have my Jasper with you." Now it dawned on me that even though she was frightened by her vision of me; she was so upset because I would have caused harm to Jasper.

"Can I speak with Carlisle please?" I needed to talk to him about Edmund.

"Yeah hold on." I could hear her take the phone across the room.

"Hello Edward, what is it you want?" Carlisle remained calm, but I could hear a bit of concern for me in his voice.

"Carlisle, Bella wanted me to ask you if you could find a place for Edmund to go for awhile without being too obvious. She doesn't want him to be there when she brings Betty there. She said Alice will explain."

"Yes Alice has already filled me in, and I have sent him up to Denali with Rose. I told them that they were going to ask for help on a situation that may be coming here. Alice says he will need to stay up there for about a week. I have also asked a few others to come. You be safe and come home as soon as you think it is safe. We will keep Bella and Betty safe here. So you just concentrate on coming home safe to Bella." Carlisle always had a way of confirming that the situation no matter how serious would always work out in our favor if we stuck together as a family. I would have to agree with him. Our family has been through a lot together over the years.

"I will be home as soon as I lead these animals away. When Bella gets there tell her I will see her soon."

"I will tell Bella that you will be here as soon as you can. Bye." I hung up the phone and sped up.

The sooner I led these creatures away from my Bella.

The sooner I could go back and be with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews so far. I am sorry that is has been a few days, but I am home from my trip now and I am able to write some more chapters. Oh and to Nickster, it was about time you reviewed, I looked forward to hearing about what you thought about Bella remembering. and I am glad to hear the paranoia is gone, lol. I hope you all like the way the story is flowing. I have to admit I almost ended it, but then more ideas popped into my head and I had to write them in: Edmund and Betty. I have plans for them, and you will just have to wait and see what happens to them. There will be some action coming in the near future, please remember to review. I will be writing the next chapter as soon as I post this one so it will be up soon, as you may know I usually try to get 1 or 2 sometimes 3 chapters in a day done. So don't fret if I leave 1 with a cliff hanger. You won't have to wait too long. Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 30: Chapter 30**

* * *

Chapter 29

**Trip to Forks**

**Bella POV**

I noticed that Betty drove as fast as Edward and Alice. I thought to myself what is it about driving so fast, it must be a vampire thing. I let out a giggle and Betty turned to look at me.

"What is so funny Bella?" she had a surprised expression, probably wondering how I could giggle at a time like this.

"Oh I was just thinking to myself about the fact that your driving reminds me of Edward and Alice's driving, and I was wondering if it was just a vampire thing." I had to giggle again just at the sound of it.

"Oh I enjoy driving fast because my senses are more acute than those of a human, so what you consider to be fast in actuality to me is normal speed, so I guess it is a vampire thing." She giggled too.

We had been driving for about thirty minutes now. I knew we were getting close, but I had to use the restroom. I knew I would not be able to hold it till we got to Forks.

"Betty I need you to pull over at the rest area, I need to go to the bathroom." I closed my knees and held them together, as a sign to tell her I was serious.

"Oh I forgot that you needed to have pit stops; I'm sorry. I will pull over at the next stop." She smiled at me and I nodded squeezing my legs together more.

We pulled off of the freeway into the next rest area. I jumped out of the car and ran into the bathroom. I was almost too late, but I made it.

When I came walking out I noticed someone talking to Betty. I had never seen this man before, and he kind of gave me the willies. As I got closer I realized that it seemed as though Betty knew this man. I had a puzzled look upon my face when Betty looked over at me.

"Bella this is an old acquaintance of mine. His name is Demetri." I looked at him and noticed his skin had an olive tint to it,and his wavy hair went to his shoulders and then I saw his crimson red eyes. He was another human eating vampire, and again I am a human.

He stared at me for a second and I cringed when I saw his eyes. By the shocked look on his face he knew that I knew that he was a vampire. He then turned back to Betty and motioned her to step away from me. She walked over to where he had motioned, and he followed her. He began to talk to her, and then it seemed like they were arguing. He didn't seem too happy to know that I knew about them being vampires. She had a worried look to her. She then said something and his look relaxed. They both walked back over to me, and I was worried what was going to happen next.

Just then Emmett came walking across from the tree line. When he got up to us he kept his eyes on Demetri while speaking to me.

"You okay Bella?" His tone was concerning but at the same time it was as if he was letting this guy Demetri know that He was there to protect me.

"Yeah Emmett I am fine; this is Demetri. He is an old acquaintance of Betty's." I motioned over to Demetri.

"Demetri is it? And what are you doing here? Are you alone?" Emmett asked him while standing in an almost protective stance next to me.

"Yes I am alone. I was in the area and noticed Betty here, so I thought I would say hello. Do you have a problem with that?" Now Demetri was being the rude one. Why was Emmett so worried about this guy? If I was in any danger Betty would have said something by now.

"No problem on my side. So girls don't you think it is time to get on your way. Carlisle is expecting you soon." Emmett was trying his best to stay calm. I knew he would love nothing more than to get into a fight, but his main priority was to get us safely back to Forks.

"Carlisle Cullen? You know this Carlisle Cullen personally?" Demetri looked right at me when he asked that.

"Yes I know Carlisle. Do you know him as well?" I asked him back in the same tone as he had used with me. I didn't realize at the moment that I was being snide with a human eating vampire. That was until Emmett nudged me and shot me a look of 'watch it remember you are human'

"I know of him, he is old friends with my master, Aro." He said with a smile. I looked to Emmett and his expression turned to one of total fear. I thought it was strange that I had never seen Emmett afraid of anyone or anything, but when Demetri said the name Aro; Emmett froze with fear, and I think but I am not positive but I think it made Demetri's smile grow into a bigger one seeing that Emmett was frozen with fear.

"Okay okay Demetri is was very nice to see you again, but we really do have to get going." Betty spoke up obviously seeing the testosterone overdrive that was going on between Emmett and Demetri.

"Yes I will let you go on your way; I have to report in anyway. Aro will be pleased that I ran into friends of his old friend Carlisle Cullen. Have a nice day and it was very nice to meet you Bella is it?" he looked back at me and I felt like the nice words coming from him were not actually meant to be nice.

I nodded as to reply that I was indeed Bella.

He waved and ran off into the trees. I turned to Betty at the same time Emmett had turned to look at her.

"You know the Volturi? How do you know them, and how close are you to them?" Emmett was so curious and still a bit scared. I still thought it strange to see Emmett scared of something.

"Yes I do know some of the Volturi, but no offence my dear Emmett it is something I wish not to discuss right at this moment. First I need to speak with Carlisle." She was kind in the way she had said it, and Emmett was fine with the answer she had given him.

"Okay girls I think it is time to hit the road." Emmett pointed to the car.

We both nodded and walked over to the car. We drove back out onto the freeway heading towards Forks.

We sat there quiet neither of us saying a word until I couldnt stand it anymore and had to ask her about Demetri.

"Betty how do you know that Demetri guy?" I asked in my quiet shy kind of voice.

"Bella please as I said before I really can't go into all of that with you right now. I promise that will know soon. I need to talk with Carlisle first." She spoke in a straight calm manner and yet I felt that she was very frightened as well.

"You need to talk with Carlisle? You sound like you know him; Do you?" I was confused how would she know of Carlisle? And why would she need to talk with him?

"As Demetri had stated earlier I have never met him, but I do know of him, and I really must speak with him before I say anything else. I know that you are curious but please Bella it is for your safety now that I have to speak with Carlisle. I wish I would have known earlier that you are part of the Cullen coven, well so to speak; that you will become part of their coven." Now I was really confused.

I did as she asked and I remained quiet for the rest of the trip. Before I knew it I saw the sign that welcomes you to Forks.

I told her the directions to the Cullen's house, and she drove straight to it. When we pulled up into the driveway I noticed that Carlisle was the only one standing outside. He waited for us to come to a stop and walked down to greet us. I thought this to be strange of him, because before he would always stay up at the door and wait for people to come to him.

As I climbed out of the car he greeted me with a hug. Since I awoke from the coma and learned that Charlie was gone; Carlisle had stepped in and become like a father to me.

"Welcome home my dear sweet Bella. It is so good to finally have you back. I hope that your journey has served you well. I see you have brought a friend with you." He said looking over at Betty. He then walked around the car to introduce himself to her.

"Hello I am Carlisle Cullen, and you must be Betty. I have heard many pleasant things about you. I also want to express my deepest thanks for keeping Bella safe and returning her home to her family." Carlisle looked at me and with that look a father gives his daughter; one of caring and loving knowing she is safely at home after running away from home. I know Carlisle loved me, and I was foolish to go running off, but he also looked like he knew that I needed to get away.

"You're welcome Carlisle; she has changed my view of life. Just being around her has opened my eyes to a world that I had tried for many years to shut out. She is a very special girl, and I am glad to hear that she is part of _your family._ But if you don't mind though; I have some very important matters to discuss with you." She turned to me and gave me a smile and waved me over to her. I walked over to her

She grabbed me up in her arms and gave me a gentle squeeze. I hugged her back.

"Betty would you like to go inside we can discuss whatever matters you have to discuss up in my office." Carlisle was always the most hospitable host when it came to having visitors in his house.

"Actually if you don't mind, I would much rather prefer somewhere with a bit more privacy. What I have to discuss with you needs to just between you and me at first if you don't mind." She wasn't being rude about it, but I know what she means; no matter what room in this house you are in everyone except me that is can hear you.

"I should tell you I don't keep secrets within my family, but if you prefer to talk elsewhere then I know of a place we can go. Would you mind if I drove? Carlisle loved to drive as much as Edward does.

"No I don't mind if you drive. Can we go now, some of what I need to tell you are of dire importance, and you should hear about it right away, after talking with you if you choose to tell your family that would be up to you? But we must really hurry I don't know how much time we have." As she said that they both got into the car and drove off down the long driveway.

As soon as they were out of sight I headed up to the door. I was just about to open it when Esme opened it and engulfed me into her arms. I loved her like a mother, now that mine was gone, I considered her to be my mom.

"Oh my dear Bella we have missed you so much. Are you hungry I can fix you something to eat? Alice said you were coming home and I actually tricked her, I told her to go shopping before you got here, and she was jumping up and down until I told her to go shopping for food." She laughed so hard and I could hear growls coming from inside the house; that must be Alice. I laughed it was funny when someone could get one over on Alice, and especially dealing with shopping. Thinking of it again both Esme and I started laughing even harder and again a growl came from Alice.

"Not funny Esme; you had my hopes all up that I was going to be able to go shopping." Alice remarked back to Esme in a pouting sort of way.

"Well technically you did go shopping; just not for clothes." Esme let out another round of laughter while walking into the kitchen.

I thought about it and decided I was hungry. I hadn't eaten all day. I headed into the kitchen behind Esme.

"Yeah I guess I am hungry." As I said it I noticed Esme was already cooking me something.

"Is Edward back yet?" I just realized I had been in the house for minutes and I hadn't seen Edward yet. He should have been able to beat us back here. I hope he is okay.

"Edward said he will be here soon, he had things that he needed to take care of." Alice spoke up and I took it by her less pouty tone that she was no longer mad about the shopping fiasco.

"Hey Alice, can I ask you what your vision was about that Emmett pretty much threw Betty and I into the car and demanded that we come here? And why you were so worried that you couldn't get a hold of Edward or Jasper?" that had been bugging me the whole way here.

"Bella I can't be the one to tell you that. It is not my place even as your sister to tell you; can you please just wait and let Edward explain? And speaking of sisters; were you ever going to tell us about well you know what." At the end of that her tone turned into a more demanding tone.

"Oh I am sorry it kind of slipped my mind after all that has happened today. I accepted Edwards's proposal again." A large smile swept across my face as Alice and Esme came running towards me, as I held out my left hand to expose the ring on my ring finger.

"Oh I am so happy for you, I always knew from the first time we met you that you and Edward were meant to be together forever. I just wanted you to know that you have made Edward so happy. He truly loves you, and I can see that you truly love him too. You two were made for each other." I swear if Esme could cry tears we would need to give her about a case of Kleenex.

"How much do you love me Bella?" Alice was speaking in her guilt trip tone, and I knew that could only mean one thing; she wants to plan my wedding. I could never deny her that, but since she won't tell me about her vision I thought I would play with her a little bit.

"You know I love you, so what do you want?" I was asking sarcastically, and Esme giggled at the way I said it.

"Please oh please can I plan your wedding?" She went from guilt trip tone to pleading tone. I thought to myself this is going to be fun playing with her. I had to think of deciding to elope. There Edward and I were going to go to Vegas.

"NO NO NO! You wouldn't dare do that." Alice was throwing an all out tantrum. This was fun. She was jumping up and down screaming. I had to keep thinking of eloping to Vegas.

"Alice Bella can do whatever she wants; after all it is her wedding. What are you planning on doing Bella that has Alice in such an uproar?" Esme turned towards me.

"I was planning on eloping with Edward to Vegas." I said it trying my hardest not to burst out laughing. At the same time Esme quickly turned and ran into the kitchen, and then we heard a loud burst of laughter coming from the kitchen.

"Not funny Esme; that was not funny at all!" Alice was so upset that she stomped off upstairs. I just had to remember to keep thinking Vegas.

This will teach Alice to keep things from me.

**A/N Here you go another chapter, Don't worry all of the secret conversations will be explained, but at a later time, And review and let me know  
what you think about Betty being connected to the Volturi. I have many shocking details to come out in the next few chapters I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Chapter 31**

* * *

Chapter 30

**The Discussion**

**Betty POV**

I wondered why Carlisle was taking me so that we may talk in private. I couldn't wait and figured no one could hear us in the car so I started.

"Carlisle the reason I needed to talk with you in private is that I ran into an old acquaintance of mine earlier, and I am afraid he saw Bella. I am also afraid to say that he works for Aro." I stopped at saying that name I wanted to get his reaction to hearing me speak of Aro.

He shot a look at me with utter shock on his face.

"Aro? What does he have to do with what is happening with Landon?" I needed to explain everything to him, and I knew from my time with the Volturi that I could trust him. Aro always spoke very highly of him.

For some reason this Carlisle was the only person that I had ever heard of that Aro held with such high esteem. He did not approve of the way he lives his life, but there is something about Carlisle that you feel you owe him total respect.

"Yes the acquaintance I ran into was Demetri; he wouldn't tell me what it was he was doing in this area, but he was alone, so I took it as he wasn't working. He did meet Bella and he noticed that she did know he was a vampire, so that may be a problem because she is still human. I did tell him that she was going to be changed soon. He did relax but as he was about to leave he did tell me he had to report back, and he was going to tell Aro that Bella was part of your family. I have a feeling that could bring some unnecessary problems your way." I could see that he was concerned about the possible visit from the Volturi, but I had a suspicion that he was more concerned on how I was associated with them.

"So may I ask how it is that you know the Volturi?" yep I knew it.

"Well I hate to admit this but at one time a long time ago I was part of their guard." I was really ashamed of that part of my life, but he had the right to know now that he is risking the lives of his family in order to protect me.

"You were part of the guard? How come I have never heard of you? I thought I knew all of the guard. What was it about you that intrigued Aro?" He was more informed of the Volturi than I had expected, so this will make it easier to talk with him. I won't have to explain everything.

"I was a special favorite of Aro's. He kept me hidden and out of the limelight. He craved the power that I had, but I would never submit to him no matter how hard he tried to get me too. It was there that I learned about you and the lifestyle you chose to live. I liked the sound of it so I told Aro that I was through with the Volturi. He was not pleased as you know how Aro gets when he loses something."

"How did you just walk away from them? I would think Aro would never let anyone leave of their own free will. What is this power that you possess; if you don't mind me asking?" He was so polite and kind. I wondered how he and Aro were ever friends.

"Well it was a quite powerful gift. I was able to look at someone and they would burst into flames; killing them before they could put up a fight." I turned my head down and stared at the floor boards of the car. I was ashamed that I had used my gift to kill other vampires. I didn't want him to judge me on my past.

"Wow such a special gift. No wonder Aro kept you hidden. I have heard of you, but your name was never used, but I did I hear you correctly when you said you used to be able to use your gift? Do you just choose not to use it?" He is very observant.

"Well you can say that I do choose not to use it. You see when I changed to feeding off of animals like you, I lost my gift. It appears that I need to consume human blood in order for it to work. Aro doesn't know about that. He still thinks that I have my gift that is why he leaves me be. He is afraid I will turn my power on him. I am very ashamed that I used my power to kill many vampires in my past, and I would prefer if you were to keep this part of our talk to yourself. I don't want people I care about to be afraid of me. So I am asking you to keep this a secret." I was really hoping I could trust him.

"All I can say is that I will try. I however have something to tell you. As you have a special gift so does a couple of people in my family. And that may be why I may not be able to keep your secret. Unwilling to me I may let it slip, or you may even let it slip." Whatever does he mean I may let it slip?

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you have already met Edward, he has a special gift of reading people's thoughts. And Alice which you will meet, well she can see the future based upon the decisions people make. So you see either one of them may find out about your power." Oh boy I was not expecting that. Bella never told me her Edward could read thoughts.

"Can I ask you if I can trust your family then? Do you think they would judge me or be afraid of me?"

"I cannot talk for them about whether or not they would fear you, but I can give you my word that if you can trust me with this knowledge then you can trust them. I also think that if you were to tell them that you have lost your power due to not drinking human blood then they will most likely not fear you as long as you stay on this kind of diet. Does that help to reassure you?" Oh he has no idea; I have longed to be close to people again. I hoped for so many years now that I could feel as though I belonged.

"Okay then I think we can tell your whole family, now back to what I also needed to discuss with you. It was Demetri that I had run into today. Do you know of Demetri and what it is he does?"

He nodded and said "Yes I know of him, he is a very powerful tracker. I wonder what he was doing all this way alone." He was just as worried as I was.

"Well I think he was looking for me. I think he was doing it as a favor for Landon. You see Landon was the one who changed me, and then he was the first to see me use my power. It was before I really understood it, and he was the one that informed the Volturi of it. He had always wanted to be a part of the Volturi, so he thought if I was part of it so shall he. He left me and went to Italy and sent them after me. I was all alone and agreed to go. I saw him there and wanted nothing to do with him, but some of the guards took a liking to him. So I feel that Demetri is locating me for him. I don't want to endanger your family so I think it best if I was to leave." I really didn't want to leave this family but I also didn't want them to be killed because of me.

"My dear Betty, Bella has accepted you as a dear friend, and she is part of our family, so that now includes you as well. We will do everything in our power to help you. I have called some of my friends and they will be here in a few days. You have nothing to worry about." He was so giving of his love, I felt like it would hurt him if I was to leave, so I decided to stay.

I noticed that he had just drove around for awhile, and that we never stopped anywhere. I remembered the road that led up to his house and then I saw the house. We were back where we started from. It felt so good to get things out in the open with someone. I had held all of this in for so many years. I have never known anyone other than my Edmund that I could fully trust, but I sensed that he and his family was some that I could trust with my life. It was a strange feeling opening up and letting him see all of me. I felt a huge burden lifted off of me.

He parked in front and turned off the engine.

"Before we go inside I just wanted to tell you that I will not say a word to anyone. It is your story to tell and when you are ready you will tell it. So take your time and when you feel the time is right they will be as accepting as I was. I give you my word on that." I really needed to hear that.

We both climbed out of the car and walked inside. Just as I walked inside a scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't put my finger on the scent. I know I had smelled it before, but I didn't remember who it belonged to. I looked around and tried to see if I could place it, but the more I went into the house the weaker the scent got. I finally shook it off and walked into the living room. I was greeted by a lovely woman who was as sweet as apple pie.

"Hello you must be Betty. I am Esme. Welcome to our home." She was just as kind as Carlisle. I have never been around vampires that were so kind and welcoming as this family is.

"Hi Betty, I am so happy to finally meet you. I am Alice." A small pixie like girl came dancing down the stairs. Oh so this was the one who sees the future.

The next thing I knew I was being hugged, I barely felt it so I knew immediately it was Bella. I hugged her back.

"I am so happy you came back. I missed you. Are you okay Betty? You look like you are out of it." Bella was the most caring one of them all. She was always so selfless. She was always so concerned with everyone around her, and forgetting to be concerned for her own well being. Sometimes I think that is why she attracts so much danger towards her. But you can't help but love her.

"Bella I am great, it just took a lot out of me to explain all that I needed to explain to Carlisle. And I promise if you give me a little time I will be able to explain it to all of you as well." I knew then that I would tell them everything about me.

"Just take your time, I see what you have to tell, and I just wanted to let you know that we all accept you for who you are and not what you have done. We love you no matter what." Alice whispered into my ear as she came up and gave me a hug.

I thought to myself that is two down and six to go.

**Edward POV**

I had been leading Landon and his little gang of animals on a wild goose hunt for about 3 hours when I called Alice to see if the girls made it home safe.

She said that they had just pulled up and were outside talking with Carlisle. I told her I would be home soon I just had a couple of things to do first. Then I hung up with her.

I circled back around so I could get a better listen to what he was thinking. I stopped the car when his voice rang loud in my head.

'_Where are they going? We have been going nowhere. Every time I think I get close they are already gone. It almost feels as though I am being led on a wild goose chase.' _He was acting just as I hoped he would. Dumb ass was all that came to my mind.

I was telling Jasper about what I had heard when Landon's voice came back.

'_What does he mean he saw them up in Washington? I knew I should have waited for Demetri.'_ Demetri had found them. What was the Volturi doing helping Landon. What is going on? I listened to see if I could find out how many of the Volturi were there.

'_They are with Carlisle Cullen now. I reported this Aro, he wasn't too happy that Betty had joined up with Carlisle's family. This changes how we are to go forward, and what about the human girl? What does Aro plan to do about her? I guess she is that Edward's mate. That will complicate things. Oh well I did what I came to do; now it is time for me to go home.' _I heard Demetri thinking, How does Aro know Betty and why would Aro care about Betty, the only vampires that Aro cares about are the ones with powers. so I wonder what kind of power she has.

Also Aro knows about Bella, and that she is human.

I needed to get home to Bella and quick.

* * *

**Chapter 32: Chapter 32**

* * *

Chapter 30

**The Discussion**

**Betty POV**

I wondered where Carlisle was taking me so that we may talk in private. I couldn't wait and figured no one could hear us in the car so I started.

"Carlisle the reason I needed to talk with you in private is that I ran into an old acquaintance of mine earlier on the way here, and I am afraid he saw Bella. I am also afraid to say that he works for Aro." I stopped at saying that name I wanted to get his reaction to hearing me speak of Aro.

He shot a look at me with utter shock on his face.

"Aro? What does he have to do with what is happening with Landon?" I needed to explain everything to him, and I knew from my time with the Volturi that I could trust him, because Aro held him with such high esteem. He did not approve of the way he lives his life, but there is something about Carlisle that you feel he is trustworthy and holds his word to be true.

"Yes the acquaintance I ran into was Demetri; he wouldn't tell me what it was he was doing in this area, but he was alone, so I took it as he wasn't working for the Volturi on whatever matter brought him here. He did meet Bella and he noticed that she did know he was a vampire, so that may be a problem because she is still human. I did tell him that she was going to be changed soon. He did relax, but as he was about to leave he did tell me he had to report back, and he was going to tell Aro that Bella was part of your family, and that she was human. I have a feeling that could bring some unnecessary problems your way." I could see that he was concerned about the possible visit from the Volturi, but I had a suspicion that he was more concerned on how I was associated with them.

"So may I ask how it is that you know the Volturi?" yep I knew it.

"Well I hate to admit this, but at one time a long time ago I was part of their guard." I was really ashamed of that part of my life, but he had the right to know now that he is risking the lives of his family in order to protect me.

"You were part of the guard? How come I have never heard of this? I thought I knew all of the guard. What was it about you that intrigued Aro?" He was more informed of the Volturi than I had expected, so this will make it easier to talk with him. I won't have to explain everything.

"I was a special favorite of Aro's. He kept me hidden and out of the limelight. He craved the power that I have, but I would never submit to him no matter how hard he tried to get me too. It was there that I learned about you and the lifestyle you chose to live. I liked the sound of it so I told Aro that I was through with the Volturi. He was not pleased as you know how Aro gets when he loses something."

"How did you just walk away from them? I would think Aro would never let anyone leave of their own free will; especially one that was considered to be one of his special favorites. What is the power that you possess; if you don't mind me asking?" He was so polite and kind. I wondered how he and Aro were ever friends.

"Well it was a quite powerful gift. I was able to look at someone and they would burst into flames; killing them before they could put up a fight." I turned my head down and stared at the floor boards of the car. I was ashamed that I had used my gift to kill other vampires. I didn't want him to judge me on my past.

"Wow such a special gift. No wonder Aro kept you hidden. I have heard of you though, but your name was never used, but I did I hear you correctly when you said you used to be able to use your gift what happened did you lose your gift, or do you just choose not to use it?" He is very observant.

"Well you can say in a way I do choose not to use it. You see when I changed to feeding off of animals like you, I lost my gift. It appears that I need to consume human blood in order for it to work. Aro doesn't know about that. He still thinks that I have my gift that is why he leaves me be. He is afraid I will turn my power on him. I am very ashamed that I used my power to kill many vampires in my past, and I would prefer if you were to keep this part of our talk to yourself. I don't want people I care about to be afraid of me. So I am asking you to keep this a secret." I was really hoping I could trust him to do this.

"All I can say is that I will try. I however have something to tell you. As you have a special gift so does a couple of people in my family. And that may be why I may not be able to keep your secret. Unwilling to me I may let it slip, or you may even let it slip." Whatever does he mean I may let it slip?

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you have already met Edward, he has a special gift of reading people's thoughts. And Alice which you will meet, well she can see the future based upon the decisions people make. So you see either one of them may find out about your power." Oh boy I was not expecting that. Bella never told me her Edward could read thoughts.

"Can I ask you if I can trust your family then? Do you think they would judge me or be afraid of me?"

"I cannot talk for them about whether or not they would fear you, but I can give you my word that if you can trust me with this knowledge then you can trust them. I also think that if you were to tell them that you have lost your power due to not drinking human blood then they will most likely not fear you as long as you stay on this kind of diet. Does that help to reassure you?" Oh he has no idea; I have longed to be close to people again. I hoped for many years; now I could feel as though I belonged, and that I am not an evil person for all I have done.

"Okay then; I have decided that I can tell your whole family, now back to what I also needed to discuss with you. It was Demetri that I had run into today. Do you know of Demetri and what it is he does?"

He nodded and said "Yes I know of him, he is a very powerful tracker. I wonder what he was doing all this way alone." He was just as worried about that as I was.

"Well I think he was looking for me. I think he was doing it as a favor for Landon. You see Landon was the one who changed me, and then he was the first to see me use my power. It was before I really understood it, and he was the one that informed the Volturi of it. He had always wanted to be a part of the Volturi, so he thought if I was part of it so shall he. He left me and went to Italy and sent them after me. I was all alone and agreed to go. I saw him there and wanted nothing to do with him, but some of the guards took a liking to him. So I feel that Demetri is locating me for him. I don't want to endanger your family so I think it best if I was to leave." I really didn't want to leave this family, but I also didn't want them to be killed because of me.

"My dear Betty, Bella has accepted you as a dear friend, and she is part of our family, so that now includes you as well. We will do everything in our power to help you. I have called some of my friends and they will be here in a few days. You have nothing to worry about." He was so giving of his love, I felt like it would hurt him if I was to leave, so I decided to stay.

"Well I should let you know that Landon has friends throughout the Volturi, and I am afraid to say this but I know that Aro will help him if he thinks I would return. Landon threatened me the last time I saw him before I went to Seaside, that if I didn't come back to him he would have Demetri search for Edmund, my truest of true love, and destroy him. I could never let that happen, but I could never allow myself to feed on another human again. I have been searching for Edmund to keep him safe, but I have yet to find him. Landon thinks that if Edmund was out of the picture I would have nothing to live for and go back to the Volturi. I informed Aro that if Edmund was killed by the hands of the Volturi, that I would destroy them." Just then I missed my Edmund. I had to try and remember him, all I had were my faint human memories of him, but the feeling of love for him was strong.

I noticed that he had just drove around for awhile, and that we never stopped anywhere. I remembered the road that led up to his house and then I saw the house. We were back where we started from. It felt so good to get things out in the open with someone. I had held all of this in for so many years. I have never known anyone other than my Edmund that I could fully trust, but I sensed that he and his family were some that I could trust with my life. It was a strange feeling to open up and let him see all of me. I felt a huge burden lifted off of me.

He parked in front and turned off the engine.

"Before we go inside I just wanted to tell you that I will not say a word to anyone. It is your story to tell and when you are ready; you will tell it. So take your time and when you feel the time is right they will be as accepting as I was. I give you my word on that." I really needed to hear that.

We both climbed out of the car and walked inside. Just as I walked inside a scent hit me like a ton of bricks. I couldn't put my finger on the scent. I know I had smelled it before, but I didn't remember who it belonged to. I looked around and tried to see if I could place it, but the more I went into the house the weaker the scent got. I finally shook it off and walked into the living room. I was greeted by a lovely woman who was as sweet as apple pie.

"Hello you must be Betty. I am Esme. Welcome to our home." She was just as kind as Carlisle. I have never been around vampires that were so kind and welcoming as this family is.

"Hi Betty, I am so happy to finally meet you. I am Alice." A small pixie like girl came dancing down the stairs. Oh so this was the one who sees the future.

The next thing I knew I was being hugged, I barely felt it so I knew immediately it was Bella. I hugged her back.

"I am so happy you came back. I missed you. Are you okay Betty? You look like you are out of it." Bella was the most caring one of them all. She was always so selfless. She was always so concerned with everyone around her, and forgetting to be concerned for her own well being. Sometimes I think that is why she attracts so much danger towards her. But you can't help but love her.

"Bella I am great, it just took a lot out of me to explain all that I needed to explain to Carlisle. And I promise if you give me a little time I will be able to explain it to all of you as well." I knew then that I would tell them everything about me.

"Just take your time, I see what you have to tell, and I just wanted to let you know that we all accept you for who you are and not what you have done. We love you no matter what." Alice whispered into my ear as she came up and gave me a hug.

I thought to myself that is two down and six to go.

**Edward POV**

I had been leading Landon and his little gang of animals on a wild goose hunt for about an hour when I called Alice to see if the girls made it home safe.

She said that they had just pulled up and were outside talking with Carlisle. I told her I would be home soon I just had a couple of things to do first. Then I hung up with her.

I circled back around so I could get a better listen to what he was thinking. I stopped the car when his voice rang loud in my head.

'_Where are they going? We have been going nowhere. Every time I think I get close they are already gone. It almost feels as though I am being led on a wild goose chase.' _He was acting just as I hoped he would. Dumb ass was all that came to my mind.

I was telling Jasper about what I had heard when Landon's voice came back.

'_What does he mean he saw them up in Washington? I knew I should have waited for Demetri.'_ Demetri had found them. What was the Volturi doing helping Landon. What is going on? I listened to see if I could find out how many of the Volturi were there.

'_They are with Carlisle Cullen now. I reported this Aro, he wasn't too happy that Betty had joined up with Carlisle's family. This changes how we are to go forward, and what about the human girl? What does Aro plan to do about her? I guess she is that Edward's mate. That will complicate things. Oh well I did what I came to do; now it is time for me to go home.' _I heard Demetri thinking, Aro knows about Bella, and that she is human.

I needed to get home and quick.


	2. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

**Going to the meadow**

**Bella POV**

I noticed a difference in Betty after she had come in from her talk with Carlisle. I wouldn't say it was a bad difference just that she seemed to be drained. I wondered what she had told him, but she had said that when the time is right she would inform us all of it.

I think that Alice knew as well, because she didn't seem curious anymore. So I decided to let it go since if it was real bad Alice would have let us in on it. We were just sitting around and talking about the times we walked along the beach and talked. Betty brought up Edmund a few times and Alice would look over at me and smile. Then Alice sat up in her chair and said that the Denali clan was going to be here earlier than expected. She shot a look over at me and I knew that Edmund was coming with them. I had to get Betty out of here before he showed up.

"Hey Betty I was wondering if you would like to join me on a walk, there is some place I have been dying to show you." I tried to sound like it was no big deal.

"Sure sounds like an excellent idea, and besides I would like to have a talk with you alone." She stood and I joined her, as we were leaving I looked back at Alice and she just nodded. She knew where I was taking Betty and she was going to be sending Edmund at just the right time.

When we got outside I asked her to let me drive, I knew I would go slow but I knew where we were going. She agreed. We took off and headed to my favorite place in the whole world; our meadow.

It didn't bother me to share such a magical place with them. They deserved all of the happiness that me and Edward had been given.

**Edward POV**

We raced back to the house after hearing that the Volturi was involved. I had to inform Carlisle and Ask Betty why they were involved with Landon. I pulled up to the house and scanned the perimeter of the house. I didn't hear Bella's heartbeat, and I grew very worried. Alice had said that they were safely back here. Where could she have gone?

I walked inside and looked around it was just Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Emmett. Where were the girls?

Alice spotted me looking around and knew what or better yet who I was looking for.

'_Edward Bella and Betty went to the meadow, Edmund is due in any time now. Bella wants you to take him out hunting and then on the way back home have him swing over close to the meadow. Bella will be waiting on the out skirts of the meadow for you to get her. She wants Edmund to find Betty alone.' _Ok now I get it. Bella's plan is set in motion.

I nodded towards Alice.

Just then I heard a car pull up, and I listened to hear who it was.

'_I can't believe it has been so long since I have seen the Cullens. I can't wait to meet Bella I have heard so much about her, and the way she has brought life back into Edward. Oh Hi Edward I know you are listening.' _I recognized that voice it was Tanya, she made me laugh a little.

"The Denali clan is here." I said as I headed out the door to greet them. They all piled out of their car. Edmund came up to me and shook my hand.

"It is good to see you are doing well Edward. I take it all went well with Bella?" He was talking to me but something else had his interest. He kept looking around in the driveway as if he was searching for someone. Then it dawned on me. It was Betty's scent; did he know it was her? I listened to his thoughts.

'_Whose scent is that? I can smell Bella was here, but who was with her. That aroma is very intoxicating. I don't see anyone else here, I wonder if she is inside. I have to see the person who holds such a scent.' _He doesn't suspect that to be Betty, but I noticed that he is as intoxicated by her scent as I am with Bella's scent.

He finally stopped looking around long enough to walk into the house. Carlisle and Esme greeted him right away. Everyone walked into the living room and took a seat.

I figured now was the time to get Edmund to go hunting with me. The sooner we went hunting the sooner he could be reunited with his Betty and me with Bella. I longed to hold her in my arms again.

"Hey Edmund would you be so kind as to join me in hunting, it has been awhile and I have missed your company." As soon as the words came out of my mouth I knew they sounded funny for me to be asking him that way, it was just that he brought back my old way of speaking.

"Why yes Edward I would be honored to accompany you on a hunting expedition. It has been awhile since I last hunted." He seemed rather excited to be asked.

"I have the perfect place to go." I said as we walked to the door.

'_I want to go too.' _I heard Emmett think and before he could say anything I shot a look back at him and shook my head. I looked over at Alice to stop Emmett. She walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder, and shook her head. Poor Emmett he just bowed his head down for a second and then he noticed Rose walk into the room.

'_Never mind I have something more important to do.'_ I heard him think as he ran over and picked up Rose and took off up the stairs, and I thought to myself thank god I am not going to be here to hear them. I smiled and shook it off.

Edmund and I started running away from the meadow; I didn't want to be hunting anywhere near where Bella was. We went up into the nearby mountains and both of us caught the scents of a couple of mountain lions. We went full speed to get our prey.

**Bella POV**

When we walked through the curtain of branches that hid the meadow from the forest I saw the expression on Betty's face. It was probably what my face looked like the first time Edward had brought me here. It truly was a magical place.

"Oh Bella this place is beyond beautiful." She looked in all directions as we walked into the center of the meadow.

I sat down and she took a seat right beside me. We sat there for a few moments just soaking in all of the beauty around us when she finally spoke.

"Bella I have not been totally forthcoming with you about my life. I had to know that I could trust you and that I could know that you would still want to be my friend once you knew the truth about me." She was thinking if I knew everything about her that I wouldn't want to be friends with her, how could she think that, how bad could it be?

"Betty there is nothing you could tell me that would ever change my view of you. I know who you are now and that is all that matters. Whatever you have done in the past well let's just say that the past is the past for a reason." I was trying to reassure her.

"Okay here it is." She turned her face down, and I reached over and with one finger lifted it back up.

"Please Betty don't ever feel ashamed to tell me anything. Please know that I will always be here for you. Now you were saying." I smiled and she let out a big smile and a sigh of relief.

She told me all about Landon changing her again only this time she told me of her gift and how Landon wanted to exploit it with the Volturi. She then told me about how they had threatened to destroy Edmund if she didn't rejoin them. She also went into details about her power, and how she needs to consume human blood in order for it to work. She went on to tell me more about Demetri and why she thinks he was here. She told me of some of the things; that the Volturi made her do and that is why she chose to live like Carlisle. I knew she was never a monster. She reminded me of how Edward sees himself. She then went on to inform me that the Volturi knew I was human and that I knew of the secret life of vampires. The Volturi would surely come inquiring about me, and she said she had informed Demetri that I was going to be changed soon. I hadn't thought about when I was going to be changed until now. I never saw it as a problem or put it into a time crunch.

When she was done talking she looked over at me and noticed that I was still sitting there looking at her.

"Bella are you okay with everything I have told you?" I had to be honest with her after all she was honest with me.

"Well first of all you are still the same Betty that I met and care deeply about. I have to admit I am a little frightened about the whole Volturi thing. I mean I don't want to be the reason my family could get hurt, and I am not afraid of you. I know that you chose not to use your power to hurt anyone anymore and that takes a lot of will power on your behalf to give that up, I admire you greatly for that." I smiled at her and she let out a deep sigh and reached over and gave me a hug. As we were hugging my phone started to ring. I looked and it was Alice.

"Yeah Alice what is going on?" I knew why she was calling but Betty didn't.

"Hey Bella I was just calling to let you know that Edward has returned home and the Denali clan has arrived a bit ago. See you soon." And she hung up.

"Oh well we better get going back to the house I am sure you want to see Edward." She sighed. My plan was working just as Alice had said it would. She doesn't want to leave here perfect.

"Betty why don't you go ahead and stay here for awhile, I bet you would love the time alone to think of things and relish in the beauty and magic of this place. I can manage to get myself home." I smiled at her and started to walk to the out skirts of the meadow. She nodded and laid back on the grass staring up into the sky.

I hit the curtain of branches and I heard a noise, it must be Edward.

**Edward POV**

After we both had gotten our fill with mountain lions we were heading back when I thought of a way to get him to the meadow.

"Hey Edmund since it is just you and me I was wondering if by chance that maybe you would want to go to the meadow with me. I am missing Bella and I usually feel better when I am there." I couldn't figure any other way to get him there and it was the truth.

"Wouldn't you prefer to be alone when you want to think about Bella? I know I like to be alone when I think of my Betty." Oh crap how do I get him there?

"Well normally I would but today I wanted to talk with you more about the time you met her. You see when you met her she was in the process of rediscovering who she was, and I wanted to hear more about how you saw her." okay now that actually made some sense.

"Okay I think I can do that. Lead the way." I breathed out a sigh of relief. And I took off running towards the meadow. When we got close my phone rang. I looked at it and it was Carlisle. Why was Carlisle calling I was expecting Alice.

"Carlisle is everything okay?" I said answering the phone.

"Oh yes Edward everything is fine, I just needed to show you a couple of things real quick, I didn't mean to interrupt your time with Edmund. But this really can't wait and it won't take long." Alice had put Carlisle up to this.

"Okay I will be there in a minute. Just let me tell Edmund and I will right there." I hung up the phone.

"Hey Edmund Carlisle needs to show me something important real quick why don't you go ahead and got to the meadow and I will meet you there later okay." I hope he decides to go.

"Yea sure I can use a bit of alone time. I will see you soon." I was too excited to get to Bella that I started running in the wrong direction than I was supposed to be, I was supposed to be headed for the house, but I took off towards the meadow, and then I caught myself and laughed as did Edmund he continued on to the meadow and I had to do a full circle to get around to the other side in order to get Bella. I ran much faster than Edmund so I made it to Bella just before he got to the edge of the clearing.

I listened to their thoughts to see how they would react.

'_That scent it is here in this meadow, I see a woman sitting over in the middle, she has her back turned to me so I can't see her face. Her scent is so very intoxicating. I have to get closer; I hope she doesn't mind me interrupting her in this beautiful place.'_

'_Oh my there is that scent again, it is the same one that I smelled back at the house, only this time it is stronger, is someone here in the meadow. I have to meet the owner of such an intoxicating scent.'_

Just then she stood up and turned around and they both came within sight of one another. I swear I could see the sparks of electricity shooting between their bodies. I wondered if this is how Bella and I look to everyone else.

'Is that? No it can't be. It is my Edmund.'

"Is that? No it can't be. It is my Betty.'

"Betty?" Edmund was the first to speak.

"Edmund?" Then Betty spoke.

That was all they needed as they ran as fast as lightening to run into each other's arms. As soon as they touched they seemed to be connected as one. They stared into each other's arms and I felt Bella in my arms and she snuggled up into me. As soon as their lips touched onto each other's I motioned to Bella it was time for us to give them some privacy. And we left.

As we walked away I heard two people whisper "Thank you both, we are forever in debt to you Edward and Bella." Then I heard the sounds of them returning to the kiss.

I reached down and whispered in Bella's ear "they said Thank you and they are forever in debt to us. You have truly made their lives complete. You truly are the most selfless and caring person this world has ever seen. I love you." I kissed her hair, and pulled her up onto my back and took of running to the house.

Our extended family from Denali was waiting to finally meet my Bella.

They wanted to see the girl that had given me a reason to live.

**A/N Thank you for all of the reviews, I am so excited that so many people are enjoying reading this story. **


	3. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

**A Full House**

**Bella POV**

As Edward ran back to the house with me on his back; I couldn't help but to think about Edmund and Betty. I knew what they were experiencing right now. It was how I felt when I remembered all of the love I had for Edward. I had fallen in love with him twice. When I got my memory back, and I remembered loving him before; it just made our love that much stronger. I gripped onto a little bit harder and he responded in the wrong way. He thought I meant to slow down, but I was just reacting to my thoughts and wanted to hold onto him tighter.

He came to a stop and swung me around to where I was facing him. He looked down at me.

"Are you okay love, was I going too fast for you?" he had a concerned look on his face.

"No I only squeezed tighter, because I wanted to feel you closer to my body. I was thinking of Edmund and Betty and I know what they are feeling right now, because I felt that way with you." I smiled up at him. In turn he smiled that crooked smile and I blushed.

He reached down and pressed his lips to mine. I felt an electric shock flow through my body into his and vise versus. It was like magic every time our lips touched. After the kiss I just wrapped my arms around his waist and held him as tight as I could.

"Love I don't want you to get bruises, you don't have to squeeze with everything you have. I am not going anywhere." He smiled that damn crooked smile again. I love that smile, but he knows how it just turns my whole mind to jelly.

"I do have to squeeze you with everything I have, because I want to give you all of me every time we touch. I mean I want to give you my mind body and soul." He reached down and kissed my hair.

"Okay we should get back to the house now." He lifted me back up onto his back and took off running again. It only took a few minutes more and we were at the front door of the house.

When we walked inside I was expecting a house full of vampires, but instead there was only Esme. She was alone looking at some house designing books.

"Esme where is everyone?" I said as I walked over to her to give her a hug.

"Oh they all went out hunting; they figured it was a good idea since they wanted to be around you dear. Oh I am glad you two are here I want to show you something before Edmund and Betty get back." She stood up and we followed her out the back door. I looked up at Edward and he had a thoughtful and caring look to him. I motioned him to tell me what it is that Esme was going to show us. He just shook his head and pointed to follow Esme.

He picked me up and started running after Esme. We finally came to a slow pace when I looked up and saw a small cottage. I wasn't sure why we were here.

"Well do you think Edmund and Betty will like this? Ever since Edmund came here and we found out that you were with Betty I started fixing this place up for them, do you think they will like it?" she said as she opened the front door.

I looked around and saw that she had kept the décor very simple and yet very elegant at the same time. I could picture Betty falling in love with this place. And it also fir Edmund's taste as well.

"Oh Esme I know they will love it, they will never be expecting this. How did you know what they would like? Oh I can't wait for them to see this." I started to tear up. Esme was such a giving person.

"Well that is my gift I guess, I can read people and then set the décor to suit them." She giggled, she may not have a gift like the others but her gift was much more giving to others.

After we looked around the small cottage for awhile; we decided to head back p to the main house and wait for Betty and Edmund to return from the meadow. As if Esme could read our minds she spoke

"I think it would be best if you and Edward were to be the ones to present them with our gift to them. They don't need an audience and you two are the closest to them." Esme stated as we walked in through the back door.

Everyone had returned from hunting and I now noticed we had a full house of vampires. I did notice a couple of them had red eyes, and with that I grabbed a hold of Edward. He gave me a gentle squeeze as to tell me I was safe. I relaxed a bit, but not all of the way.

"I see our friends have all arrived. I guess it is time to introduce you to everyone Bella." Edward said as he took my hand and walked me into the living room.

"Oh boy are you sure we have enough time?" I said joking and laughing. Everyone else in the room looked around and laughed.

"Okay let us start over here and work our way around. First we have the Denali Coven; you have Tanya, Kate, Irina they are all sisters, and then you have Eleazar and his mate Carmen." Edward pointed each one out as he said their name. I noticed all of the women were so beautiful. I waved at each one, but they all got up and came over to give me a hug. I hugged back and looked at Edward, he had a huge smile on his face, and not just a normal smile this one went all the way to his eyes. He was truly happy at this moment.

"Okay moving on we have The Amazon Coven; this is Zafrina, Senna, and Kachiri." Again he pointed them out to me. I thought they were beautiful, but they were very large for women and I felt a little scared. I felt the fear leave me and looked over at Jasper, and he just shot me a nod and a smile. I mouthed Thank you back to him. They all got up and gave me hugs.

"Next in line we have The Egyptian Coven. Not all of them are present but this is Benjamin and his mate Tia. They didn't get up to give hugs, but decided to wave instead. So I waved back.

"Then we have the Irish coven; Maggie, Siobhan, and her mate Liam." This time these guys came over and very gently gave me a quick hug.

"Okay now closing out the parade of visitors we have the nomads. This is Peter and his mate Charlotte, and sitting way over there in the corner we have Garrett. I noticed these were the ones with red eyes. I waved and they waved back. I would have to remember to try to keep a safe distance from them.

I counted in my head we had 16 vampires not including my family in this house. And I was the lone human. Boy did I ever feel like I didn't belong, yet at the same time they had all welcomed me into their world with open arms.

"I will try to get to know all of you while you are here. But if you feel uncomfortable with being around me please don't be afraid to let me know, and no it won't hurt my feelings." As soon as the words came out of my mouth everyone looked towards Edward and he started laughing, and they followed suit. I didn't know what was so funny.

"Relax love; no one here is going to hurt you. Even the nomads have self control. And that is why they all went hunting before meeting you." Edward reached down and gave me a kiss and my heart skipped a few beats, I looked around and everyone was staring at me.

"Boy you do have it bad for our Edward, and I bet if his heart was able to beat it would have skipped beats too." The strawberry blonde girl I think her name was Tanya spoke up. She then giggled and of course I blushed which made everyone take notice and giggle as well.

Just then my stomach grumbled, and Edward realized I hadn't eaten all day. He pulled me into the kitchen and told me to get something to eat.

We sat in the kitchen for a bit while I ate and he told me about how close they are to the Denali Coven. He said they are like cousins to the Cullens.

I was just thinking about Betty and Edmund, and wondering if they are okay. When I heard the front door and they walked in. Carlisle introduced them to everyone, and then they asked where we were. Carlisle pointed to the kitchen.

I saw them come in they couldn't take their hands off of one another. I know the feeling it is like if you lose that physical connection then it is like the other is gone. I smiled at them and they smiled back.

"We have no way of ever expressing how grateful we are for what you two have done for us. I never in my existence thought I would ever see let alone be able to hold my Edmund again, and here a human girl made that possible. You are truly a very special person Bella, and Edward you are too. We hope you two have nothing but happiness and love throughout your time together." Betty was talking but Edmund was nodding in agreement with all that she said.

And with all that being said she walked over to me and embraced me into a loving hug. Edmund walked over and grabbed Edwards hand and shook it while wrapping his other arm around giving him a hug. I knew by the way they looked together that they both were complete now.

"Oh before I forget; we… I mean all of the Cullens have a surprise gift for you two." I said grabbing Betty's hand and pulling her towards the back door. Edward and Edmund followed behind us. Once we were outside Edward pulled me onto his back and started to run to the cottage. They stayed right with us. When we got there I climbed down and handed Betty the keys to their new home.

"Esme designed it for you two. You now have a home here, so even if you choose not to stay here, just know you always have a place near us." I was starting to tear up and I noticed Betty was dry sobbing, but they were ones of joy.

"Oh my you guys really are too much. Of course we will stay here for now. And whenever you guys come back here let us know and we will join you. We do consider all of you as part of our family now." Betty managed to get the words out while still trying to control her dry sobs.

"Well I think we shall let you two get accustomed to your new home. I will most likely see you tomorrow, I am getting tired, and us humans you know have to sleep." I giggled as did all of them.

We said our goodnights and Edward picked me up and ran back to the house. Once inside he didn't put me down he carried me all the way upstairs to our room. He opened the door and set me down on the bed.

I scooted up onto the bed and sprawled out putting mu head on the pillow. Edward grabbed the giant down filled comforter and wrapped me up. He then took his place next to me and started to hum my lullaby, I didn't know how long it was till I fell asleep, but I know he didn't finish the lullaby.

When I awoke in the morning Edward was not by my side. I sat straight up and looked around. I whispered his name. The next thing I knew he was walking through the door carrying a tray of food.

"I was hoping to get back up here before you woke up. I thought you might like breakfast in bed." He shot me that crooked smile. And I literally melted back into the covers trying to hide my blushing. Edward walked over and pulled the blanket away from my face.

"Please don't hide that angelic face, I can't bear not to see it for one minute." He set the tray down on the bed and reached over and kissed one cheek and then the other.

I sat up and he put the tray of food on my lap. I looked at the food there must be enough here to feed about 6 people. I shot a look at him as to say what is with all of the food?

"I didn't know how hungry you were. Sorry if there is too much." He smirked. I ate until I was full and set the tray aside. I jumped up and went into the bathroom. I needed a shower.

I got into the shower, it was the best place for my mind to wander, I still thank god that Edward can't read my mind. Although if he could read my thoughts it would probably turn him into a zombie, my mind is so confusing even to me. I let out a little laugh at that thought.

My thoughts then drifted to thinking about what Betty had told me yesterday. I couldn't picture her the way she said she used to be. I couldn't imagine her ever hurting anyone. I know she said that she never liked doing the things she did. I am glad that she decided to change her life style, because by doing that I was able to know her. She is the only person under the sun that has felt the massive pain of abandonment and love at the same time. Now we are both happy beyond words.

My thoughts then drifted to Edward. It seemed no matter what I was thinking eventually my thoughts made their way to Edward. He was the first thing I thought about when I awoke in the morning and he was the last thing that crossed my mind before I fall asleep at night.

I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Cullen. I looked at the ring on my finger, and my heart started beating in overdrive. I wondered after I am changed if I would feel this way. How would I respond to his touch and his kisses if my heart does not beat? I worried about that and it saddens me. I never wanted to not feel the way I feel now.

Then my thoughts went to Alice, I still haven't let her off the hook yet. I will tell her today.

I stood under the hot water for what seemed like forever when Edward voice startled me. He was standing right on the other side of the shower curtain.

"Bella love is everything okay?" his voice had a hint of concern to it, but other than that he sounded normal.

"Yes everything is fine I am just enjoying my shower. Why do you ask?"

"Well love it is only that you have been in the shower now for about an hour and a half." Edward said emphasizing on the last few words.

"What I have been in here for an hour and a half? Okay I am getting out now." I was shocked I didn't realize it had been that long.

I turned the water off and Edward left the bathroom to give me some privacy. I climbed out and wrapped a towel around me. I took one step and I heard a commotion out in the bedroom. I slowly opened the door to see what was going on. I peeked my head through the small opening when all of a sudden something grabbed my hand and yanked me into the room. My heart started to race. It happened so fast that my eyes didn't have time to adjust. I was blinking furiously trying to make sense of what was going on.

My eyes finally focused and the first thing I saw was Alice and she had her hand clamped around her mouth like she was in total shock, I then turned around and that is when I saw Edward. He was frozen in place just staring at me. I looked at his eyes; they were solid black and smoldering with lust. I tried to place where I had seen them like this before. Then it dawned on me; the last time I saw his eyes was when we were down in Seaside at the motel.

I suddenly felt a cold breeze sweep across my whole body; it was then I realized I was standing in the middle of the bedroom with no towel wrapped around me. I was naked, and Edward was staring at me. My cheeks became the hottest that I had ever felt them. I could only imagine how red my face was.

I quickly turned to run back into the bathroom, but the door had not been open all of the way and me being me I slammed right into the door.

All of a sudden everything went black.

**Edwards POV**

I was downstairs fixing Bella some breakfast. I thought it would be nice to bring her breakfast in bed. I never paid attention to how much humans eat, so I wasn't sure how much to make. I put everything on the tray, and then I heard her whisper my name. Oh crap she is awake. I ran upstairs and walked through the door. I looked at her lying in our bed; she looked as though she was an angel wrapped in the heavenly clouds.

"I was hoping to get back up here before you woke up. I thought you might like breakfast in bed." I gave her my crooked smile. And she fell back into the bed pulling the covers over her face. I walked over and pulled the covers back from her face.

"Please don't hide that angelic face; I can't bear not to see it for one minute." She was my heaven and to know that she was right in front of me and yet I could not see her drove me crazy.

She finally sat up and put the tray onto her lap. She looked at all of the food, and shook her head.

"I didn't know how hungry you were. Sorry if there is too much." I gave a small smirk. I think I went a little overboard, but at least I knew she would have enough to eat.

We sat there on the bed together while she ate. I just stared at her; I loved to watch her no matter what it was that she was doing.

She jumped up from the bed and went into the bathroom. I heard the water for the shower turn on. She was taking a shower. I let my mind wander and I went back to thinking of Bella and my fascination with everything she does. I wondered why I was in such awe over every little thing.

I think my fascination isn't so much that it was only about her, but I found myself watching the small things. The things that as a human I once did, that is what fascinates me about the things she does. Before Bella came into my life I had forgotten the small things. I had been trying to fit in as a human for so many years, but never getting it just right. I mean I would remember to move around at a snail's pace, I would remember to breathe, and then to fidget about every once in awhile.

She didn't fake anything she was human. I had watched and studied humans over the years, but watching her was pure joy. I think I am the only one that sees all of her flaws and yet I see all of her perfection. I only wish that I could read her thoughts sometimes. I have learned to read her expressions to find out what she is thinking, but Bella being Bella I wasn't always correct. Her mind was so private that some thoughts just never made it to the surface of her expressions. I think that is why I fell so hard and fast for her; true it was her scent that drove me to her, but it was who she was that made me want to be around her more. I think even if we both live for all of eternity I would never be able to grasp everything that she is. She is everything.

I glanced at the clock on the nightstand and realized it had been an hour and a half since she went in to the shower. I went into the bathroom to see if she was okay.

"Bella love is everything okay?" I hoped she was okay.

"Yes everything is fine I am just enjoying my shower. Why do you ask?" she sounded like she had been miles away deep in thought.

"Well love it is only that you have been in the shower now for about an hour and a half." I tried to emphasize on the hour and a half. She had never stayed in the shower this long before.

"What I have been in here for an hour and a half? Okay I am getting out now." I heard her reach down and turn off the water. That was my cue to exit. I turned and went back into the bedroom.

As soon as I got into the bedroom Alice came running in. she had a huge smile on her face.

"Thank you I knew you loved me." Was all she said then she tried to run into the bathroom. I went to stop her. Bella needed her privacy.

Just then the bathroom door crept open just a sliver, and before I knew it Alice had gotten past me and grabbed Bella's hand pulling her into the room.

I froze right where I stood. I couldn't move. There was my Bella standing right in front of me naked. I looked at how beautiful and perfect her body was. Every inch of her was perfect. I remembered the last time I saw her like this. When I had walked in her bathroom at her house, but now she seemed to be different or maybe my view of her was different. I wanted nothing more than to grab her up and take her over to the bed. I wanted to caress her entire body. I wanted to feel every little dimple throughout her perfect pale skin. I imagined kissing her back all the way up and down. I was losing control. I had to regain myself, but I couldn't until I finally looked up to her face. She had a look of total shock and her whole face was as red as red could be. She wasn't just blushing she was totally embarrassed.

Before I knew it she had turned to run back into the bathroom and ran right into the door. She instantly fell limp, I raced over and caught her before she hit the ground, but the impact of the door had knocked her unconscious.

I felt the lust in me returning it was then I realized I was holding Bella's pure naked form in my arms. I could feel the warm succulent skin pressing against my arms. Her scent was the strongest I had ever sensed; there were no clothes to mask part of it. It was hitting me with full force. I didn't feel like killing her, I wanted her more than ever. I started to walk her over to the bed so I could lay her down. Once I put her on the bed I felt a hand touch my shoulder.

"Edward you need to leave, I will get Bella dressed and watch over her, but you need to get out of here before you do something you will regret later, trust me." It was Alice, and I snapped out of my horny daze. I did need to get out of here. I nodded and ran out the door.

I ran all the way through the house until I was outside. I barely heard any of the thoughts from everyone inside the house. I took off running I knew that if I stopped I would just turn around and go back to Bella.

I kept running I needed to get away from her scent. I thought this to be so strange, because I was usually running just to find her scent when we weren't together, and her I am without her trying to run away from her scent.

I needed to calm down before I returned to her.

All that I could think about was how much I wanted her. I wanted nothing more than to make love to her; to finally connect in the one way we haven't yet connected.

To make us truly whole as one.

**A/N Wow this chapter was a long one. I hope you all like it. I haven't done a chapter on Betty and Edmund's reunion, I wasn't sure if you all would want that. If you do please let me know and I could write it. I thought it was time to get back to finding out what is going to happen; now the house is full of vampires all willing to help fight with the Cullens. Please review and let me know what you think. **


	4. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

**Preparations**

**Bella POV**

I slowly opened my eyes hoping that I had dreamt about standing naked in front of Edward. I looked around and I was all alone. I had a massive headache. I crawled my way out of the bed. I was walking towards the bathroom when I noticed a flash of pink as I walked by the full length mirror. I stopped dead in my tracks and spun around took a couple of steps back. I closed my eyes hoping that I was mistaken in what I had seen. I opened my eyes and let out a huge scream.

"ALICE!" I was looking at myself in the mirror. I was covered in pink. I thought the outfit wasn't that bad but it was… PINK; anything but pink.

I then realized that if Alice had dressed me then oh my god it really did happen. I thought I had only dreamt it. My whole body froze. I was still frozen when Alice came into the room.

"What I think it looks good on you." She was trying to convince me that I looked good in pink.

"Alice how could you? You know I hate pink." I shook my head and walked over to the dresser for a change of clothes. Then it dawned on me where was Edward?

"Alice where is Edward? Is he okay?" I whispered.

"Bella he is going to be okay, he just how do I say this… well he got a little too excited earlier and had to leave for a bit. He will be back soon." She smirked; they all thought it was funny that Edward and I were virgins.

I grabbed my clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When I came out Alice had left the room. I decided I would go downstairs and see what everyone was doing.

I walked down the stairs looking around at everyone that was there, and hoping they didn't know what had happened. `Everyone was playing it cool until I came across Emmett. Oh God if he knew then everyone knew.

"So I hear you gave my little bro a peep show and he got excited and all he could do is run away." Emmett barked out trying to keep from laughing as he spoke. Then I saw Rose smack him upside the head.

"What… I can't help it if Edward is such a wussy. He has his girlfriend naked right in front of him and all he can do is run." Emmett boomed with laughter, and again but this time I think it was harder Rose smacked him.

"If you say one more thing about it; I swear you will know what Edward is feeling, because you will go just as long without as he has." She snarled at him. She then turned to me and shot me a small smile, and mouthed the words _I'm sorry_.

I walked into the kitchen to get something to eat, and noticed Tanya standing in there. I still felt sort of uncomfortable around her. I don't know why, I mean she was nice to me and all. It was just a gut feeling. She just smiled at me and left the room.

I fixed me some eggs and bacon and was sitting at the island in the kitchen eating. I was hoping Edward would come back soon.

I heard Alice scream and went running in to see what happened.

**Edward POV**

I finally calmed down enough to go back. I hope Bella is okay. I was just glad that she knocked herself out before she could see the expressions on my face and know what I had wanted to do with her.

I started back towards the house when my phone rang. It was Jasper.

"Hello" I said wondering what he would want.

"Edward Alice had a vision and it is a bad one. You need to get here now, and Alice said to get Betty and Edmund." Jasper sounded frantic and I sensed a bit of fear in his voice.

"I am on my way." I quickly said before I hung the phone up and headed to get Edmund and Betty.

I ran as fast as I could until I finally got to the cottage. I banged on the door until Edmund answered it.

'_This had better be good.' _Edmund was thinking as he opened the door.

"Edmund Alice has had a vision and they say it is a bad one, and I was informed to get you and Betty and bring you with me to the main house, and I am so sorry for interrupting you two, you know if it wasn't important I wouldn't have come here." I was talking so fast I was surprised that he even understood me.

He nodded and called out for Betty, she came to the door and Edmund had repeated what I had told him. She nodded and held out her hand as to say let's go.

We ran back the main house. I was the first to enter and I ran into the living room where Alice was. As I went over to her I noticed Bella and her cheeks flooded into a bright red. I mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' and blew her a kiss. She bowed her head down and sat down on the couch.

I would really have to apologize later to her.

I went over to Alice and she showed me her vision.

'_we were all standing in the clearing and one by one the Volturi came walking out of the trees. Aro was in the lead followed by Landon. And all of the guard was there. They accused us of revealing the secret of our existence to a human. And then Landon spots Edmund and Whispers to Aro something. Aro then Accuses Edmund of stealing another vampires mate. Betty then stands in the middle and declares that Edmund has always been her true mate. Aro seemed scared to see Betty, until he sees her eyes. He states that he knows her power won't work unless she consumes human blood. Betty is taken back by this and holds onto Edmund. Jane then steps forward and stares at Edmund making him cringe and drop to the ground withering in pain. Betty is furious and demands her to stop.'_

Just then my worst fear came to light.

_I heard Bella screaming. She was running over to Betty, she whispers into Betty's ear and Betty shakes her head. Bella pleads with her. I want to run to Bella's side but someone holds me back. Bella screams "Do it Do it Now!" The next thing I see is Betty leaning into Bella and she embraces her and then she bites into her neck. _

A loud Growl escaped out of me at that moment and everyone in the room was staring at me.

'_I saw Bella's body go limp in her arms and then she laid Bella down on the ground. She then turns to Aro.'_

That is where the vision ended. I shot a look over at Betty and glared.

"How could you!" I snarled and another growl emanated from deep within my chest.

"What was the vision? What did you see?" Betty was frantically asking because of the way I was glaring at her.

I repeated everything I saw, and then looked over at Bella. She had a strange expression on her face. I knew her all too well. She would gladly sacrifice herself to save any one of us.

"I can't believe I would ever do such a thing. I swear Edward I would never hurt Bella." Betty was in hysterics. Edmund was trying to console her.

I was furious and then I thought about Bella, and I realized it had been her decision; to have Betty bite her. She knew she was the key to giving Betty her power back in order to save Edmund.

I looked over at Bella, and I realized I loved her more at this very moment, I was still upset that she would be harmed but I admired her for risking her life in order to save all of us.

"Betty I am sorry for screaming at you, I know you would never intentionally hurt Bella. I know that in the vision it was Bella who demanded you to do it, and as much as I don't like it I have to allow Bella to make her own decisions when it comes to her. I will support her in any decision she makes.

Bella came running over to me and hugged me as tight as she could. "Thank you Edward. I would never make a decision that would take me away from you, and I would always make the decision to make sure nothing would take you away from me." What she said made total sense to me.

"So Alice what is our time frame? When can we expect them?" I said wanting to find out how much time we have to prepare.

"As far as I can tell we have a little over a month before they come here. I will be keeping my eyes open to them to see if anything changes." Alice was still saddened by the vision. She and Jasper went up to their room to be alone.

I looked around the room and all of our friends started talking to one another and planning out what we should do. I left that for them I will join in with them later. I wanted to be alone with Bella. I didn't want to waste anymore time without her, I didn't know if I would still have her in a month.

I picked her up and carried her to our room. I closed the door behind me and set her on the bed.

"Bella are you sure about what happened in the vision?" My voice was soft and low; I was feeling like I was helpless that I could be losing the only woman I have ever loved.

"I would do anything in my power if it meant saving all of you. I trust Betty enough to know she won't kill me, and besides you know I am going to be turned sometime." She wasn't even upset, but that is my Bella always wanting to help in any way she could.

"Well I think that maybe we should move up the wedding? I wanted to get married before you were turned." I knew it was selfish of me, but I wanted that to be one of the last human things she did. I closed my eyes in some sort of shame.

"I agree Edward I will tell Alice in the morning." She reached over and kissed my eyes. I felt a wave of relief wash over me. She felt the same way.

"NO NEED I ALREADY KNOW!! THANK YOU BELLA," I heard Alice shouting from her room. She shouted loudly so that Bella would hear.

"Well that is one problem solved, just a bunch more to go." Bella chuckled.

"Edward, I did have a question though." Her voice all of sudden went to a whisper.

"What is it love?" She had me concerned now.

"Well I was wondering if by chance I would… If I could feel the same way with you after I was changed?" She looked me in the eyes awaiting my reply. What did she mean by that though?

"Love you see how I feel with you. It may take some time but all of the feeling will be there." I was trying to show her that vampires do feel emotions.

"I mean will I feel the same way when you touch me? Now I feel all tingly inside and then there is the way my heart beats whenever you touch me. Once my heart stops beating how will I feel then?" she was really worried about this. I didn't have the answers to give her, because I had never been in love until I had met her, and I was already a vampire.

"And then there is one more thing… I wanted to be with you… all of you before I am changed. I want to feel all of my human feelings when you make love to me for the first time." She bowed her head down and stared at the floor.

"Bella love I don't know that I can control myself without hurting you. I have controlled it so far, but I want to make love to you more than anything." I really did, that was all I could think about lately.

"Okay I understand. I need to talk to Betty I will be right back." She kissed me and walked out of the door.

I started going over everything she had said and a plan came to mind. I was mulling it over in my head when Alice came running in my room.

"Edward something has changed I just got another vision and something is different, look." She showed me her vision.

'_We were all in the clearing and this time Bella stood next to me, and she was already a vampire. I then saw Betty and her eyes were red. She had fed on human blood, but she had not bitten Bella and Bella had already gone through the transformation.'_

"What does this mean? When does this take place?" I was excited to see Bella as a vampire and know that she would be with me forever.

"As far as I can tell it is in about 3 months, I don't know what changed, but I am thinking of everything so I will figure it out. Doesn't Bella look great, being a vampire suits her?" Alice had a smile on her face as did I.

"Oh and about the wedding I have already been setting it up, I never for a minute thought that Bella and you would run off and elope. And as far as your plan I think it is a wonderful way to do that. She will love it." Alice was so sure of herself as I always knew what Alice wants Alice gets. I let out a laugh.

"So when is the wedding since you know everything?" I said in a sarcastic tone but a joking one at the same time.

"In 3 days. I am almost done with everything, and it is up to you to tell Bella." She said as she walked out of the room laughing.

I only had 3 days to set everything up for my plan. I had better get busy.

First I needed to go tell Carlisle and everyone the change in the vision. I still didn't know what had changed but at least I know Bella would be okay and we had more time to prepare.

Once I had told all of them, they started discussing new strategies. I had no idea how we were going to stop the Volturi and Landon, but I knew that Betty was going to be the key. I only wish I knew who she fed on.

I had to get Bella and inform her that our wedding was in 3 days. I went looking for her and found her outside talking with Betty. I walked up to her and put my arms around her waist. She responded by grabbing a hold of my arms and squeezing them tightly. Her touch brought shivers up and down my body. With every touch I wanted her more and more. I just kept telling myself in due time.

"Love I need to talk to you about something." I whispered into her ear, and then kissed her neck right below the ear.

"Okay then talk." I sensed she was still a bit upset that I didn't have all of the right answers for her from our earlier conversation.

"Well Alice has informed me about our wedding."

"Oh crap I never let her off the hook; I told her we were going to elope." She smiled and then let out a little giggle.

"Well she had been planning it anyway. And she says it will be in 3 days." I quickly spit out the words hoping she wouldn't be mad at me.

What she said next surprised me.

"So I only have 3 more days to wait before I become Mrs. Edward Cullen? Oh god how these next few days are going to creep by?" She smiled and snuggled herself into me deeper.

"I love you more and more every day. You never cease to surprise me." I squeezed her a bit more. What would I ever do without her; I shuddered to even think such a thing.

"Well love I have some things I need to take care of I will be home later." I kissed her on her forehead, but she grabbed my face and pulled it down so that our lips connected. I couldn't pull away I wanted nothing more than to spend eternity connected to her.

I pulled her deeper into me and her hands moved to grab my hair. I released a moan and it just made her pull my hair harder. Our lips were moving together and she wrapped her legs around my waist, I held her up, and turned her around and pushed her back up against the house. I had her pinned in between me and the side of the house. I felt as our lips were pushed together with much greater force than ever before. I couldn't keep my hands off of her body I was feeling in places I had never touched before. She was letting out moans and holding my hair. We were going well beyond the boundaries. But I couldn't stop and I could see she had no intention on stopping. My lust for her was so overwhelming. I had never felt this much lust before. I was ready to take her right there, but something was telling me not to. I had to wait. It had to be perfect. Just then I felt all of the lust leave me and I felt a calming sense about me, and I think Bella felt the same thing because we separated both looking confused.

Then I heard him,

'_Edward, I figured with all that lust I felt that you would need some help before you both did something you would regret, I love you brother.' _It was Jasper. I had to thank him he saved us from what would have happened and it would have ruined the surprise I had planned for Bella.

"Thank you I owe you one" I whispered so low that Bella would not hear.

'_Anytime' _Jasper responded in his thoughts.

We looked at each other both feeling a bit shameful for our actions and I told her I had to go.

She just shook her head, I guess trying to gather what just happened.

**********************************************************************************************

**2 days later**

I had been setting everything up for Bella's surprise, Tomorrow was our wedding and I was looking forward to proving to the world that I loved Bella.

Alice had been keeping Bella busy with dress fittings and what not's to deal with the wedding, and this gave me plenty of time to prepare things of my own. Not to mention I was still trying to help Jasper and everyone figure out the best strategy to take on the Volturi.

I popped my head into Alice's room to see if she had any new visions.

"Alice" was all I could get out of my mouth before I had the door slammed in my face.

I stood back and tried to take in what had just happened. I listened to see what they were thinking in there.

'_Edward if you value your life you will leave this area now.' _Alice was screaming in her thoughts. Oh crap I better get out of here. I took off downstairs, only to be grabbed up by Emmett.

My mind must be really distracted in order for him to catch me by surprise. I could feel his body twitching as he held onto me tight. He was laughing.

"Hey I got him. I never thought the day would come that I surprised Edward enough to catch him." Emmett was yelling and laughing at the same time.

Before I knew it all the guys were standing there gawking in total awe at the fact that Emmett had a hold of me.

"What in the world is this all about?" I snarled.

"What kind of brother would I be if I didn't give my lil bro a bachelor party the night before his wedding?" Emmett was still laughing and I knew he had no intentions of letting me go.

Everyone started to laugh except for me that is. I didn't need a bachelor party. But I knew I had no choice in the matter now.

"Fine I will go if you let me go." I said trying to get out of this.

"No can do bro, I am not letting you go until we are away from here, I am under strict orders from Rose and Alice. And I am not going to cross either of them. Are you?" He stopped laughing. I heard in his thoughts and understood why.

'_Rose told me that she would make my life hell for months I mean really hell. And Alice said she would make sure that Rose followed through with it if I didn't do as they said and take you out of the house tonight, besides we might just have fun. Come on bro help a brother out please.'_ He was begging me I had to obey.

I hung my head down "okay Emmett I am yours for the night, do with me what you may." I knew I had been out maneuvered and defeated by my sisters.

I could only imagine what they had in store for Bella, and I think I was getting off lucky.

**A/N don't worry all will revealed about the Volturi and Landon in due time. I hope that you all are enjoying this story, I know it has many twists and turns and trust me there is more to come. Thank you for the reviews so far they do help me when I am writing this. So please keep the reviews coming.**


	5. Chapter 34

Chapter 34 **Okay so far this is the longest chapter I have written, but a lot happened. I hope you don't mind the switching back and forth of the POV but I found it helped with the flow. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please review and let me know.**

**Partying the night away**

**Bella POV**

I was trapped in Alice's room. I watched as Edward tried to enter the room, but Alice pushed him out and slammed the door on him. I thought I would have been saved but all hope is lost now. No one could save me from the terror of a girl's night with Alice. I really do love Alice, but she can get carried away with all of the makeover and dress up stuff.

She did show me my wedding dress though; as I looked at it and then tried it on I was brought to tears. It was designed to be in the style of the 1918's. Just as if we were getting married in Edward's real time. Alice had told me that the ring on my finger had once belonged to Edward's mother. I looked down at my ring. He had never told me that before. I cried even more. He had given me the most important heirloom a son has of his mothers. I loved him even more if that could be possible.

Just then Esme and all the other women came into Alice's room.

As soon as all of them had filed their way in; Alice started waving her hands in the air trying to get everyone's attention. She already had mine.

"Okay I see everyone is here. It is time to get the party started."

**Edward POV**

Emmett had carried me out the door and when we were a ways away from the house he stopped.

"Okay Bro if I let you go you have promise not to take off." Emmett said. At that moment everyone looked over at me. I nodded. He let go of me, and I was glad that I was the only mind reader, because I was thinking of running. I knew I was the fastest one here and no one would be able to catch me, but then I would have the wrath of Alice on me later so I didn't go anywhere. I heard many sighs throughout the crowd of guys.

"Okay so what do you all have planned for me?" I tried to listen to their thoughts but I guess Alice had been instructing them how to tune out their thoughts.

Emmett was singing some god awful song from the 60's; he knows how much I hate the 60's, so I focused over to Carlisle who was thinking of a medical journal. Then onto Jasper who was thinking of Alice. I gave up and just hung my head down.

"Okay first thing is we are going to go hunt, but there is a catch to this. Emmett pulled out a bag with pieces of paper in it. I thought what could be the catch to hunting?

"Okay in this bag is all the animals that we can hunt." Emmett smiled.

I thought to myself this isn't that bad I can handle this. What had I been so afraid of? Then my thoughts went towards Bella, she wasn't going to be as lucky.

Emmett held a bag out to me to pick from; I reached in and pulled out a piece of paper, I opened it and it said rabbit on it. I frowned, because I hate the taste of rabbit and they are small. This is going to be a long night.

"Let me see what you got."Emmett boomed. I showed it to him and he laughed even louder.

So I took off into the forest in search of a rabbit, I stopped and took in all of the smells and finally I caught wind of a rabbit, I took off after it and it was too easy, after I was done I looked at Emmett and he held the bag out to me again.

"What am I the only one playing this stupid game?" I shook my head at him.

"Yup why do you think we all hunted earlier" he laughed.

I sighed and reached in to get another piece of paper, all eyes were on me as I opened it. Now I know how Bella feels when everyone watches her. I read what was on the paper. It read Grizzly Bear. I shot a look back to Emmett.

"They are all in hibernation, what fun will that be?" I handed him back the piece of paper.

"Oh right I guess I forgot about that, here draw another one." He smiled.

I drew another on and it read Mountain Lion. I thought to myself yes my favorite. I dropped the paper and took off in search of my prey. I caught wind of a couple of them and decided to go after the one to the east. Just then my phone rang. It took me a moment to shake myself out of the hunting frame of mind and I looked at my phone. It was Alice. I had better get it.

"Don't go to the east." She frantically said.

"Why? What is the matter?" I was still thinking of that lion.

"Hikers will be crossing your path, Edward it was bad, please go the other way." She seemed to be less frantic and more pleading.

Just then I could hear Bella in the background. "You're talking to Edward oh give me the phone please, please." I can hear the agony in her voice, I missed her so much.

Before I could say anything Alice hung up. I thought about calling her back, but I knew she wouldn't answer. So I changed direction and went towards the other one I had smelled. It took a minute but I finally caught his scent and off I went. When I had finished I looked around and everyone had caught back up to me.

"Emmett I am full I don't think I could drink another drop." I was full; if I ate any more than I think I would get sick.

"Okay then on to the second part of the night." Jasper said it this time.

There is a second part? Oh great what _did _they have in store for me tonight?

**Bella POV**

I was sitting on the bed when Alice announced that the party was to get started. I let out a deep sigh and she just shot me a look. I think I might have been a bit scared by that look. I thought to myself where is Jasper when you really need him, and that put a smile on my face. Alice took it as I was smiling to her and she returned to her happy cheerful personality.

"Okay first I think Bella needs to get over here and sit in this chair." Alice was pointing to the chair in the center of the room. I shook my head at her and before I knew it I was sitting in that chair. Damn vampire speed. I sat there terrified of what she had planned for me.

"Okay now that we have the bride in the chair we can begin." Alice so cheerfully stated.

She walked into her closet and came back out with a box of stuff, my human eyes were unable to see the contents, but I shot a look over at Esme and by the look on her face I swear if she could blush she would have been redder than I ever had been. I was terrified now.

Alice set the box down on the bed and looked inside. She rummages through some things and then a big smile swept across her face. She reached in and pulled something out. I still couldn't make it out. She held it behind her back I heard some giggles and then some were whispering to each other so low I couldn't make out what they were saying, why did I still have to have human hearing this was totally not fair.

Once Alice was standing right in front of me she whipped her hand around to where it was right in front of me. I looked trying to refocus my eyes and all I saw was that she was holding a blindfold. I thought why is she holding a blindfold? And before I could mutter anything it was being tied around my head. Everything went black.

"Alice come on you know I hate not being able to see." I was whining hoping she would have pity on me and take it off. No such luck though.

"Bella just relax it is all in fun, and besides do you think we would let you get hurt? Edward would rip all of us to pieces." Alice's words were sort of reassuring but it was her tone as she said them that eased my fears. I swear Jasper must be in the room right now, but I knew better.

"Okay now that our bride cannot see anything we are going to dress her in different outfits and it is us that get to vote and choice what she gets to wear on her wedding night." Alice sounded so excited she could barely get the words out. She was getting the best of two worlds; first she gets to dress me up in different outfits, and then second she gets to embarrass me without me even seeing why I am embarrassed. Oh God I want Edward.

I felt icy hands picking me up and carrying me somewhere, I was trying to figure out where I was when they set me down. I was standing and the next thing I knew they had stripped my clothes off, and then I could feel lacy thin strips of what I assumed were clothes being put back on me, but there wasn't much to them. I was then escorted back into the room; I think I was in Alice's closet, well at least everyone didn't see me naked. I heard a lot of whispering and whistles.

"Damn for being a human she looks good." I heard what I thought was Kate.

"Wow could you just imagine what she is going to look like when she is a vampire." I think that was Carmen.

"She is beautiful human or vampire, just right for Edward." I knew that voice, how could I not that was Esme.

"Whatever." Rose. I wondered if she would ever truly like me.

"I pick that one" I didn't recognize that voice. I am not sure who it was.

Everything got quiet and then I heard Alice say Edward, I don't care how quiet someone says his name I hear it. I took the blindfold off and noticed Alice was on the phone. She was talking to Edward on the phone.

"You're talking to Edward oh give me the phone please, please." I needed to hear his voice. His voice was the only one that I cared about right at this moment.

Alice looked at me running towards her and quickly slammed the phone shut. I stopped. Tears started to form in my eyes.

"Alice I just wanted to hear his voice." I was crying and I raised my hands up to cover my face. I lowered my head down. When Alice took my hands away from my face I saw the outfit I was wearing. It only took a fraction of a second before it dawned on me that I was standing in the middle of the room wearing almost next to nothing. I turned and ran back into the closet and shut the door.

I was about to rip this outfit off when I saw myself in the huge mirror that consumed most of the wall. I looked at me wearing this lacy getup. It was a dark but yet light shade of blue. I actually thought I looked sexy. Now there was something new. I had never imagined I could look sexy. I turned around so I could see all of the different angles. I still couldn't believe this was me.

The door opened and it was Alice, I turned to face her and she smiled.

"I knew you would like it once you saw it on. You really don't see yourself clearly you know Bella. You're a beautiful, sexy woman." She walked over to me and gave me a hug. I needed that.

"Okay Alice I will try the other outfits on, but can we do it without the blindfold?" I pleaded with her I hated being in the dark.

"Well as I can see that you will not put up a struggle I don't see why we have to use the blindfold anymore." She continued to hug me.

"Thank you Alice." I gave her one more squeeze.

"Okay now I need you to take that one off because this next one is my favorite, and I think it will be Edwards too." She gave me that mischievous grin.

"I don't know why we are going through with all of this. We all know that you already know what I will be wearing on my wedding night." I remarked back to her. I was finally in a better mood now.

"Yes maybe I do already know, but it is all in fun Bella." She smiled, and handed me the next item of clothing, if you can call it that, for me to try on. I held the hanger up so that the outfit hung in front of me. My eyes looked it up and down and then I shot a look over to Alice as if to tell her there was no way that I was going to wear this. She nodded her head and pointed to it. I knew then that this was what I would be wearing on my wedding night. I looked back at it and a slight cringe came over me. Could I actually be able to wear this in front of Edward? My face turned so many shades of red just at the thought of that. Alice giggled.

"Bella trust me Edward is going to love this on you, and you will look fabulous in it. Now put it on or I will get the blindfold." she politely stated and I remembered what Alice wants Alice gets.

I nodded, and tried to figure out how to get this thing on. I looked at Alice as to let her know I needed help. She caught on and came over to me and showed me what piece to put on first. With her help it only took a couple of minutes to put the entire outfit on. She spun me around to where I was facing the mirror and my mouth instantly dropped. I couldn't believe it was me. I looked so different. I thought back to all of those magazines where the skinny models looked so beautiful. I never would have pictured me looking like any of them, but here I stood. I was no longer the little shy girl from high school. I was a woman. I was an actual full grown woman with a body to die for. I could see Alice standing behind me smiling. She was nodding her head up and down. I would have to agree with her on this one. I knew never bet against Alice.

"Now it is time to show everyone else." Alice said pointing towards the closet door.

I shook my head. "Please Alice don't make me go out there. I want this to be private. I love this outfit and I will wear this tomorrow night for Edward but please just allow me and Edward to keep this private." I was full out begging and pleading. I didn't want anyone else to see me in this.

"Besides Alice, what if someone out there lets it slip and Edward sees me in this before the wedding is over?" Aha I know that will work. Alice is one who knows how to tune her thoughts away and not think of something around Edward.

"You may be right on that one. Okay this one stays private." She said while throwing me a change of clothes. I noticed these were regular clothes and I shot a look over to her.

"Well we have decided on your outfit time to move on with the party, so get dressed and join us down in the living room." She smiled as she walked to the door.

Oh great what else does she have planned for me now.

**Edward POV**

I was standing there waiting to hear what they had planned for me, they were still consuming their thoughts with weird things, I gave up and let my mind wander, I was hoping I would have some free time before the wedding to be able to set things up for my surprise for Bella. I had almost everything in place, only a few more things to do. It had to be perfect, because she was perfect. A smile crept across my face.

Jasper probably sensing what I was feeling decided to snap me out of it and spoke up.

"Okay onto the next activity of the night." He had this look to him that scared me. I couldn't get anything out of his thoughts.

"Okay Edward are you ready?" Jasper said sarcastically.

"How can I know if I am ready; if I have no clue what to be ready for?" I snapped back at him. I hated not knowing what was going to happen, I always had some kind of idea but not tonight I was in the dark, and I hated that feeling.

Everyone laughed.

"Okay Edward this is not as bad as you are feeling it to be. Relax." Jasper smiled over at me and I instantly calmed down.

"Come on Jasper get on with it." Emmett was getting impatient.

"Okay" Jasper looked right at me and said "Edward Truth or Dare?" He had a mischievous grin on his face that reminded me of the way Alice would grin sometimes. I thought about what he just said and I thought how bad could this be, I would just pick dare, but before I could answer him he spoke up again.

"As seeing this is a special night we are going to play this a little different tonight." Now I was worried. "The way that we are going to play truth or dare is that each one of us gets to ask you a question and you have to answer it, and if by chance you don't answer it correctly then you will have to do a dare." Jasper chuckled as he was saying it.

"I will go first." Jasper spoke up before Emmett had a chance. "Edward have you ever been sexually aroused by any human other than Bella, and remember I feel everything emotion you feel so be honest." Jasper wasn't playing fair. He already knew the answer to this one. I looked around and saw that all eyes were on me. I really didn't want to admit this, but if this was the question then I could only imagine the dare.

"Yes." I lowered my head in shame.

"Please elaborate for everyone." Carlisle spoke up, what Carlisle said that. I looked into his thoughts.

'_Of course I am curious of this one Edward.'_

I couldn't believe it was Carlisle that was curious.

"Okay fine I had gotten sexually aroused by… I swear if any of this gets back to Bella I will kill whoever spilled it." I looked directly over to Emmett.

"Why are you looking at me? Come on bro like I would say something to Bella." Emmett tried to sound convincing.

"I mean it if Bella ever finds out… once just once I got sexually aroused by…"

**Bella POV**

I walked downstairs slowly not knowing what they had planned for me next. I crept down each step placing both of my feet on the stair before stepping down to the next one. I guess I was taking too long because all of a sudden I was swept up and carried down into the living room.

I shook my head trying to refocus again. It seems like I always have to try and refocus my eyes when I am around vampires.

"So now that the bride is finally here we can begin. I was thinking for the next activity we will be doing something a little different. I figured since we all know the groom, Edward, and we all have a different view of who he is I was thinking that everyone would go and find some item that represents how they view Edward. It can be anything as long as it is appropriate." Alice shot a glance over towards Tanya, and Tanya just looked up to the ceiling trying to act innocent. I wondered what that was all about. I would have to ask Edward later on that one. I started to get up and Alice pointed her finger at me.

"No Bella you have to sit right there, we get to show you all of the different views of Edward. We already know how you see him; we want to show you how we see him." Alice stated.

The next thing I knew I was alone. I thought about trying to escape but that was out of the question when I heard Alice.

"Don't you even think of escaping again!" Damn she doesn't miss a thing does she?

So I just sat back on the couch. Before I knew it I had fallen asleep. It wasn't until Alice was shaking me arm that I came too.

I looked around the room and everyone except Tanya was back.

"I think we can start and by the time we are done Tanya will be back here." Alice stated.

"Okay I am first, oh and by the way everyone when you show Bella what it is you have to explain why."

Alice showed me a crystal heart. She handed it to me.

"I chose this because to me Edward is all heart. He is the most caring person I have ever known. His heart is what makes him who he is too me." Alice was emotional as she talked. I knew she cared so deeply for Edward. He had once told me that he loved everyone on his family, but he felt a closer bond towards Alice. I felt a tear run down my cheek and Alice wiped it away, and gave me a hug.

"Okay me next." It was Esme. She handed me a figurine of a mother and a son.

"I chose this because Edward was my first son. He has always accepted me as his mother and for that I am truly grateful. He was the one to help me get over the loss of my human son." Esme was almost dry sobbing until Alice walked over to her and gave her a hug. Esme reached down and hugged me, and whispered into my ear. "Welcome to the family dear, from the minute I first met you I knew you would be in our family forever, I love you." Now I was crying. I missed my mother.

I sat there as each one of the others brought their things up, most were not as emotional as those of my family, but they were not as closely bonded to him as they were. Next was Rosalie. I wondered how she saw Edward because he was always trying to ignore her and she wasn't exactly keen on me being around, not so much now but in the beginning she was downright nasty to me.

"I chose this because even though it doesn't always show I love my brother, and I can see who he has become. So I have to say this is how I see him now." She said before she reached over and handed me a mirror. I thought to myself typical Rose, a mirror. I looked up to her with a confused look.

"Let me explain… Bella look into the mirror." I held the mirror up and saw my reflection. "When I see Edward I see you. Edward is you and you are Edward." I looked further into the mirror and I could see what she was talking about. Edward and I were so much a part of each other that we were as one.

She reached down and pulled the mirror away from my face and engulfed me into her arms.

"I am sorry for all that I have done to you, you are now and forever will be my sister. I love you Bella." She whispered into my ear. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore, at this moment with Rose's acceptance of me I truly felt as though I belonged. We hugged neither of us wanting to break it up until we heard Tanya come into the room.

She was carrying a box. She had a smile on her face. I was worried with a look like that on her face I had no idea what was in that box.

"I chose this because to me Edward… Well Edward is Edward what more can I say." She had a lustful grin on her face like she was thinking dirty thought about Edward. I suddenly felt a jolt of jealousy and I was definitely going to find out if anything had ever happened between her and Edward.

She reached into the box and pulled out a…

**Edward POV**

"I mean it if Bella ever finds out… once just once I got sexually aroused by Jessica Stanley." There I said it.

I heard Emmett and Jasper busting a gut laughing so hard. Carlisle had a shocked look to him; thankfully nobody else knew who I was talking about.

"Jessica turned you on bro? I never knew that. How I thought you hated the girl?" Emmett was gloating over this. Man I hated this game.

"It was only once and it was before Bella ever came to Forks. She was having one of her many fantasies and this one well it did something to me, I can't explain it but it turned me on. Now can we please drop it and move on?" I emphasized the words drop it and move on.

"Okay I am next" Carlisle spoke up. I figured his would be okay, but I wrong yet again.

"Edward, tell us one of many of the fantasies that you have had about Bella." What? This was coming from Carlisle. I have never seen this side of him before. I thought I could rely on Carlisle to be the safe one.

I let out a deep sigh. I had to think of one that wouldn't make them see me in a pervert kind of way.

"Well there is this one; me and Bella are playing a game of twister." I was hoping that would be enough.

"And…?" Emmett asked very loudly.

"Fine, me and Bella are playing a game of strip twister and we got into this one position that we were unable to complete the game because I couldn't hold out any longer and I took her right then and there. You happy?" I snarled out the last part of that. I was kind of mad at having to answer that question, I have always been such a private person and to have to divulge something as private as my fantasies containing Bella disturbed me.

"Okay moving on who is next?" Jasper looked around and Edmund raised his hand.

"Edward I wanted to know what your reason was for not wanting Bella to become a vampire, and what changed your mind on that." Him of all people should know this, why would he be asking me this?

"I didn't want Bella to become one of us because at the time I believed myself to be a monster and I didn't believe I held a soul. I could never be the one responsible for taking her soul away from her. I couldn't end her life." I paused for a moment allowing all of those memories of the early times with Bella come back to me.

"And what has changed your mind on that issue now?" Edmund asked.

"Well I thought I had lost Bella forever. For fifty years I endured life without her. Then I was given a second chance with a life with her. Then she left me, well that put everything into perspective for me. I couldn't live forever without her. I had to realize she knew what she wanted and I had to accept that she knew what was best for her. She wants to become one of us, and I am okay with that now. Plus she has shown me that it is only without her that I have no soul, so as long as we are together she has a soul." I lowered my head down and realized what I had known all along. Bella and I are meant to be together forever, not just for her lifetime, but forever.

The next round of questions from the others were simple less intrusive. I liked that it gave me time to settle my mind down, and then I heard Emmett.

"Okay lil bro I get the last question." Oh god what is he going to ask.

"I want to know where you are planning to spend your wedding night with Bella." Anything but that!

"NO WAY AM I TELLING YOU THAT!" I yelled, I know he would find a way to ruin it. "I don't care what I have to do I am not answering that." I kept shaking my head.

"Fine if you don't answer than it is a dare of my choosing." Emmett chuckled. I think that was his plans all along damn him. I nodded as to agree to the dare.

"For my dare to you; I want you to…"

**Bella POV**

She reached into the box and pulled out a small statue, and handed it to me. I looked at it and then realized it was a statue of David. I glanced back to her. Everyone was staring at her, as if there was some hidden meaning behind this.

"Oh come on everyone you all know that Edward is the pinnacle of what a man is. He is the most perfect specimen of a man. His body is like… I mean come on… what else is there." She was salivating over Edward. How dare her, I wanted to stand up and say something but Alice had her hand on my shoulder and with the slightest pressure she was keeping me from moving. At that moment Rose took Tanya out of the room. I was so furious. How could she think that all there was to Edward was a perfect body?

"Bella, please settle down. Tanya is well… Tanya is Tanya. All she thinks about is how men are put here to satisfy women, mainly her. So don't let her get to you. Edward loves you. Edward wants you. You have Edward." Alice was right. It was me who was getting married to Edward tomorrow not her. I relaxed and she let go.

I let out a huge yawn and stretched my arms up in the air. I was exhausted. It had been a long day.

"Okay everyone I will be right back; I need to go take the bride to bed so she can get her beauty sleep." Alice picked me up and raced me upstairs to my bed.

She put me on the bed and I noticed a note laying there it had my name on it.

**Edward POV**

"For my dare to you; I want you to go over to the retirement home and find Mike Newton. You will pretend to be a figment of his imagination." Emmett knew how much Mike had haunted my thoughts. He had a real big thing for Bella, and he was the first person I had ever been jealous of.

I looked over at Carlisle and titled my head.

"Are you sure this won't expose us?" I asked hoping Carlisle would be reasonable.

"Emmett you will need to find another dare, I am afraid it could expose us." Carlisle spoke up and I let out a sigh.

Emmett let out a pouting "Fine." He put his head into his hands I could tell he was thinking of what else he could make me do. I listened in.

'_Well now that I can't make him do that, let's see what can I make him do? Hmm. I can make him run naked into the house… no wait Rose and Alice would have my head if I let him go there. Think Emmett think. Oh I got it. I can make him call Newton. That wouldn't expose us. It would just be his voice. Oh yeah that's it.'_ I cringed at that, he was going to make me talk to Mike Newton.

"I got it! I want to call Mike Newton and talk to him over the phone; I want you to tell him that you always thought Bella should have been with him instead of you." Emmett boomed this out. Oh crap.

"Fine." I dialed the number for information.

"Information what city please?" a voice of a woman came on.

"Forks Washington please." I replied. I really didn't want to do this.

"And what number would you like sir?" she changed her tone slightly. I guess I dazzle women over the phone as well.

"Forks retirement home." I stated as non emotional as I could.

"Here you go… The number is 360 245-6790. And have a lovely night sir." The call disconnected. I shut my phone and then opened it up and dialed the number. I shot a glare to Emmett. And let out a low growl before pushing send on the phone.

It rand twice before someone answered.

"Forks Retirement home, how may I help you?" It was another female voice.

"Hello I am trying to reach an old friend and I was told he lived at your establishment." I was turning on the charm. And it worked.

"Can I have their name and I will check to see if indeed they live here?" she was nice.

"Oh right his name is Mike Newton." I responded in a gentle low voice.

"Yes Mr. Newton is a resident here, but I am afraid that it is very late in the evening for calls." She sounded like she really didn't want to say that, it was like she wanted to please me.

"Oh I am sorry I didn't realize the time, you see I am only in town for short time and I didn't want to surprise him by showing up so I thought I would call first, but I understand." I was ready to hang up when her voice came back on.

"Oh sir, hold on and I will connect you. I am sure Mr. Newton wouldn't mind seeing that you are an old friend. Please stay on the line. I will connect you right away." She sounds way too eager to please me. I never did get used to that. Until Bella brought it to my attention I never paid any mind to it.

All of a sudden I heard that dreaded voice. It sounded older but it was still that vile voice from my past.

"Hello who is this?" He said, venom spilled into my mouth hearing him again. I shot a glare over to Emmett he just chuckled holding his hand up to his mouth.

"Uh Hi Mike this is Edward Cullen, I don't know if you remember me. We went to high school together." I was trying to sound nice when in reality I wished I could climb through the phone and rip his throat out.

"Wait Edward Cullen. Why would you be calling me? I thought you hated me." He sounded confused.

"Yes it is me; I just had something I had to get off my chest after all of these years." It was taking everything I had to talk civil to him.

"Okay shoot. I am listening." God he is just as annoying now as he was then.

"Well I never told you this back then, but I always thought that Bella would have been better off being with you than with me." There I said it. I was ready to hang up and then I heard him gloat.

"I KNEW IT. I always did say that I was better than you, and now to hear you admit it well that just made my day, no wait my whole life." He was gloating. He actually thought he was better for Bella than I was. What a fool. I would have let it go but something in me wouldn't. I had to crush him.

"Sorry to ruin your day well your life, but this was just a dare, Bella was mine back then and she will be mine forever. You never had a shot with her and you never will." With that said I slammed the phone shut and glared at Emmett. He turned away, but I knew he was smiling.

I looked at jasper and whispered to him "Jasper I need to go check on Bella please. I promise I won't get too close to the house. Please I just need to hear her heartbeat. It is the only thing outside of you that will calm me down." I shot him a look of desperation.

**Bella POV**

She put me on the bed and I noticed a note laying there it had my name on it.

I reached over and picked it up.

_**Bella love,**_

_**I just wanted you to know that I love you. I know that Alice won't let me be with you tonight, so I thought you might need this. Look over to the nightstand. I will see you tomorrow. And know that you are in my every thought until I can hold you in my arms again, and even then you will be in my every thought. **_

_**Good night my love. Please have sweet dreams.**_

_**Edward.**_

I looked over to the nightstand and there was a CD player with a note on it read: Push play. So I pushed the play button and I heard him humming my lullaby. It wasn't the same as him lying next to me humming it, but it was the best I was going to get tonight.

I laid back on the bed and listened to my lullaby.

I thought that this time tomorrow I would be Mrs. Edward Cullen.

My eyes closed and visions of Edward danced in my thoughts,

"Goodnight Edward I love you." I whispered before I fell into a deep sleep.

**Edward POV**

I finally convinced Jasper to allow me to get close enough to the house so that I could check on Bella without needing to go in.

When I heard the sound of myself humming her lullaby I knew she was in our bed. She was sleeping.

I let out a soft moan and wished I could be in there holding her. Jasper put his hand on me and the feeling went away. I looked at him and he knew what I wanted, he then removed his hand and took a few steps away.

I just stood there feeling the pain of knowing my Bella was up there sleeping and I couldn't be there to watch her.

Just then I heard her whisper "Goodnight Edward I love you"

"Goodnight my sweet Bella I love you as well." I whispered back.

I vowed this will be the last night I would ever spend without her.


	6. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

**The Wedding Day**

**Bella POV**

As I slowly came out of my slumber I could hear the faint sounds of Edward humming my lullaby. Was he here? I shot straight up and looked around expecting to see Edward. But to no avail. The sound was coming from the CD player. I quickly slammed the stop button on it. It wasn't that I enjoyed hearing it; it was just that it reminded me that Edward wasn't here, and that he hadn't been here all night. Damn Alice and her traditions.

Well since I am awake now I decided to get up and take a shower. I jumped down out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I climbed into the shower and turned the water on. I was in the middle of washing my hair when I thought I heard a noise coming from the bedroom. I listened and there was nothing, so I went back to rinsing my hair. I stood under the shower head letting the hot water fall over me. I was thinking just a few more hours until I get to see Edward. Ugh… a few hours.

Alice had planned to fix me up as she put it. I knew I was doomed. Then I thought of something I had to do. I quickly finished my shower jumped out and got dressed. I didn't even care about my hair. I ran out into the bedroom and Alice was there. I held up a finger to her.

"Alice you can do with me what you want but I have something important to take care of first." I rattled off as I got to the door leading to the hallway. She just nodded her head.

I thought that was strange she didn't even try to stop me. I guess she must know already what I was about to do. I ran all the way down the hallway until I reached the door I wanted. I knocked on the door and was told to enter.

I entered the room and just stood there trying to find the words to say what I wanted. He remained quiet as if he knew I was thinking of what to say and if he interrupted me I wouldn't be able to find them. We both stood there quietly for just a few moments and then the words just came to me. I looked at him and he was looking back at me with such love and caring wrapped into his eyes.

"Carlisle, I wanted to ask you something, and I know what you will say but for me I need to ask you. I have always thought of you and Esme as my secondary parents and since Charlie is not here…" Tears started to fall down my cheeks, and he started to advance but I waved a finger in the air for him to stop I needed to get this out.

"Since Charlie is not here I was wondering if you would… if you would do me the honor of walking me down the aisle." There I said it. I didn't realize it would be so hard to ask him, but thoughts of anyone other than Charlie walking me down the aisle hurt deeply.

"Bella dear I see how hard it is on you that Charlie isn't here to do this, but it would be my honor to take his place by your side and escort you." he walked over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back. I just cried into his chest for what seemed like forever until there was a knock at the door, and then Alice came in.

"Bella we don't have a lot of time and I know there is something you want to do before the wedding can start so I will drive you." Alice had such a somber tone to her voice. I tried to think of what else I had thought about doing and I was confused.

I went ahead and took Alice's hand and let her lead the way. Before I walked out the door I mouthed the word Thank you to Carlisle and he just nodded and blew me a kiss.

Alice lead me to the car and told me to get in, we were driving for a short time when I realized where we were. We were at the cemetery. I looked at Alice and she just smiled and pointed the way.

She brought me here to talk to Charlie; oh how much she knows what I need. I stepped out of the car and walked over to his grave… oh his grave. I didn't realize how much I missed him as I did at this very moment.

I sat down at his grave and tears were really starting to flow now.

"Ch… Dad I miss you. I am so sorry for all I have done. I hope you can forgive me." I wiped the tears away from my eyes but the more I wiped them away more just came out in their place.

"I just wanted to let you know I wish it was you walking me down the aisle today. I knew that was something you had always looked forward to doing, and I took that away from you. I know that you never liked the idea of me being with Edward, but he has truly made me the happiest person in the world. I love him so much Dad. I wish you could see how happy we are together."

Just then I felt a gentle breeze sweep across me, I swear I could feel the presence of Charlie. It sent shivers down my spine. I stood up and was going to go back to the car when I spun around and had one more thing to say to him.

"Dad I love you and I will never forget you. I only wish I was able to get your blessing of Edward." I fell to my knees and wept. A huge gust of wind came through just then and I swear I could hear his voice.

"I love you too Bella… you have my blessing… be happy."

What did I just hear? Was that Charlie? I was darting my head from side to side. There was nothing and nobody around me. I shook my head vigorously from side to side was Charlie talking to me?

I sat there weeping into my hands until I felt cold hands touch my shoulders; I reached up and grabbed them. They were large hands but I knew they couldn't be Edwards, because Alice would not allow us to see each other, but I felt as though I was close to him. Before I knew it I was being cradled in someone's arms I didn't know whose, but they felt oddly familiar. I wondered if maybe it was Jasper, but if it was Jasper I wouldn't be feeling so much pain. Then I thought maybe it was Emmett but he was much bigger.

I couldn't stop weeping and my hands were still glued to my face. Then I heard that angelic voice.

"Shh Bella everything is okay. You are okay. I am here." I shot my head up from being buried in his chest and released my hands from my face. Edward it was Edward; he was here. I wrapped my arms around his neck and just started weeping harder.

He was rubbing my back and comforting me. My sobs slowed and I pulled away from him. I stared into his eyes.

"Oh Edward I heard him… I heard Charlie." The sobs started to come back with force again.

"I know love, I know. Just let it come out." His voice was so soothing. I sat there and wept while my Edward held me. The sobs were coming to an end.

I looked back into Edward's eyes, and I could see the pain that I felt through his eyes. He loved Charlie too, he missed him too.

"Edward I heard Charlie, he gave me his blessing." I mustered out the words through the last of the sobs. "Oh god the wedding, we have to go." I started to pull away but he held me firm.

"Are you okay? The wedding can wait I want to make sure you are okay." He was looking at me with such loving eyes. His only concern was for me. I would be okay now. Now that I knew I had Charlie's blessing.

"Edward I am fine now. I think we have a wedding to get to." My sobbing had stopped and a smile swept across my face. I wanted to marry him. Wait I just realized Edward was here, we weren't supposed to see each other.

He carried me over to Alice's car and put me in the passenger seat; he leaned down and gave me a kiss on the forehead. I tried to pull him down to kiss his lips and he shook his head.

"No love those will have to wait until after we say 'I Do." He smiled and shut my door. I sank into my seat, and Alice drove away.

"Alice why was Edward there? I thought you said we couldn't see each other?" I looked over at Alice.

"Bella I saw that you needed to do this with Charlie and that you couldn't be alone. I was not the person that you needed to help you. Edward was the only person that could've pulled you through. I saw that and I called him. I could never let you feel that much pain without allowing Edward to be there with you." She grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze. I smiled back at her.

"Thank you." I said softly and set my head against the window watching everything outside go by in a blur. Before I knew it we were back at the house, and I was carried up to Alice's room. She sat me in a chair in her huge bathroom. It seemed like hours that I had been there and finally she said she was done.

"Now all that is left is to put the dress on." She shook my shoulder and I stood up within seconds I was wearing the dress.

Carlisle walked in and said it was almost time to start. I glanced over at him and he had a look on his face that I had always imagined Charlie would have on his face. Carlisle was the only man that could ever attempt to fill Charlie's shoes as my father or better yet as my Dad.

He walked over and kissed my forehead and held out his hand. I grabbed it and he slid his arm under my arm and grabbed my hand again. He then walked me out into the hallway.

The music started and that was Alice's cue. She walked down the stairs. The music shifted and Carlisle looked over at me.

"You ready Bella?" he smiled at me, and I nodded my head.

We took small steps so that I would not trip and fall. He kept a solid hold on me when we were going down the stairs. When we got to the bottom of the stairs we turned the corner and that is when I saw him. I saw Edward standing there. He was the sight of perfection. He had a radiating smile that went straight to his eyes. I could see his every emotion shining through his eyes. I thought Jasper must be feeling pretty weird. I thought about looking over at Jasper but I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. The whole time I was staring at Edward he was staring back at me. I wonder if he was seeing in my eyes what I was seeing in his.

Carlisle and I finally made it up to him, and when Garrett (oh did I forget to tell you he was an ordained minister) asked who gives this bride away my family all stood up and said "we do along with Charlie and Renee." I looked around and they all gave me caring smiles. Tears came down my cheeks. And I turned to face Edward. He took both of my hands. And stared into my eyes I was tuning everyone out until he gave my hands a gentle squeeze.

"It is one of life's richest surprises when the accidental meeting of two life paths led them to proceed together along the common path as husband and wife. It is one of life's finest experiences when a casual relationship grows into a permanent bond of love. This meeting and this growth bring us together today" Garrett was speaking.

Edward and Bella, will you take vows here before all of us which symbolize the manifested vows you have already made and will continue to make to each other throughout your lives?"

"We will" Both me and Edward said at the same time.

"I, Isabella take you, Edward, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that forever may find us." A single tear rolled out of my eye as I said the words knowing that I honestly and truly meant every one of them.

"I, Edward, take you, Isabella, as my friend and love, beside me and apart from me, in laughter and in tears, in conflict and tranquility, asking that you be no other than yourself, loving what I know of you, trusting what I do not yet know, in all the ways that forever may find us" He said the words that were the same as mine only his held so much depth and love in them.

Then Garrett spoke again.

"The circle is the symbol of the sun, earth, and universe. It is the symbol of peace. Let this ring be the symbol of unity and peace in which your two lives are joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever you go, return unto one another and to your togetherness."

At that point Garrett instructed Edward it was time for the rings.

Edward placed the small golden wedding band that was his mother's wedding band onto my finger and said. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

I then took his hand and placed a gold wedding band, which was the one that belonged to his father, onto his finger. "I give you this ring to wear upon your hand as a symbol of our unity in steadfast love.

"You are mature people who have established individual patterns of living. Yet you have found not only a need for companionship, but the satisfaction of that need in each other's company. It is this love, based upon a responsible understanding that will aid you in creating out of your two lives, a marriage and a happiness you will share together. Stand fast in hope and confidence, believing in yourself and believing in each other." Garrett spoke the words and each one having a meaning towards mine and Edwards love for each other.

"You may now kiss the bride." Garrett finally said the words I was waiting for.

Edward cupped my face in his hands and slowly leaned into me. Our lips finally came together and for the first time I kissed my husband, it was the best kiss I had ever had with him. It was just a simple kiss but there was more passion and love within this kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. We finally pulled away from one another in time to hear Garrett speak to us.

"In as much as you two have come before your friends and family and have declared your love and devotion to each other, I now greet you with them as husband and wife."

We turned towards everyone hand in hand and Garrett said one last thing. The final thing.

"It is my pleasure to introduce you to Mr. & Mrs. Cullen." He smiled and then the cheering began.

Edward held my hand and reached it up to kiss it. "I love you Mr. Cullen." I said to him.

"As I love you Mrs. Cullen." He smiled as we walked back down the aisle only this time I was walking it with him.

"Onto the party; shall we?" He pointed the way and I followed.

I will follow him where ever he goes now and forever.

**A/N don't worry the story is not over. I hope you liked the wedding, I had a hard time with the vows, but I think I got them right; it had been so long since my wedding, well this was the wedding day the next chapter will be the wedding night. Please review and let me know what you thought.**


	7. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

**The Wedding Night**

**Bella POV**

I walked with Edward, my husband (oh I just love hearing that my husband,) hand in hand as we went into the back yard. Alice had really outdone herself. This was amazing. I looked around and there were flowers over every kind neatly placed in vases, wait I walked up to one of them and looked more closely at it. I tapped my finger on it. It was plastic. Alice used plastic vases?

"I didn't want history to repeat itself." She whispered in my ear and then kissed my cheek. We both had to let out a small giggle.

I turned to see Edward and he was talking to some of the guests but his eyes were on me. I looked around and I noticed Tanya making her way over to where Edward was standing. I thought to myself what is up with this girl, for god's sake He is now a married man. I could tell that my thoughts were starting to show on my face because Edward was at my side in an instant.

"What is wrong love?" He had wrapped his arms around me and was staring into my eyes.

"Well there was something I was meaning to ask you…" I wasn't sure if I wanted to bring that up here and right now. But I know I didn't want to bring it up later tonight. And I really wanted to know. But then I spotted her again and she was heading straight for us.

"Bella love what is it?" He was curious, but I couldn't ask him about her in front of her.

"Never mind it can wait till later." I looked up to him. I saw that Tanya was almost here, so I reached up and kissed Edward.

I knew all I had to do was put a little force into it and he would respond. I did, and sure enough Edward grabbed me up and cradled my in his arms. He kissed me back with so much passion. Tanya had made her way right to us and cleared her throat, but I wasn't pulling away from this kiss, I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me, in which he responded. I heard her give a giant sigh and walk away mumbling something under breath. As soon as she was gone Edward pulled out of the kiss, gently kissing me on my forehead before standing me back on the ground.

"Would you mind letting me know what that was all about?" He looked at me with a curious grin.

"What? Can't a wife kiss her Husband on their wedding day?" I tried to sound innocent but my cheeks gave me away again. Damn blushing I really can't wait till I am a vampire and I can't blush anymore.

"Bella you have nothing to worry about when it comes to Tanya. I am yours always have been and always will be." I looked at him and his eyes expressed nothing but the truth. But after last night well there was still that lingering doubt about Tanya. I had to know.

"Edward" I asked very quietly.

"Yes love" He responded in such a loving tone.

"Well last night I heard and saw some things, and I am confused." I looked down to the ground as I spoke. He paused for a moment and I looked up to him. He was looking around the yard and he stopped when he found Tanya. His eyes narrowed as he stared over at her. His face twisted into a look I knew all too well. He was reading her thoughts.

He looked down at me and smiled. How could he think this was funny?

"Love you have nothing to be jealous of regarding Tanya." He was so sure of the words he spoke.

"So nothing ever happened between you two?" There I said it, now I wasn't so sure I wanted to hear his answer. I glanced over at Tanya and she was looking over at us, it was as if she wanted to hear the answer as well.

"Maybe in her dreams, but that is the only place anything ever happened." He laughed, not just a little laugh he threw his head back and really let one go. Everyone was now looking at us. I felt my cheeks burning again and hid my face into his chest.

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. I felt better now though having that out of the way. I let out a huge sigh of relief. I heard the music start.

"Mrs. Cullen may I have the honor of the first dance?" Edward said as he pulled me away from him. He was smiling that crooked smile of his. Damn he can dazzle me.

"Now how could I ever say no to my husband when he looks at me that way?" I smiled as he grabbed my hand and led me out onto the dance floor.

I was so nervous, I never did learn to dance, but being in Edwards arm made me feel that I could do anything. When we finally stood in the middle of the dance floor the music stopped. We didn't move and then there was music again. As I heard the beginning to 'Open Arms' a single tear fell down my cheek. It was my Mom and Dad's song. It was the song they had danced to at their wedding, but how did anyone know?

I looked up Edward and he was looking down to me. Our eyes met and they stayed lock in place staring at each other.

"How… How did you know this was…" I couldn't get it all out. He put a finger to my lips and held me tighter as we swayed to the music.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Charlie often thought about his wedding day when he saw us together." He then kissed me on my forehead.

I thought what? Charlie remembered his wedding when he saw me and Edward together? Wow I would have never guessed. I closed my eyes and whispered to myself I love you mom and dad, and nestled my head further into Edwards's chest.

When the song was finished I heard Alice.

"Okay I think it is time for the cake." She was full of so much energy she was bouncing around.

"Cake? But you guys don't eat." I was saying as Edward was leading me by my hand over to where a giant cake was placed on a table. This cake was seven tiers high.

"Don't worry Bella, we are only cutting the top tier for you and then Alice is donating to a mission in town." Edward whispered into me ear softly.

I nodded to tell him I agree with that.

After the cake part was done. The music started up again, and this time it was 'Endless Love' Edward took my Hand and led me back onto the dance floor, we were the only ones there, he said this song was written with us in mind, even though I know this song was written before I was even born.

We started swaying to music and tears were swirling in my eyes.

My love  
There's only you in my life  
The only thing that's right  
My first love  
You're every breath I take  
You're every step I make

And I  
I want to share  
All my love with you  
No one else will do  
And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)  
They tell me how much you care  
Oh, yes  
You'll always be  
My endless love

Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms

And I  
I'd play the fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
(no, you know I don't mind)  
And yes  
You mean the world to me  
I know I've found in you  
My endless love

And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
(Whoa, you know I don't mind)  
Oh, yes  
You'd be the only one  
'Cause no, I can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love (my love, my love)

My Endless Love.

Neither of said a single word all the way through the song, we just held onto each other and after hearing all of the lyrics to the song I knew what he meant that this song had been written for us. I loved him more than even that song could say.

We remained swaying in unison long after the music had come to an end. I just couldn't bring myself to stop. Finally someone made a noise; I wasn't sure if it was on accident or on purpose but it made us stop. He slowly lowered his head and kissed my hair. I gave him a squeeze and we parted, not much but we were now standing side by side.

"Okay Bella it is time to go get you changed." Alice said winking at me. Edward raised an eyebrow looking at Alice and then back to me.

"What was that all about?" Edward said in his joking way. I was hoping Alice had not been thinking about it. I started to blush, and that really made Edward's eye brow curved upward.

"You will just have to wait and see." I smiled knowing he wouldn't be standing here looking like that if he had seen it in Alice's thoughts. I giggled and started to take off when I was suddenly yanked backwards. I was engulfed back into Edward's arms.

"I don't know if I am ready to let you go even for a few minutes." He said holding me tight.

"Well think of it this way, the longer it takes for me to change the longer it will be for us to get out of here for our wedding night," I giggled, and he quickly thought about my words and released me.

"Go hurry what are you waiting for? Go get changed." He was shoving me away now. I decided to play this one up.

"But Edward I want to stay with you, do you really want me to go?" I pouted and let my lower lip slip out. He froze. I could tell he was debating on what he wanted more. I was doing everything not to burst out laughing.

His face was torn in so many directions I knew it was mean to do this to him, but it was fun. I loved him, but he could be so damn predictable.

I could see what was going on in his thoughts by the facial expressions. Let her go change, no keep her with you, no she has to go, no don't let her go, back and forth. I had to put an end to his suffering.

"Edward… Don't worry I will be back in a few moments and then we can go be alone." I said as I reached up and kissed him on the cheek.

I walked away and when I got to the house I looked back and he was still in a daze.

I laughed to myself.

**Edward POV**

I snapped out of the daze I was in only to find that Bella was gone. I looked around but she was nowhere in sight. Oh wait she had gone with Alice to change. Okay.

I had worked all morning making sure everything was perfect for tonight. It was just after Twilight, and the sun had gone down. The night sky is perfect; I will have to thank Alice for picking the perfect night.

As soon as she is ready I will take her there. I had already warned Emmett if he follows us I will sick Alice and better yet Rose on him. He cowered like a little baby. Sometimes I laugh at how such a big guy as Emmett is that he can cower at just the thought of those two.

I closed my eyes and slipped deep into my thoughts. I was thinking of all the times I have shared with Bella. About everything that had brought us to this moment. When something came crashing into me; It wasn't enough to knock me over so I knew it must be Bella. I snapped out of it and wrapped my arms around her. I opened my eyes, and there she was staring up at me. Her eyes glowing with love. I kissed her hair.

She was wearing a bright blue dress that flowed freely from her body, but at the same time you can see all of her curves and make out the outline of her perfect body. I couldn't help but to let out a moan. In turn everyone laughed. If I could blush I would but instead Bella did it for me.

"Are you ready Mrs. Cullen?" I loved saying that. Bella was now my wife now and for the rest of eternity.

"Yes Mr. Cullen I am ready." Her smile was the happiest I had ever seen it. I stood there just for a moment longer soaking up all of her images to record within my mind.

I then grabbed her and whisked her away. I could hear all of the cheers and Emmett hooting hollering.

I ran for a short distance and stopped. I set her down and she had a confused look on her face.

"Bella I have a very special surprise, I know you don't like surprises but I hope you will like this one. I have been planning this for awhile now. I just need you to wear this okay." I pulled out a blindfold. She was shocked.

"Oh no, not another blindfold, not after last night." She gasped and she was shaking her head and she had a look of fear, but it was not the scary kind of fear.

"What exactly did Alice do to you last night?" I was worried and yet oh so curious. Why would the thought of wearing a blindfold do this to her? Hearing me say that she snapped out of it.

"Nothing… never mind… don't ask… I will wear it for you." she tried to put a smile on her face, but at the same time she started to blush as she was remembering something.

"Are you sure you are okay with this?" I had to ask, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Oh… yeah Edward I am fine. Sorry about that I don't know what got into me. I love you and I trust you." she smiled and this time it made her eyes glow again, I knew she was okay now. I slowly slipped the blindfold onto her, making sure her eyes were covered. I then picked her up and she was slightly startled by it, but instantly snuggled into my arms.

I ran with her to the place I had set up for us to spend the first night as husband and wife. I set her down and made sure she was standing. She started to reach for the blindfold to remove it. I stopped her.

"Love you have to leave it on for just a few more moments I promise it won't be long." I waited until I saw her nod.

"I will be right back, I will not let you out of my sight, but there is just something I need to do real quick okay." I waited again, and again she just nodded.

When I was finished I came back and took her by the hand and walked the few feet left. I stopped and she did too. I reached over and removed her blindfold.

I looked at her to see her expression, but she had her eyes closed.

"Bella love, you can open your eyes now." I wanted to see if this is what she had dreamt about for her wedding night.

She slowly opened her eyes and it took a moment she looked all around and then shot a look up to me.

She jumped into my arms.

"Oh Edward it is perfect. I mean how did you do all of this? This is oh my god this is everything I could have imagined and more, I love you so much." She was excited. Yes I was so hoping she would like this.

She just kept kissing me all over saying how perfect this was.

**A/N okay I know you all were wanting the whole wedding night, but I wanted to be able to get all of what is in my head out for the rest of the night, it deals with Edwards plans, I am writing the next chapter right away so you won't have to wait. I was hoping some of you would try and guess where they were spending their wedding night and what Edwards plan was. I was just curious if you all were on the same mind set as I am. Oh and sorry about the old songs, but they aren't old for me.**

**Open Arms: Journey**

**Endless love Lionel Richie/ Diana Ross**


	8. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

**Unity of Perfection**

**Bella POV**

I stood there with my eyes closed; knowing that Edward had removed the blindfold. I just wanted to savor this moment for a few.

"Bella love, you can open your eyes now." I know I know give me a moment.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked around. I was completely shocked. We were standing in our meadow. There were millions of lit candles spread across the meadow. And in the center was our bed. How did he get our bed down here? Oh I don't care. I just couldn't believe this was happening. Only in fairy tales does this exist. I wanted to keep looking around at everything but I had to see him. I shot a look up to him.

He was standing there staring at me he was waiting to see how I felt. I was so happy I could just…. Oh screw it I just jumped into his arms.

"Oh Edward it is perfect. I mean how did you do all of this? This is oh my god this is everything I could have imagined and more, I love you so much." I couldn't contain myself anymore. I mean god look what he had done for me.

I didn't hold back anymore I started kissing him all over his face… his neck…. Back to his face. He just smiled and carried me over to the bed in the center of the meadow.

He laid me on the bed gently and as soon as my back was flat on the bed I looked up and saw the night sky. It was perfect. Just as my Edward was perfect so was this night. He laid down beside me, and all of a sudden my breathing changed. I was nervous.

I tried to hide my face from him. I didn't want him to see how nervous I was. I wanted to be with him in every way tonight, but I never expected to be so nervous. What if I wasn't any good, what if I didn't excite him enough, what if…

"Bella I can sense that you are nervous, I can hear your heart and your breathing. If you don't want to…" I quickly turned around and put my finger up to his lips. His eyes were so deep and at that moment I wanted him more than anything. I crawled to the edge of the bed. He began to follow me, and I raised my hand up to him to stop and he did.

I stood up on the ground, and took one more look around. I still can't believe how perfect this was. The light from the candles were flickering off of the trees. The meadow illuminated in the candlelight making everything shimmer and glow. Every tree seemed as though I had never before seen it. Every flower had a different glow to them. I never in my wildest dreams had ever thought this place could get any more beautiful but Edward made that possible. He made this special place even more special.

I looked back at him and I could tell he wished he could read my thoughts, but these thoughts were mine. I wanted to cherish every one of these thoughts to myself. Maybe one day I would let him in on them, but for now these are mine.

I turned my back to him and slowly slipped the dress off, exposing the skimpy but yet very sexy lingerie outfit. I heard Edward let out a deep moan and a slight growl. I couldn't move. I was afraid to turn around.

"Bella please turn around you are driving me crazy." His voice was cracking and he was breathing at such a rapid pace. Here goes nothing.

I turned around slowly trying to focus my eyes on him. I was standing next to the bed and he was staring at me. His eyes quickly filled with lust. I knew at that moment he wanted me as much as I had wanted him. I crawled up onto the bed and he put his hands out as to assist me to get to him. Before I knew it my body was next to his. I could feel the coldness of his touch but that is what I liked. I reached over and took his shirt off. I wanted to feel his bare skin against my almost bare skin. As soon as our bodies touched I felt total ecstasy race through me. It was me this time that let out a deep moan. He stiffened slightly as a reaction to my moan, but relaxed his position when it dawned on him that I was not in pain.

We just laid there facing each other both of caressing each other's bodies. Felling his fingers as the slid down my back, he was so gentle; I almost forgot that he had the strength of a thousand men. I rolled over onto my stomach and he raised up slightly. He started kissing me up and down my back with feather light kisses. Each kiss sending jolts of pleasure throughout my body. Some of them would actually be enough to make me squirm; he just kept kissing my body. He moved all the way down to my legs.

I have never felt this much pleasure before. It was as if he knew all the right places to kiss my body. He had made his way back up to my neck. He raised his head up and I rolled over, our faces just inches away from one another. He gently moved his hand from my thigh caressing my body feeling every inch of the way until he reached my neck.

He then slides his hand behind my head and takes a handful of hair and gives it an ever so lightly tug. I couldn't hold it in any longer a loud deep moan shivered out of me. And as if in response to that he let out a moan and pulled my lips to his.

His kiss was so forceful but yet exciting as he kissed me with such passion I never thought existed. I have never seen him this free. He had thrown all of the boundaries out the window so to speak. He pulled me up onto him without breaking the kiss. I tried to breathe through my nose but I needed a deep breath. I tried to pull away and he let me go just long enough to breathe, and then we were back as one again. I wrapped my hands up into his hair and tugged harder than he had done with mine, he moaned and I could feel it as it flowed through his kiss into me.

His hands were now covering every inch of my body and I wanted more. I needed more. I wanted him. Before I knew it the outfit I had been wearing was now shredded and scraps of it were strewed across the bed and on the floor. I didn't care. I didn't care that I was laying there in his arms without any barriers of clothing between us. I never knew when exactly he had shed his clothes, but here we are nothing between us. Our bodies coming together as one.

We were finally going to be united as one. I looked up and looked into his eyes, he was laying on top of me. His eyes were so black and filled with lust, lust for me. We just stayed like that staring into each other's eyes for what seemed like the whole night.

"Are you sure you want this?" he ever so softly whispers.

"More than anything… I want to be connected to you." I whisper back.

In that very moment his lips met mine and we connected. He was a part of me and I had become a part of him. It was the most magical feeling in the world.

We made love all through the night.

I awoke the next morning when a cool breeze swept across my bare back. I then remembered we had been outside all night. I shivered and Edward immediately covered me up with the blanket.

I turned around to see him. He looked away. What the hell why was he looking away from me. I sat up and stared over at the back of his head trying to figure out what had happened.

"Edward what's wrong?" I touched his back and he cringed.

I couldn't deal with this; I crawled to the edge of the bed and went to climb down. I looked up and he was there in front of me.

He was ignoring me and now he is blocking me from leaving? How dare him.

"What Edward if you wish to ignore me after what happened last night then I don't want to be around you." I was pissed I didn't even get to enjoy the bliss I had felt last night.

"Bella it is not that. I am not trying to ignore you. I am ashamed of myself." He turned his head away again.

"FOR WHAT?" I screamed.

"For that" he pointed to me… he pointed to my body. I looked down and I saw what he was talking about, I was black and blue all over. But nothing hurt. It was just discoloring my skin. Weird I thought.

"Edward I am not hurt, yes I look black and blue but none of it hurts. See…" I showed him as I poked all of the spots around my body. Nothing hurt.

"Are you sure?" His tone was more upbeat as he can tell that although I may look hurt I do not feel any pain.

"Trust me Edward I would never lie to you." I needed him to believe me.

He reaches over and touches me expecting me to cringe in pain but nothing. He relaxes a little more.

I scoot back onto the bed and he sits down on the edge. I crawl over to him and put both of my hands on his face. I slowly move in and press my lips to his. He didn't respond immediately but then when he noticed I didn't grimace in pain he followed suit behind me.

I laid back onto the bed bringing him with me. I needed to feel the bliss I had felt the night before. I needed him to relive the bliss, and let the worry of hurting me leave his thoughts.

Our kiss went on getting deeper and deeper. He slowly allowed the passion to take him over again. He was caressing my body. I was caressing his and then he stopped.

"I can't make love to you again until you have changed into a vampire.

I felt the cool morning wind hitting my bare skin and I sat straight up more like I jolted up.

I looked around confused and Edward's arms wrapped around me instantly.

"What's wrong love?" he said he had a concerned look on his face. I quickly pulled the covers up from my body and noticed that is was not all black and blue, I had been dreaming. I shook my head.

Edward was staring at me I could tell he was growing more worried by the second.

"BELLA, are you okay?" He grabbed my shoulder. I touched his hand with mine, and gave it a tiny squeeze.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't mean to scare you I was having a dream and it seemed so real." I was still shaking my head.

"Well it scared me I thought you were having a good dream by the way you were moaning and moving about in your sleep, but then you woke up and the look of total fear and shock came over you, well it scared me. Do you want to talk about it?"Edward had a small grin on his face; I could only imagine what I was like when I was sleeping.

"No I am okay now that I know it was just a dream." I looked up at him and reached up pressing my lips into his.

It was just a dream I kept telling myself.

After the short kiss we laid back on the bed and I curled up resting my head onto his bare perfect chest. I was running my fingers up and down his chest. He was smiling enjoying having the contact of our bare skin as much as I was. I thought it strange that even with the morning coolness and his cold body that I wasn't cold. It felt just right. I felt as though I was in heaven. Oh no could this be another dream?

I reached over and pinched myself hard. I screamed in pain and Edward leaped up. I looked at my arm and I saw the bruise already starting to form. Okay definitely not dreaming. A smile crept across my face.

"Bella what the… why did you just do that to yourself?" Edward was staring at me.

"I am so sorry I just had to make sure I wasn't dreaming again." I had to let out a small chuckle. "At least I know I am awake this time."

"You could have just asked me, you didn't have to inflict pain upon yourself." He said coldly, but then his frown turned into a smile and then he started to chuckle as well.

We went back to the position we were in, and before I knew it he had pulled me up onto his body. I was laying on top of him with my elbows on his chest, my hands resting under my chin.

"What?" I asked him, he was looking at me with a strange almost mischievous grin on his face.

He didn't say anything but he grabbed me by my hips and in the blink of an eye I was on my back and he was on top of me. God I can't wait till I am a vampire.

He slowly leaned down and kissed my forehead, and then the tip of my nose, and then my lips. He kissed them as he had done last night.

I noticed his eyes had changed colors again, there in his eyes I could see the lust coming back. He wanted me again, and I wanted him. I didn't think I could ever not want him.

Just then the sun crept through the clouds and his whole body was shimmering like his skin was embedded with millions of tiny diamonds, I had only seen parts of his body in the direct sunlight before, but now I was seeing every inch of him.

I want to stay just like this forever.

Before I knew it we were making love again.

We had spent most of the day making love, neither of feeling like we could get enough, neither of us wanting to leave the confines of that bed; the bed that was placed in the middle of our meadow.

I knew eventually we would have to go back, I didn't want to go back but I was getting hungry, I mean dang I was shocked I still had enough energy to think.

"Well you could always run to the house and bring me back something to eat." I looked at letting him know I didn't want to move out of the bed.

"I know you want to stay here love, but I can't leave you out here all alone, not with everything that is going on." He was standing by his words; I knew he would never let me stay out in the open like this all alone.

"Fine I guess I will get dressed" I crawled out of the sheets and stood up. I was standing there naked and was about to put my dress on when I heard a deep moan from behind me, and the next thing I knew I was back on the bed with Edward on top of me.

"Well I guess I am not that hungry yet." I smiled at him and he let out another moan.

We made love again.

I guess I had fallen asleep, because I awoke nestled into Edward. He reached down and kissed my hair.

"It is about time you woke up." he smiled.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus, the daylight had almost disappeared. Had I slept the rest of the day away? I was kind of upset with myself. I didn't want to waste any time I had with Edward by sleeping.

"What time is it?" I groggily asked. I was wiped out.

"I don't know the exact time but it is around twilight, so I think we should get you back to the house and get some food in you." He wasn't going to be distracted this time, because he got up and handed me my dress and turned his back. I didn't fight him I was starving.

"Okay I am dressed it is safe for you to look." I said in a sarcastic but joking way.

He turned around and just stared at me. I can just imagine how terrible I looked. He shook his head and picked me up.

"If I don't take you now I will change my mind." He was still shaking his head.

He took off running, and it wasn't long before we reached the main house.

He carried me all the way to his room so I could take a shower. And change clothes.

After I was done I was going to head downstairs but I was so tired, I sat on the couch since the bed was in the middle of the meadow.

I had been sitting there for a while but not long enough to go back to sleep yet, Edward appeared in the doorway.

"Bella are you hungry?" he came over and picked me up. I was nodding my head to answer his question.

"What would you like?" He asked as he gently carried me downstairs. I shrugged my shoulders.

He made me some eggs and bacon with some toast. I ate it all up, I guess I was hungry.

While I was eating Edward had went back to the meadow and retrieve our bed.

I managed to muster up enough strength to drag myself back upstairs and when I got to our room he had just gotten done making the bed with new linens. I walked over to the bed, stopped in front of Edward and gave him a kiss.

And then I collapsed in his arms.


	9. Chapter 38

Chapter 38 **A/N ****First of all I want to say I am sorry for not posting for awhile I had run into a fork in the story, and I didn't know which way I wanted to go. I decided to go this way, and I hope some of you are not disappointed. I don't know how many more chapters are left, but I will see how far it goes, I still have an ending that I am going to do, and this is all leading it there. So I hope you will continue to enjoy this story. **

**Only Time Will Tell**

**Edward POV**

I was upstairs in our room making the bed when I noticed Bella had come in; she didn't look like she was feeling too good. She walked over to me and reached up and gave me a kiss. The next thing I knew she had collapsed in my arms. At first I thought she had just fallen asleep, but upon feeling her skin against mine I noticed it was burning hot. I quickly laid her down onto the bed, and called for Carlisle.

Alice came into the room and informed me that Carlisle was at the hospital. She looked over at Bella and back to me and inquired what was wrong that I would need Carlisle for. I shot a look over at her. She looked back with a confusing expression.

"What? What is wrong?" She was genuinely concerned and confused.

"You didn't see anything about Bella? She is running a high fever, and she just collapsed in my arms." I tried not to yell but my voice was raised slightly.

"No I haven't seen anything about Bella. I haven't been really looking considering it was your honeymoon and all." She barked back to me.

I didn't have time for this I needed to get Bella to the hospital so Carlisle could check her out. I picked up Bella and told Alice to call Carlisle and tell him I was on my way there with Bella.

It only took minutes to get to the hospital, and Carlisle was waiting right inside the doors as I carried Bella in. He immediately took her from me and put her on a stretcher, he quickly wheeled her down the hall and I attempted to follow but Carlisle stopped me and told me to wait. I heard his thoughts.

'_Edward, let me help her. I will find out what is wrong and come get you.'_ I shook my head at him to tell him.

'_Edward you will be better waiting out here, I don't need you getting in the way. As soon as I have any information you will be the first person to know ok, I promise I will do everything I can to find out what is wrong.' _He was right. I wouldn't be doing Bella any good being in there.

"Please come get me the minute she wakes up. Please." I felt his hand on my shoulder and looked at him. He had such a look of sorrow perched on his face.

He nodded and turned to go back towards where they had taken my Bella.

I sat in the waiting room pacing back and forth for what seemed like hours. I hadn't even noticed my family had shown up. Alice was sitting in the corner next to Jasper. She had her head in her hands and I could tell she was trying to see the outcome, but coming up with nothing. Everyone had left me alone. I was in my own little world. Bella was in there and I had no idea what was happening.

I sensed Carlisle coming into the room. I shot over to the door and opened before he had even gotten to it.

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be okay? Is she awake yet?" I was rambling all the questions that had been haunting my mind when Jasper put his hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down.

"Well we have Bella's fever down, she is not awake yet, but that is because we are keeping her sedated at the moment. We have run some tests and the outcome doesn't look too good." Carlisle wasn't saying everything.

'_Edward I told you I would let you know first. Bella's condition is getting worse. The only thing that we can come up with is that this is due to her coma.'_

"Her coma? What does this have to do with her coma?" I was thoroughly confused.

"Let me explain. She was in the coma for 50 years Edward. Her body never aged. After running some tests I have come to the conclusion that her body is rapidly aging from the inside out. Her body is fighting itself. All of her joints and muscles are that of a 67 year old. I am sorry I don't think there is a way to stop this from progressing. I don't know how long until her outward appearances catch up to her biological age." Carlisle looked so sorry to have to be the one to give me this news.

I didn't want to hear anymore of this. I took off running through the halls following Bella's scent until I found her room. I slowly walked in not knowing how I would find her. I looked at her sleeping and she still looked like my Bella, but for how long? I remembered in the beginning how I wanted Bella to remain human and grow old while I remained forever seventeen. I never thought of that actually becoming reality. What am I going to do? How am I going to save Bella? I wanted nothing more than to take her into my arms and make everything better.

She looked so peaceful lying there. If only I could hear her voice. I wanted nothing more than to hear her sweet angelic voice. I walked over to her bedside and grabbed her hand. I felt an electric shock when we touched. She was still in there. I couldn't lose my Bella. Not after all we have been through to get here; I finally have her as my wife I couldn't lose her now. I felt my chest heaving and it was getting hard to breathe, I know I don't need to breathe but it hurts anyway.

Just then my family came into the room and I heard all of their thoughts trying to console me, I couldn't take this I had to get out of here, I sprung up before anyone could stop me and I ran. I ran outside and once I hit the tree line I was gone. I knew no one could catch me and I ran faster than I had ever run before.

What was I going to do?

How was I going to save the love of my life?

**Alice POV**

Edward just ran out of here. I wish I would have seen something, I keep trying to see how this all turns out, but I get nothing. What is wrong with me? I have never had this much trouble seeing anything before, oh wait I couldn't see Bella when she was in her coma. I wonder if that is why I can't see her now. I don't know what to do for Edward. I looked at Jasper and I could tell this was taking its toll on him. All of these emotions in this room. It looked like he could break down and cry any moment now. I looked back over at Bella wondering what was going to happen. I knew from what Carlisle had said that we don't have very much time, and with the threat of the Volturi coming soon I didn't know what to do.

I walked over and sat in the chair in the corner of the room. I sat there and put my head in my hands searching for something that will help us. I had been like that for almost an hour when I finally got a vision

_It was in the clearing again and the Volturi were all coming out of the trees. I saw Betty and her eyes were red. I looked around but I didn't see Bella. I saw Edward and he looked so sad. We were all standing in defensive positions, and all of a sudden Edmund was on the ground wincing in pain. It was Jane. Betty was yelling at Aro to make her stop. Just then everyone was acting as if they were lost. They held their hands in the air waving them about. It was as if they couldn't see anything. It was Alec. He had taken all of their senses away from them. I thought we were all doomed but then all of a sudden everyone got their senses back and Aro and the whole Volturi had looks of utter shock on their face. Someone was doing something that shocked them and just when I was going to see who it was the vision ended._

I sat there with total shock of what I had seen. Jasper had noticed by the look on my face and by the several emotions that were radiating from me. He looked so worried.

"Alice what did you see?" I just stared into his eyes. I crawled up into his lap. I just wanted him to hold me.

He didn't repeat his question for several minutes giving me time to settle down enough to be able to tell him. I still couldn't get over not seeing Bella there, all of the previous visions she had been there either human or vampire, but with this happening and then not seeing her there I got really worried. Jasper held me tighter sensing what I was feeling. I was feeling loss; the loss of my best friend again.

I finally regained myself enough to share with everyone the vision I had. I saw the looks on everyone's face they were taking the same out of the vision as I had. How would I ever be able to show that to Edward? I couldn't no I wouldn't be the one to show him, but I knew he had to know. We had to be the most prepared. I just kept going over in my mind who showed up that would shock the Volturi? Shock them enough to end Alec's attack on us? I tried to see something again, but nothing.

Carlisle informed me that I should go back to the house and let everyone there know of the latest vision and start preparing for it. I didn't want to leave Bella but I had too. I knew Bella would be in good hands here and we needed to inform all of our friends at home.

I tried to stand and leave but my body wouldn't let me. Jasper must have felt this because he picked me up and carried me away.

I glanced back at Bella hoping that wouldn't be the last time I saw her.

**Edward POV**

I finally stopped running. I couldn't get what Carlisle had said out of my mind. Bella was aging rapidly. There was nothing I could do. I was going to lose my Bella. I wondered if I could handle being with Bella as an old woman. I know it is wrong of me to be so superficial when it came to Bella. I love her no matter what she looks like right… Of course; I wasn't losing my Bella she will still be my Bella. She will always be my Bella. I only feared that if she was to grow old that would be less time I have left with her, which is the one thing I fear the most.

My phone started to ring, it was Alice. I debated on whether I wanted to talk to anyone but then I thought there might be news about Bella so I had better answer it.

"Hello" I said bleakly into the phone.

"Edward I had another vision." She sounded just as bleak and cold as I did, that could only mean that the vision was not a good one.

"Okay I will be there as soon as I can, where are you? Has there been any change in Bella?"

"No, Edward there hasn't been any change, she is still sleeping." She stopped at that.

"Where are you so I can see this vision?" I replied, why is she being so secretive to me.

Before I could say anything more she went on and told me of the vision. I wondered why she hadn't seen Bella there. I know I would never let her out of my sight. Does that mean Bella is no longer around? No she has to be okay. Bella is not going to die. I can't lose her now.

I hung the phone up as soon as she was finished telling me of her vision. I fell to the ground thinking of every reason that my Bella would not be there by my side. The only reason I could come up with is she must be dead.

Then I thought about who could have come in the end. Who would make the Volturi be shocked about seeing? Betty was already there, and then I wondered how she had gotten her red eyes. I was so confused all I really wanted to know is why My Bella wasn't there.

I had to go back to Bella. If my time with her was almost gone than I wanted to spend every minute, no every second with her.

I took off back to the hospital, calling Carlisle on the way to inform him I wanted to be alone with Bella; I couldn't bear to hear all of the thoughts from everyone right now. He said he understood.

I walked into the room and saw my one and only lying so still. She was the sight of perfection. I thought why fate had given her to me only to continue to try and take her back. I was always fighting to have her in my life.

If only I knew what I was fighting I would stand a better chance of keeping her forever,

**A/N And second I wanted to thank all of those who review on a regular basis, you have given me the strength to continue this story. **


	10. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

**Soul Searching**

**Edwards POV**

I sat there by Bella's side replaying all of the things I had heard today. None of which is making any sense to me. Bella had been so happy and full of life, and now she is lying here slowly withering away from me. What could I do? I knew that I needed to snap out of this funk I am in. What good could I be for Bella when I couldn't even think straight?

I looked very closely at her to see if I could see any signs of aging. I didn't see anything. She was as beautiful as the first day I had laid eyes on her. Her skin was just as creamy as ever. I needed to see her eyes; if only she would open them. I squeezed her hand hoping it would help her to awaken so that I could see her eyes.

I felt no response when I squeezed her hand. Then I remembered Carlisle had said they were keeping her sedated.

Why has the higher powers seen fit to take such an innocent being as my Bella? What has she ever done to anyone to deserve this? Why has others tried to kill her? Why can't they see the person I see her as?

I thought back to all of the times that someone had tried to kill Bella. The first one that came to mind was me. I was the first person that wished to kill her. How could I have ever thought of stripping the world of her? Then my mind went to James, and how he never saw the genuinely innocence of what makes Bella who she is. Wait thinking of James gave me an idea.

I started thinking about when we first discovered Bella in the coma; Carlisle had said she didn't age because of the small trace of venom that was left behind from when James had bitten her. I wonder if I turn her if that would stop the aging, I mean I no longer age. Would that work? I have to find Carlisle.

"Carlisle, come here I have an idea to save Bella." I said it just loud enough I knew he would hear me.

I reached down and whispered into Bella's ear. "Bella love, I think I have found a way to save you, all you need to do is hang on. I promise you I will not lose you again." I kissed her on her lips and I felt that electric shock again; she is still fighting in there.

Carlisle came walking in just then. "What is it Edward?"

I told him of my thoughts about turning Bella to stop the aging.

He stood there for a moment pondering what I had told him.

'_Well it could work, but then I am not sure I have never seen a case such as this. I have no idea what the venom could do, it could accelerate the aging or it could stop it. Or it could…'_

I didn't dare listen to anymore; I know it won't kill her. I shook my head and growled.

"Edward I am sorry I just don't know if there would be any complications. Are you willing to take the risk to save her?" Carlisle spoke in soft words.

He made me think about that; would I or could I ever risk anything that would result in the death of Bella? No but I can't not do anything at the same time. I dropped my head into my hands.

"If I try and save her she could die, and if I don't try anything to save her she could die. Oh Carlisle I don't know why we just can't be happy together." I mumbled out the words never lifting my head up to speak to him.

Carlisle was silent for few moments. I was wondering what he was pondering.

'_Well I think the only person that can make that decision is Bella, she has the choice to make. I don't know what way she would go. We need to wake her up to inform her and let her make the choice. Edward you have to support her no matter which way she decides to go.'_

I reluctantly nodded my head. I would support Bella in any way even if it meant losing her forever, because it would be her decision. I know she would never leave me willingly, but there is a chance she can die either way she decides.

"Alright then I will inform the nurse to administer the drugs to revive her, and I will inform her of what is going on. It will then be up to you to give her the choices and give her some time alone to weigh the options. She will do what is best for her, and we know that Bella will make her choice whether it will be the right choice for you is left to be seen. I know it is hard son. We will be here for you." He touched my shoulder as he headed back out of the room.

I just kept saying to myself Bella will make the right choice I know she will. She loves me as much as I love her, we were meant to be together, and I just know it.

I was only left for a few moments with Bella alone before Carlisle and the nurse came into the room. She went over to Bella's IV and injected something into it. As soon as she was finished she took down Bella's vital signs and she left the room. Carlisle went and stood by her other side and just looked down at Bella. I could see the love in his eyes for his daughter.

I know that he has considered Bella to be his daughter for many years but it wasn't until yesterday that she finally became one in our family. One day, that is all I have been married to the girl of my dreams before she has to make a decision that could end her life.

'_It won't take long for the drug to take effect, be prepared she will be confused and disorientated when she comes too.'_

Just then I saw Bella toss around her head a bit. She was waking up. I saw her open her eyes and then shut them quickly.

"Bella love it is okay I am right here. I need you to open your eyes for me." I whispered just loud enough I knew she could hear me.

She opened her eyes and looked right into mine. I saw the confusion and pain in her eyes. I wanted to tell her everything is going to be fine, but I couldn't lie to her. I just couldn't.

"Edward…" Her voice was slow and soft.

All I could is lower my head. She reached out and put her hand on my head.

"Edward I love you. I am sorry for causing you all of this pain I see you are in." She was concerned for my pain, what about her pain does she ever think of herself?

**Bella POV**

I started to get this dizzy feeling come over me. It feels as though I was waking up from a long deep sleep. I didn't want to wake up, but something was forcing me awake. I shook my head trying to stay asleep, and then my eyes came open. No I screamed to myself shutting them right away.

That is when I heard that voice I so lovingly remembered as that of my Edward.

"Bella love it is okay I am right here. I need you to open your eyes for me." He whispered

I opened my eyes I had to see him I had to gaze into his eyes. I missed his eyes. Only when I finally did see his eyes; they were filled with such pain. What could have caused him so much pain? I then realized I was back in the hospital.

"Edward…" I tried to speak but it was as if my voice was barely there. As soon as I spoke he lowered his head. I wanted to comfort him, so I reached out and put my hand upon his head.

"Edward I love you. I am sorry for causing you all of this pain I see you are in." I needed him to not feel so much pain. I hated seeing him in such pain.

I looked over and saw Carlisle on my other side; his eyes carried a burden of pain also. I suddenly became scared and wondered what was so wrong that could cause so much pain in their eyes.

I turned my head back and forth looking at both of them. I needed one of them to speak. I couldn't stand this anymore.

"What is wrong with me?" I had urgency in my tone, I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Carlisle was the first to speak, I thought something was really wrong, Edward wasn't looking at me. I tried to remember what happened. What was the last thing I remembered? I had spent the most wonderful night and day with my husband…wait oh yes I married Edward. Oh then what we went back to the house, now is when things start to get fuzzy. I remember walking up the stairs and seeing Edward making the bed. I thought at that moment what a perfect world I live in that I had a husband that made the bed without being told too. I walked over to him and gave him a kiss… what happened after that… nothing I just keep coming up blank.

Carlisle had been talking about something I hadn't heard a word he had said.

"Bella can you hear me? Bella…" Carlisle was waving his hand in front of me and I finally snapped out of it.

"Oh sorry Carlisle I was out of it for a second, can you please repeat what you just said." I tried to smile and act like I wasn't all the way awake but I don't think it worked. Both of their expressions grew wider with concern.

Carlisle went back to the beginning and repeated everything he had said about my condition. I can't believe it, I am getting older by the minute. I needed a mirror. My worst fear. I would look like my gran and Edward would be the perfect seventeen year old. I shuttered. I instinctually reached up and touched my face, but I didn't feel like I was old. I mean I still had the smooth skin of a eighteen year old. However I felt like crap. He then went on to tell me that Edward needed to talk to me something about making a decision. Something about having a choice to make. I looked over towards Edward and by the look on his face I could tell he really didn't want to give me the choices, but he wasn't the one with the choice it was me.

I could see the pain on Edwards face, and I waited for him to say something. All he did was stare into my eyes. What was he going to say? What choice would I have to make?

I reached down and took his hand with mine.

"What is it Edward, whatever you have to say just say it. You know that I will love you forever." Upon saying that last part his body stiffened and he cringed.

Was I not going to get my forever? Why would him hearing that make him react so strongly?

"Bella love… I need to tell you… first believe me when I say that I will love you and stand by your decision no matter what it is." He lowered his head, and I thought this is going to be bad.

"Tell me Edward, I don't understand. Why is this causing you such pain?" I stressed on the end. I hated causing him this pain. He deserved to be happy.

"Bella, as you heard from Carlisle what is happening to you we have come to the conclusion there is only two ways we can go. First we can do nothing and let it happen. And with that your body will continue to age until it has caught up with how old you are supposed to be." He didn't seem pleased with this route what could the second way be about?

"And if I don't choice that way what else can we do?" I replied back.

"Well I had been thinking of other ways to save you from this and the only other way is to turn you." He said it fast, and then I realized what he had said, of course I thought to myself why hadn't I thought of that yet.

"Yes Turn me, that will stop the aging and we can have our forever. What are you waiting for?" I was excited I knew he no longer held any reservations about me becoming a vampire.

"No love wait… Carlisle doesn't know if it will work. He thinks it may accelerate the aging process and you could die…" I hardly heard the last word, but I can tell with the look on his face what word he had dared to even speak. Die… To be without him. To leave him. How could I do that?

I couldn't die, no I needed I lived for us to have out forever. Why is it being taken from me every time I turn around? I mean gosh does fate have a sick sense of humor or what? What did I ever do to fate or destiny for them to be dicking me around now?

"But there is a chance that the venom could stop the aging also right?" I had to hopeful please say yes.

"Carlisle doesn't know it could go either way, but you have to know if I turn you; there is a very big likely chance it could kill you." His head was pointing to the ground and I could tell he was dry sobbing. This was tearing him apart.

"Edward please tell me what I should do." I pleaded with him.

"Bella this is the choice that you have to make. I cannot make this choice for you. I have thought in the past that I knew what was best for you only to make some of the worst mistakes. Only you truly knows what the best decision for you, I will stand beside you in any way that you decide to go."

"Help me please." I was begging now.

"I can't… you need some time to think about this. I will give you time alone so that I know you make the decision that you know is the right one." He stood to leave. No he couldn't leave me to make this decision, this concerns him as well.

"Edward this decision concerns you as well. Help."

"Bella you are my life, but this decision is about your life." With that said he kissed me on the forehead and left the room.

Damn new Edward, why did he have to change now?

I sat there in silence for awhile. I had no idea of what I should do. On one hand I can do nothing and just age into an old woman, I shuttered at just the thought of that. And on the other hand I have a chance at having my forever. How does Carlisle know that I would die? I mean the venom could cure me, after all the venom is what stopped me from aging all of those years in a coma.

What should I do? I can't lose Edward not after all we had to go through to get here. I want my forever with him, I absolutely do not want to die though. I know that if I were to die he would follow shortly after. And I could not be the one responsible for the end of his existence.

Crap why am I always the one in a catch-22 situations?

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU!!!" I screamed looking at the ceiling, but my shouting my words higher than the building, wanting them to reach far into the skies.

I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I wanted the tears to come to ease some of this pain that was radiating from within my chest, only none would come.

Sure when I don't want to cry the tears pour out like a monsoon, but when I want to cry…nothing.

I needed Edward. I know he hasn't always made the right decisions, but at least he was able to make one.

I sat quietly alone screaming into the pillow for a few moments longer. I didn't even notice that someone had entered the room.

It wasn't until I felt a serene sense of calm come over me that I knew it was Jasper.

I slowly peeked my head out from the pillow to see a sorry excuse of what seemed to be Jasper. He was riddled with so much emotions showing on his face. I only felt more guilty at that moment.

"Bella I am only here to aid you with the emotions, So you can make the right choice with a clear head." Jasper softly whispered.

"What would do?" I just needed some input.

"Bella I promised I would not influence you in any way. I am only here to clear your head for you."

"Let me guess Edward?" I really didn't mean for that to come out sarcastically but it did. I wished I wouldn't have said it, but it was too late.

"Yes Edward asked me to do this for you. He wishes nothing more than to be right here by your side to assist you, but he knows and you know that this is something you have to do. He thought by sending me it was his only way of helping you through this. He loves you so much. This is ripping him apart." Jasper lowered his head. Oh great even more guilt. I looked back at Jasper and he just looked at me and grew a small smile and I felt the guilt evaporated from me.

How the hell am I going to decide this if I can't feel anything about it.

"Jasper I know you really want to help and please tell Edward that it was a nice gesture, but I do need my emotions to think. I have always had to rely on my emotions to get through. I need to feel something whether it is pain or sorrow, but I need to be able to feel." I shot him a look of pleading, and I think he understood, as he just got up gave me a kiss on my forehead and headed for the door.

"Remember Bella we all love you, no matter what." I nodded confirming to him that I understood, and then he was gone.

I thought about what I needed to do and I kept coming back to the same thing.

Could I risk taking myself away from Edward, or do I take the safe route and only have a small amount of time left with him and die my natural life?

I had reached my decision, and I knew I needed to make a call. I needed help.

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone.

I dialed the number and it rang a couple of times and then it was answered.

"Hello" I heard the voice of the only person I knew who would help me with my decision, well more like plan.

"Hey I need your help." I said trying not to sound pleading.

"Sure sure what do you need?"


	11. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

**Help Me Please**

**Bella POV**

I reached over to the nightstand and grabbed my phone. I dialed the number and it rang a couple of times and then it was answered.

"Hello" I heard the voice of the only person I knew who would help me with my decision, well more like plan.

"Hey I need your help." I said trying not to sound pleading.

"Sure sure what do you need?"

"I am in the hospital and I need your help." I managed to get out before hearing the click of the phone. I just got hung up on. Oh great nobody will help me, I guess I am on my own. I slammed the phone shut.

Looking at the phone I held in my hand I really got the urge to call Edward, but I knew he wasn't going to help me.

I sat there pondering on who I could get to help me when my door opened, I looked to see who it was and saw Jacob standing there.

"Hey there Bells, what do you need?" He said with a smirk on his face. I felt so guilty for getting mad at him; he had only hung up me to get here.

He came over and sat in the chair next to my bed. I told him what was happening to me and the choices I had to make. I could see the pain in his eyes as I told him. I knew that he despised the idea of me becoming one of them as he put it. I asked him what he thought I should do.

"Bella you know how I feel about you becoming one of them." I could see that he wasn't going to be much help, I knew he was totally biased.

"Jacob I know what I want and I want to spend forever with Edward." I knew it hurt him for me to say that but he knew how I felt.

"I know Bella. I have come to terms that you want him, so if you know what you want to do why did you call me?" Jacob looked over at me with a look that I could only describe as caring with a touch of hope.

"I called you because I know that we were close once, and I needed to hear you tell me that I was making the right choice." I looked at him trying to show him through my eyes how I felt.

"Okay what do you want me to do?" He surrendered to me. I knew that he only wanted what was best for me no matter what his feelings on the subject were.

So I proceeded to tell him the plan. He smiled at me, and I knew that he approved of it. He reached up and gave me a hug and a small kiss on the cheek. I think he smiled because he knew that my plan would upset Edward and he had always gotten joy out of anything that upset Edward.

Before he walked out the door I asked him, "Jacob, do you think that the pack will feel the way you do about this?" He nodded.

"Don't worry Bells we will all be there for you whenever you need us. You can count on that." After saying that he gave me one last wave and was gone.

I knew my plan and so far it was coming together. I laid my head back down and soon drifted off to sleep. That was until I was suddenly awakened.

"Bella how could you? I mean come on Bella what were you thinking? You thought I would not know!" It was Alice; oh crap I totally forgot she would see after I made my decision.

"Alice what are you talking about?" I tried to play innocent.

"Well let me put it this way, you disappeared. That could only mean one thing since you are right here. You talked with the wolves didn't you?" She didn't look to happy and I knew that if I didn't tell her what was going on then Edward would know about it and he would not be happy.

So I decided to tell Alice about my plan. I told her what I was doing and how Jacob and the pack was involved. She looked worried for a moment but the further I got into my plan she relaxed.

"Oh Bella I wish I could see how it turns out, but with them involved I can't see and that worries me." She reached over and took my hand in hers.

"Alice you will just have to have faith that my plan will work out okay." I smiled at her.

"You know Edward is going to be hurt if things don't turn out like you plan. It just might destroy him." Her look became a bit more sorrow looking at the thought of what this was going to do to Edward. But I had to keep him in the dark, just for now that is. He will know everything soon.

Alice and I had talked through the night, she had told me of her visions and how they keep changing slightly. I wondered about Betty and how her eyes had been red on Alice's last vision. It puzzled me because she was so dead set against ever killing a human. I will have to talk with Betty and find out what would ever cause her to do such a thing.

I let out a long yawn and Alice had realized just how long we had been talking.

"You need to get some sleep Bella, you are exhausted, so I will let you be, and don't worry I will be hiding my thoughts whenever Edward is around. We don't want him messing things up now do we?" She gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

I put my head onto the pillow and I was out before I could count to ten.

When I woke up I thought about the conversation with Alice last night and the one thing that stuck in my head was Betty. It still bothered me about knowing that in the vision she had killed a human. I mean I never thought she would do that. I wanted to talk to her so I called her.

"Hello." I heard the voice and noticed it wasn't Betty, it was Edmund.

"Oh hey Edmund this is Bella, by chance is Betty there?"

"Yes she is, I will go get her for you, please hold on." I could hear him running with the phone. I heard him whisper something but he must have had the phone to far away because I couldn't make out what he had said.

"Bella dear what is it? Are you okay?" I missed the sound of her voice. Just hearing it brought back memories of our talks on the beach.

"Yeah I am okay, but I was wondering if you would mind coming here and talking with me."

"Sure Bella I would love to talk with you, but are you sure everything is okay with you I mean I can hear something in your voice." I thought I had sounded fine, but I guess that she knew me all too well.

"Just come over here and I will tell you everything, oh and please don't tell Edward that you are coming here." I didn't want him to know anything until it is time; I had to do it this way.

"Okay dear I will be right over." And with that she hung up.

Okay now I had to think if this is going to affect my plan. When I had come up with this plan I hadn't known about Alice's vision of Betty so now I had to think. I had to know what would push her to kill a human. I had to think.

By the time Betty had arrived I was still no closer to figuring out how that played into my plan.

She walked over and hugged me, I needed that I thought.

"Ok now spill what is eating away at you. I can see now by looking at you that something is bugging you." She was stern but in a nice way. I knew she was just concerned for me.

"Well I heard about Alice's vision…" I didn't get the chance before she cut me off.

"And you were wondering why I would have red eyes huh." It was more of a statement than a question. She knew me all too well.

"Well yes. I mean I know you and I know that you would never kill a human." I rattled off.

"I know it was just as big of a shock to me, I would never hunt a human." She dropped her head down to the floor. She was ashamed.

"What would be the reason that you can think of that would make you hunt a human?"

"The only thing I can think of is that if Edmund or you were in danger. I would do it to save you guys." I heard the emotions dripping out of her words. I never thought about it that way. Of course she would do it to stop anything from happening to us. I was about to say something but she started in again.

"But I never thought I could ever bring myself to actually take a humans life. I know that I must have because of the vision, and I have asked Alice to check and see if she could tell me who I killed, but she refuses to tell me anything, she says that she can't see me killing a human, so I don't know." I felt so bad for her. I grabbed her hand and squeezed. Just then a thought popped into my head.

"So Betty I know you told me that you needed to have human blood in order for your power to work." The wheels in my head were turning now.

"Yes I need to consume human blood. I have already told you that." she looked confused.

"But you never told me how much human blood you need. I was thinking…" She looked at me and stopped me.

"What are you thinking Bella?" she really looked at me and I could tell she could see the wheels in my head turning.

"Well I wonder if…"

"Don't even think it Bella I am not biting you. I will never do that." Her voice turned cold and angry. She thought I wanted her to bite me?

"Betty, no wait you have to hear me out." She glared at me and I knew she was still angry that she thought I would have wanted her to do that to me.

"I didn't mean that you bite and consume me." She relaxed and the anger subsided. "I was just thinking… well how I should put this. I was thinking that… I wonder if you need to consume blood from a human or if you just needed to consume human blood." Judging by the look on her face I knew she was still confused.

"Bella what are you talking about? Human blood how else would I consume human blood other than from a human?" Yup she was not getting it. I raised a finger at her and she just stood there.

I rang the nurse's button and a nurse came into the room.

"Is there something you need Miss Swan?" The nurse was very nice.

"Yes I was wondering if you could call Car… Dr. Cullen and tell him that I need to talk with him please." She nodded and walked back out.

Betty looked at me with a blank expression. "Why do you need to talk with Carlisle? What are you thinking of now Bella? I really wish I knew went on inside your head." At that she smiled. Everyone always reminded me that the way I thought was puzzling to everyone.

Just then Carlisle walked in. "The nurse said you needed to talk with me Bella." He smiled at Betty as he noticed she was here also.

"Yes Carlisle, as you know already about Alice's vision and that Betty had consumed human blood because her eyes were red." He nodded to confirm he understood what I was referring to.

"Well I was wondering if by chance you might be able to help us with something about that." His head turned from me to Betty and then back to me.

"Bella what are you wanting to do? Have you talked to Edward about this? Does he know what you are thinking of doing? Bella…" Carlisle had jumped to the same conclusion as Betty had.

"Carlisle I don't intend on having Betty bite me." I had to let out a little chuckle I had never saw Carlisle lose his grip on reality before,, and it was almost funny to see him hysterical like that.

"Then what are you talking about Bella?" He was back to his calm self.

"Well… I was wondering if you would know just how much blood Betty would need to consume for her power to be effective. I know that she could never find it in herself to kill a human, so I was wondering if it would work if she just consumed human blood." I was trying to get it out so that he would understand what I was meaning.

"Oh I see what you mean." I could see the wheels turning in his head; finally someone was on the same page I was on. He looked at Betty and she looked as though she was still completely lost as to what we were getting at.

"Do you think it will work Carlisle?"

"I am not sure but it is worth a shot if it means that Betty will not have to kill a human." Carlisle was smiling.

"Will you two please let me in on what you are thinking, because I am totally lost?" Betty shouted.  
Carlisle looked at me and we smiled and then looked over at Betty.

"Betty I think Bella here came up with an idea of how you can consume human blood without having to kill a human." Carlisle spoke with a smile on his face.

"And I am still waiting for you guys to let me know how that would be possible." Betty said.

"The hospital has blood in the blood bank. I could get some and you can consume human blood without having to kill for it, I don't know yet if it will work, but it is sure worth a try." Carlisle said.

"Oh Bella you are a genius. I hope that this works. Can we try now Carlisle I want to know so I can prepare if it does work, I haven't used my power in so long and I want to be able to control it." Betty was all smiles now. She ran over and gave me a hug. For a moment the way she was hugging me I would have sworn that Emmett had taken her place.

"Can't… Breath..." I was gasping for air and then she quickly released me.

"Oh sorry Bella I was just so excited." She looked over at Carlisle and he was laughing.

"Okay Betty why don't you go home and I will get some blood and meet you there. We will see if this idea of Bella's will work." They were about to leave when I said something.

"Good Luck." I smiled and they left the room.

I hope this works out. Now back to my plan. I had to make a few changes since this was unexpected.

Now I thought back to my plan.

I picked up the phone and dialed the number. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Hello"

"I was wondering if you would come here so we can talk." I needed this person to help me with my plan.

There were a few moments of silence, and I was worried.

"Sure I will right there."

Okay I thought to myself, remember Bella this is your plan.

There was no turning back now.


	12. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

**No Turning Back Now**

**Bella POV**

_I picked up the phone and dialed the number. This wasn't going to be easy._

"_Hello"_

"_I was wondering if you would come here so we can talk." I needed this person to help me with my plan._

_There were a few moments of silence, and I was worried._

"_Sure I will right there." _

_Okay I thought to myself, remember Bella this is your plan. _

_There was no turning back now._

Okay Bella you have a short amount of time before she gets here, think how are you going to ask her? I had no idea what to say let alone what she would say in return. Would she help me? I think we have come a long way and I know that she loves me like a sister, but I still had my doubts.

I didn't know how long I was mentally fighting with myself on what I was going to say when I heard someone clear their throat in my room. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie standing right next to the bed looking at me.

"Rose, thank you for coming." I squeaked out.

"Okay Bella what is going on, Edward is moping around and Alice keeps looking at me and smiling. She won't tell me anything except to wait for you to talk to me, and then you call and want to talk with me. So what is going on?" She didn't sound mad, she just sounded irritated. I knew she hated being kept in the dark.

I told her what Carlisle and Edward had told me about my condition and the choices I had to make. She winced when she heard the choices. I knew that she never wanted me to become a vampire, but I think she felt differently now considering my other option. I had to ask her for her help with my plan and I still had no way of knowing of she would help. Well here goes nothing.

"Rose I need your help. I have a plan about my decision, and well you see Edward can't know about it. I need you to promise that you will not tell him." I really needed her support.

I felt bad about telling her to keep something from Edward, after all she had known him for a lot longer than me, and their family had always been against keeping secrets, but this was very important that we needed to keep it from Edward or it would ruin everything.

"Bella do you know what you are asking of me? I can't keep anything from Edward. He reads me like an open book. I love you but I don't want to be the one to ruin it for you." She was torn, I could tell she wanted to help but she was afraid that Edward would find out and it would be because of her.

"Rose I have that figured out, Alice is going to help. She is going to take Edward on a hunting trip for a week, and when he gets back he will learn of my decision and then it will be too late for him to talk me out of it." I looked at her trying to show her that I really needed her.

"Okay Bella what do you need me to do." She wanted to help. I was doing cartwheels in my mind. There would no way for my plan to work if I didn't have the help of everyone.

"Well first I need you to get some things and set them up in a room at the house, and then I will need you to…" I couldn't think of how to ask her.

"You need me to what? Bella if you are asking me to turn you… I can't…" She was hysterical.

"No Rose I would never ask you to do that. I know how you feel trust me I would never put you in that place but I did want to ask you if you would just stay with me in the beginning." I could tell she understood what I was asking of her because she settled down.

"Oh but are you sure you want me to be the one that is with you during that? I mean don't you want Edward there with you?" she had a point but I knew what I was doing and I couldn't have him there, I just couldn't stand for him to see me like that and I knew it would cause him such pain.

"No Edward can't be there, not in the beginning, you will see it is better for him. Will you help me?" I was crying now just thinking of Edward hurting, but I had to finish this I knew there was no turning back now.

"Yes Bella I will help you, I just hope you know what you are doing. Edward loves you so much." With that said she came and gave me a hug.

"Now remember Edward can't find out please. And thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me that you are willing to help.

She nodded and headed out the door.

I sat there contemplating on whether I was going to be able to go through with this plan of mine. I knew Edward would be hurt when he found out, but I also knew he loved me and since he decided to not help me make my decision than I have no other choice.

I let my mind wander to think about how things were going with Betty. I was hoping that my idea would work for her. From the sounds of Alice's visions Betty played a major role in them. And the fact that Aro knew about Betty not having her power as long as she didn't feed on humans.

I guess I was so deep in thought that I hadn't heard the fact that someone had entered my room. It wasn't until I felt the bed slightly decrease on the side that I noticed someone sitting next to me.

It startled me and I jumped and let out a scream. As quickly as I heard myself scream the sound went away with the fact that my mouth was now being clamped shut by a cold hand. I slowly opened my eyes to see who it was that had their hand clamped over my mouth.

As soon as my eyes fell upon him my body totally went limp. I knew there was no reason to be afraid. I knew this person would never for all of eternity hurt me.

"Bella I will let go if you promise to not scream okay." I nodded. He released his hand from my mouth, and I jumped into his awaiting arms, and hugged him with all the strength I could muster, and he hugged me back.

"Oh Emmett… I missed you. I really needed one of your hugs." I couldn't help it but the tears started to flow.

He pulled out of the hug and just looked at me. For as he was enormous; he was still like a small child. I knew he hated it when I cried. He would always tease me, but later when no one was around he would tell me how much it pained him to see me cry. He was the big brother that I never had. From the first time we had met he welcomed me into the family with one of his all too famous bear hugs, and from that moment on I knew that he would always be there for me when I needed a big brother.

I wonder though if he would be there for me when it came to hiding things from his brother.

"Bella I want to talk to you about something. I just saw Rose and I knew she was here talking with you. I noticed she didn't seem like herself. I know she is hiding something from me. What is wrong? Why is she so secretive all of a sudden? I feel so left out." He threw in a pouting look at the end. Oh crap the Emmett pout. I could never escape that look, and he knew it.

"Fine Emmett, if I tell you, you have to swear that Edward can't find out until it is time." I shot a death glare at him. He knew that look. It meant I was serious, and he had better not spill.

"Yes Bella anything I want to help. Please… please." Oh great he is acting like a five year old.

I decided to let him in on my plan. He just kept nodding and wouldn't wipe that smile off of his face until I came to the end of it, I noticed that the smile was gone and his eyes widened. It was hard for me to let him know that part, but if he was going to help he needed to know the whole plan.

"Are you sure that is how you want things? I mean isn't there another way?" He seemed so confused.

I shook my head.

"And Carlisle is fine with this? He is actually okay with this? Oh man Edward…" He smacked his head. I put my hand on his and tried to reassure him this was the only way I saw to do this.

"Emmett please you have to believe me I have considered everything and all that comes with this, but I have no choice. I have to do this, Trust me when I say that Edward will be fine if everything goes as planned." I smiled at him hoping that it was believable enough.

"So what if something goes wrong? Have you thought about that? I mean Edward would be… well we would lose Edward as well as you. I mean come on Bella you know he can't exist without you." Damn since when did Emmett become so deep? I always took him as having a pea for a brain, and now here he is making me think. Crap.

"Well Emmett, if something by chance does go wrong then I would most likely die, but if I do nothing than I know I will die soon." I started to cry when the door opened and Carlisle came in.

"Emmett would you mind it if I had a word with Carlisle alone please. There are some things that we need to discuss." I looked at Emmett with begging eyes, and with the look he gave me in return I knew that he was telling me that he understood.

He came and gave me a hug and left the room.

"You need to discuss something with me Bella?" Carlisle looked surprised in a small way he also looked as though he knew what I was going to say.

"Carlisle I know that you and Edward want me to make the choice and Edward had told me the two choices and well I was thinking about the second one." I was rambling trying to find the right way of saying it.

"You mean about turning you? Well I have done a few tests and to tell you the truth Bella it doesn't look good at the moment. I noticed that when a full dose of venom is added to your blood, it reacts differently." His head went down and his voice was filled with such sorrow and guilt, but why guilt. What did he have to feel guilt for?

"Well I was thinking of trying something and I wanted to run it by you first. I know you just said that a full dose of venom reacts differently to my blood, but what about small dosages of venom? Would that help? I mean just until the aging stops. And then maybe I could handle a full dose of venom." I wasn't unsure of my plan until just at this very moment when Carlisle seemed to take forever before answering me.

He just sat there and I could see all of the emotions and questions and answers that were going through his head.

"Well Bella I think… I think…" He didn't finish. I felt very frightened at that precise moment in time, for I have never saw Carlisle at a loss for words.

Just then the door came open.

Carlisle and I both looked to the door.

I saw a figure standing there my human eyes could not make out who it was.

Who was this figure standing in the doorway?


	13. Chapter 42

Chapter **42 A/N I am sorry if there was any confusion as to Bella's plan. I was going one way with that and then the story took me another, I hope this chapter will clear things up. I am sorry if I make any mistakes, but I am just typing out the words as they flow out of my head, and the story took a turn and it really surprised me after I was done writing it. So I hope this makes sense to you all. I am back on track with how the story is going. **

**Unexpected Help**

As I looked at the mysterious figure standing in the darkness of the doorway I noticed Carlisle stiffen as he stood up.

"Bella I will be back to check on you later." I noticed there was such coldness to Carlisle's voice. Then he walked over to the door touching the figure on the shoulder before leaving.

I tried to refocus my eyes to make out who was standing in the dark. I could tell it was a man because of the size, and that he looked familiar but my eyes were having a hard time focusing.

"Well are you going to come in or are you just going to stand there in the dark?" I tried to sarcastic, but I think it came off more like anger.

The figure came walking out of the darkness and it was then that I realized it was… Edward.

Oh crap if Edward was here that meant that he would have heard me and Carlisle talking.

"Bella what are you planning?" Edward's voice was calm but yet it was not the soft velvety voice that it normally is it held a bit of worry and what I took as anger.

"What do you mean… planning?" I tried to act innocent, and thanked the heaven above that he couldn't read my thoughts.

"Bella…please, I am not stupid. I know something is going on. Everyone is avoiding me after coming here to talk to you, and then I just heard you and Carlisle talking. I see you have made your choice." he whispered the ending of that, and I could finally see his eyes, they were filled with so much pain and worry.

"Edward I want to be turned. I know the risks but…" I tried to tell him but he interrupted me.

"Bella please think about this. You could… well you could die." He was in such pain. I didn't want to die. I wanted the chance to be with him forever.

"Edward, remember you told me that it was my choice and you would stand by me no matter what." I had to muster the inner strength to confront him on that; knowing how much pain he was in.

"Yes but I won't let you die." He sat down in the chair next to my bed and put his head into his hands.

"Edward I want you to turn me. I want it to be you please." I did I wanted only him to do it. I had been planning to have Carlisle do it when Edward was gone, but now that the cat is somewhat out of the bag, I have the opportunity to have Edward do it.

"Bella, I can't lose you. I would rather you die a human then risk killing you. I love you too much to lose you."

"Well I can't accept that, we need to try everything. You are just willing to give up." I was mad now.

"Edward." I softened my voice trying to get him to look at me.

He didn't answer or look at me.

"Edward…" I trailed off my voice still trying to get him to look at me.

It worked he looked up and our eyes met.

"What love?" He seemed so distant. Why does everything with him have to be such a struggle?

"I love you and I want to spend forever with you. I have to try. Please I want it to be you." I started to tear up and I knew that the sobs were not far behind.

"Bella… I just can't be the one to bite you. I will never do that. If you really want it than I can't stop you, I know that when you have your mind set on something you do it. But just remember I will not be a part of this. I won't be the cause of your death."His tone informed me he was final. I knew there was no way of talking him out of this. He was dead set on not being the one to bite me.

He sat there and just stared at me. Our eyes never leaving each other's gaze, not even for a millisecond, and after what seemed to be hours, but only being minutes his eyes changed. They became black. He was in deep thought and then he screamed.

"NO I WON'T BE THE ONE WHO KILLS YOU. I can't do this I need to get out of here." The way he spoke was so cold and for the first time since I met him I was scared of him. I knew that he would never hurt me, but I was afraid of him I had never seen such anger and disgust in his eyes before.

I sat there frozen with fear and he just ran out of the room. He was gone. I had pushed him away. Everything I was doing was so that I could stay with him, and now he was gone.

I couldn't hold back the sobs any longer. Watching him run out of here, and knowing that he was in so much pain it hurt me. I have never felt so alone as I did at this very moment.

I cried into my pillow holding it as tight as I could. I don't know how long I had been crying, and then there was a light knock on the door. I shot up hoping and praying that it was Edward but I was wrong, it was Carlisle.

He walked over to the bed and rested a hand on my shoulder. It was a cold hand but not the one I truly wanted and needed it to be.

"Bella calm down, everything will work out. You will see everything will be okay, Edward will come around. He is just very upset at the moment. He is fighting his own demons, and he is very confused as to what to do." Carlisle spoke in a way that no matter what he was saying you just had to feel better. I did… well sorta.

I was able to stop the sobs and regain my composure.

"Oh Carlisle, how are things going with Betty? Did my idea work?" I tried to change the subject.

"Well we have tested out your idea of using donated blood, and well we have run into a small snag. You see it does work but her power only comes back a fraction of what it could be. I think she needs fresher blood." I can see the disappointment on his face. I know that he wishes more than anything that Betty would not have to consume a human to get her power back.

I thought about what he had said and I wondered how fresh the blood would have to be.

"Carlisle I was wondering… how fresh does the blood have to be?"

"Well I am thinking that it would have to be same day fresh."

"Well have you thought about maybe doing a blood drive here at the hospital and taking some to give to her? I mean that way you can give her fresh blood or you could take some of my blood and give it to her." I can't believe I didn't think of it before. He could draw some blood from me and give it to her that way it would be fresh.

"Bella what a great idea I mean about the blood drive, and no I can't give her any of your blood. I need every bit of your blood to further testing it with my venom." I could see Carlisle was thinking about how to start the blood drive.

"Carlisle you heard Edward he isn't going to turn me. He doesn't want me to try." That was it the tears started to come down like a river flowing down my cheeks.

"Well Bella if all of the tests go okay, then I will turn you myself. I will deal with whatever may come, but I see that it is your wish to be turned, and I have to grant you that." He smiled at me and gave me a hug.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh right I don't know how I forgot there is someone here to see you Bella. Come in." Carlisle broke off the hug and stood up and looked at the door. A man walked in and I looked at him; it wasn't until he was at the foot of my bed that I realized who he was.

It was Eleazar.

"Bella dear, how are you doing?" He spoke with such calmness in his voice, and you couldn't help but have a sense of trust towards him when he spoke.

"I guess I am doing okay." I was still confused as to why he was here asking about me.

"By the tone and confusion in your voice I bet you are wondering what I am doing here." Again with the calmness. I am freaking out for some reason and he is just so calm.

"Well I see that you two have something to talk about so I will leave you alone, and Bella I will return to discuss what we were talking about okay." Carlisle stood up and gave me a smile as to reassure me that I was okay and not in any danger and then left the room.

"Uh... Yeah. I mean don't get me wrong but I hardly know you, so I am kind of shocked that you would come visit me." I tried to sound as nice as I could.

"Well I came to talk to you about your gift." He was looking right at me when he said that. Gift? What gift?

"Excuse me, but what gift are you referring to? I don't have a gift." I was dumbfounded as to what he was talking about.

"You see I have this gift, I can sense others gifts. I couldn't quite figure yours out, well that was until I learned from Edward that your mind is the only one he can't read. I still wasn't sure until I entered your room and I could sense something, at last it finally hit me. My dear your gift is a shield, and a very powerful one at that. So I am here to help you." His tone had a little bit more confidence in it.

"Shield? Uh I don't understand. And how will this help me?" As if anything he just said made any sense to me what so ever.

"In time Bella your will learn to project your shield, and you will have the ability to protect your mind. Protect it from anything anyone tries to throw at you, I mean mental attacks. They will never be able to penetrate your mind. I also sense something else within you and I am not sure just yet what it is because you are shielding me." His head turned to the side and he looked as if he was concentrating really hard on something.

"So how can I project this thing or shield as you put it?" I was curious now, I want to learn. "I mean I really don't know how much time I have left." Just hearing the words coming out made it all too real for me and tears started to run down my cheeks.

"Well I think you may be on the right track with what you were talking to Carlisle about, I know he said a full dose of venom could cause adverse reactions with your blood, and I think that has something to do with whatever it is that I sense in you, but I wonder something…" He seemed to go into a trance of deep thought.

"What do you mean…" He held up a finger towards me. Just then his face came alive, and he went back to talking.

"I wonder… who's venom was it that Carlisle used to test with your blood." He seemed to think that has anything to do with it.

"I know Carlisle used his venom to test my blood. Why what does that matter? Is there any difference between one vampire's venom to another vampire's venom?" I never thought there was. I thought venom is venom.

"Oh yes dear Bella, there is a distinctive difference from one vampire to another. I think that Carlisle's venom may not be compatible with your blood. You see that is why sometimes when a human is bit they die rather than be changed, the venom reacts with their blood killing them, and that is what happened when Carlisle mixed his venom with your blood." He sounded like he knew what he was talking about, and if that was the case how am I going to get Carlisle to turn me.

"I think your blood is very special Bella, I noticed it as well as everyone at the Cullen's house when they met you. I heard Edward and the rest of the family talking about how much more potent the scent of your blood is towards Edward, and I am thinking that he may be the only one that can turn you without killing you. I think the bond between you two was formed long before you two met. I would say that you two were destined to be together. If for only a human lifetime or for all of eternity whichever way you two decided it to be." He said that as if he fully understood the bond that Edward and I share.

"So in other words you are telling me that you think that Edward may be the only vampire out there that can change me into a vampire without killing me. Like that will ever happen I know Edward would ever be the one to bite me. He wanted Carlisle to do it. I have always had the yearning for him to be the one though. Great another Catch-22" I sighed.

"Well not so fast Bella, Edward doesn't necessarily have to be the one to bite you in order for you to turn." He didn't make any sense. Now he is contradicting himself.

"Yes he is; if I want to survive the transformation that is, you said Edward was the only one that could turn me, and to turn me he would need to bite me." I shot that back at him.

"No what I mean is; Edward's venom is the only venom that will successfully turn you without killing you. All we need to do is get Edward's venom and inject it into you. If we get enough into you then it will work. And Edward would never have to bite you." He made a heck of a lot more sense saying that way.

"Like Edward is just going to give you or me his venom, I know the way he feels, he would rather not do anything and let me live for a few more years as I grow old then to risk the danger of me dying from his venom. He said he would stand behind me 100% but you know Edward as much as I do and I know he would never support me risking it all." I knew I was right, so just great I had it all planned out that I was going to be turned while he was gone hunting and now I learn that I need _HIS _venom to turn me. How much more can my life get screwed up?

I swear it really feels as though destiny is taunting me. I know deep down in my soul that I am destined to be with Edward for all of eternity, but we have had so many obstacles in our way.

"Well it looks like we are just going to have to trick Edward into giving us samples of his venom. Carlisle could you please come back in here, it looks as though I will need your help after all. Don't worry sweet Bella you will get your forever with Edward." I never realized how sweet and kind Eleazar was.

Carlisle stepped into the room just then, and looked like he was totally elated.

"Now why didn't I think of that, I mean I noticed the bond right away between them, and I have never seen or heard of anything like it before? I should have known that about the venom. how could I have not seen it?" Carlisle was rattling off so fast that I barely made most of it out.

"So do you think you could find a way to get samples of Edward's venom without raising suspicion from him?" Eleazar looked over at Carlisle which seemed to bring him back to reality.

"Well it will take some doing, but yes I think I could find a way." Carlisle was going to help me and go against Edward's wishes.

Wow I really felt as though I am a part of this family.

"Well Carlisle I think that we both have some work to do, and Bella I will be sending Kate over to help you with your gift. I know that she will be able to help you. so until we meet again." He gave me a smile as did Carlisle and they left the room.

I just sat there thinking about everything Eleazar had told me. I knew somewhere deep down that me and Edward were bonded together I just never realized that anyone else was able to see it or feel it.

I hoped that he was right and that they would be able to trick Edward. I needed this to turn out okay.

Now I thought about my gift, a shield huh. I wonder what that means. He said he would be sending Kate over. I wonder what she could do to help me.

I yawned and realized just how long this day had been, I was exhausted. I laid my head on the pillow and soon drifted off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

**My Own Personal Hell**

**Edward POV**

After I ran out of Bella's room I ran to our meadow. I needed to be someplace where I could think; A place where I could be alone. I needed to figure out who I am. Or better yet who I have become.

Why did I say those things to Bella? I mean I do want to stand behind her decision, but I didn't say that. Instead I went against everything that I had said before. I thought I had changed. I thought I was no longer that overprotective jerk that made all of the wrong choices before. But after what I did tonight I realized maybe I hadn't changed at all, and that hurt me. I knew that Bella needed me to have changed and I proved it wrong.

All I knew was that I wanted Bella in my life. I needed to be with her, and I couldn't lose her. I am scared that she may die. That she won't be able to spend forever with me.

I thought after I got her back this last time that we would have our forever together, I knew that she would be turned, and I knew the time was coming soon. I know she wanted me to turn her, and I was all set until I heard from Carlisle that it could kill her, and that is where my mind went all haywire and left me thinking the same as I did all those years ago. Everything I had worked so hard to change about myself went flying right out of the window. I would never be able to go on living knowing that I was the one who killed her.

Then I remembered what Bella had said earlier, that we had to try everything and that we couldn't just give up. Was that what I was doing? Was I giving up on saving Bella? No, I can't ever give up on keeping Bella safe, but would it be keeping her safe to risk killing her?

So now here I sit arguing with myself on what I should do, when I know I should be there by Bella's side being with her. I needed to be strong. I needed to figure out why I act the way I do. Why I think the way I think.

I need to have faith in our love. I know I love her and she loves me. Ever since the first day I saw her, I felt a pull towards her. I couldn't resist it. No matter how hard I tried to pull away from her something was making the distance between her and I get closer. She once told me that was what she was feeling too. It was as if we were two pieces of a puzzle that had to be together.

I laid back on the grass and looked up into the stars. I needed someone to tell me what to do. But there was no one that could do that. I knew I was the only one that could tell me what to do. I needed to kick my own ass for all of the things I have done. It was my fault that I turned into such a wuss. I mean I thought I always put Bella first, but I realized that I have never really put her first. It was always what I wanted and I just pretended that it was what Bella would have wanted.

But it all still comes back to one thing. Would I ever be able to bite Bella and risk everything. Could I risk it all for total happiness? I know I could. But the question now is _**would **_I risk it all to have a chance with Bella forever or risk it all and wind up without Bella forever?

I don't know. I have always done the smart thing. Well not smart as far as all my decisions were dumb, but to me they were always the safe way out. I always played it safe. Maybe I needed to live on the edge a little.

So again I ask myself; would I be able to risk Bella's life to have a chance to spend forever with her?

She is willing to put her life on the line to be able to stay with me.

Why am I being such an ass over this?

Okay come on Edward stop thinking so much about this and let your heart take over.

I sat there for a moment and before I knew what I was doing I pulled my phone out and hit the speed dial button. I pressed send.

It rang a couple of times and then it was answered.

"Hello"

"I need your help." I heard the words come out of my mouth but my mind was no longer in control of my body, I was allowing my heart to take over and it was reaching out to the one person that could help me.

"Where would you like to meet?"

I had to think about that one. I didn't want anyone else around to hear, so I thought of the only other place that was safe besides here, because this place was private only for me and Bella.

"Meet me at Bella's house. I will be there in an hour." I knew what I had to do, not only for me but for Bella as well.

"I will be there." And then I hung up the phone.

I wanted to get over to Bella's house quickly because I wanted to be alone there for awhile.

I walked into her bedroom. It was still the same as all of those years ago.

The memories came flooding back into me now.

I sat on her bed and waited.

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the morning thinking it was a new day, and that all of my problems would go away. I was wrong, as I sat there in my bed; you know the one they won't let me out of. Well I was thinking about everything I had been told over the last couple of days and it only made me sadder. I was still confused on what I was going to do.

All I wanted was to go back to the way things were, to go back and feel Edward's loving arms around me. I missed him so much. I needed to hear his voice, to see his face, to feel his lips as they touch mine. I needed him.

Thinking of him only brought tears to my eyes, I felt as though I was losing him by trying my hardest to hold on to him.

I had to make it through this, I just had too.

I grabbed a hold of the pillow and held it close, wishing it was Edward. I started to feel the tears as they ran down my face.

"Oh Bella, are you okay?" I heard a voice calling out to me. I pried my face out of the pillow to see Kate standing at the foot of my bed.

I had to think of why she would be here and then I remembered Eleazar had told me she could help me with that shield thing.

"Hi I am okay just so much is happening that I get a little overwhelmed at times." I wiped away my tears and tried to put a smile on my face.

"Well I am here to help you with your gift. It will take some work but from what Eleazar had said you are very special and powerful. So I think we should get started." I could tell that she was eager to see what it was that I was capable of doing.

I nodded my head and she walked closer to me reaching out and touching my arm. It was not as though she was squeezing me but by the look on her face it seemed like she was squeezing me with all of her might.

I looked confused as well as she had a look of confusion on her face when she finally let go of me arm.

"Wow… remarkable. I would have never thought it was possible especially from a human." She said while shaking her head back and forth.

"What is there something wrong?" I was more confused now than before.

"Oh no dear; there isn't anything wrong. I just have never seen anyone be immune to my power before, I have even tried it on someone who had a shield, and they felt it. But with you there was no reaction, Eleazar was correct when he said you were powerful." She was in total awe over something that I still had no idea about.

We sat there for awhile and she explained her power to me, it was that she could shock anyone she touches, and when she touched me I felt nothing. She had told me I was the only one that she had ever come across that didn't even feel a thing.

I told her that I was the only one immune to Edward's gift as well. She thought that was funny that he would fall in love with the one person that he couldn't read their every thought. I laughed at that also, I always wondered if Edward would have fallen in love with me if he had heard all of my thoughts in the beginning. But I pushed that out of my thoughts I needed to concentrate on my conversation with Kate.

She went on to tell me about how I was able to project my shield. I still didn't know if I had the strength to do it or not. She also said that if I could get it down while being human that when I became a vampire it would only become stronger and more powerful.

We had been trying to get me to project my shield but nothing happened. She said I needed to find my trigger. I had no idea what my trigger was.

We were coming up blank. Then she got a huge smile on her face and stepped out of the room. I was curious as to what she was planning, but I was tired form all of the work so I laid down on my pillow and fell fast asleep.

**Edward POV**

I looked at my watch and realized it was almost time. I heard a car pull up and went over to the window to see if it was who I had been waiting for. Yup it was, so I headed downstairs to meet him.

"Okay Edward I am here, what is wrong, and why all of the secrecy?" He asked.

"Carlisle I have been thinking and I came to the realization that I needed to let my heart take over and keep my mind out of things." I had a new sense about things and I knew that he would help.

"I am very glad to hear that you have finally come around, now I have some things I need to tell you." He had a smile on his face and I could tell he liked that I was not fighting him anymore.

He went on to tell me about the testing that he had been doing on Bella's blood and his venom. Then he went on to tell me about the conversation with Eleazar. That blew me away. /I was not expecting that. I always knew that Bella and I were special when it came to our love of one another but to her just how special our bond really is, well that shocked me in a small kind of way.

Carlisle said that he wanted to test my venom with Bella's blood. So I agreed. I now knew that fighting for Bella was what needed to be done; I had already made the decision to do everything that was needed to fight for Bella, and now hearing this only convinced me further I had finally for once in my existence made the right decision.

Carlisle had told me about Kate helping Bella discover her gift, and I was curious about that, he also said that he was going to move Bella back to the house, because the staff was getting curious about what was going on with her.

Bella would be coming home. I needed to go to her and explain why I was acting like an ass. I had to tell her I was sorry.

"Carlisle I have to…" I wasn't able to completely get out what I was going to say before he interrupted me.

"Go son… so to Bella, I know that is where you want to be." He said patting me on the shoulder.

I took off and went straight to the hospital.

I walked into her room and saw her sleeping. I loved to watch her while she slept. She was the most beautiful woman I have ever seen.

I just stood there at the foot of her bed staring at her.

I couldn't wake her just yet; there will be time for talking later.

I thought about that yes now it seems that time is not our enemy.

Or so I thought.


	15. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

**Visions of Pain **

**Bella POV**

As I slowly drifted from sleep to being awake, I sensed the feeling that I was not alone. I had the feeling that someone was watching me, and the only person that I had known that would watch me while I slept was Edward. I knew the chances that it was him were slim to none.

I slowly opened my eyes rubbing them so it would be easier to focus. I glanced around the room only to stop on a figure standing in the corner of the room. I squinted my eyes to make out who it was and then it came to me. It was Edward.

"Why are you hiding in the dark Edward?" My voice seemed cold and blank. But I wanted to touch him I needed to feel his arms around me, and to taste him as he kissed my lips.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me here." He hesitated in speaking, and as if I would never want him around me.

"I could never not want you around me. I love you." I said as I motioned him over to the bed.

He was at my side as soon as I blinked my eyes, damn that vampire speed but you just gotta love it.

He put his arms around me and held me tight.

"I am so sorry…" He was apologizing to me.

"Edward you have no reason to apologize for what you feel." With that said we just laid there and stared into each other's eyes. I could stay like this forever.

As I laid in his arms I recalled the last few days and everything that had happened. I asked myself over and over if I should tell him about what Eleazar had told me. That it had to be him to turn me successfully into a vampire. I wanted nothing more than to be with him forever and now it seems like there was more hope that everything would turn out to be okay.

I still knew that he didn't want to be the one to inflict that kind of pain and torture of going through the transformation, but it seemed like he may have come around. I thought he had changed while I was gone and after seeing him react the way he did before I wasn't so sure he had changed, but seeing him now I can hope that he had changed. I needed him to have changed. I needed him to be stronger and have more faith in our love. I always knew that our love was special, but did he?

I wanted to talk to him about everything but I never got the chance. I soon drifted off into the world of sleep. I had forgotten that just lying in his arms brought me to a place of total comfort and I was able to fall back into the peaceful bliss of sleep. I was whole again just being wrapped into his arms.

**Edward POV**

As I lay here on the bed holding Bella in my arms I feel as though I am whole again. The only time in my existence that I have truly felt whole is when she is in my arms.

I know that we still have to talk about everything, and I can say that I am not really looking forward to it.

I stared down at Bella and took in all of the beauty that I held within my arms. The thought just popped into my head, how could I ever have doubted her? How could I have ever fooled myself into thinking she was not worth the risk? I knew right then that I would risk anything and everything to ensure that we spend forever together.

I was in a daze just staring at her while she slept that was until my phone started ringing. I pulled it out and looked to see who was calling me. Alice. I had better answer before Bella wakes up.

"Hello Alice" I whispered into the phone.

"Edward, I need to see you and why are you whispering?" she sounded like it was important.

"I am here with Bella and she is asleep I don't want to wake her up. Is it important, because I really don't want to leave her right now? We haven't had a chance to talk yet, and I want to be here when she wakes up, so can this wait?" I was hoping it could wait but knowing Alice she wouldn't have called if it wasn't important.

"I am sorry Edward it is very important and I don't know how much time we have. I have to go meet me at the house. Oh and Bella won't be alone Kate and a few people are heading over to bring her home later today. I will see you when you get here." She didn't even give me a chance to respond, she just hung up.

I leaned down and kissed Bella's hair, and I gently removed myself from under her and laid her back onto the bed. I stayed for just a few moments soaking in her beauty one more time before kissing her forehead and leaving.

I no sooner walked in through the door that Alice was grabbing my hand and leading me back outside. She ran with me until we were a safe distance from the house. I realized that she must not want anyone to hear our conversation. This must be important.

"Alice what is going on?" I barely got the words out of my mouth before she just held up her finger to me.

"Edward just look please and then we will talk." Her voice held such excitement but fear at the same time. I nodded and she concentrated until I saw what her vision had been.

'_I saw Bella laying on a bed, and she was completely still. I saw myself walk over to her and inject something into her heart. She arched her back into the air, and then she went back to being completely still. She didn't move a muscle. Her eyes closed and it looked as though there was no life in her at all._

_Then the vision changed and I was in the clearing on the ground withering in pain. No one was with me. I was all alone._

_Then the vision went hazy and blurry and all I saw were flames and screams. I saw Bella through the flames, she was blurry and fuzzy but it was her. Then everything went black._

I must have had the strangest expression on my face because Alice was shaking me telling me to snap out of it. What was that vision all about? I didn't understand what any of it meant.

I finally came around and looked Alice in the eyes. She had a look of pure terror on her face, and I thought to myself I wonder if that is how I looked.

"Edward, can you make out what it means?" She was asking me what it means.

I couldn't find the strength to speak so I shook my head. We sat there in silence for a long time.

I couldn't get the vision out of my head I was playing it over and over in my head. What happened to Bella? It looked as though she was being turned but she just laid there motionless. I don't know what happened. Did she survive? What was with me withering in pain in the clearing? Why was I seeing Bella through the flames? It seemed as though we were separated by flames. Fire was standing between me and Bella.

I shook my head trying to figure out the puzzle and mystery of Alice's vision.

Without any warning to Alice I just got up and ran. I needed to be with Bella. I needed to feel Bella in my arms.

That vision had my mind racing. I had to make sure my Bella was safe.

I finally made it to the hospital and I walked into her room.

She was gone. Then I remembered that she was going home today.

I raced through the door of the house passing everyone as I ran. I needed to see Bella.

I finally made it to our room. I slowly opened the door as to not frighten her. It was then that I saw her lying on our bed. She was the sight of pure heaven. I had to just stare at her to bask in her beauty just for a second.

I walked over to the bed and slid in under her, pulling her into my arms. I was whole again. She was safe for the moment. She reacted to feeling my arms around her as she snuggled up into me.

I had to figure out what that vision meant.


	16. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

**Love is Enough**

**Edward POV**

As I held Bella in my arms, I couldn't get that vision of Alice's out of my head. I kept seeing the image of Bella through the flames. I had no idea what it meant and why she was so blurry.

I don't know how long I had been sitting there thinking of things, but then I felt movement and I heard Bella's breathing change. She was awake.

She shifted her body in my arms, and I looked down only to catch her eyes as they were staring up at me. I loved her eyes. I always seemed to get lost in them.

"Well hey there, when did you get here?" She asked me while rubbing her eyes.

"Last night sometime, you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." I gave her a small squeeze making sure it wasn't hard, but I heard her wince at the touch, so I instinctually let go of her and pulled myself away.

She had a look of hurt in her eyes, I wasn't sure if it was from the touch or if it was from me removing myself from her grasp.

"What is wrong? Where are you going?" her voice cracked with such pain.

"You are in pain, and I didn't want to put you in further pain." I tried to assure her that it hurt me to leave her arms as much.

She just reached over and pulled me back onto the bed next to her. I obliged. I curled up behind her and laid my arm gently across her waist. I had the urge to pull her closer to me, but before I could do it she snuggled herself up into me. I felt her keep pushing herself closer and closer to me. It was as if we could not get close enough to each other. I needed her. I wanted her.

She then turned her body slowly around so that she was facing me. Oh god this woman is going to be the death of me. The movement of her body rubbing against mine as she turned, well let's just say it did things to me that I had never known existed.

I had to tune those thoughts out for now Bella was in no way able to do that. I was having a problem getting those naughty thoughts out of my head, well that was until I heard those four little words that every man dreads hearing.

"We need to talk." Her tone was straight forward and to the point.

I knew this was coming I was just not looking forward to it. I knew that we would be okay after everything was said and done, but I still feared not knowing just how okay we would be.

"I know we do Bella, Do you want to go first or do you wish for me to start?" I thought I would put that out there to show her I was giving in and giving her the choice.

She looked at me with such surprise and shock on her face. I didn't think it was such a big deal, but Bella always did seem to react to the smaller things with more emotion.

I sat there waiting for her to say something. She just stared at me and then I noticed a single tear drop from her eye, and then she smiled.

"Okay who are you and what have you done with my Edward?" she was smiling and giggling. I missed that in her. It had been so long since I have seen her smile or heard her giggle. She was happy.

I shook my head and smiled. "Love it is me. I have just opened my eyes and realized that I had to stop trying to control everything and to give you the credit you deserve. For so long I have tried to control every aspect of your life and I know now that I was wrong. You should be the only one that controls your life." I reached down and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"How many times do I have to tell you Edward I love you and you are my life? We are as one, and that means that we together have to control our lives. I don't have a life without you." Her words cut me to the core of my being. I knew that she loved me, but I never had any idea of just how deep she felt.

I had always assumed because she was human that there was no way that she could ever feel that deep. Now I know that she is in this as deep as I am.

"Well Edward back to the point. We need to talk." She looked me in the eyes and I could tell she was back on track.

I nodded and allowed her to start the conversation. I wanted her to start because I needed to know where she stood on everything and to find out what she had decided.

"Okay first of all I want to get this out without you interrupting me. Do you think you can handle that?" she eyed me with a hint of 'you had no choice' in her expression.

I nodded knowing I had no other choice.

"Fine…" she stopped and put her finger in her mouth, I knew she was trying to find the right words to say what she wanted without it coming out wrong.

After a few minutes she started. "Edward, first thing is that I am going to be turned." She hesitated for a second looking at me to gauge my reaction.

I wanted to scream NO, but I thought about it and I realized I needed to stop fighting myself on this subject. Deep down inside of me I guess I did want her to be like me. I never knew that I had felt that way until this very moment. It hit me all of a sudden. I had to let her know that I agreed with her on this.

I nodded.

She seemed to have a look of shock on her face; it was as if she was expecting me to fight her on this. Then she looked deeper into my eyes and saw something, I don't know what she saw but it was enough to make her smile. Not just any smile; she smiled the one that went all the way into her soul. It was the smile I had seen on our wedding day when we said 'I Do'. I felt an overwhelming sense of love rush through me.

"Okay now that we have that out of the way there are some things you need to know about." Again she hesitated, looking at me. It was as if she was not wanting to go further without knowing that I was okay.

I tilted my head in a way that showed her I was eager for her to continue.

"Well I had some conversations with Eleazar about us. He said that he could sense my gift as a shield. That is why you can't read my thoughts. And then there was something more, he told me that we had a special bond. That the bond between us was somehow formed long before we ever met. It was something along the lines of us being soul mates. He said he has never seen or heard of any other bond as strong as ours." She spoke with such certainty that she believed every word of what she said.

"He also said that my blood was special, he said that is why vampires are drawn towards it. I don't know why it is special just that is, and that is when he said that not just any vampire could turn me…" her voice went into a whisper at the end.

I had to stop her. I already knew all of this Carlisle had already told me all about it.

"Bella love, I don't mean to interrupt you, but I already know all about this. Carlisle had told me after I told him that I needed to be here for you. I needed you in my life no matter what the risks were. I will do anything and everything I can to have the chance for me and you to be together for all of eternity." I told her never allowing my eyes to leave hers. I needed her to see that I was telling the truth and speaking from my heart and not my head.

She stared into my eyes and I saw the tears forming in hers.

"Are you sure you are able to do this?" She was asking me if I was sure. God I love this woman more and more every time she did something like this. She was the most selfless person I had ever known.

"I know that in the past I have always made it known that I didn't wish for you to be like me. I am sorry about that. Lately I have had to look further into myself to see who I truly am. I saw things that I didn't like and then I saw who I have become because of you. I like who I am now. You have made me realize that I am not a monster and I am capable of love. Knowing this now I feel like when you are turned that you might not lose who you are. I mean I don't want it to change who you are." I lowered my head at hearing myself finally admit my biggest fear about Bella becoming a vampire.

"Edward is that the reason you have been fighting me becoming a vampire? You think that I will lose who I am?" Her voice held the tone of surprise and understanding at the same time.

Not being able to speak again I just nodded.

"Oh Edward…" was all she said as she lifted my head up to look at her.

I saw the love in her eyes as they filled with tears. I knew that if I were able to cry I would have. She was my life and I didn't want to lose her in any way.

"Bella I was so scared that…" Before I could finish her lips crashed onto mine. She was kissing me with such force and devotion. I was thrown back for a split second and then returned the kiss. I held her in my arms feeling the passion that we had for one another. Our lips moved in unison.

Our kiss continued until I knew she had to get some air. I slowly pulled out of the kiss and heard her take a full breath. It was labored but it was full. I nestled my face into her hair.

"Oh Edward, I will always be who I am as long as I am with you."

"I just couldn't see myself taking your life away from you." I whispered into her hair as I kissed it.

"Edward You wouldn't be taking my life away; in turn you will actually be giving me my life. My life is with you, and if that means that my human life has to end then so be it. I will finally be who I am supposed to be. I will be with you forever. I think that is what Eleazar was telling me; that we were always meant to be together." She sat up and her tone changed.

"Look at it Edward, our love was created long before either of us was born. We were separated by a century of time. The only way we could ever be together is through the world in which you have come to despise. If Carlisle had never turned you; we would have never known the love we feel for each other. We would have gone through our lives never feeling complete, always having the feeling that there was something missing. We were destined to be together. Now it is my turn to join you in your world, so that we can be joined into the same world together." Bella was talking as though she was having a memory of something, but as I heard her say the words I knew she was speaking the truth. Everything she had said was what I knew deep down inside of me.

I had the feeling that we were meant to find each other, our souls were destined to be as one.

"I know what you mean love. I had the same feeling the moment I first saw you. I could never put my finger on it though. I just had a feeling we were put on this earth to find one another and be together, and if this is the only way for us to have it then so be it. I love you." I said the words with so much truth that it shocked me that I knew it the whole time and I ignored it. I have wasted so much time, but then I thought that we have both changed so much over the years that I think we had to get to this point in time to finally complete our destiny.

"I love you too." She curled up into my arms and nestled onto my chest.

Our talk went better than I had ever thought it would. I discovered things about myself that I didn't think I was capable of feeling. I uncovered so many things that I thought were forever dormant.

We were able to move on from here now. We were able to do anything as long as we were together.

We laid there on the bed in comfortable silence for what seemed like hours.

We both seemed to be lost in thought; I knew what I had to do. I had to start the preparations for the transformation of Bella. I had to make sure everything was set in place for it to happen without any complications.

I heard someone coming up to the door. I didn't want anyone to interrupt my time with Bella.

'_Edward, it is Kate I just wanted to see if Bella was feeling up to practicing using her shield. I want to try something and I need your help, but Bella can't know about it.'_

What did Kate want to try and why was she wanting to keep Bella in the dark about it?

"Bella love I need to step out for a quick second, I will just be gone for a short time I promise."

I saw her reluctantly nod her head. I could tell she wanted me to stay, but I had to find out what Kate wanted.

I slid out from around Bella and gave her a small kiss. She tried to hold on and then she let go. I felt my heart break as I walked over to the door.

Before opening the door I glanced back to Bella and I saw her sink into the pillow. She looked so frail and weak. She closed her eyes and I knew she had fallen back asleep. I knew then that we were running out of time. If she became any weaker she may not even be able to survive the transformation.

I opened the door and slipped out quietly into the hall.

"What is it Kate?" I was still slightly irritated that I was pulled away from Bella.

"Edward I am so sorry, but we have to get Bella to use her shield better before the transformation. Eleazar says that it is important that she has control over her shield before being turned. He says it is crucial to how she deals with the change. I have to agree with him. She is special I have never seen a human with such a powerful gift. I need her to find her trigger. I need to know what it is that she needs to unleash her full potential. You know her better than any of us, what do you think we should do?" I could tell she was nervous to talk about this with me. I haven't exactly been the best person to be around lately.

"Well right now she is resting again. She is so weak at the moment I think we should wait until later to try, but as far as the trigger I don't know. Bella always has a way of surprising me. I could never quite read her perfectly." I was calm and collected about things now and it even surprised me.

"Okay I will think of something I have a couple of ideas but I want to save them for when she is up to trying them. I will be back in a couple of hours." She waved as she walked back down the stairs.

I was opening the door to go back to my Bella when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hallway.

I turned around to see who it was. Shocked that someone had taken me by surprise.

When I saw who it was I was no longer surprised, because I had long since blocked her thoughts.

Tanya.


	17. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

**Discovering Inner Strength**

**Bella POV**

I remember Edward telling me he had to go for a short time, and I closed my eyes to go back to sleep. I was almost all the way asleep when I heard a commotion outside of the door. I managed to get myself out of bed and wander over to the door. I opened it and what I saw hurt so deeply. I saw Edward being dragged down the hallway by none other than Tanya.

I trusted Edward but in no way did I trust that Tanya. I knew that she had always had a thing for Edward. I also knew that she would stop at nothing to get him. I couldn't believe he would just go with her though. He must have a good reason. I decided to go back in the room.

I was halfway back to the bed when I came across a mirror in the room. I stopped to take a look at myself. I was mortified at what I saw. I was slumped over like what you would imagine an eighty year old woman to look like. I still looked young on the outside, but I sis start to notice my skin tone was changing, and my bones ached so much. I could barely grip anything without my hands and joints hurting.

I also noticed my hair. It was dirty and was starting to thin. I needed a shower. I hoped that feeling the hot water run over my body would help make my body less stiff.

I slowly turned away from the nasty image in the mirror and headed for the bathroom.

It seemed to take me forever to reach the shower, and I was thankful there was a seat in there. I turned the water on as hot as I possibly could stand it, and sat down. I needed to rest before being able to stand up again.

As I sat there on the seat in the shower the depression seemed to kick in. How could I go on like this any longer? I felt so crappy about myself at this very moment. I was happy in a way that Edward wasn't here to see me like this. I know he loves me, but I am slowly changing into a different person all together, I knew it was just a matter of time before my body totally gives in to these changes.

I sat there and cried. Thanking the heavens above again that I was alone. I really couldn't handle it if Edward had seen me cry like this. I finally decided I was able to stand again. I felt the hot water pour over me. It almost felt as though heaven was crying on me; washing my tears away with those that were flowing over my whole body.

I washed up and had to sit back down before being able to make it back to the bed. I sat there again on that seat, and yet again just having to sit there made the tears flow again.

I finally mustered up enough strength to get up and get dressed.

I was headed back to the bed, but I noticed Edward was still not back. It had been quite awhile, so I headed for the door. I was going to make it downstairs on my own. I walked slowly towards the door. I opened it looking out into the hallway. The coast was clear. I made my way to the top of the stairs. As I peered down the stairs anxiety crept over me.

Could I possibly make it down all of those stairs? Was I strong enough? Of course I was I wanted to know what Edward was doing with Tanya, and I was sick and tired of being cooped up and treated like a baby. Damn it I am going to do this!

I grabbed a hold of the railing and took my first step down. I placed both feet on the step. It hurt a little, but I knew I could handle the pain. I would just need someone to carry me back up later.

After waiting a moment to catch my breath I took the next step, and then the next step. I finally reached the last step, and it only took forever and a day. I was exhausted. I heard talking in the kitchen so I headed in that direction. I noticed no one in the living room.

As I got closer to the kitchen I recognized Alice and Esme, and there was another voice that seemed familiar, but I needed to hear it closer.

As I came into view of everyone in the kitchen and they saw me. Esme gasped and started to come over to me, but Alice held her back for which I was thankful for. The other voice belonged to Kate. I slowly made my way over to the chair that was placed next to the island. I thought it strange that it was there and not in the dining room, but I didn't care I was so tired and sore I needed to sit and rest. I turned my body once I got to the chair and sat. I sighed and grunted as I sat. Then I let my body completely relax.

"Oh Bella dear whatever are you doing out of bed? You could have hurt yourself." I knew Esme would be worried about me; she was always the best at being the mother.

I looked at Alice and she didn't look too shocked to see me down here.

"You saw me coming down here didn't you?" I grinned at her and she just nodded and smiled back at me. I love her so much.

"I saw you and I knew that you needed to do this on your own. Do you feel better now?" she came over and very lightly put her hand on my shoulder.

I nodded being too exhausted to speak any more. I was so tired but I fought to keep my eyes open.

The next thing I felt was cold arms around me lifting mu and carrying me away. I wanted to argue but I couldn't. I didn't even have the strength to open my eyes to see who was carrying me. I knew that we didn't go back up the stairs, but I was being laid down onto something soft. I managed to open an eye and see that I was in the living room on the couch. I also saw that it was Kate who had carried me over. I mouthed 'thank you' to her and she just kissed the top of my head and covered me up with a blanket.

"Rest now Bella you deserve it. I know that it was a struggle to make it down here on your own. I am so very proud of you. Everything will get better for you I promise." Kate was whispering in my ear.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep just as they closed.

**KATE POV**

As soon as I laid Bella on the couch so she could rest more comfortably I headed back into the kitchen.

"She is sleeping on the couch now. I am so proud of her, I was wondering when she was going to pull her inner strength and come down. She is stronger than she thinks. I can see it in her. She just needs to find her inner strength and then her shield will help her. Have you seen anything yet Alice?" I asked Alice.

"Well I have had a couple of visions of her trying but she keeps giving up. She thinks she is too weak. She is worried about her physical weakness and not concentrating on her mental strength." Alice had a sorrowful look to her. I knew it was hard on her to get visions of Bella and to see her in that fragile state, but I had to remind her that we had to get Bella prepared.

"It was crucial that she has control of her inner strength before undergoing the transformation, or she won't be able to make it through. I know that it will hard for her, but we need to find her trigger." I had to let them know this was the only way.

"I know I have seen it, but I don't know what her trigger is. I have no idea what will bring it out of her until she decides." I could tell that Alice was getting frustrated, because I know I was.

I looked at Esme and she looked confused as to what exactly is going on. So I figured I would tell her.

"So basically what we are saying is that something will trigger Bella to open up her mind and allow her mind to take over her body during the transformation? Her shield is the most powerful one that Eleazar has ever come across in all of his years. He says that it is more than just a mental shield that somehow he can sense that Bella will be able to control her body through her mind, and in her fragile physical health she will need to allow her mind to take over her for her body, and the mind will be shielded during the transformation. Otherwise her body will not survive the change no matter whose venom she is given." I hope that makes sense for her.

I looked at Esme and she seemed to be relaxing at what I just told her.

"So what did you mean when you said no matter whose venom she is given? Does it matter who changes her?" Esme asked.

She must not know yet about that.

"Yes when it comes to Bella it does matter. You see there are special humans out there that can only be turned by a certain vampire. Bella is one of those special ones. The bond between Edward and her is so strong that he is the only vampire that can turn her without killing her. If she is turned by any other vampire's venom she will die. Eleazar has told me that there is something unique and special about the love that Edward and Bella share towards one another. He thinks that they were always meant to find one another and be together, I guess you can say they are truly soul mates." I tried to explain it, I don't know how it came across, and Eleazar speaks of it better than I can.

"Well I always knew that Bella was special and that she was perfect for Edward. I guess it does make sense now that you look back on the fact that Edward never knew true love until he met Bella. Everything had to line up just right for them to be together. I am so happy for them." Esme looked as though she could cry; she put her hand over her mouth and walked out of the room.

I watched as she walked over to Bella and leaned down and kissed her forehead. I thought about how close the Cullens always were and now seeing Bella in their lives I see how each of them had changed in the slightest bit to the extreme as Edward was concerned. She has made their family complete, and in turn they had given her a family full of love for her.

I had to get my thoughts back onto what could trigger Bella to turn into her mind and find her inner strength. I needed her to look inside of herself. I knew she had to have touched upon it to manage to get herself down the stairs, but what was it that she did?

I walked over to the other couch and sat down. I noticed Bella wake up and try to sit up. She was struggling just to pull herself up. I wanted to go help her, but I knew she had to do it herself.

She finally managed to pull herself up to a sitting position on the couch and I could tell she was in pain.

Just then the front door opened and Edward and Tanya came walking in laughing. Before I knew what was happening I saw Bella stand up and stomp up the stairs, once upstairs I heard the door slam.

She found it! The power that she had to give her body the strength to get up and stomp away was amazing.

I looked over at Edward and he was frozen. His eyes were staring at the stairway.

Was it jealousy or anger that was Bella's trigger?


	18. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47 **

**A/N Okay I hope this helps some of you. I am sorry that it is taking so long to change Bella, but you will see that it is for a reason. Tanya really isn't that bad of a person. She is just self centered and selfish. Well I hope you enjoy, and I will try to update soon, I am sorry that I haven't been posting as frequently but it is Summer and I have 3 kids that are demanding I at least pretend that I am their mom for awhile. But I am still sneaking time to write, just not as much. Hope you enjoy and Bella will be showing off real soon.**

**What's happening?**

**Betty POV**

It has been a frustrating past few days. I have been consuming all of this donated blood Carlisle keeps giving me and I can feel a small bit of my power come back to me. However what small bit that does come is never strong enough to ignite anything, and I know that if I can't get this figured out there will be only one thing left for me to do. The one thing I am forever dreading… I would have to kill a human. I will have to consume a human to get my power strong enough to take on Landon and the Volturi. I will never allow them to hurt my new family.

I just hope that Edmund can find it in his heart to forgive me. I don't want to ever make it to where he is ashamed of me. I haven't brought up the subject about it and thankfully either has he. We just seem to avoid it.

I have been having lots of conversations with Carlisle about this, and he seems just as frustrating as I am. Today he is doing a blood drive over at the Hospital and will be bringing me fresh blood so as to try and see it that will be enough to ignite my power. This is our last chance.

I have been searching inside of myself hoping that I can find a way to trigger it on my own without the use of human blood, but I always come up with nothing.

I was sitting there concentrating on my power when out of nowhere a bush that I had been looking at caught on fire. I jumped up and stared at it. Edmund came running out of the cottage to see what was happening. He looked at me and from the look on his face I instantly became alarmed.

"What?" I asked him. Why was he staring at me like that?

"Your eyes Betty… they are red and that bush is on fire. What have you done?" He backed away from me.

I thought to myself… I haven't done anything, I was just sitting here. How would my eyes have turned red? I ran into the cottage to find a mirror, and when I saw what appeared to be me standing there looking back at me I was astonished. My eyes were red, but how?

I walked back outside to see Edmund putting out the fire. I walked up and touched his shoulder and he ever so slightly cringed from my touch. My heart broke right then and there. I took off running. I ran into the house, and I saw Betty standing there in the living room with a huge smile on her face. Edward and Tanya were frozen at the bottom of the stairway. I had to get out of here I didn't know where I was going just that I needed to get away from here.

Edmund thought that I had killed a human. He didn't want to feel my touch on him. What had happened? How did my power just all of a sudden appear out of nowhere? I had so many questions and no answers to any of them.

I knew that I couldn't stay away for long; my family needed me to fight against the Volturi. I just needed time to figure this out.

I finally found a place to sit and think.

A place where I was completely alone.

**Edward POV**

I was opening the door to go back to my Bella when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the hallway.

I turned around to see who it was. Shocked that someone had taken me by surprise.

When I saw who it was I was no longer surprised, because I had long since blocked her thoughts.

Tanya.

Before I knew what was happening she had grabbed my hand and was leading me down the hallway to the stairs.

'_Don't worry Edward I just want to talk to you and I don't want to upset Bella with my presence. I promise I will be very good. Just come outside with me okay.'_ He r thoughts seem innocent enough so I followed her.

We made our way outside and just started walking. She remained silent and I just wanted to hear what she had to say.

"Edward, I just wanted to say that I am sorry for all of the things that I have done to you. I know that you know how much I have wanted you to return my advances. I would say feelings but however after seeing you with her I can see that the only feeling I have ever had for you was lust, and for that I am sorry." She held her head down as she spoke and I could tell she was sincere with her words.

"I have never seen two people so much in love until I came here and saw you and Bella. I see what true love is and I am so envious of you. I want what you have. I don't think I could ever have the patience with a human, but I see how much more of a man you have become since being with her. She has brought you to life and for that I will be forever in her debt. I have had all of these fantasies about you and me together, but I can now tell you that there is nothing I want more than for you and Bella to be together forever." She turned up and looked at me. The love that emanated from her eyes was one that I would have never thought her capable of knowing.

Whenever I thought of Tanya many things came to mind, but love? I don't think I have ever associated that feeling with her.

I know that she has cared for our family, and hers, but she has always been a very selfish person. She never does anything for anyone without getting something in return.

"Why the sudden turnaround? What has gotten into you? This is not you." I asked her.

"Well you can thank your Bella for that one. Since being here I have seen and heard everyone around her. Everyone loves her and she does nothing but give herself out there. It got me thinking about things. Well mainly thinking about who I am. I really didn't like myself once I looked inside. I want to be more like her. I want to be able to find someone someday that will look at me the way that you and everyone looks at her." Tanya had stopped walking at that moment. I think that she has truly seen the error of her ways.

I looked at her and I swear that if vampires could cry she would be weeping. I felt bad for her, and I thought I would try to cheer her up.

We turned around and started heading back towards the house.

On our way back we started talking about all of the things that she had done to get my attention over the years. She had started to smile and that made me happy.

"Oh do you remember the time that you had to wear nothing but a Speedo for a whole week?" Tanya had to bring that one up.

"Yeah somehow all of my clothes seemed too had just disappeared. And all that remained was a small Speedo." I remembered that week, I was mad, but looking back it was kind of funny.

"Yeah I have to apologize for that one it was me who took all of your clothes." She had a smile on her face and was looking at me to see if I was still mad at her.

I had known even back then that it was her that had done it.

I glared at her only teasing her, and then I let out a big smile to let her off the hook.

We both just burst into laughter as we opened the door and walked in.

I was shocked when we walked in, because Bella was sitting on the couch downstairs. When she saw me she stood up and stomped all the way up the stairs and slammed the bedroom door.

I just froze. When did Bella get the strength to do that? The look she had on her face was filled with such pain and anger. I had no idea of what had just happened.

'_She Found it! The power that she had to give her body the strength to get up and stomp away was amazing. Was it Jealousy or Anger that was Bella's trigger?'_

What did she mean trigger? What is happening?

I finally came around and realized what had happened. Bella had seen me walking in with Tanya laughing and stormed upstairs. Wait… how was it possible for her to storm upstairs?

Before thinking of anything else I ran as fast as I could up to our room. I tried to open the door, but it was locked. Oh how I wish at times like this I could read her thoughts.

"Bella love, please open the door." I pleaded with her.

"GO AWAY PLEASE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE." She was crying. I had to get in there, so I ripped the door off of the hinges, and I saw her there lying on the floor.

I went over to her and picked her up into my arms. I carried her to the bed and laid her down. She was so weak and fragile… so I thought.

The next thing I knew she had reached her hand out and I thought she was going to put it to my face; well she did put it to my face only she slapped me with it. And let me tell you for her being a human it really did hurt. I felt it.

The power she had to slap me as hard as she did I was totally baffled. I heard laughing coming from the doorway and I turned to see Kate and Alice standing there laughing. What the hell was so funny? I tried to listen to their thoughts but all I got from both of them was…

'_Way to go Bella.'_

I let out a loud growl and both of them ceased with the laughing and made their way out of my sight.

I turned back to Bella and she was limp and weak again. I kissed her forehead and she just turned her head from me. She did the one thing that she knew would get to me. She hid her face from me. I hated it when I couldn't see into her eyes.

"Bella love what is wrong?" I was completely confused.

"Why don't you just go back to Tanya, I see that you seem to enjoy yourself more when you are with her. I know I am no fun to be around, I mean I can't even get you to smile when you are around me. And here I see you with her and you are laughing. Just go away please." I could hear the sobs and could smell the salty tears as they fell from her eyes.

"Bella please I am so sorry. I didn't mean for you to be hurt about this." What can I say to get her to understand?

"Edward please I know that you love me, and I do love you too, I also know that for some reason I feel like I just can't make you happy anymore. You are always in such pain when you see me. I don't want you to feel in pain anymore. Please just let me be alone for awhile. I need to think." she turned her head to look at me, and she had such sad eyes. She was begging me through those eyes.

I had to agree with anything she wanted, I didn't want to leave her side but she wanted it and I had to do what she wants. So I left. I wouldn't leave the house; I had to be there for her even if she didn't want me there at the moment.

I walked downstairs and instantly saw everyone's sad eyes fall upon me. I just walked over to my piano and sat down. I started to play her lullaby knowing she would hear it and hoping that it would comfort both of us.

I heard her sobs and cries over the sound of the piano, so I stopped playing.

Very faintly I heard her.

"No please don't stop playing it. I need to hear it. I love you Edward I really truly do." Bella whispered.

I started to play once again only this time I felt a small smile creep across my lips.

Alice came over and sat next to me. She put her hand on my shoulder.

"I am so sorry Edward but this had to happen, we needed to have Bella find her inner strength. I think she has found it, only we still don't know what it is, but now we can help her to build it up and then she will be ready for the transformation. Just have faith in your love and everything will work out I promise." Alice squeezed my shoulder and left me to play.

I heard Kate and Alice say that they needed to go talk to Bella. I almost stopped them, but I knew that Alice was right, Bella needed to do this.

We were running out of time.


	19. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

**Pain and Insecurities**

**Bella POV**

As I laid there on the bed going over in my mind what had just happened I noticed Kate enter the room. I felt so guilty for slapping Edward and I was still puzzled as to how I could inflict pain upon him. I mean I barely slapped him and yet he winced in pain. Then I thought about how I just stomped up the stairs after seeing Edward and that tramp Tanya come walking in laughing.

I wish I could make him laugh like that. It has been a long time since I have even gotten him to smile. Yeah sure he does smile but they never seem to reach his eyes.

I finally looked up towards Kate to acknowledge that she had entered the room. I noticed she was grinning from ear to ear. That had me curious as to how she could be so happy after all that has gone down lately.

I stared at her while she was looking so intensely at me.

"What?" I had enough I really wanted to know what she was smiling about.

"You have found it Bella. You have found your inner strength. Can you do it again? Do you have control over it?" She was rattling off question after question and I still had no idea what had gotten into her.

"What do you mean?"

"Well how you stomped up here and the fact that you slapped Edward and he actually felt it. Did you feel the strength within you? Do you know how you brought it out?" Kate looked at me anxiously awaiting my answer.

I thought for a moment, and I realized that I had felt something rush through me as I did those things. It was like my mind took over and told my body to do those things. I don't know what exactly I did, but I want to try again if this means that I will get better and I could make Edward happy again.

"I don't know what happened it just did. I have no clue how I did those things so I have no idea if I can control it. Can you help me to control it?" I was being honest and I had a feeling that she was going to help me.

"Okay Bella I need to know what you were thinking about and feeling right when it happened." She seemed just as eager as I was to figure this thing out.

I thought about it. It happened so fast that I had to really think about what I felt and what was going through my head at the time. I know that when I stomped away I was feeling hurt, because that stupid tramp could get Edward to laugh and I couldn't, but how do I tell Kate that I think her sister is a tramp. Well I guess I could not tell her the tramp part. As for slapping Edward now that one is hard because I don't know what came over me. I am still in shock of the fact I hit Edward. I hurt him physically.

After pondering what I was going to say I finally spoke up.

"Well when I was downstairs on the couch and Edward and the tramp…" I looked at Kate to see her reaction to my slip up about her sister and she was let out a small chuckle, and mouthed the words 'it's okay'. "…I mean Tanya came in laughing I was hurt because she could get him to laugh like that and he won't even so much as smile when he is around me. And the next thing I knew I was stomping up the stairs until I collapsed in here on the floor." Just recalling that scene hurt all over again. I could feel the pain in my chest.

"And what about when you slapped Edward? What were you thinking about then?"

"Well when that happened I was thinking of a couple of things first I was still hurt about the whole thing downstairs and to add to that Edward ripped the door off of the hinges."

"Okay one more thing; What made you decide to come downstairs in the first place?"

"Well I got worried that Edward had not come back into the room, so I went to the door and saw him heading to the stairs with Tanya, and I wanted to know what they were up too. I also was sick and tired of being cooped up in this bed." I looked at her as to tell her I was tired of all of the questions.

As if reading my mind she quit with the questions and headed out of the room telling me she will be right back.

I reached over and grabbed my book from the nightstand and started to read it. I only got a few pages into it when I looked up to see Tanya standing in the doorway looking at me.

Now what does she want? What the heck did I ever do to her? I wish she would just go away.

But no she just stood there looking at me with a blank expression on her face. I had enough.

"What?" I snidely remarked towards her, but she just remained there.

When out of the blue I saw Edward come down the hallway. He stopped right next to her and looked at me with the same blank expression. Now both of them were staring at me. What are they just standing there waiting for me to no longer exist so they can be together?

I don't need to put up with this crap. I threw the book at them and it hit Tanya. I saw as she cringed when the book impacted her. I wasn't sure but to me it seemed as though she really felt it hit her. Tanya then turned around and left; leaving Edward standing there in the doorway staring at me.

"What is it Edward? Why are you staring at me like that?" I was still mad from earlier, but I don't know what I am really mad at him for. It is not his fault.

"Bella I am so sor…" I stopped him; I can't believe he is trying to apologize to me.

"Edward please don't apologize to me. You did nothing wrong. I should be the one telling you sorry for slapping you. I really have no idea what came over me." I started to cry just thinking back to when I slapped him. I feel so bad.

He didn't say anything he just sat there on the edge of the bed. We were staring into each other's eyes when I sensed someone come into the room. I momentarily took my eyes off of Edward to see Kate walking towards Edward.

The next thing I knew was that Edward just twitching like he was being electrocuted. I then saw that Kate had a hold of his arm. What the hell does she think she is doing? No one hurts Edward.

All I knew was I wanted her to get her hands off of him.

That is when it happened. All of a sudden Kate was pinned up against the opposite wall of the room away from me and Edward by some invisible force. She had a shocked look on her face, as did Edward. I think my expression must match theirs as well. I had no idea what was happening.

"Edward… talk to her, make her calm down." Kate was talking to Edward after hurting him. What is going on?

"Bella love you need to calm down and release Kate. She wasn't meaning me any harm I promise you. she was just checking your shield. Please let her down. Look at me I am fine." Edward was telling me to release her. yeah right like I am the one keeping her up there.

Edward reached over and softly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand, and I heard a loud thump as I look over to see Kate on the floor. Was it really me that was doing that?

Kate immediately left the room. Not more than a minute later Edward reached in and gave me a kiss and said he would be right back.

Then I was all alone with a blank expression on my face trying like hell to hide the fact that I was freaking out inside.

**Kate POV **

I immediately left the room as soon as I was released from the wall. I did not see that coming. Bella shield literally repelled me away from Edward when she saw that I was inflicting pain on him.

Edward is her trigger. Wow I never saw that coming. Her emotions regarding Edward are what trigger her shield and her inner strength. I wonder if that is what Eleazar was sensing in her. I mean the power to repel me and hold me against the wall was amazing. It has to be the bond between them.

I looked over and saw that Edward was reading my thoughts as I was recalling everything and coming to my conclusions. He looked shocked to say the least.

"How did she do that? She is still human." Edward was puzzled.

"Edward it was her shield. She was protecting you. Her inner strength is you. The bond that you two share is very special and unique, and that is what is giving her the strength. You two are connected in a very special way. Your love for one another was always meant to be." I needed him to understand that he is the key to insuring that Bella makes it through this.

He just stood there and by the look on his face I can see that he was still trying to process everything. He just nodded.

I needed to get back into Bella. I needed to get her to open herself up and prepare her.

I slowly walked back into their room. I was still not sure if Bella had calmed down enough, but we were slowly running out of time, and she needed to be ready.

As I slowly walked towards Bella I noticed that she was not glaring at me like she had before. I took that as a good sign.

I couldn't have been more wrong, because the next thing I knew I couldn't move. I mean I was completely forbidden from moving any part of my body. It was like I was in a bubble. My eyes remained focused on her and I could see that she was doing this to me. She was in complete control. She was focused on keeping me there. I tried to speak but my mouth would not move.

"Kate I don't want this to sound mean, but if you ever hurt Edward again you will regret it." She said it in a way that was more of a warning than a threat.

After she said that I was released from whatever hold she had me under and my body collapsed to the ground. I quickly picked myself up and looked at her. I was trying to show her that I didn't mean any harm.

"Bella I didn't mean to harm Edward; it was just that you seemed to have needed a push to find your inner strength and to be able to use it. Do you realize the power that is inside of you now? By the way what did you do to me that I was unable to move? That was fascinating." As I was talking I was slowly making my way to the bed.

She remained quiet as she watched me approach her. She never took her eyes away from me. I felt as though she still perceived me as a threat.

It wasn't until Edward came into the room that I noticed the softness to her come back.

He walked right up to her and kissed her forehead and she completely relaxed.

"Bella love it was only a test to help you. I was never in any real pain. It was just uncomfortable. Please don't be mad at Kate. She only has your best interest in mind." Edward spoke to her as he gently was caressing her cheek.

She looked back over to me and I could see the remorse in her eyes. I could see that I was forgiven. I let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Kate I am very sorry for what I did to you. I really don't know what happened until It happened. I guess you can say that something inside of me took over and I just let it. I am sorry." She was apologizing to me. She was definitely one of a kind.

"Bella dear you have nothing to be sorry for. You did nothing wrong. I was wondering though if you can do it again without me doing anything. I just want to know what you can do, and how you do it." I needed her to be in complete control so that we can begin the change before it is too late.

"Well I felt a strange feeling when it happened the first time, but when you came back into the room I just thought that I needed to protect myself and make it to where you could not come near me. I mean the first time I didn't do it. It just happened. The second time I did fell as though I was in control. The only thing though is I am not really sure I know what I can do or how I do it. I just think of what I want and my mind does it automatically." She looked over to Edward and nestled deeper into him, before climbing out of bed and going into the bathroom.

I thought to myself knowing Edward would hear me. She has unlocked herself. She has found what it was that she needed to control her aching body. Do you not notice Edward; she is no longer in any pain.

He nodded still in some form of shock.

"I will be back in a few I need to get Eleazar and Carlisle. I need them to check out Bella and make sure everything is going to be ready. I think Bella is ready for the change." I said as I walked to the door.

I no sooner made my way down the stairs that I ran into Alice. She was jumping up and down and had a smile on her face.

"Oh My God. I can't believe Bella was capable of doing that. I saw it but I just can't believe it. What was it like? Did you feel any pain?" Alice was curious about my experience with Bella's shield.

"It is hard to put into words. One minute I was shocking Edward and the next thing I knew I was being held up against the wall. I was unable to move anything. It didn't hurt at all, actually it was the opposite. I felt like there was something there but there was nothing. The second time was a tad different though instead of feeling like something was holding me I felt as though I was in some form of a bubble. I couldn't move a muscle or even talk. All I can say is I feel pity on the person that hurts Edward." I laughed at that last part as did Alice.

"Wow. Well I will let you go to Eleazar and Carlisle now, by the way they are both out back talking to Edmund. I guess something happened with Betty earlier and she ran off." Alice looked worried when she spoke of Betty.

"What happened? I saw her earlier when Bella stomped up the stairs. She seemed distraught over something, but I was too focused on what had just transpired with Bella." I was more curious because of the look Alice had when mentioning it.

"As you know Carlisle has been working with Betty, they have been trying out different things to get her power back, and well I guess out of the blue her power came back and she set a bush on fire. Edmund said that her eyes turned red without consuming any human blood. Right after that she took off into the house and Edmund can't find her now. I have been trying to concentrate on her but I can't see her right now." Alice seemed very worried and concerned.

I wonder… if Bella had anything to do with what happened with Betty. It might just be a coincidence, but I don't think it is. What happened with Betty happened at almost the same exact time as when Bella discovered her inner strength. I wonder if by chance Bella is more powerful than we first thought, I wonder if she projected it outward and it affected Betty.

Now I really have to talk with Eleazar and Carlisle.

I have a strange feeling that things are going to get a lot more freaky around here.

**A/N Okay I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please don't worry this is not going to be one of those stories where Bella has all of these multiple powers. Her one gift is her shield, and as you can see it is a bit more powerful than the one in the book. But as far as her inner strength it is because of the bond between Edward and her, and it doesn't give her powers but it does bring out her strength from within. I will be getting into their bond later I think only one person can explain it and he hasn't arrived yet. But he will be coming soon with the other Volturi. (Hint hint!)**


	20. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

**Life vs Death**

**Bella POV**

I still can't believe how much better I feel now. My body doesn't ache and I am able to get out of this prison that I used to call our bedroom. It has been two days since I have discovered my 'inner strength' as Kate has put.

I have noticed a change in Edward lately as well. He seems to smile more when he sees me, and that makes me feel better. We haven't gotten into any fights lately, and that also makes me feel better. However there are still times that he shuts himself into himself when he thinks no one is watching him, but little does he know that I am always watching him.

Betty has been missing for a couple of days now. I wonder what happened for her to leave all of a sudden. No one will tell me and it is starting to make me real angry.

I hear them whispering amongst each other and then it stops the minute I walk into the room. I know that they all love me and they think I shouldn't be bothered with it, but I love Betty and not knowing is making me more worried than anything. I will ask Edward again tonight to please tell me what is going on.

I also need to talk to Alice about how much time we have until the Volturi show up. She has said that we still have time and not to worry about it. Again with everyone acting like I am some fragile thing that will break if I know anything.

So now here I am sitting in the kitchen eating some cereal thinking about all of the things that I have no clue what is going on and driving myself crazy. I swear once I am a vampire I am so going to get even with them all some way.

I know that any day now I will be undergoing my transformation, and I can tell that Edward is still unhappy about it, but he isn't resisting it. He said that he has finally come to terms with it. I have to admit to myself that I am slightly scared. Okay I am freaking scared out of my mind. I have always wished for this and now that the time is drawing near I am starting to think of the main point that Edward had argued so much about. I will be losing my humanity.

I wonder what kind of person I will be without my humanity? Will I still be me? Crap I need to stop thinking about this so much.

I needed a distraction. I had been finished eating for awhile now, so I put my dishes in the sink and decided to take a walk.

I didn't see anyone around, but they have all been so busy preparing for the Volturi and my changing. So I left them a note on the counter.

_**Edward,**_

_**I needed to get some fresh air so I wanted to take a walk. **_

_**Will be back later.**_

_**Love, Bella.**_

I went upstairs and dressed into some warmer clothes and headed out the door. I started walking and I had no idea how long I had been walking until I looked around. I thought at first I was lost, but then the surroundings started to look familiar. I was headed to our meadow.

As soon as I crossed through the tree line and into the meadow I noticed I was not alone there.

I saw someone sitting in the middle of the meadow. With a quick glance I could have sworn it was me sitting there. I could see the person sitting with their arms wrapped around their legs and their head resting on top of their knees.

Whoever it was I could tell they were sad. I thought about turning around and leaving them alone.

"Bella I know that is you please come have a seat. I think we need to talk." It took me a moment to realize who it was. The voice was very quiet and sounded very sad. It was Betty.

I walked over to her and sat down beside her. I held my hand out and touched her on her shoulder. I didn't dare say anything. I figured she had wanted to talk so I thought I would let her start when she was ready.

I was just glad that she was safe.

"Is Edmund okay?" She remained in the same position not bothering to even look up.

I then realized that I had no idea if Edmund was okay or not. I hadn't seen or heard from him in quite some time. Being kept up in the bedroom and being kept out of the loop on everything I had no clue anymore.

She shot her head up and looked over at me; most likely because I had not answered her right away. Her expression was one that I had wished I would never have seen on her. Her eyes were filled with such pain and agony. They were cold and yet you could see the love at the same time. They reminded me of Edward when I first saw him after waking up from my coma. I had not known who he was at the time. Now seeing that look in her eyes scared me.

"Bella is Edmund okay? Please I just need to know that he is okay." She was pleading with me and I had no way of reassuring her that he was okay.

"As far as I know he is okay. Nobody tells me anything anymore. I have no clue what is going on. Speaking of which why have you been missing for a couple of days?" Maybe just maybe I could get some answers out of her.

She sat there and it seemed as if she was having a battle within herself whether or not to let me in on what had happened.

She finally reached over and took my hand in hers and told me what had happened. She informed me about trying to get her power back and always coming up short with it, and then it just came back on its own and it scared her.

She told me about running into the house and seeing the aftermath of my fit in the living room. I sat there taking it all in when something came to me. I noticed that the time in which her power all of a sudden came back to her was in the same time line as when I had gained my own strength. So I wondered if by chance that had anything to do with it.

"Have you tried using your power since then?"

"Well yes and no…" she seemed to be confused on what she was saying. I have never seen Betty so conflicted with herself before.

I looked at her trying to figure out what she had meant.

"I mean it comes and goes and the strangest thing is that I haven't even tried the fresh human blood yet, and yet my eyes turned red and I got my power back at full strength for a short time. I just can't seem to figure out what is happening to me." She was shaking her head back and forth.

I thought about it for a minute and I wondered if this did have anything to do with me and my inner strength.

I thought back to what Kate had said earlier, about the fact that I had a trigger. She had said that my trigger was my emotions about Edward.

I thought back to the incident in the living room when Edward and That tramp came walking in. I had that memory forever implanted in my mind. I felt all of the pain and jealousy come flooding back within me. I suddenly felt a burst radiate out from me. It felt as though I was going to explode and then it happened I just let go of it and I noticed the flames all around us.

I shot my head over to Betty and she looked back at me. We both were shocked as to what was going on. It was then that I noticed her eyes had turned red.

I pointed to her eyes and she put her hands up to her face to cover them. She was ashamed.

It was then that I had confirmed to myself that Betty was being affected by my inner strength. I was giving her the strength to have her power.

It wasn't long before we were snapped out of our shock that we realized that we were completely surrounded by flames. I didn't know how we were going to get out of this. I knew that she couldn't run through the flames, because fire was fatal to a vampire as well as a human.

We stared into each other's eyes. Both of us were frightened.

All I could think about was Edward. I needed Edward. He would come looking for me… what if he was too late? How long would it take before we were engulfed into the flames?

Before I knew what I was doing I was screaming within my mind. I knew that Edward would not be able to hear my thoughts. My thoughts were blocked from him, but he was out hunting. I knew he was too far away to even hear Betty's cries for help.

'_Edward please I need you. We need you. Please the flames they are getting closer. We are in the meadow. Please hurry I don't want to die. I love you Edward.'_

I just kept calling for Edward over and over in head. I was hoping no better yet I was praying that for some miracle that he would be able to hear me and come save me.

I wasn't ready for this to be the end of us.

**Edward POV**

I had decided that I needed to go out and hunt today. I felt better about leaving Bella now that she was stronger and was able to get up and move around. Carlisle had thought it best for everyone to head out and hunt considering that Bella would now be up and moving about the house freely. We figured it would be safer if we all hunted.

We tried to stay nearby the house to hunt, but we were unable to find anything so we had to head up north. I hadn't realized just how far north we had gone until I noticed we were in Canada. I knew the terrain well enough to know exactly where we were.

I had got the scent of a herd of elk and was off in a full out run to catch up to them when all of a sudden I heard someone screaming in my head. I stopped immediately.

I wasn't sure what exactly I heard because I could have sworn that it was Bella that I heard, but that was impossible. Then I heard it again.

'_Edward please I need you. We need you. Please the flames they are getting closer. We are in the meadow. Please hurry I don't want to die. I love you Edward.'_

It was Bella, and she was in danger. Was this really happening? To confirm my suspicions Alice had come to my side and I could see her vision.

' _I saw Bella and Betty sitting in the meadow and flames were surrounding them. They were huddled up together. They were both terrified. The flames were getting closer. The next thing I saw was the flames completely engulf them.'_

I had never been so terrified in my life. I was going to lose my Bella.

"Edward I have already called for help. We need to hurry!" Alice was trying to get my attention.

I just took off running as fast as I could.

I just hoped that I could make it back in time.

**Bella POV**

Betty had huddled up next to me. We sat there terrified that we were both going to die. The flames had gotten closer, and I could feel the heat radiating from the fire that seemed to be growing.

I held Betty in my arms as she held me in her arms. It was getting so hot I could see the sweat dripping from my body. Betty was still cold, but the heat from the flames was just to intense.

I kept screaming out to Edward but I knew that it was for nothing.

Betty and I huddled closer as the flames from the fire were within arm's reach of us now. This was it I was going to die.

If this was my fate, then I can only hope that he hears my final words.

'_I am sorry Edward, I love you… goodbye my husband, we shall meet again. I love you…'_

**Edward POV**

I could see the flames as I got closer to the meadow. I was about a mile away when I heard Bella in my head again.

'_I am sorry Edward, I love you… goodbye my husband, we shall meet again. I love you…'_

"NO" I screamed. I can't be too late.

I was going to run straight into the flames when someone had grabbed a hold of me stopping me from getting to my Bella.

I struggled I had to get to her. She was not gone. I would have felt it if she were gone. She was still in there I knew she was. I had to save her.

"Edward please it won't do you any good to run in there." It was Emmett that was standing there holding me.

I fell to the ground lying there in convulsions. I had lost my Bella, she was gone forever.

I heard a bunch of gasps and looked up to see what they were looking at.

Through the flames I saw someone coming our way through the fire.

They were hazy and blurry and it looked as though they were ghosts. They were walking together through the flames without being burned.

Was this a dream? What was happening?

I shook my head as the apparition came closer. It wasn't until it was completely out of the fire that I saw that it was Bella. Was my mind playing tricks on me?

I then felt warm arms wrap around me. My mind was really messing around I swear I could feel her.

"Edward I love you…" Bella whispered into my chest.

I wrapped my arms around her hoping that this isn't my imagination.

"I love you too Bella, please tell me this is real." I was afraid to open my eyes afraid that she will disappear.

"Yes Edward I am really here. Please open your eyes and look at me." Her voice sounded so real.

I squeezed a bit tighter before opening my eyes. As I slowly opened my eyes I could still feel her in my arms. Once my eyes were all the way open I saw that she was still in my arms.

I immediately pressed my lips onto hers. She returned my kiss. She was really here with me.

I didn't lose my Bella.

"Bella How? How did you…?" She put her finger up to my mouth.

"Shhhh later Edward just hold me and kiss me right now. please take me home. I love you." As soon as she spoke my lips crashed back onto hers.

I picked her up and carried her home. Where she would be safe in my arms.


	21. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

**Out of the Flames**

**Betty POV**

So many thoughts were running through my mind right now, as I was huddled into a tight bond with Bella. The flames were getting closer and I could feel the heat. I was going to die and so was Bella. No one could save us.

The main thought I was having was that I would never get to see Edmund again. I had left him on such bad terms, we never did talk about that day when I had gotten my power back all of a sudden, and now I will never get to hold him again. I will never get to feel his lips upon mine again.

I looked over at Bella and I could tell by the look on her face she was thinking the same things about Edward. They had a love that was so similar to that of Edmunds and mine, only I think their love ran so much deeper.

I feel so guilty that it was my power that has put Bella and me into this situation. It is my fault that we are going to die. How could I have done this to Bella?

"Bella I am so sorry that my power did this to us. I don't know what happened; it just came out of me like an explosion. I had no control over it." I needed to hear her forgiveness before we die.

"Betty if anyone is to blame it is me. I think it was me who brought out your power with such force. I felt something explode out of me right before the fire came about. I am truly sorry that I have done this to you." She was blaming herself. I could see tears forming in her eyes, and I wanted nothing more than to tell her we were going to be okay, but I knew we were going to die.

I felt the heat from the flames and closed my eyes. I was anticipating the feeling of being burned alive and I did not want to see it. I sat there with my eyes closed for what seemed like forever, only I never felt the fire touch me.

What was going on? The fire should've already engulfed us. Was I dead? I slowly opened my eyes, and what I saw astonished me. Bella was still holding onto me, and the flames were completely upon us, but I no longer felt the heat from the flames. It was as if we were enclosed in a bubble, and we were being protected from the fire.

I shot a look over at Bella and she seemed to be just as shocked as I was. We should be dead right now, but here we are still sitting in the same spot. She stood up and looked down at me as if to tell me to stand as well, so I did. Once we were both standing I saw that the flames from the fire had completely covered every surface of the ground. Bella looked at me and then she looked out into the fire. I couldn't speak and I think she couldn't either. She started to take a step forward and then I felt her pulling me closer to her as she finalized her step.

I noticed that the protective bubble around us seemed to move with us. We took another step and once again the bubble moved with us. Something was protecting us and I was thankful for whatever it was. I was going to be able to see my Edmund again.

We quickened our steps; I wanted to get out of this fire sooner than later. I had no idea how long this thing would protect us. Bella must have been thinking the same thing because she quickened her steps as well.

I lost track of how many steps we had taken so far, but it seemed that we should be out of the fire by now. I was getting worried, because I had no idea just how big this fire was. Then I felt Bella give me a squeeze and she walked a bit faster I noticed that we were almost out of the fire.

I could see figures standing there through the flames and I knew then and there we were going to make it. I squeezed Bella back. I had a feeling I owed her my life. I had a feeling that it was her that had protected me from the effects of my own power.

She turned and gave me a small smile and I could tell she was grateful that neither one of us were going to die today.

As we exited the fire I saw that Edward and Emmett were there. Once we were both clear of the flames I saw Bella walk over to Edward. Emmett had come to my side, and I was thankful because as soon as he was by my side I couldn't hold myself up any longer. I started to fall only to have him grab me and pick me up. I looked at him and tried to plead with him through my eyes to take me to Edmund.

I tried to speak but I was having a hard time getting them out.

"Edm…und." I got out what I needed.

I could tell he had put together the look on my face with the only word I had spoken, because he looked at Edward and then back to me and the next thing I knew we were heading towards the house and away from the fire.

I was going to see my Edmund again, and for that I will forever be indebted to Bella.

**Bella POV**

Edward had carried me all the way home. I had my face buried into his chest the whole way. I was still trying to comprehend all that had happened.

I thought I was going to die, but somehow at the point when the flames were just about to overcome us I thought about Edward and how I couldn't leave him. I closed my eyes and waited for the flames to take me away from him, but it never happened.

I am still not sure exactly how we got out of that fire alive, but all I know is that I am alive and I am in Edward's arms.

I didn't even realize I had been crying until Edward had stopped and looked down at me. I felt his hand wipe away my tears. He leaned down and kissed my cheek. It was then that I saw the look on his face. His eyes were filled with shock, love, and pain. It was in that moment that I realized he must have been in so much pain thinking that I was gone. I felt my heart ache and I increased my hold on him. I needed to feel closer to him. I needed to know that everything was okay.

He must have sensed what I was feeling because he just stood there and held onto me. No words needed to be spoken between us. It felt like he needed to feel me as much as I needed to feel him.

We both were feeling a loss of one another, and at the same time we were both feeling the assurance that we were together.

He just stood there and allowed me to cry into his chest. He would run the back of his hand softly caressing my cheek. The feeling of the contact between us was so calming and I felt myself gaining control over my sobs. I settled down enough to finally stop.

Once I stopped Edward looked down into my eyes; he must have seen something in there because I saw his eyes soften and he gave me a squeeze to let me know everything was going to be okay.

I nodded and he then continued to walk back to the house.

Once we arrived at the house he walked through the front door still carrying me. I heard everyone jump up and come over towards us. I still couldn't take my face out of his chest. I felt Edward nod his head and then head upstairs.

I didn't hear anyone follow us, but I knew they would be up soon enough. I think they were keeping their distance to allow me time to collect myself.

Edward took me into our room and set me on the bed. I curled up into a ball and just laid there. I heard him go into the bathroom and then I heard the water running. I knew he was running a bath for me. A couple of minutes later I felt him taking my clothes off. I didn't fight him, but I couldn't help him either. My body was not cooperating with me. It was like I was in shut down mode. As soon as he had taken all of my clothes off he picked me up and carried me into the bathroom.

He leaned down and turned the water off. He climbed into the bathtub with me in his arms, and gently lowered us down into the hot water. It was then that I realized he had stripped himself of all of his clothes as well. At any other time I would have been turned on with the notion of taking a bath together with him, but right now sex was the furthest thing from my mind, and I could tell that Edward wasn't thinking of sex either. He was doing this for me. I loved him more at this moment than ever before.

We sat there in the tub, and he just held me in his arms. I felt so close to him at this very moment. The outside world did not exist as long as I was in his arms.

I noticed that he had picked up a bath sponge and lathered it up with body wash and he started to gently wash my body. I just sat there not moving, and I wondered how long I was going to stay in this almost catatonic state. Once he was done washing me, he then washed my hair. I could feel the water turn cold and I felt my body starting to shiver and shake. Edward stood up and picked me up wrapping me into a large soft towel. He carried me out into the room. I felt him set me onto the bad and crawl in next to me. He pulled the covers over us and curled into next to me pulling me closer to him. Our bodies were pieced together like they were made for each other.

I heard him start humming my lullaby; I hadn't heard him hum that in such a long time. I missed that. I quickly started to fall asleep.

"I love you Bella" He whispered into my hair, and then kissed my forehead.

"I love you too." I mumbled out right before I closed my eyes and slipped into a deep slumber.

When I awoke in the morning I could still feel Edward's arms around me. He had held onto me throughout the entire night. I thought at first that the events from yesterday were just a dream, but then I could feel that just wasn't the case.

I had to pull myself together. I had to be strong for him.

I felt his hold on me get tighter, so I knew that he knew that I was awake. I chanced a look up to him, and he looked back at me. I could tell that he was concerned for me. I could just imagine what I must have looked like to him last night, because I knew what I was feeling. I had to let him know that I was going to be okay, but I thought to myself am I really going to be okay? I told myself that I had to be.

I gave him a smile, I tried to move closer to him, but I was already as close to him as I could be. I knew that I had to say something, but what do I say?

"Good morning." I figured that was a good start.

"It is a great morning, because I have you here in my arms love." He gave me a gentle squeeze and his eyes showed that he was truly grateful to be holding me in his arms.

I didn't want to ruin this moment, however my bladder was screaming at me. I went to get out of bed and at first he wasn't going to let go, but then I pointed towards the bathroom and he let out a chuckle and released me.

I quickly ran into the bathroom. Once in there I did what I had to do, but I didn't go immediately back into the bedroom.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself for a moment. I was trying to pull my mind together. I needed to snap out of whatever was consuming me. I shook my head and splashed some water on my face. I brushed my teeth and as I started back towards the bedroom I noticed I was still naked. I found a robe and put it on.

As I stepped out into the room I was thankful I had enough sense to cover myself, for Edward was not alone anymore. We had visitors in our room. Alice, Carlisle, and Kate had come in.

I smiled at them and walked over to the bed. Edward had also gotten his clothes on. I climbed up onto the bed and Edward quickly snatched me up and moved me into his arms. Once I was comfortable I looked at everyone and they were watching me closely. No one had said a word yet, and I was slightly nervous.

I saw them each open and close their mouth. It was as if they wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. I also noticed that they would glance towards Edward and I could sense him nodding or shaking his head. He was answering some of their questions without having them speak them out loud. I knew that they were only looking out for my interests by doing this, but at the same time I wished they would just come out and talk to me. I had to let them know I was okay.

I cleared my throat and spoke up. "I am fine so you can quit with the silent conversations." I didn't mean for it to come out mean I just wanted them to know I could handle them speaking to me.

They all had a shocked look on their faces. What was I so fragile that they couldn't talk to me?

Alice came over to the bed and grabbed my hand. I felt Edward tense at my side.

"Oh Bella I am so sorry, I saw what happened only by the time I got the vision it was too late… Please forgive me." she felt guilty? Why would I need to forgive her?

I could feel the tears coming on and I buried my face so that she couldn't see them.

"Bella love are you alright? Do you want to talk about it?" Edward was talking and rubbing his hand gently up and down my arm.

I nodded my head. I did want to talk about it. I needed them to understand what happened.

"Just take your time Bella. We are all here to help you get through this." Carlisle spoke and I swear every time I hear his voice I get the feeling that everything will be fine.

I again nodded. I just wanted to wait until the tears stopped so that I don't further upset them.

I finally looked back up and they were all waiting patiently for me to start. I then told them what had happened with Betty, I told them about how I felt this release of something and then the whole meadow was on fire. I then went on to tell them that I thought we were going to die. At that point I felt Edward stiffen and cringe. I knew it hurt him to hear that, but then I went on to tell them about how the flames never touched us, and how something surrounded us as we walked through the flames.

When I was finished I looked around and they each had a different expression on their faces.

I could tell that Kate and Carlisle were thinking about what could have protected us through the fire, and Alice was most likely thinking about how glad she was that we made it out alive, and then there was Edward.

He had a strange expression on his face. It was as if he was trying to make sense of something.

"You know Bella, the strangest thing that happened yesterday was that I could swear I heard you in my head. It was as if you were calling out to me for help." Edward said.

I thought about it and remembered I had called out to him in my thoughts. I was amazed that he had heard them. I wondered how it was that he heard them.

I remembered Eleazar had said something about projecting my shield and I wondered if that is what I had done yesterday. I needed him to hear me and my mind had opened up to his. That got me thinking and wondering if I could do it again.

I concentrated on telling him something and I was looking at him. I was staring into his eyes. I kept repeating over and over again.

'_I love you Edward'_

It only took a few minutes and then I saw his expression change. He jumped up in shock, and looked at me.

"Did you just do that? I mean what were you thinking? I just heard you. How is this possible?" He was going through so many emotions all at the same time.

I just nodded and said "I love you Edward." I gave him a smile and he grabbed a hold of me and started kissing me all over.

"You don't know how long I have dreamed to be able to hear you in my head. I never thought it was possible." He was smiling that smile that goes all the way to his eyes.

It was Kate that spoke up next. "Bella I think that you are ready now." She smiled.

"I am ready. What am I ready for?" I didn't get what she was talking about.

They all looked at her and then looked at me.

"Bella I think she is referring to you becoming one of us." Edward spoke in a soft calm manner.

What? Oh I had completely forgotten about that, well not completely but I didn't realize I was ready for that.

"Oh that, I guess I am ready huh." I must have sounded funny because everyone in the room started laughing.

"Well the question now seems to be, where do you want the transformation to take place Bella?" Carlisle spoke up now.

"I thought about it, and I wanted it to be somewhere where I feel safe, not that I don't feel safe anywhere else, it is just that I feel the safest right here in our room." I looked up to Edward and I saw him smile.

"Okay that settles that, we will do it in here. Now Edward I need you to come with me there are some things that I need to discuss with you before we can start." Carlisle gave Edward a look and I saw his smile turn to a slight frown, but as soon as it appeared he wiped it off of his face, and reached down and pulled me into a kiss.

It was a soft gentle kiss and then he pulled away and said he would be right back. He got up and left with Carlisle.

As soon as they were out of the room Alice and Kate came up to me and each of them gave me a hug. They both said that they would be back in a few. I gave them a nod and they left the room.

I was alone.

As I sat there alone I couldn't help but think of how my life had gotten me to this point. I was going to become a vampire.

I was going to get my forever with my Edward.


	22. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

**First step Towards Forever**

**Edward POV**

I followed Carlisle out of the room and into his study. I already knew what he had wanted to discuss with me. I knew that this was going to be tricky and that there were plenty of risks involved, but I had to try for Bella. I had to try everything to save my Bella. This was what she had wanted since the day she found out what we were, and who was I to say no to her any longer.

Ever since Eleazar had informed us that only my venom would successfully change Bella I was less worried, however it did not erase all of my fears. When it came to changing a human into a vampire there was always the risk of something going wrong.

So far Carlisle had a no loss streak going, but it was not Carlisle doing it this time, it was me, and I had never tried to change anyone before. I felt a little better knowing that Carlisle was going to be with us through the whole ordeal, but again it did not erase all of my fears that something could go wrong and I could lose my Bella for good.

I kept asking Alice if she could see any possible problems that might happen, but she says that she can't see any part of her transformation. I knew that the time was getting close for us to change Bella, and I also knew that it was getting close to the time for the Volturi to show up. We were cutting it close on time. I just hope that we didn't cut it too close. There would be no way for me to be able to protect both Bella and my family if they were to show up during her transformation.

Carlisle had not said a word to me since entering his study. I guess he could see that I was lost in thought so he let me think my thoughts through before interrupting me. I finally decided to let him tell me what he needed too.

I gave him a look and a nod to let him know to proceed.

"Edward, as you know I have been testing your venom with Bella's blood and I have reached the conclusion that indeed it will work, however I need to inform you that I have no way of knowing if your venom will be able to reverse the effects that Bella's body is going through." Carlisle looked down for a brief moment.

I thought about what he had said and I had to remain positive that it would work.

"Well I have been thinking about that and it worked for Esme when you changed her all of her bones had been broken and her body was severely damaged, and yet the venom healed her perfectly.

Carlisle looked at me with a worried expression.

"Yes that is true son, however the difference between Esme and Bella is that where Bella is concerned the effects that she is suffering from had some part to do with venom already. The small amount of venom that was left over from when James bit her is what had kept her from aging all of these years, and so that means that in a sense she had already been infected with the venom. So I have no idea of what a full dose of venom will do for her. It may take over and change her completely with no adverse affects, or it could transform her without healing her bones and organs. If that is the case than I am afraid that she would remain looking young but inside her body would not heal and she would be weak and frail. I am sorry I wish I had some way of telling you that I knew everything would turn out perfect but I don't." Carlisle walked over and pulled me into a hug. I knew that this wasn't his fault.

"I have only me to blame for this. If I had changed Bella all those years ago then we wouldn't have this to worry about." I held my head down as I spoke.

"Edward you can not beat yourself up over this. So much has happened that is out of your hands. For all we know if we would have changed Bella back then it might have been me to do it and what do you think the result of that would have been?" I know what would have happened knowing what I know now. She wouldn't have survived the change. He was right.

I nodded my head as to tell him I understood.

"Now I have saved a couple of syringes filled with your venom. Do you want to be the one to inject Bella or do you want me to do it?" Carlisle was back into his doctor mode.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out two syringes. They were metal and you couldn't see what was in them and the needle was long. I cringed at the thought of having to inject Bella with those.

"I will be the one to do it. Bella wants me to be the one, and I will honor her wishes." He gave me a nod and continued to gather things around his desk. He was busy putting things into a box, so I told him I was going back to be with Bella and would see him in there.

I headed down the hall and I could hear Bella talking to someone but I didn't hear anyone else. It wasn't until I had entered the room that I realized she had been on the phone, because as soon as I walked into sight she quickly flipped her phone shut.

She looked up at me and smiled. I loved to see her smile. I walked over to her bed and crawled up to where I was laying down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close. I needed to feel the warmth of her body. I had only a short time left in order to feel this, and I wasn't going to let one second go without feeling our bodies touching. I think Bella could sense something was wrong because she tried to wiggle out of the embrace I had held her in.

She finally seemed to wiggle her warm beautiful body around to look me in the eyes.

"Edward are you okay? Is there something wrong?" her eyes suddenly filled with fear. I needed to let her think that everything will be fine. I wasn't technically going to lie to her, however she did not need to know all of the dangers that lie ahead.

"I am fine love, I just want to feel the warmth of your body for right now. I just want to hold you as close to my body as I can. Please just let me hold you until it is time." I didn't know why I was begging her to hold her. I just couldn't let go and I couldn't bear the thought of her saying no.

She didn't reply to me, she just pushed her body back into mine and put her tiny fragile hands on my arms, as if to let me know that she wasn't letting me go either.

We laid there on our bed for a couple of hours just holding onto one another. This was my heaven.

Carlisle had come in awhile ago to bring in the stuff needed for the transformation, but he left as quickly as he had come in. He knew that both Bella and I needed this time to be together alone. I could tell by her even breathing that Bella had fallen asleep.

I heard Rose's thoughts before I saw her in the doorway.

'_Edward I am so sorry, but he insisted that Bella had invited him. I tried to tell him to go away but he barged in demanding to see her.'_

I started to move to get up, and as soon as I was away from the bed I heard Bella stir around. I looked back and saw that her hand was moving across the bed. She was searching for me. Then her eyes opened, and a sad look appeared in her eyes.

Right when her mouth opened to say something to me something had captured her attention at the door. She turned her head and a smile swept across her face. "Jacob, you came." She was happy to see him. I really didn't care for Jacob, but if he could get her to smile and be happy at a time like this then I would welcome him with open arms.

He walked over to the bed and gave her a hug.

"Hey Bells, looking good for an old woman." Jacob chuckled.

Hearing him say that to Bella really pissed me off. He had better not have upset Bella with that comment. She is very sensitive when it comes to her condition. I looked over at Bella and was shocked as to what I saw and heard.

She smacked him in the arm and giggled. How could she giggle at such a comment?

"Thank you for coming Jacob. It means a lot to me." I noticed her tone in which she talked to him was soft and kind, almost as if it were a mother talking to her son.

**Bella POV**

I was starting to wake up when I realized that I no longer felt Edward next to me. I felt around on the bed trying to see if I could feel him, but he wasn't there. I opened my eyes to see him standing right next to the bed. I was just about to say something when something caught my attention out of the corner of my eye. I turned to see what it was and I saw him standing there.

"Jacob, you came." I was happy to see him

He walked over to the bed and gave me a hug.

"Hey Bells, looking good for an old woman." Jacob chuckled.

Normally if someone said something like that to me I would start crying, but for some reason I found the humor in it coming from him, so I just gave him a smack and couldn't help but giggle.

"Thank you for coming Jacob. It means a lot to me." I truly meant it; I felt that Jacob was the closest thing I had left of Charlie. It somehow felt that I was close to Charlie as long as Jacob was around.

I looked over at Edward and he looked shocked and surprised. I knew he didn't know that I had called Jacob, and that I wanted him to be here for the transformation. I felt like I had to explain to him why I wanted… no why I needed him to be here with me.

"Edward look at me." I waited for him to look at me. It took a few seconds and then he finally sat down next to me and grabbed my hand.

"Edward I called and asked Jake to be here for the change. I need him here. Whenever he is around I feel as though Charlie is here. I don't know why that is, maybe because they were so close before. Whatever it is I feel as though I need him here." I tried to get everything out before the tears started to fall, but some seeped out right at the end.

He gazed into my eyes and I hoped that he understood. He pulled me into a hug and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Whatever you want love, you shall get. If that means that you want him here than he is more than welcome here by me as well." God I love this man.

"Oh and there is another reason he is here. I had asked him to be ready in case you need help dealing with the Volturi. I know you have said that everything will be fine, but just know that Jake and the rest of the pack are here if you need them." I wasn't sure how he would respond to that, because I knew he hated to have to need help from the pack, and especially Jacob.

He looked over at Jake and I could tell he was trying to see if those were the real reasons that he was here, and judging by the expression on his face I can tell that he found what he was looking for.

He did something that astonished me and made my heart pound an extra beat just for him. He extended his hand out towards Jake.

"Thank you." Edward had said to Jake as they shook hands.

"So when is this change supposed to happen?" Jake finally brought up the change.

"It will begin as soon as Bella is ready for it, we are leaving it solely up to her. When she says it is time then we will start and not a second before that." I could tell he was still apprehensive about risking everything to do this, but he was doing it for me, and for that I loved him.

I sat there and looked at both of them looking at me. Then we were not alone in the room. I saw Alice and Rose come in, and before I knew it my whole family had entered the room. Everyone was looking at me. I had to be the one to give the go ahead.

I closed my eyes and asked myself one last time… Is this what I really wanted because there was no turning back once it started? I had dreamed of this day for so long and yet I am not as eager to go through with it as I once was. True I would be giving up my humanity, but in doing so I would be getting my forever with Edward.

There was no choice to be made.

My choice has always been Edward.

I looked around at everyone and I could see different things in each of their eyes, but one thing that was constant in every single pair was love. I knew they all loved me.

I looked back to Edward and smiled. I needed him to be okay with this before I gave the go ahead. He smiled back and I saw that he truly meant it because it went all the way to his eyes.

Without looking away from him I spoke up. "Alright, I am ready. We can start this now."

I saw Edward close his eyes and let out a sigh. He was just as nervous as I was.

"Okay first thing Bella we are going to be giving you some morphine, I am hoping that it will make this less painful. Then Edward will inject you with the venom. Are you sure you are ready for this?" Carlisle spoke in a calm and soothing manner.

I just nodded my head.

Edward then repositioned me on the bed to where I was lying down. He fluffed the pillows and bent down to kiss me. It started out soft and gentle and then moved into a deep lustful kiss. I knew that this would be the last kiss we would be having as me being a human. He pulled away all too soon though.

"I love you Bella. Always know that you are the one who had awoken me from a lifetime of darkness, and showed me what love is." Edward whispered to me with our lips still touching.

"I love you Edward. And it was you who awoken me from my own darkness. Don't worry we will always and forever be together." I pulled him closer to me so I could feel his body on mine. I held on I was so afraid to let go, but I knew I had to let go, so I did.

I was putting my future with Edward in the hands of the one thing that seemed to keep taking us away from one another… Fate.

I looked around the room conveying my love to each and every person there. Once I was done I laid back down and closed my eyes.

The next thing I felt was a needle being inserted into my arm. I felt my body relax and I no longer felt anything.

I tried to tell Edward again that I loved him, but I couldn't get my mouth to say the words. I had to tell him.

I concentrated on the words, but my mind was starting to get fuzzy, I had to concentrate harder.

'_I love you Edward, I will be in your arms again. Please have faith.'_

I was trying so hard to get him to hear me.

"Bella love I love you so much. You will come back to me I have faith in that."

He heard me. My Edward heard me.

Now I am ready.

**Edward POV**

Bella had closed her eyes and I knew that the time had come. Carlisle injected the Morphine into her arm. I watched as she cringed as the needle entered her.

I was standing there waiting for the drug to take affect when I heard her again.

'_I love you Edward, I will be in your arms again. Please have faith.' _My Bella spoke to me.

"Bella love I love you so much. You will come back to me I have faith in that." My throat felt an ache, but it was not one of thirst. I felt like I could cry a thousand tears.

I held my hand out to Carlisle as if telling him to give me the syringe. He placed it in my hand, and I stood there for a moment longer.

I looked down at Bella and she looked as though she were sleeping. My angel.

I leaned down and put my lips to hers as I whispered.

"Please forgive me." I kissed her lips and stood up.

Next thing I knew I had plunged the needle filled with my venom straight into her heart.

Her body arched up as if she had strings attached to her and was being lifted to the ceiling. She stayed like that for a couple of seconds and then fell back onto the bed.

She didn't make a sound or a movement. I shot a look over at Carlisle. He seemed to be just as shocked as I was.

"Inject the other syringe Edward." Carlisle said.

I then plunged it into her heart. There was no movement from Bella. Her heart was still beating but there was nothing. She laid there still as can be.

I don't know what I did wrong. I remember when I was turned I screamed in agony and yet here Bella lies so peaceful and still.

I was about to give up when I heard her again.

'_Edward remember to have faith. I love you.'_

As soon as I heard her voice in my head I let out the breath I had no idea I had been holding.

She is going to make it through this and come back to me.


	23. Chapter 52

Chapter 52 A/N **OKAY HERE IS BELLA'S TRANSFORMATION. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY IT. **

**The Battle Within**

**Bella POV**

After the Morphine had been administered I fell into a deep sleep like state. My mind was all fuzzy and I could still hear Edward as he spoke to me.

The last words I remember Edward saying was 'Forgive me' and then I felt pressure shoot into my heart. Instantly I felt the heat surge through my body. I had control over my mind; however I lost control over my body as soon as the fire within me started.

I felt as though I was on fire. I remembered when I was trapped in the fire, but this heat was so much more intense. I could feel it burning me as it flowed through my veins. I had to get control back. I had to keep this feeling of being burn from the inside out under control. I thought about Edward, and I didn't want him to see me in agony. At that moment I felt my body relax and fall back onto the bed. I told myself to lay perfectly still so as to not hurt Edward.

My body responded to my demands and I was completely still. I then felt another jab into my heart, and the fire within me raged even hotter, I never thought in a million years that I could feel something this severe and intense and still survive.

I had to remind myself that everything I am going through is so that I can be with Edward again. I had to have faith that I will be in his arms again.

I needed to let him know that I am okay and that I will make it through this. I thought of the words to say to him and concentrated only on those words. I needed to get through this pain and let him hear me.

'_Edward remember to have faith. I love you.' _

As soon as I was sure that he had heard me; I returned my focus back to the fire raging throughout my body. I had to focus and concentrate like Kate had told me to do. I needed to protect myself so that I could get through this and have my forever with Edward.

I kept trying to channel the pain, but sometimes it seemed like the pain was going to overwhelm me. I couldn't give in to it I had to keep fighting. I could feel it as the venom had entered into my bones. It felt as though my bones were disintegrating down to mush. I wasn't sure if this was how it was supposed happen.

Edward had never gone into details about what the transformation was like. I had no idea other than it was the most painful thing he had ever gone through. That I would have to agree with him on. I had never felt so much pain in my life.

I needed to think of something else. My thoughts went to Edward. I had to remember Edward. I remember him telling me that after the transformation you lose most of your human memories. I didn't want to lose any of my human memories, because those are the only memories I have so far of Edward. I can't not remember him again.

I had no idea of how long I had been going through the change so far. I had enough trouble trying to stay ahead of the fire raging inside of me to be able to pay attention to what is happening in the room around me.

The only thing I needed to know was that Edward was doing okay. I knew he would never leave my side while I was going through this, and for that is what has me worried. What if I lose control of myself and he sees me scream out in pain. What if I lose control and he sees how much agony I am going through.

The fire just keeps burning hotter and hotter. It is taking everything I have to hold it off from entering my mind. I know that if I let it into my head that it would take me over and I would not be able to withstand it. I needed to push it back.

My body feels as though it is withering away to ashes. I can feel as every inch of me is raging a war against the venom. I know that the venom will eventually over power my body. I wish there was a way that I could just convince my body to relent and allow the venom to win, so that I could get rid of this immense pain. If only it was that easy.

As much as I tried not to think about it, my mind went to my doubts. Was I making the right choice? Was Edward worth going through this? Will I be able to withstand the pain and suffering long enough to wake up? I kept thinking over and over all of these questions running through my head and the only answer I could come up with was…yes. Yes to all of them.

I had been so distracted that I had almost forgotten about the pain. But just as I thought about the pain and fire; I felt a fierce burning sensation shoot into my head. I fought with everything I had to get it out. I had to stop it. It burned so bad.

No I can't let it take me over! Get out! Please. I could feel as the fire moved into my mind and it was gaining control slowly of my mind. If I couldn't hold it back then I would fail. I can't fail. I promised Edward that I wouldn't fail.

That's it I needed to think about Edward.

I concentrated on Edward. His eyes, his lips, the way he would hum to me at night. Oh my lullaby. What I wouldnt give to hear that right now. I wonder if I could get Edward to hear me, so he could play my lullaby for me. I thought of Edward and repeated the words over and over in my mind. I felt the burning sensation grow in strength. He had to hear me.

"_Play my Lullaby Please. I need to hear it.'_

The more I repeated the words over and over I felt something inside of me expand outward. Just as quick as it expanded it recoiled and it seemed to push the raging fire out of my head. I had no idea of what just happened, but I was back in control of my mind again.

All of a sudden I heard my lullaby playing. It was faint but I could hear it. That could only mean that Edward did hear me. My thoughts went back to when I had first heard him play that for me. The way his fingers glided across the keys of the piano. So much beauty and perfection coming out of one person; My Edward.

I allowed my thoughts to go back to remember our first kiss. The feeling that shot through my body as his lips gently touched mine. I remember feeling the coldness of his lips and his touch. I wondered if I would miss that. My thoughts then went forward in time to our wedding night. I remembered the way that our bodies were finally united as one. We fit together perfectly, as if we were two pieces of a mold. Neither piece could be complete without the other. That is how I have always thought of Edward and I.

He completes me, and I complete him. Two pieces united to become one.

I could still feel the burning sensation trying to get back into my mind, however this time I feel like I am stronger to hold it out. My mind was pushing it back. Keeping my mind safe was all that concerned me right now. My body was under attack from the venom and I felt as my body was slowly being engulfed by the venom.

Just then the thought of the venom brought something to my mind. It was Edward's venom running through me. I had a piece of Edward flowing throughout my body. As soon as I thought about it in that way I was urging the venom to win. I wanted the venom to win. I wanted to know that something that came from Edward was forever going to be flowing through my body.

I wonder how much more of this is going to go on. Was this still in the beginning or am I nearly done? I wish I could know how much longer this was going to take.

The more I thought about it the stronger the burning sensation got trying to force its way back into my head.

Remember Bella think of Edward. Thinking of him helps to keep you in control.

Before I knew it many different thoughts of Edward had flooded my mind all at once. This confused me. How was it that I was able to think of so many thoughts at the same time? My mind was racing trying to separate all of the visions I had of Edward.

I could see him in the meadow. I could see him in the Biology room. I could see him lying in my bed. I could see him smile. I could see him playing the piano. I could see his eyes.

I was seeing every time I had ever seen him. Every single moment we had shared was now running through my mind. It made me so happy to see all of these visions of him.

All of a sudden I felt a cooling sensation flow through my body. I knew the fire was still raging through my entire body, but After seeing all of those visions of Edward I felt like I was now in control of the venom. I felt as though I could calm the effects that the venom had on my body. I could feel my bones starting to strengthen. I didn't feel pain anymore.

The venom no longer burned, however I could still feel it changing me. I could feel the venom as it entered each part of my body and making it petrified,

At that moment I realized that I was not going to let the venom beat me. I was going to allow the venom to heal me, but I was more powerful than the venom. I slowly allowed tiny bits of the venom to enter my head. As the venom seeped in I didn't feel the burning sensation as I had before. It was as if me and the venom had come to an agreement of some sort. I would allow the venom to complete its task of changing me, as long as it didn't hurt me.

I opened my mind to allow more of the venom to enter. I was feeling the power of the venom without the pain or burning that normally comes with it.

There would be no way that I would be able to put into words what I was experiencing at this moment. I knew Carlisle would want some answers, but how to tell him. The closest I could come to finding the words is it is like meeting God. Being in the presence of a greater force than yourself and feeling it over take you. To feel it flow through my body now is so close to heaven. I no longer fear what is happening to me. I feel as though I am crying.

I can feel my heart beating. It is beating so fast. I try to calm it down, however that is the one piece of me that I can't seem to be able to control. The venom inside my heart is so concentrated that I can't control it. I will have to just allow it to win that battle.

Since allowing the venom to enter my mind, I have been having the strangest sensations filling my mind. At first I couldn't figure them out, but now after examining them more closely I am discovering that these strange sensations are related to Edward. I get such a feeling of Edward whenever I think of them. I still can't put my finger on what it is, but I feel so much more bonded to Edward right now.

It is like I can sense him even though I can't see or hear him at the moment. I know he is near me. I wonder if after the change is complete if these sensations of Edward will go away or if they will forever be known to me.

My heart is losing to the venom. I can feel the fire raging inside my heart. I can sense that my body has been healed and that the venom is now finding its way back to my heart. I think the final battle is about to take place within me. I can feel the venom growing in strength as it is pooling itself together within my heart.

This is the moment of truth. Am I stronger than all of the venom?

The venom has reared its ugly head to take one last stand against me. I knew I had to surrender to it, but I also felt as though I needed to fight it. I felt as if I just surrendered to it that I would be allowing it all of my power over me. However if I fight it and it wins then I will have my power over it. So I guess it will be a struggle to see who gets to have the power over Me.

I pulled every ounce of strength I had let in me for this last stand. I conjured every thought of Edward, and I could feel him within me. It was as if he had somehow found a way to enter himself inside my mind to help me maintain the power over me.

All of a sudden I felt my heart explode with a fire that made everything I had felt earlier seem so minute. This fire raged so hot and burned so deep. It took everything I had not to scream out. I was fighting back trying to block it out, but it just kept increasing its own strength. What was it going to take to beat this thing? I had to think.

What could be the one thing I would need in order to pull enough strength from me and Edward to beat this thing? The only thing that came into my sight was the vision of Edward kissing my lips. That's it I need Edward to kiss me. I needed to feel us connect. I quickly starting thinking and concentrating hard. I knew that in getting him to hear me was going to momentarily weaken me and I would feel the pain at a much greater intensity, but I had to try.

'_Edward I need you to kiss my lips!' _

Oh My God the pain. I cringed throughout my body. The burning… I have to stop it. I can't go on much longer. I felt myself get weaker every second. All of a sudden the pain and burning was gone. I could feel Edward's lips upon mine. He had heard me. I had conquered the venom. I listened for my heartbeat. Nothing.

I stayed completely still. I tried to hear for my heartbeat again… still nothing. My heart had stopped beating. I felt no pain anywhere.

I wanted to open my eyes, but for some reason I couldn't. What was going on? I thought I had won. So why can't I open my eyes to see my Edward?

I took a deep breath and I felt my chest rise and fall. Okay I have control over that part of my body. I then tried to move my toes. I felt them wiggle. Now my fingers; I felt them wiggle. I told my eyes to open again. I had no idea of why my eyes were fighting me to open, but then I felt them flutter, and they slowly opened. I blinked rapidly trying to focus.

The first thing I saw as soon as I opened them was Edward.

I thought that I had memorized his face, but what I was looking at was so much more than I had ever seen before.

He had a look of shock and surprise about him.

"Edward!" I yelled as I sat up and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Welcome home love" He laughed. His voice was so musical. I had never heard anything so beautiful in my life. It was as if it was an orchestra playing a symphony

After pulling myself back so I can look at his face again I noticed he was smiling the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen him smile, and I knew it was for me.

**A/N I HOPE THAT PARTS OF THIS DIDN'T CONFUSE YOU. I JUST WANT TO LET YOU KNOW ABOUT THE PART WHERE SHE FEELS SENSATIONS OF EDWARD, THIS IS JUST THE FIRST YOU WILL HEAR ABOUT THAT, LATER WHEN SOMEONE TELLS THEM OF THEIR BOND IT WILL COME OUT MORE. AND THEN AT THE LAST STAND WHERE SHE TELLS EDWARD TO KISS HER, IT IS BECAUSE OF THE BOND BETWEEN THEM AND FOR HER TO HAVE THE STRENGTH TO TAKE THE FINAL CONTROL OVER THE VENOM SHE NEEDS TO FEEL THE PHYSICAL CONNECTION WITH EDWARD, REMEMBER BACK WHEN SHE WAS IN THE COMA AND HIS KISS WAS THE THING THAT BROUGHT HER BACK, WELL IT IS KINDA LIKE THAT HERE, AND THE WHOLE FIGHT WITH THE VENOM, WELL SHE IS FIGHTING TO BE ABLE TO REMAIN IN CONTROL OF HERSELF, INSTEAD OF FALLING VICTIM TO THE VENOM. NOW SHE WILL BE IN CONTROL. I HOPE THAT MAKES SENSE, ANY OTHER QUESTIONS PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ASK ME AND I WILL ANSWER THEM.**


	24. Chapter 53

Chapter 53 A/N **FIRST OF ALL I WANT TO SAY THAT I AM VERY VERY SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE AND POST. I WRITE ON MY LAPTOP AND THE POWERCORD FRIED ON ME. MY BATTERY DIED AND I HAD TO WAIT FOR THE NEW ONE TO GET HERE, I HAD THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN MOST OF THE WAY AND FOUND IT HARD TO TRY TO REWRITE IT, NOW THAT I HAVE MY LAPTOP BACK I WILL TRYING EXTRA HARD TO GET THIS STORY COMPLETED. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS CHAPTER, AND THE VOLTURI AND LANDON ARE ON THEIR WAY, SECONDLY I WANT TO THANK ALL OF YOU THAT HAVE REVIEWED THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. **

**Leaving my Love to Fate**

**Edward POV**

As soon as I plunged the second syringe into the love of my existence's still lifeless body I knew that I was surrendering my future with her over to fate. I had no choice, and I had to have faith that she will return to me. I had to believe in her, and know that she will be fighting to come back to me. Still I had to admit that I had so many fears of something going wrong.

I stood there looking at Bella, and trying my hardest not to fall apart. I knew I was so close to losing it all. I couldn't exist without her.

I was about to give up when I heard her again.

'_Edward, remember to have faith. I love you.'_

As soon as I heard her voice in my head I let out the breath I had no idea I had been holding.

She is going to make it through this and come back to me.

I felt as my body seemed to relax. I kept hearing her voice over and over again in my head. I missed her already. My family had been watching me closely from the moment I injected Bella with my venom. I knew they were concerned for my well being, but I also know that they are just as concerned for Bella. They love her as much as any person could love a member of their family.

Alice had finally come over and put her arm around me. I felt a little bit more at ease, and just then I realized that I didn't have to go through this alone. My family has always been there for me, even when I had tried many times over to push them away. Until this moment I had never realized just how much I needed them, and as I looked around at them I knew that they needed me as well.

I couldn't stay away from Bella any longer; I needed to feel her body against mine, so I crawled up onto the bed and laid down next to her. I laid my head upon her chest so I could listen and feel her heartbeat; I knew it wouldn't be long before that was gone forever. I would miss her heartbeat. I will miss the way her cheeks blush whenever she would get embarrassed; which with her wasn't very hard to do.

I had to stop thinking about all the things I was going to miss, and be thankful that she is going to be with me forever. I have all of the memories of her human life implanted into my brain. I could very easily recall any memory of her as a human and see it like it was happening at that very moment, so I really won't be losing anything; in fact I am gaining everything with her.

I am still confused on the fact that she hasn't moved since I had injected her. Was she in pain? I had never heard of a transformation that the person did not feel the burning pain. The only thing that was keeping me sane was the fact that I knew Bella was special.

She had learned so much about vampires and the fact that she chose this I think helped. She was prepared for it. Kate had been talking about her inner strength and her shield, so I think that could be why she hasn't moved.

Still there is nothing I wouldn't give to be able to listen in on what is happening with her. I just need to know that she will make it out okay.

Thinking about whether Bella is going to be okay got me thinking about how much of a danger magnet she is. I shook my head and had to let out a small chuckle at the thought of that.

The one thing that is constant with all the danger that comes Bella's way is that she always seems to pull through. She is so much stronger than I have given her credit for. She even thinks she is weak, however no matter what; she pulls through. She fights for what she believes in, and I know she believes in us and our future together forever.

I still have no idea how I ever got so lucky as to have her fall in love with me. She thinks she is plain and boring, and that I am a god. If only she would ever see herself clearly. If only she could see herself through the eyes of everyone who has ever met her; to know her is to love her.

I had been so lost in thought that I had forgotten about everyone else in the room. I looked around and saw that they were all staring at me. Some had looks of love and concern, while others well only one had looks of contempt and hatred focused towards me.

Jacob.

I knew he hated me and yet he liked me for the same reason. I made Bella Happy.

I do feel some sorrow for him though, because he loves Bella, and I know what it feels like to love her. I don't know how I could ever go on in this world if I couldn't have Bella in my life.

I laid there for countless hours holding onto Bella. I listened to her heart as it hummed only a tune that was Bella. I closed my eyes and started to bring up all of the times I had heard Bella's heartbeat. Oh so many memories of nights I would lie in her bed and hold her in my arms as she slept. She would never again sleep in my arms. She would never again sleep.

I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I had tuned everyone else out, and it wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder that I realized we were not alone.

"Edward, you need to go hunt. I will stay with her. She will be fine." Alice said in a soft but yet pleading voice. I did need to hunt, that I knew, but I didn't think I had it in me to leave Bella's side. I needed to stay, but I also knew I had to get my strength up to prepare for when the Volturi came. I was weighing my options back and forth when I heard her voice again.

"_Play my Lullaby Please. I need to hear it."_

It was Bella, and she wanted me to play her lullaby. How could I ever refuse anything she wanted? She talked to me.

I walked over and grabbed the CD I had made of her lullaby and placed it in the stereo. A few seconds later I heard the soft melody start to play. I glanced over at Bella and noticed her body looked more relaxed. I have no idea of why she had called out to me to play this for her, but it seems to be helping her in a way. I was still curious as to how she was able to stay so calm and still throughout her transformation. I could only hope that she would let me know after she wakes up.

I went back over to the bed, and crawled back up to where I was lying next to Bella. I could feel her body next to mine. I laid my head upon her chest, and listened to her heartbeat.

Time meant nothing to me right now. I wasn't paying attention to how much time was going by. The only thing I wanted was for my Bella to wake up, so that I could hold her in my arms.

My thoughts drifted through my head, and memories of Bella and I came flooding into my mind. I saw her walking into the Biology room, and then I saw her almost get hit by the van. I suddenly cringed at the memory of that day, but I also knew at that moment that I loved her. I needed to protect her so that she would forever be safe.

I noticed a change in Bella's heartbeat, and it seemed as if it was speeding up. I listened carefully and in fact it was. I knew that the venom was working, and that she would be changed in only a matter of time.

I suddenly felt an overwhelming sense of Bella. It was hard to explain. I had always felt when she was near me, but this feeling was as if she was actually a part of me. It felt as though we were connected together, and she was every part of me as I was every part of her. I loved this feeling. The only way I could describe what I was feeling was that I was looking directly into her soul, and she was allowing me access to her most secluded parts of her mind.

I could sense that Bella was going through a battle within herself. I only wish that there was something I could do to help her. I held her as close to me as I could. I knew there was nothing I could actually do to get her through this, but I needed her to feel that I was always by her side.

'_Edward I need you to kiss my lips!' _

I heard Bella crying out to me. I could tell by her heartbeat that the change was almost complete.

I reached over and took her face into my hands and slowly placed my lips upon hers. I felt the spark that ignited all of the love I feel for her rush through her lips into mine. I held onto the kiss until I realized something was different. I pulled away to figure out what had changed. It was then that I noticed I could no longer hear Bella's heart beating.

I looked at her and then shot a look towards Alice. She had a huge smile on her face and I knew that Bella would soon wake up and be with me forever.

I thought something was wrong, because Bella still had not opened her eyes. She remained as still as she had throughout the entire ordeal.

I waited and then finally I saw movement. I saw as her chest rose and fell. She had taken her first breath. I then noticed as her toes and then her fingers began to wiggle. She was coming around.

I watched closely as I noticed her eye lids start to flutter and blink.

Her eyes finally opened and our eyes met each others. We were both seeing each other in a new light. I knew from when I first saw things after waking from my own transformation that everything was so much more vivid and defined than when I was human. Then I was seeing her as a vampire for the first time. She was so beautiful. I had never imagined that she could get any more beautiful, but her she was in front of me looking like an angel sent from heaven.

I was shocked and surprised that she still had not moved. She just had her eyes locked onto mine.

"Edward!" she yelled as she sat up and wrapped her arms around my neck. Damn she was strong. I instinctually wrapped my arms around her, and held her so close to me.

"Welcome home love" I told her. She was home, and with me is where she will stay forever.

I could help but smile. I was the happiest man on this planet. My life was now complete and I would forever get to love my Bella.

She pulled away from me only to look at me. I wondered what was wrong, but then she quickly closed the space between us again. I held her tight and she squeezed me.

"Thank you Edward. I would never have made it through that if I didn't have you. I love you so much." She whispered in to my chest.

"You're welcome love. Remember there is never a time that I won't be there for you. I love you." I whispered back into her hair.

I didn't know how long that we stayed in each other's arms, but I think that everyone was getting impatient to see Bella. I heard a cough in the room, and we pulled apart from each other, but neither of us wanting to stop the contact all together so I just spun her around and stood her in front of me. I wrapped my arms around her waist as she looked around the room.

She was turning her head from side to side taking in the sight of everyone in the room. She suddenly snapped her head up to look at me. The look upon her face made me smile. She reached and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then nestled her head back against me chest.

Alice was the first one to come up to Bella. I noticed Jasper quickly ran to be at her side. He had a strange look about him.

'_She is remarkably calm; I wonder how she is dealing with this so easily. Edward please keep a hold of her just in case.'_ Jasper looked at me and I nodded.

Alice was standing right in front of us, and both she and Bella were hesitant to initiate contact. We all stood there for a few minutes and then as if they had both knew that it was safe they embraced in a hug. At first I wasn't sure if I should let go of Bella.

'_Edward I am okay please let me go. I need to do this. I need to show them that I am strong. I love you'_

I heard Bella, so I let go of her, and she hugged Alice in a bigger hug. Jasper looked at me as though I was crazy, but soon after he realized that Bella was in complete control of herself.

One by one Bella walked up to and embraced everyone in a hug. I cringed slightly when she went up to Jacob.

I was worried about how they would interact with each other. I was worried about Jacob refusing to accept her and then Bella would be hurt.

As soon as Bella came within arms reach; I saw her nose crinkle up. I let out a small chuckle.

"EW you really do stink Jake. I am sorry but you smell like a wet dog." She laughed. I stiffened waiting for his reaction. I noticed Emmett and Jasper had taken the same stance as I had.

Jacob had a blank expression on his face, and I could see that he had noticed our positions around him.

"What and you think you smell good, gosh you haven't even showered in days." He let out a loud booming laugh.

I quickly looked at Bella to determine how she would react. She looked like she had the wind knocked out of her.

The next thing she did took me by complete surprise. She smacked him on the chest knocking him back a foot or so. I watched him to see if he was angry, but he just smiled, and then grabbed her up for a hug.

Everything was perfect now. My Bella was safe and she was here forever.

I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. I leaned down and whispered into her ear.

"Love, do you want to go and hunt now? You must be thirsty,"

She looked up to me and nodded her head. I knew this was one thing about vampires that she was never instructed or had the opportunity to witness. I grabbed her hand and headed for the door.

"Edward stay close, I haven't been able to exactly pinpoint the time they are to arrive, but I know it is soon." Alice gave me the warning as I led Bella out of the room.

Once we made our way outside she stopped and pulled me close to her. She pulled me down to her so that our lips connected. She wrapped her hands into my hair and held me to her. I never wanted to separate from her, but I knew that we needed to hunt.

As soon as we pulled apart she gave me a devilish smirk and then took off running into the forest.

I stood there shocked for a moment, and then thought to myself.

God I love this woman.

Then I took off after her.


	25. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

**Hunt or Be Hunted**

**Bella POV**

I quickly sped off into the darkness of the forest. I was running at full speed, and I could feel the wind flowing around me as I ran. I loved the feeling of running this fast. I remembered when Edward had carried me on his back as he had run through the forest, but this experience was completely different. I felt free and alive.

I could sense that Edward was running behind me, and I knew that he could easily catch up to me, but he was lagging behind for some reason. The only reason I could think of was that he was allowing me to experience this new sensation for myself. I slowed to a jog and he went flying past me not knowing that I had slowed. It was only seconds later that he was standing beside me with a confused look on his face.

"Why did you stop love? Is there something wrong?" He was concerned about me.

I shook my head and continued to look around. I was seeing everything in such a new light. I was so amazed with all of the things I had never before seen. The colors of all of the tiniest creatures that my human eyes never took notice of before. I looked over at Edward noticing that he had walked over to the nearest tree and was leaning against it staring at me. He had the cutest smile planted on his face. There was so much love adorned within his eyes.

I was about to go over to him when I smelled something in the air. I looked at him and his smile quickly faded. I was confused on what it was that I smelled. Before I knew it he had made his way over to me and grabbed me into his arms. He was rapidly looking around; it was as if he was expecting something or someone to come out of the darkness.

I opened my mouth to ask him, but before I could get any words out he had put his finger to my mouth to hush me. I did as he wanted and didn't speak a word. I was trying to follow his head movements to see what it is that he was looking for.

He finally stopped looking around and stared into one direction. The next thing I knew he had taken a protective stance in front of me. His arms were holding me so that I remained behind him. I peered around his side to see if anything had appeared and it was then that I saw a cloaked figure step out from the darkness of the trees.

I heard Edward release a growl, and I was instantly scared. I didn't know who it was that was coming our way, but it had put Edward on edge.

"I have no plan to hurt you or your mate Edward, I only wish to talk." The cloaked figure spoke.

I tried to walk around to stand by Edward's side, but he was still trying to keep me behind him. I wasn't having any of that. I was supposed to be his equal and here he was still treating me as though I was human. I let out one of my own growls, and Edward turned to look at me. It was at that moment that he realized I was not growling at the mysterious cloaked figure, but it was focused towards him. He immediately released me and allowed me to join him at his side. I smiled at him, but he did not return one to me.

"Are you alone?" Edward spoke with such venom in his voice. I still had no idea of who this person was. The only thing I knew at this time was that he was indeed a vampire, and his eyes were a very deep crimson red.

"For now, yes I am alone, but I have no idea of how long we have before we are joined by unwelcomed visitors." He said, and I noticed his voice carried no hatefulness in it. He sounded sincere.

"Okay than Marcus what is it you wish to talk about?" Edward knew who this man was, yet he still did not let his guard down, or his protective stance in front of me.

"I just had to come see for myself." Marcus said as he looked deeply at Edward and I, and I couldn't help but wonder what it was that he was trying to see.

I finally spoke up after my curiosity got the better of me. "What do you mean you had to see for yourself?"

"Oh my dear if only you were able to see what I can see when I look upon you two. You see my gift is that I can see the bond between people, and what I see when it comes to you two… well all I can say is that you two are very lucky to have finally found one another." He let out a small but sincere chuckle.

I found that I had started shaking my head back and forth in utter confusion. I think this told him to elaborate on what he had just said.

"I guess I will start in the beginning. From the first day that I awoke and realized I was a vampire I knew I had this gift, and there was something else I just knew. I felt the bond between two souls that had not yet found each other. I could feel the pain of never connecting with the other. This has plagued me for centuries. I have felt when they would get close enough to finally find one another, but something would always find a way of keeping them apart. When I first met Edward I had sensed that he did indeed possess one of these aforementioned lost souls. I never knew if or when he would ever find yours." He looked at me and nodded as to inform me that I was the other soul in his story.

"When you two first met I instantly felt that you two had finally found each other. I was however surprised to discover that you were still a human. I had always thought that you would meet up again as vampires. I now see that you have been changed and I can feel that your souls have finally connected to be as one. The way that it has always been destined for you two." He paused for a moment and just stared at both of us.

I looked up to see what Edward looked like trying to figure out what he was thinking, and I noticed he was looking at me trying to figure out the same with me. We both were confused, but at the same time it seemed to be answering a lot of things we had wondered about us for all of these years.

We both looked back towards Marcus as to let him know to continue.

"I can tell by the looks upon your faces that you can feel it too. I noticed a shift in the bond a couple of days ago, and I just knew that you had been changed. I felt the bond between you two get deeper, and become as one. I see it now, and I have to say that I am very envious of what it is that you two share. Many people think they find their soul mate, but it has never been truer than with you two. Vampires mate for life that is true, but never before have two souls actually connected and become one. I know that you may not understand everything that I am telling you, but I just wanted to inform you how connected you two are. One cannot live if the other shall perish." He put his hands together and held his head down.

I always knew that I would never survive if anything were to ever happen to Edward, but hearing it from him made me wonder just how true that statement was. If our souls had indeed connected as one than it would make sense that if one of us were to perish, how would the other survive without a soul? I didn't realize that I had started squeezing Edward until I heard him whimper in pain. I quickly let go only to have him wrap his arms back around me.

There was a moment of awkward silence until I finally spoke up. "So you are saying that if I was to die than Edward would also die." It had come out more of a statement than an actual question, and I instantly felt Edward stiffen at the words I had just spoken.

Marcus didn't say a word, but just nodded his head to confirm my statement.

"Why? How is that possible?" I wanted answers, because I was still slightly confused.

"Well my dear Bella, all I can say is that you two were destined to be together long before I was even aware of it. I just know that you two have been searching for a very long time to find one another, and now that you have there is no way for one to live without the other. May I ask you a few questions my dear?"

I simply just nodded my head.

"When you were going through the change did you feel anything different when it came to Edward?" He looked as though he already knew the answer, but he was wanting me to affirm it.

I thought back and remembered sensing Edward. "I remember seeing memories as though I was looking through his eyes. I remember feeling him throughout my entire body. It was as though he was with me." I tried to explain it as best as I could, because it wasn't so easy to put into words.

"You felt that too? I had a similar thing happen to me while you were changing. I had never felt so close to you. I could sense everything about you. I just thought it was me, and that I was worried about you so I was trying so desperately to make myself believe that you were going to be okay." Edward spoke up for the first time. I was shocked that he had felt the same things that I had, and that it just reaffirmed everything that Marcus had said to us.

Edward engulfed me into his arms and pulled me into a passionate kiss. Both of us almost forgetting that Marcus was still there; we parted turning our attention back towards him.

Edward walked over closer to Marcus with his hand held out to shake Marcus's hand. I knew he wanted to thank him for telling us what we already knew… that we were special and destined to be together.

I started to walk over to them to give Marcus my own thanks when I noticed Edward was frozen. He wasn't moving. I looked at Marcus and he too was frozen in place. It was as if time had stood still. I shot my head around in different directions to see if anyone was around that could be doing this to them.

"WHO'S OUT THERE? SHOW YOURSELF!" I screamed. I looked around slowly trying to listen to hear anything, and just then I heard the rustling of bushes not that far away from where Edward and Marcus stood frozen.

I wasn't so much afraid as I was pissed. Who would dare do that to my Edward! I looked closer towards where I heard the sound and notice two individuals walking slowly towards us.

I had to think fast. What could I do?

I didn't recognize who it was that was walking towards me, but I got the sense that they were not here for anything good. I needed to protect Edward, but I had no idea of what to do.

Before I knew it both of them had made their way to the place where Edward and Marcus stood. They looked at them for a second and then looked over at me.

Nothing was said right away; it was as if they were contemplating what they were going to do as well as what I was going to do.

I was still thinking of what to do when one of them lunged forward towards me and I reacted subconsciously. I closed my eyes and when I opened them I saw that both of the individuals were pinned up against the large tree. Neither of them was able to move and it brought back a memory from when I was human. I remember doing that to Kate. As I concentrated on holding them in place I suddenly felt arms wrap around me and yank me away.

I couldn't see who had a hold of me and was running away. Wait we were running away from Edward.

I tried to fight to get free. I needed to save Edward.

"Edward!" was all I could scream.

The person carrying me away from my Edward stopped and let me down, but did not let go of me.

I turned around to yell at the person who had taken me away from Edward, and was shocked and silenced by who it was.

It was Alice.

"Alice we have to go back and get Edward. Please." I tried to cry but no tears would come only the deep hurt in my chest as I tried to let the sobs come, but then I realized that Edward was not dead, because I am still alive. I turned back towards the direction from where we had come only to see Edward running with Emmett.

My Edward was safe. I dropped to me knees and put my head in my hands. Edward immediately wrapped me into his arms and held me tight.

"Shh love. It is okay we are safe now. Please settle down." He spoke in a soft voice.

I just held him tighter.

"Come on guys we have to get back to everyone else. They are coming now. The Volturi are almost here. We need to stand united or we will fail." Alice spoke up pulling me out of my shocked state.

I just stood up and nodded. Edward grabbed my hand and together we ran back to where our family and friends were waiting to confront the Volturi.


End file.
